mais par Eru, où ai je attéri ?
by yotma
Summary: Quelle serait la vie d'un elfe du second age, Ereinion Gil galad dans notre monde moderne? Et celle d'une femme du monde moderne au troisième âge hein ? Héhé ! Chapitre 28. Fic terminée
1. Perdu dans l'espace

Par Eru, mais où ai - je atterri ?

Le ciel était gris, comme si un orage allait éclater. Amélie totalement perdue dans ce territoire lui - même perdu au fin fond des bois perdus, éloigné de toute civilisation civilisée, tentait désespérément de retrouver un semblant de calme ainsi que sa route. D'un côté, il y avait une forêt et de l'autre des champs à perte de vu. Elle avait un œil sur la route et l'autre sur une carte sensée représenter les Vosges. Soudain, devant ses phares allumés, apparut une créature gigantesque en armure noire qui avait l'air de tenir quelqu'un d'une main. Amélie lâcha sa carte et agrippa le volant de son Range Rover en appuyant à fond sur la pédale de frein. Mais elle ne put éviter le choc qui fut aussi brutal que violent et la propulsa contre le volant et le pare - brise.

Elrond regardait les deux rois qui combattaient avec rage le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elendil et Gil-Galad lancèrent tous deux une attaque combinée, mais Sauron l'évita sans problème et contre - attaqua violemment. D'un seul coup, il envoya Elendil s'écraser contre le flanc de la montagne le tuant net. Du même coup, il envoya Aeglos s'enfoncer dans la terre loin de son propriétaire qui perdit tout espoir de vaincre ce monstre. Puis avec un rire démoniaque, il attrapa le cou du roi elfique et le serra. Gil-Galad se mit à hurler de douleur, une lueur rouge enveloppa la main du démon et une légère odeur de griller s'échappa du cou du roi qui hurla de plus belle…. Mais…. Qu'est ce que cette lumière qui s'approche ? Un sort de Sauron, une aide providentielle des Valar ?

Un, deux non, cinq lumières apparurent et foncèrent sur Sauron. Les lumières heurtèrent violemment le dos du lieutenant de Morgoth dans un atroce bruit de ferrailles tordues. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha le roi des elfes qui s'effondra inconscient et lui - même fut propulsé contre les lames tranchantes des elfes et des hommes. Le maître de Barad-dûr disparut dans une explosion blanche et éblouissante. Le mal était vaincu d'une drôle de façon.

Elrond s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait le roi elfique, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il n'y avait qu'Aeglos enfoncée profondément dans la terre noire et souillée du Mordor. Et quant aux lumières, elles n'étaient plus là non plus. C'est ainsi que disparut le dernier grand roi des Noldor, Ereinion Gil-Galad.

Le choc fut violent et quand Amélie releva la tête, la créature avait disparu et à la place se trouvait une longue silhouette allongée sur le sol dans la plus complète immobilité. Amélie tenta maladroitement de retirer sa ceinture de sécurité qui lui heurta l'arête du nez. En se frottant son mignon appendice nasal, elle ouvrit la portière qui se referma dans un claquement sec sur sa main gauche. Les larmes de douleur se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pendant que son cri de souffrance se terminait dans un chuintement imitant assez bien, je dois le dire, le chuintement d'une blatte furieuse. Elle rouvrit la porte plus posément, et secoua la main pour tenter vainement de faire diminuer la douleur et souffla un peu dessus. Puis, elle tenta de sortir de son véhicule, mais sa longue jupe se prit dans le levier de vitesse et la jeune femme s'étala sans aucune douceur ni grâce sur le chemin terreux et poussièreux. Elle se releva le visage sali et commença à maudire sa malchance.

Enfin, debout et sans autre catastrophe du même genre, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était allongée par terre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient au ras des fesses. Elle portait un drôle d'habit bleu. Amélie voulut voir plus précisément les blessures de la jeune femme et la retourna. Là, elle eut le choc de sa vie. En effet, la jeune femme était un jeune homme ( et assez craquant, je dois dire). Il avait les yeux fermés et une grave brûlure au niveau du cou. Elle se précipita vers son 4X4, ouvrit le coffre, sortit sa trousse de premier secours, une bouteille d'eau et remercia ses parents de l'avoir forcé à faire cette formation intensive de secourisme. Etrangement, sa maladresse disparut, elle nettoya la brûlure de l'homme, y mit une pommade pour calmer la la douleur et pour empêcher la blessure de s'étendre. Ensuite, elle l'entoura de gaze pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'infecte puis d'une minerve afin qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'il ne se brise la nuque.

Elle retourna vers son véhicule, abaissa tous les sièges pour approfondir le coffre et pouvoir allonger l'homme. Elle réorganisa ses affaires pour qu'elles ne le blessent pas plus puis s'attaqua à la tâche la plus ardue c'est à dire, soulever le bonhomme. Il devait peser quatre vingt dix à cent kilogrammes et, elle, avec ses quarante cinq kilogrammes toute mouillée, elle ne faisait pas trop le poids. Elle prit une couverture l'étala par terre et réussit tant bien que mal à mettre le bonshomme dessus. Elle se releva et fit craquer les os de son dos en marmonnant :

-Commence bien cette nouvelle vie, bordel.

Ensuite, elle prit le haut de la couverture et commença à la tirer afin d'amener l'homme indemne dans la voiture. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, les gros nuages gris crevèrent et les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le sol sec. Amélie tira de plus en plus fort, puis enfin elle amena le blessé devant le coffre de son véhicule. Maintenant, le nouveau problème était comment le monter sans le blesser encore plus. La pluie s'arreta de tomber prouvant à Amélie que l'orage qui allait éclater serait terrible. Elle retira la sueur de son front en passant le bras et en regardant le pauvre homme grimacer dans son inconscience, il avait l'air de souffrir. Ne désirant pas le faire plus longtemps attendre alors que le vent se levait, elle reprit la couverture et tenta de le mettre dans le coffre.

Au bout de dix minutes de pitoyables efforts éprouvants, l'homme se trouvait à l'abris dans le coffre, bien protéger par la couverture et un plaid bien moelleux. Elle claqua la porte et repartit vers l'avant de la voiture pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Là où se trouvait l'homme auparavant, gisait une drôle de couronne argentée maculé de sang et de boue. Mais il n'y avait nulle part l'étrange créature en armure noire. Elle se retourna donc vers sa voiture et prit le volant. Elle jeta la couronne négligeamment sur le siège passager près d'elle. Elle allait pour fermer la portière, quand elle entendit un bruit bizarre venant de la forêt. Elle regarda vers l'origine du mouvement et remarqua qu'il y avait un buisson qui bougeait légèrement, mais différemment des autres, ce n'était pas le vent qui le faisait bouger. Elle regarda avec plus d'attention et poussa un cri d'horreur quand un énorme chien noir, les yeux rouges et les babines couvertes de bave se rua sur elle. Elle claqua la porte juste à temps, pour voir l'animal enragé sauter sur la vitre. Elle verrouilla les portes, et assista au ballet terrifiant du molosse contre la portière de la voiture.

Elle était pâle et tremblait un peu quand elle mit le contact. Pendant quelques secondes, elle apprécia le ronronnement rassurant du moteur et la sécurité de l'habitacle du véhicule. Mais elle sursauta à nouveau quand le chien recommença à aboyer violemment tentant de briser la vitre pour la mordre, ou pire. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et le véhicule repartit en cahotant sur la route défoncée. L'animal tentant de ralentir le véhicule mordit dans le pot d'échappement de la voiture. Par cet acte particulièrement stupide, l'animal se cassa deux dents, se brûla la langue. Amélie en entendant le couinement de douleur du chien, éclata de rire. Elle reprit sa carte et se remit à avancer dans brouillard au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il lui fallu quarante minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait prit sa carte à l'envers, et qu'elle devait donc faire demi – tour et prendre le chemin qu'elle avait raté trois kilomètres auparavant. Quand elle repassa devant le lieu de l'accident, il n'y avait plus rien, le chien avait totalement disparu. Ne désirant tenter le diable, elle accéléra légèrement et trente minutes plus tard, elle prit un peu rapidement le virage manquant de visiter de très près le champ de bétraves.

Elle ralentit de nouveau et reprit une vitesse de croisière plus raisonnable. Le paysage qu'elle croisait était de plus en plus lugubre à mesure que le temps s'obscursissait, la forêt était silencieuse et sombre, inquiétant énormément la jeune femme qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Elle pestait sur tout, sur son portable qui n'avait plus de batterie, sur la route qui était mauvaise, sur le ciel qui était trop gris, sur la forêt qui avait trop d'arbres, sur le type qui était dans sa voiture, sur la voiture qui faisait trop de bruits, la carte qui était trop grande, sur la région qui était trop désertique, et sur elle qui grognait sur trop de choses.

Elle mit plus de trois heures avant de retrouver un chemin un peu plus entretenu mais cela ne fut pas suffisant à calmer son énervement énervé. Elle grognait encore plus fort quand elle vit enfin le portail qui menait à sa nouvelle demeure et à sa nouvelle vie. Mais horreur, la maison n'était toujours pas en vue, il y avait maintenant de chaque coté de la route, une immense forêt qui était secouée par le vent. Amélie commença franchement à perdre espoir, quant un scintillement la guida jusqu'à la maison. Maison, je dirais plutôt palais, parce que cette demeure était tout simplement gigantesque. Et elle qui pensait que la maison était petite. Quoique avec soixante hectares de terrain, un lac, une rivière, une forêt et trois collines, la maison ne pouvait être que gigantesque. Mais plus elle approchait, plus elle grognait, ce n'était pas la maison, mais une ancienne acierie qui avait fermé quarante ans auparavant d'après le vendeur.

Elle continua à avancer, et vit enfin la maison. Elle était comme elle se l'était imaginée, assez grande, pas trop, avec un grand garage à côté. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Normalement, l'agent immobilier aurait dû l'attendre afin de lui donner les clés et de lui faire visiter la maison. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Elle se rapprocha de la porte, et vit quelque chose de blanc accroché dessus. Elle stoppa sa voiture, s'approcha de la porte et vit que le truc blanc était une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lit le mot :

_Chère Melle Barnier, il est 16h30. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je ne peux vous attendre plus longtemps. L'eau et l'électricité ont été rebranchés. Les plombs sont dans la cave et vos affaires ont été installés dans le garage et vos meubles ont été montés dans le bureau. Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe les clés de la maison et la télécommande du garage. J'espère que vous serez heureuse avec votre nouvelle acquisition._

_Bientôt. Arthur Brimsby_.

Amélie prit la télécommande, le trousseau de clé, remonta dans sa voiture et avança tranquillement vers le garage. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se crut un instant dans l'histoire d'Ali baba et les quarante voleurs, sauf que la caverne aux trèsors était dans un état de bordel terrible. Les affaires étaient mises n'importe comment ne laissant qu'une petite place pour garer la voiture heureusement près de la porte. Elle arrêta sa voiture, coupa le moteur et sortit de sa voiture en donnant de gros coup de pieds dans les cartons qui la gênaient. Elle les réorganisa afin de pouvoir sortir l'homme sans qu'il ne soit encore plus blessé en heurtant le coin d'une boîte. Elle commença à maudire les déménageurs qui avaient tout mis n'importe comment. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes avant d'avoir un espace suffisant pour sortir l'homme du coffre de sa voiture. Fatiguée, énervée, elle ouvrit la porte arrière et hurla de terreur.

A suivre


	2. De mal en pis

Par Eru, chapitre 2

Elle entendit un bruit terrible derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que ce terrible bruit effrayant était simplement la porte du garage qui se refermait automatiquement. Encore un peu tremblante, la main sur la poitrine, elle reprennait difficilement sa respiration quand un mouvement dans la voiture lui rappella qu'elle avait un blessé dans le coffre. Elle secoua un moment la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre.

Après trois minutes de relaxation, elle revint à sa tâche première, sortir le bonhomme de sa voiture et l'amener sain et sauf dans le salon. Elle prit doucement le bord de la couverture et commença à le tirer vers l'extérieur de la voiture avec douceur pour ne pas le blesser. Il était lourd et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus mal aux bras. Elle grimaça un peu quand les pieds du jeune homme heurtèrent le sol et un carton qui émit le bruit caractéristique d'un vase en cristal qui se brise.

-Et merde! Le vase de tante Agathe, heureusement qu'elle est déjà morte ou elle m'aurait tuée. Bon ben, il va partir à la poubelle je crois !

Elle posa le jeune homme sur le sol, reprit un peu sa respiration, massa ses muscles endoloris. Elle recommença à tirer le jeune homme vers la porte et de là le salon, et pis surtout le canapé clic-clac et pis la fin de son calvaire et pis le début d'un repos bien mérité. Elle tira mais quelque chose retenait la couverture, elle tira encore plus fort. Soudain, il y eut un bruit de déchirure et Amélie se retrouva sur le dos, écrasé par le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Elle réussit à se dégager du jeune homme, elle se frotta un moment les fesses endolories et recommença à tirer le moribond vers le salon.

Il lui fallut dix minutes pour monter les escaliers et traverser le couloir avant d'arriver au salon. Elle le laissa un instant par terre, le temps de déplier le clic – clac (_canapé qui se déplie et devient un lit_), de mettre les draps et les couvertures. Quand ce fut fait, elle grimpa sur le lit et tira sur la couverture pour bien installer le blessé. Elle retira la couverture et se gratta la tempe, se demandant comment retirer ce vêtement bizarre qu'il portait. Avec sa patience naturelle, elle prit une pince et tenta de couper les mailles. Mais tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire fut de casser la pince et accessoirement ses doigts.

Elle jeta par terre la regrettée pince et regarda plus précisément l'habit. C'était un astucieux assemblage de lamelles de métal qui ne laissait rien passer. Elle passa le doigt dessus, et sentit pourtant la chaleur de l'homme se dégager. L'habit était composé d'une ceinture en cuir couleur fauve, cachée en partie par un pan de tissus bleu foncé brodé d'un drôle de motif rond avec des lignes courbes et des espèces d'étoiles stylisées. Il y avait aussi une cape toujours bleue brodée de motifs ressemblant à des tiges de fleurs. Toutes les broderies avaient l'air d'être faites en or. Le bas de l'armure était caché par un long pan de tissus bleu marine. En tâtant la protection, elle remarqua qu'il y avait sur les cotés et sous la ceinture plusieurs attaches. Avec précaution, elle les retira une à une et vit que du sang lui tâchait les doigts preuve qu'il y avait d'autres blessures dessous. Elle retira toute l'armure qui finit en tas terminant ainsi de ruiner le parquet en chêne. Elle tenta de ne pas s'évanouir quand elle vit les sous – vêtements de l'homme tâchés de sang. C'était des sous – vêtements un peu étranges, il y avait une espèce de chemise qui s'arrêtait en dessous des cuisses, et le bas était composé d'un caleçon long qui s'arrêtait aux chevilles.

Elle courut à la cuisine, fouilla dans les placards et trouva une paire de ciseaux bien coupante et tranchante. Elle revint vers son blessé et commença la dure et éprouvante tache de lui ôter ses sous – vêtements. Elle s'approcha doucement, prit en tremblant un bout de l'espèce de chemise et commença à la déboutonner, tremblant de plus en plus et rougissant aussi de plus en plus. En peu de temps, le jeune homme se retrouva le torse à moitié dénudé. Elle tenta de plier le bras du blessé, mais rien à faire, alors elle prit la paire de ciseaux et commença à découper les manches. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chemise en lambeaux se trouvait par terre à coté de l'armure. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retire le bas des sous – vêtements et ses joues avaient prit une délicate couleur de homard trop cuit. Elle coupa le tissus en tentant de ne pas trop trembler, afin de ne pas lui enfoncer les ciseaux dans la jambe ou la cuisse. Quand le pantalon fut coupé, elle dut faire le plus difficile, le lui retirer. Elle était devenu tellement rouge qu'un automobiliste aurait pu la confondre avec un feu de signalisation. Rapidement, elle mit un torchon sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et put regarder son corps sans trop rougir. Il était parfaitement proportionné des pieds à la tête, mais le plus troublant était qu'il y avait de nombreuses blessures dont certaines saignaient encore.

Elle courut dans le garage, fouilla dans ses affaires, prit un bol profond, une serviette et ensuite elle courut à la cuisine pour remplir le bol d'eau, puis toujours en courant, elle revint près de son blessé. Elle retourna dans le garage, et prit sa trousse de premiers secours. Elle trempa la serviette dans l'eau où elle avait mélangé un antiseptique et commença à nettoyer ses blessures plus ou moins graves. Le jeune homme gémissait de temps à autre de douleur quand Amélie nettoyait les plaies les plus douloureuses et les plus infectés. Quand son corps fut propre et qu'elle put voir la profondeur des blessures et blêmit rapidement. Elle prit des cotons, les arrosa d'alcool à 90° et termina de désinfecter les plaies. Pour certaines, elle dut les rouvrir et regarder en refluant sa nausée un liquide purulent s'en échapper. Mais elle continuait à désinfecter et à soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Soudain, elle se retrouva devant la pire des blessures, blanche avec des tâches jaunes, boursoufflée, Amélie dût la rouvrir avec le petit scalpel qu'elle avait et fonça à l'extérieur pour vomir quand un jet blanc – jaunâtre en jaillit. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, allat se rincer la bouche. Puis elle retourna au chevet du comateux. Elle remit ses gants de chirurgien comme disait sa mère, et commença a retirer toutes les parties mortes de la plaie. Quand se fut terminé, elle lui posa des points de sutures sur toutes les blessures graves et les pansa. Enfin, elle retira la minerve, les pansements de son cou et nettoya la brûlure. Le jeune homme gémit de nouveau de douleur et ouvrit un instant les yeux, dévoilant des prunelles bleues voilées par la fièvre. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et tenta de se lever, mais d'une simple poussée, Amélie le fit retomber au creux du matelas.

-Chut, calmez – vous! Ne vous agitez pas! Lui dit – elle d'une voix douce.

-_Boe dagen i Sauron ! Boe dagen i Sauron_ !

La jeune femme ne comprit pas un mot de ce que disait le jeune homme et en fait, elle pensait qu'il délirait. Il retomba dans l'inconscience et elle remit de la pommade, pansa à nouveau la brûlure et remit la minerve. Elle était fière d'elle, toutes ses blessures étaient soignés, elle pouvait commencer à penser à autre chose, comme par exemple commencer à ranger ses affaires.

-Hmmm! D'après le vendeur, le bureau se trouve près du salon. Marmonna – t – elle.

Elle chercha partout une salle, mais il n'y avait que la cuisine. Cuisine qui ressemblait un peu au garage. Elle entendit un grincement et soudain la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit d'un coup la faisant à nouveau hurler de peur. La main sur sa poitrine, elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre comme si elle venait de faire la course contre une porsche. Elle regarda d'un air vraiment mauvais la porte qui continuait à claquer. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la referma, puis retourna tenter de ranger la cuisine. Mais à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit claquant sous le vent qui augmentait de puissance. Amélie s'approcha de la porte, regarda à l'extérieur pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'amusait à ouvrir la porte. Et la elle eut la joie de voir le bureau, une véritable ruine rongé par les mites et les intempéries. Elle serra les poings de colère, quand elle avait demandé un bureau, elle avait demandé la pièce, pas le meuble. Elle maudit un peu plus le vendeur et tenta de refermer la porte, mais celle – ci n'était pas enclin à obéir. Amélie commença à insulter la porte, quand elle vit près du bureau un morceau de bois en triangle qui bloquerait parfaitement la porte. Elle sorti un instant et commença à grelotter sous les assauts du vent glacial. Elle attrapa prestement le morceau de bois et se réfugia à l'intérieur.

A nouveau, elle referma la porte et la coinça avec le bout de bois. Mais la porte vibrait terriblement sous les coups de boutoir du vent. Elle regarda dans la cuisine et vit un vaisselier vide qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour bloquer une bonne fois pour toute cette maudite porte. Il lui fallu de nouveau dix minutes pour amener le lourd vaisselier à sa place définitive. Elle regarda complètement épuisée son travail puis retourna dans le garage et apporta les cartons remplis de casseroles, de poêles, de plats et de vaisselles. Elle nettoya d'abord par terre, puis réussit à retirer toute la crasse qu'il y avait sur les meubles. Enfin la cuisine ressemblait à une cuisine et non plus à une porcherie. Il y avait une bonne odeur de propre qui embaumait la pièce.

-Merci Monsieur propre. Murmura – t – elle fatiguée.

Est-ce que j'arrête, ou je continue? Je continue, je ne veux pas avoir à ranger la cuisine demain, je veux pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuné sans être assallie par les cartons.

Elle reprit une grande respiration et recommença à ranger la cuisine. Elle souriait de plus en plus, plus le temps passait, plus les boîtes se vidaient et les meubles se remplissaient. Bientôt, tous les cartons furent vidé et les affaires rangés. Elle plia consciencieusement les cartons et les plaça dans un dernier grand carton qu'elle mit dans le salon. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui continuait à dormir profondément. Elle réajusta les draps et les couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et décida de monter son systhème informatique dans une des chambres du haut. Elle sortit toutes ses affaires de son coffre et les posa dans le salon. Puis elle grimpa à l'étage pour choisir une pièce pour son bureau. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur quand elle vit que tous les meubles étaient montés, à l'étages, c'est tout. Ils étaient encore dans leur emballage et ils bloquaient tout le couloir.

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ce bordel!!!

Elle hurla à nouveau de rage et dévala les escaliers pour se rappeler que le téléphone n'avait pas été branché pour cause de non installation de ligne. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait vraiment très sombre, elle s'approcha d'un interrupteur et murmura rapidement:

-Que la lumière soit.

Et la lumière ne fut...pas.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudite. Les plombs !

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cave et descendit doucement les escaliers afin de ne pas se rompre le cou, puis regarda les plombs. Mais ils n'avaient pas sauté, donc ce n'était pas eux. Elle remonta de plus en plus fatigué vers le rez de chaussé. Elle prit un escabot, regarda l'ampoule et vit qu'elle avait simplement grillée. Elle redescendit, alla en chercher une neuve et la remplaça. Elle redescendit, se posta près de l'interrupteur, croisa les doigts mentalement et appuya dessus. Elle apprécia grandement la lumière qui illumina toute la pièce. Mais éteignit rapidement en se souvenant du blessé qui voudrait pouvoir dormir. Elle remonta vers l'étage et commença à disposer ses affaires dans les chambres. Elle choisit une pièce avec un tapis rouge et un plancher presque noir comme bureau et transporta tous ses meubles de bureau et son matériel informatique. Ensuite, elle se chercha une chambre pour elle et tomba amoureuse d'une magnifique chambre. Elle avait un magnifique parquet en chêne d'une belle couleur miel, tous ses murs étaient tapissés de lambris de la même couleur de le parquet. Et quant au lit, c'était une véritable merveille, toujours en bois, mais en bois sculpté en forme de fleurs et de fruits, un style un peu baroque, mais tout de même discret. Le tout était surmonté d'un plafond peint d'une douce couleur blanche tirant sur la coquille d'oeuf. Tout cet ensemble donnait une sensation de paix et de sérénité chaleureuse qui invitait au repose. Rapidement, elle alla chercher des couvertures et des draps. Puis elle fit le lit et rangea toutes ses affaires dans la commode et l'armoire.

Maintenant qu'elle avait une chambre pour dormir, elle pensa vraiment à aller manger, parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir faim et qu'il était 20 h 00 passé alors qu'elle était arrivé à 14 h 00. Elle avait les muscles en compote et le cerveau en bouillie. Elle descendit lentement en s'étirant et prit la décision de se faire un cordon bleu. Elle adorait le croquant de la panure qui recouvrait les deux escalopes, mais le meilleur, c'était le fromage fondu qui se trouvait entre les deux escalopes. C'était le repas qu'elle préférait, cordon bleu avec des haricots vert. Elle regarda le blessé, lui prit la température et vit qu'il avait de la fièvre preuve du combat de son organisme contre l'infection de ses plaies. Elle prit la décision de lui faire une injection de péniciline en priant qu'il n'y soit pas allergique, sinon, bonjours les dégats. Quand elle enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras du blessé, celui – ci recommença à gémir des phrases incohérentes.

-_Gomaetham hîn, Elendil, gomaetham hîn_.

-Mais qu'est - ce - qu'il raconte ? Qu'est – ce qu'il m'a pris de le ramener ? J'espère que je vais pas avoir d'ennui.

Elle fit l'injection, puis jeta la seringue dans un petit sac à cet effet. L'homme continua à délirer quelques secondes, puis se calma très rapidement en s'endormant profondément. Rassurée, Amélie partit se faire cuire son repas et aussi de la soupe pour le comateux. Elle ouvrit le frigo et eut la joie de le voir remplit de nourriture, de fruit et légumes frais, de viandes, de laitages, tout pour faire des repas équilibré. Le vendeur avait respecté ses consignes et avait aussi rempli les placards de boîtes de conserves et de pâtes et autres riz. Elle sortit une poêle, son cordon bleu, ainsi que ses haricots verts et commença à les faire cuire. Pendant la cuisson du repas, elle décida d'installer sa TV, et son lecteur DVD. Elle était tranquillement en train d'effectuer ses derniers réglages, quand une fumée noire apparue, résultant de la pyrolise de son cordon bleu et de la carbonisation de ses haricots verts qui allèrent finir leur vie dans la poubelle. Elle se fit donc rapidement un sandwich et décida d'installer son système audio et son décodeur satellite. Une heure plus tard, tout était installé:

-Ah! Cool, au moins j'ai la TV et le satellite.

Elle alluma le décodeur et tout ce qu'elle eut fut un beau petit message disant:

_votre antenne est mal orientée, vous ne pouvez capter les chaînes de votre abonnement. Vous devez téléphoner à notre service après-vente. _

-Oh! Non! Je suis vraiment maudite aujourd'hui.Bon ben, j'irais voir ça demain, je suis trop crevée. Bon je vais quand même préparer une soupe pour le comateux.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et prépara une soupe. ( _merci liebig_). Quand le potage fut bien chaud, elle l'apporta au jeune homme qui était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience. Elle passa doucement la mainsur son front moite et brûlant. Il avait toujours de la fièvre, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir légèrement baissé. Elle fouilla dans la maison et trouva plusieurs oreillers qu'elle plaça sous le dos de l'homme afin de le rehausser, puis comme à un bébé, elle se mit à le nourrir à la cuiller. Elle fut ravi de voir que le réflexe de déglutition était toujours opérationnel et donc, il avala toute la soupe.

Après se repas, elle le recoucha et regarda un peu « La cité des Anges », regrettant de n'être qu'à la fin. Elle se mit à baver librement sur Nicolas Cage et pleura comme une madeleine quand Meg Ryan se fait renverser par le camion. Elle arrêta net de pleurer quand elle entendit les volets claquer sous la violence du vent. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ferma les volets et les fenêtres, quand se fut fait, elle retourna dans le salon, elle fit de même avec ceux de cette pièce ainsi que ceux des chambres et du grenier. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule pièce la cave, elle alluma la lumière et alla fermer les fenêtres. Elle en était à la dernière, quand elle vit quelque chose lui foncer dessus, elle claqua la vitre, la bloqua et vit avec horreur que c'était le même chien que sur la route, mais avec deux dents en moins. Pourquoi l'avait – il suivi ?

Il commença à gratter la vitre, puis à taper dessus pour la casser, mais la jeune femme alla chercher un bâton et envoya en pleine gueule. L'animal gémit à nouveau de douleur, puis lança un cri de rage et repartit vers la forêt. Tremblante de peur et de fatigue, Amélie prit la décision de prendre un bon bain bien chaud et d'aller se coucher, demain, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Elle remonta lourdement vers le rez de chaussé, observa le jeune homme, puis alla chercher la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit une porte près de sa chambre et vit les toilettes, au moins elle n'aura pas besoin d'aller bien loin, elle continua à fouiner de plus en plus fatigué et vit une porte au fond du couloir, elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur « la » salle de bain, en fait ce n'était pas une baignoire, mais bien une piscine, il y avait aussi une douche et encore des toilettes. La pièce était superbe. Les murs étaient carrelés en vert eaux et quand au sol, il était blanc avec une mosaïque représentant deux dauphins jouant dans l'océan. Elle était vraiment très belle et Amélie très contente, elle allait pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Toute contente, elle alla chercher une serviette, puis revient dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet doré d'eau chaude et poussa un magnifique:

-OH, NON!!! PUTAIN DE MERDE!!!! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ??!! Je suis vraiment maudite!!!

Vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi ce cri du coeur, tout simplement, parce que ce n'est pas de l'eau chaude qui lui est tombé dessus, mais de l'eau venant directement du fin fond d'un glacier. Il n'y avait pas une once d'eau chaude, donc elle dut se laver dans une eau qui devait avoir la chaude température d'un iceberg. Elle réussit à se réchauffer en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se réfugia au fond de son lit et grelotta une bonne partie de la nuit. Enfin, elle s'endormit en chien de fusil, mais fut réveillé en partie par un hurlement de loup dans la forêt. Mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et s'endormit profondément jusqu'au matin.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'étira bienheureusement dans son lit, puis prit la résolution d'aller d'abord voir le ballon d'eau chaude et la cause du manque d'eau chaude. Elle s'habilla d'une vieux T – shirt noir et informe ainsi qu'un vieux jean noir, tout aussi informe. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendit pour voir le mourant. Il faisait un peu noir, alors elle décida d'allumer la lumière et rien, elle s'acharna sur l'interrupteur, mais en vain. Elle prit une grand respiration, alla à la cuisine pour chercher une bougie et descendit au sous – sol pour vérifier les plombs, mais une fois encore, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle commença franchement à s'énerver, quand elle vit sur le mur une note disant qu'en cas de problème, il y avait un générateur de secour dans la remise à l'extérieur.

Elle remonta dans le salon, ouvrit la porte et vit le chien qui la regardait comme avec un sourire sur les babines. La pauvre bête ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva, sauf qu'il vit trente six chandelles et une furie qui lui courait après avec un hachoir d'une main et un balai de l'autre. Il prit la décision de quitter les lieux et de ne jamais plus y revenir pour ne plus avoir cette folle derrière le dos. Amélie toujours en colère et n'ayant plus de victimes... heu... personne pour passer ses nerfs, décida d'aller à la remise pour voir le générateur de secour. Elle poussa un nouveau cri de rage et de désespoir en voyant l'état du truc. Il y avait une dent de chien, un peu de bave, et tous les fils et les tuyaux avaient été arrachés et en plus, il n'y avait plus d'essence. Avec un sourire de tueur sorti d'un film d'horreur, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et commença à appeler:

-Petit, petit, petit. Viens mon chien, viens mon pépère. Viens QUE JE TE TRANSFORME EN PURÉE SALE CLÉBARD !

Mais bizarrement, le chien ne réapparut pas. Amélie décida donc de rentrer dans sa « maison ». Elle était fatiguée et elle avait froid. Elle regarda le poste de télévision et se rappela qu'elle devait réorienter l'antenne, autant faire quelque chose avant de totalement péter les plombs. Elle alla chercher dans la remise une grande échelle, l'appuya sur le mur et grimpa sur le toit. Un autre cri résonna dans la clairière faisant fuir les derniers oiseaux qui n'étaient pas devenu sourd:

A suivre

_Boe dagen i Sauron ! Boe dagen i Sauron_ Nous devons tuer Sauron! Nous devons tuer

Sauron!

_Gomaetham hîn, Elendil, gomaetham hîn: _Combattons le ensemble, Elendil, combattons le

ensemble.


	3. chapitre 3

JE voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles ( la majorité ) qui ont lus et apprécié cette nouvelle fic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Par Eru chapitre 3

-OOOOOUUUUUAIS!!!! DES PANNEAUX SOLAIRES!!!!

Elle comprit pourquoi ils ne fonctionnaient pas, ils avaient été mal branché et captaient la lumière du soleil, mais ne l'emmagasinaient pas. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient là que pour la décoration, mais Amélie n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce concept. Elle redescendit, alla dans la garage, prit ses outils, remonta sur le toit et commença à rebrancher les panneaux, puis les nettoyer et enfin les orienter pour capter le plus de lumière possible. Puis, elle descendit à la cave et rebrancha les batteries et quand elle mit en route le système, elle eut la joie d'entendre sa radio se mettre à hurler. Toute contente, elle alla l'éteindre et eut un choc quand elle vit qu'il était 15 h 00, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et maintenant que son estomac était au courant de l'heure, il ne la lâchait plus, grognement par – ci, soubresaut par – là. Amélie décida donc de se faire à manger.

En fouillant dans son figo, elle trouva la merveille des merveille, une pizza aux fruits de mer avec un coca et une glace. Elle retourna auprès du blessé et vit qu'il avait bougé, car le drap se trouvait au niveau des chevilles et qu'elle avait une très belle vision de son corps meurtri. Elle remonta les draps et les couvertures et le borda comme un enfant, assez serré pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Elle revint dans la cuisine quand elle sentit l'odeur de la pizza. Elle s'assit près du four et attendit tranquillement que la pizza soit cuite, quand le four commença à sonner, elle prit la pizza, la mit sur un plateau et l'amena vers le salon, pour pouvoir regarder la TV tranquille. A 15 h 00, à part « les feux de l'amour » ( beurk), il n'y avait pas grand chose. Elle se reposa un moment, le temps de manger sa pizza, sa glace et de boire son coca, de laver ses assiettes, elle repartit à la conquête du toit et de l'antenne satellite.

Elle passa 4 heures à essayer de bien orienter l'antenne et ce ne fut qu'à 19 h 30 qu'elle réussit à le faire et comme la veille, elle était épuisée et puait le bouc, mais au moins elle avait le satellite et l'électricité. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était l'eau chaude. Elle monta dans la salle de bain et poussa un petit couinement de joie quand elle sentit l'eau chaude lui couler sur la main. Ravi, elle se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta sous l'eau fumante. Elle resta 1 h 00 dans son bain à jouer avec ses pieds. Quand elle ressortit, elle devint toute rouge, elle avait oublié sa serviette au salon avec ses affaires, mais pourquoi diable les avait – elle descendu au salon. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre que son T – shirt, son pantalon étant trop sale. Habillé donc de son seul T – shirt, elle descendit dans le salon, elle allait prendre ses vêtements et sa serviette quand l'homme se redressa à – demi, la regarda droit dans les yeux et marmonna:

-_Elrond, aderthad ah Elendil_. ( Elrond, réunion avec Elendil )

Il retomba en arrière et replongea dans un lourd sommeil. Amélie le regardait toujours, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas eut l'air d'être réveillé. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, se sécha, s'habilla et après s'être lavé les dents, elle alla se coucher aussi épuisé que la veille. Elle s'endormit profondément et se réveilla le lendemain toujours aussi épuisée, elle reprit son réaménagement, commença à organiser son salon et sa salle à manger, puis installa ses affaires dans les deux pièces. Cela lui prit 3 jours.

Le lendemain, elle fit la grasse matinée, et ne se réveilla qu'à 10 heure fraîche comme une rose. La première chose qu'elle fit en se levant, fut d'aller voir le blessé, comme tous les matins. Le jeune homme était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience, avec douceur, elle lui retira sa minerve et son bandage et vit que la brûlure était en bonne voie de guérison, mais elle préféra quand même les lui laisser. Ensuite, elle retira les autres pansements et vit que toutes les blessures étaient guéries, donc, elle décida de retirer tous les points de sutures.

Puis elle se fit son petit déjeuné ainsi qu'une soupe pour lui. Après avoir fini de manger, elle lui apporta son repas. Comme tous les jours, elle le rehaussa un peu et lui donna la soupe comme à un bébé. Quand se fut fait, elle décida de monter son meuble d'ordinateur. Elle monta dans le bureau et commença la difficile tache de comprendre le mode d'emploi en maudissant une fois de plus les livreurs qui auraient dû le faire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La douleur était abominable, il sentait les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui serrer le cou, il sentait la chaleur de sa main devenir infernale, il avait ouvert un instant les yeux pour hurler encore plus fort et avait vu des lumières se précipiter vers lui, puis plus rien. Il avait sentit qu'on le tirait et le traînait sans aucune douceur, mais trop faible, il n'avait même pas pu bouger un cil, puis il retomba dans l'inconscience. Il devait être dans une charrette, car il était secoué dans tous les sens, mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'odeur de cheval, rien. Puis, il retomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il errait dans le noir le plus complet, revivant les longs passages de sa vie bien chargée, les premiers jours protégé par sa mère adorée et son père si fort. La mort de son père, puis celle de sa mère morte de chagrin. Et enfin le combat final contre Sauron. La douleur était atroce, il avait cru pouvoir le vaincre, mais il n'en était rien. Mais s'il avait été tué par ce démon, pourquoi avait – il toujours aussi mal? Il sentit une douleur vive, mais brève à la cuisse. Il sentit aussi une douce fraîcheur sur son coup brûlant, puis plus rien.

Où était – il? Il réussit à entrouvir un instant les yeux, mais il était plongé dans le noir le plus complet, mais il faisait bon et il était dans un lit moelleux. Serait – il à Imladris? Trop fatigué pour tenter de réfléchir, il se laissa retomber dans une douce inconscience. Quand il émergea de nouveau, il sentit à nouveau des douleurs un peu partout sur son corps, comme si on tirait sur sa peau puis il sentit encore cette douce fraîcheur sur son cou. Il sentit qu'on l'asseyait et qu'on lui faisait boir quelque chose de chaud et de liquide. Une soupe? Il n'avait jamais rien goûter de tel, c'était délicieux. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette personne, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourde et il retomba dans le néant de l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvrit réellement les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans une pièce très grande, mais toute noire, il n'y avait aucune torche pour éclairer cette pièce, ni aucune fenêtre. Mais où était – il? Il tenta de se redresser mais sans y arriver vraiment. Alors il regarda plus précisément le peu qu'il pouvait voir. En face de lui se trouvait un grand miroir rectangulaire avec un point rouge qui brillait, serait – il dans l'antre de Sauron, où d'un adepte de Sauron, cela expliquerait l'oeil rouge. Il devait donc se trouver dans l'antre d'un sorcier maléfique. Il essaya de bouger la tête, mais c'était comme si ses muscles étaient en pierre, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ses sens développés détectèrent des coups, des jurons puis un cri de douleur . C'était sûre, il était dans l'antre d'un sorcier et on était en train de torturer quelqu'un. Alors l'ultime alliance avait perdu, le mal avait gagné. Quel cauchemar! Il tenta à nouveau de se redresser, mais ses muscles endoloris le firent grogner de douleur et il retomba dans le lit. A ce moment, il remarqua une chose étonnante, il était nu, complètement nu. L'avait – on déshabillé pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, de combattre. Ou alors ???? Non, quand même pas, il n'aurait pas été donné à une créature de Sauron pour???? Pitié, pas cela!!!!

Avec un terrible effort, il réussit à lever le bras et à passer la main dans ses cheveux sales et découvrit qu'il n'avait plus sa couronne. Il laissa retomber son bras, et découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait quelque chose de dure autour de son cou, sa peau devenait dure, il commença à s'affoler, il était en train de devenir de la pierre comme les trolls à la lumière, il va devenir une statut de pierre. Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, il devenait de la pierre, quelle horrible fin. Il ne voulait pas devenir un statut de pierre. Il acheva de paniquer complètement, sa gorge totalement nouée par l'angoisse et la peur. Sa main retomba sur sa poitrine puis il cessa tout mouvement quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers lourdement. Ça devait – être un orc. Les elfes et les hommes ne font pas autant de bruit alors que les orcs si. Aucun doute, il était prisonnier. Cependant, la créature parlait un dialecte étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant:

-J'en ai marre. C'est la pire période de ma vie. Ah! Ils vont m'entendre, bande de flemmards.J'ai payé pour qu'ils les montent pas seulement à l'étage ! Et ils n'ont même pas été fichue de le faire.

C'était une voix féminie qui passa derrière lui et alla dans une pièce près de lui. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ne put émettre qu'un faible cohassement incompréhensible que la créature n'entendit pas. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit une grande respiration, rouvrit les yeux et réussit à souffler:

- _Ennas nas pen ?_ (il y a quelqu'un? )

-Quoi ? Couina la créature qui s'approcha de lui.

Il rassembla tout son courage prêt à lutter contre la créature démoniaque et en fait croisa 2 grands yeux gris – vert qui appartenait à une jeune femme brune. Peut – être était elle une esclave de Sauron. Elle avait pourtant un doux sourire et il vit que son doigt était rouge et enflé. Donc c'était elle qui tapait sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Elle commença à lui parler:

-Bien, vous vous êtes réveillé. Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement la main sur son front et lui mit une tige dans la bouche. Ce doit être pour la manger, peut – être un médicament. Il tenta de la croquer, mais la tige était trop dure. La jeune femme éclata de rire, retira la tige et lui dit:

-Non, c'est un thermomètre, ce n'est pas à manger. Vous n'en avez jamais vu ou quoi ?

Elle lui remit la tige dans la bouche, mais il ne tenta pas de la croquer, c'était vraiment trop dure. La jeune fille lui retira quelque chose qui était sur son cou, ainsi qu'une bande de tissus et son cou fut mis à nu. La sensation de l'air caressant son cou brûler était étrange et un peu désagréable, car ça le brûlait encore un peu. Elle regardait un instant la blessure, et mit quelque chose dessus. Il sursauta violemment en sentant un produit glacé sur son cou. Une odeur puissante et vraiment désagréable arriva à ses narines et il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. La jeune fille pouffa de rire et lui dit :

-C'est un médicament, c'est pour soigner votre brûlure.

Elle remit le pansement et le truc dure autour de son cou. Il la regardait se nettoyer les mains, mais soudain un bruit incongrue résonna dans la pièce :

-bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip,bip...

Il poussa un cri de peur en réalisant que c'était la tige qui criait. Cette tige était vivante, pourtant elle avait l'air d'être en métal. C'est une sorcière, elle peut rendre le métal vivant. Et le métal lui obéit, puisqu'elle l'a prit, l'a secoué et il s'est calmé et a arrêté de crier. La sorcière lui dit :

-C'est bon, vous n'avez plus de fièvre.

Mais qu'a – t – elle dit, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait, et si elle venait de lui envoyer une malédiction. Il tenta de lui demander :

-_Ai rialie? _( qui êtes – vous? )

-Hein? Qu'est – ce que vous avez dit?

-_???????_

L'homme la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle tenta de parler en Anglais :

-Do you speak English ?

-_??????? _

-Habla espanol ?

-_??????? _

-On est mal là !

Epuisé, il s'enfonça dans le lit et s'endormit profondément. Amélie le regarda un instant, puis repartit se venger sur le meuble de son ordinateur. Elle mit 6 heures pour monter totalement le meuble et à installer son ordinateur, son imprimante, son scanner, sa web cam et sa bien – aimée connexion internet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter sa chaise, mais épuisée comme elle était, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle alla voir l'homme, mais il dormait toujours, elle était vraiment trop fatigué pour se faire à manger, alors elle décida de se coucher le ventre vide, et lui aussi sera mis ce soir à la diète. Elle s'endormit comme une masse s'en savoir qu'à minuit, un pauvre elfe perdu en plein milieu des Vosges se réveilla complètement affamé et appela :

-_Togalye amin medi_ ! ( apporter moi à manger !)

Le pauvre s'égosilla 20 mn avant de se taire et de se rendormir, le ventre vide et la voix cassée. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, quand Amélie descendit l'escalier avec sa discrétion naturelle qui rivalisait avec celle d'une troupe d'éléphant. Le pauvre, se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de voir la jeune femme, mais celle – ci alla directement dans l'autre pièce et ne revint que 10 mn plus tard, le ventre plein et un sourire aux lèvres. Le pauvre elfe, réussit à coasser :

-_Analye amin medi_ ! Supplia – t – il d'une voix malheureuse. ( donnez – moi à manger !)

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui retira la minerve et les pansements et fut totalement effarée en voyant que sa brûlure était totalement guérie. Ce type guérissait hyper vite, plus vite que n'importe qui. Normalement une telle brûlure mettait plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années avant de guérir complètement. Elle se demandait encore ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme, quand un grognement vint troubler ses pensées, ce grognement avait l'air de venir de l'estomac du jeune homme. Et ben voilà, elle avait comprit, il avait faim. Elle alla préparer à nouveau de la soupe et la lui donna. Elle l'aida à se redresser et lui donna à manger comme d'habitude, car il était encore faible. Cependant ce qu'elle lui avait fait ne fut pas suffisant et il lui dit :

-_Ad_! _Ad_! ( encore! encore!)

Elle le regardait bizarrement et il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas comprit, alors, il fit un geste difficile de manger. La jeune femme mit un peu de temps à comprendre, puis revint 20 mn plus tard avec une soupière remplie à ras bord de soupe. Il la dévora entièrement et ensuite, il s'endormit profondément jusqu'au soir. Pendant ce temps, Amélie curieuse de connaître la nationalité de son invité, chercha sur le net le peu qu'elle avait comprit mais en eut rapidement assez. Elle décida donc d'aller regarder un peu la TV, et surtout le satellite. L'autre étant en train de dormir, il ne serait pas gêné et de toute façon, elle était chez elle et s'il était pas content, il finirait sa nuit dans la remise avec le chien de Freddy Krueger!

Quand elle descendit de son bureau, il était 12 h 30 et elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle descendit l'escalier avec sa discrétion naturellee t de ce fait réveilla en sursaut l'ex – comateux qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle se fit à nouveau du cordon bleu mais ne le fit pas crâmer cette fois - ci. Le blessé sentant la bonne odeur entendit son estomac protester bruyamment. La jeune femme revint avec un plateau où se trouvait un met qui avait l'air plus que délicieux et d'où s'échappait une alléchante odeur accompagné de drôle de boules chaudes et dorées et de légumes verts. Il arriva à s'asseoir quand elle posa le plateau sur une table devant le lit. Puis elle repartit vers l'autre pièce et revint tenant un autre plateau avec un bol et une cuillère. Il eut une mine déconfit, mais dévora quand même la soupe en quelques minutes, il commençait à être lassé de la soupe, et il était constamment affamé.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et apporta une soupière remplit à ras bord du succulent liquide. Le jeune homme prit 4 fois de la soupe et vida la soupière avant d'être rassasié. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille commença à manger son repas, se régalant de ce qu'elle avait fait cuire. Elle venait de terminant son cordon bleu et allait attaquer ses pommes dauphines quand elle vit avec un sourire que la soupière était vide et l'estomac de son « patient » remplit comme une outre. Il reposa le bol vide de près de la soupière avec un profond soupire de contentement. Amélie prit le bol et la soupière et les ramenèrent dans la cuisine tandis que l'homme s'endormait profondément avec une seule pensée, la sorcière était gentille, mais dommage qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, l'homme était dans les bras de morphé n'entendant rien de se qu'elle disait ou faisait. Elle alluma la TV en finissant de manger et regarda les informations, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne les avait pas regardé. Elle se posait encore et toujours la question, comment les américains avaient pu élire un tel abruti à la tête de l'état. Après s'être étouffé avec un bretzel, s'être vautré en velo, il s'était assommé en percutant un poteau électrique pendant qu'il faisait son jogging. Elle pouffa de rire en imaginant sa tête rentrée dans le poteau puis changea de chaîne et tomba sur Jurassic parc 3. Ce n'était pas le meilleur, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre. Elle augmenta légèrement le son sans remarquer que derrière elle, l'homme s'était réveillé et regardait totalement horrifié ce qui se passait à la TV.

L'elfe sentait toujours cette bonne odeur et s'endormait paisiblement, puis il entendit une autre personne parler, puis encore une autre, puis plus rien. Il tenta d'étirer un peu ses jambes, mais il sentit bientôt une masse bloquer l'espace, là où la sorcière était assise. Il entendit ensuite les bruits de vents dans les arbres, des grognements bizarres. Il y avait des orcs. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, il y avait des gens qui courait dans le miroir, et l'oeil avait changé de couleur, il était devenu vert. C'était incompréhensible. Il se redressa silencieusement et vit que la sorcière regardait le miroir comme si elle était envouté. Soudain, un monstre terrifiant leur fonça dessus. Il ne put se retenir et hurla de terreur.

A suivre.


	4. chapitre 4

Au début, il est vrai que l'action se passait en Corrèze, mais avec l'aide de mes cousines, Estel, Ly, Elro et Dame Chibi, j'ai décidé de changer le lieux pour les Vosges, endroit avec des Forêts, des lacs et des montagnes, l'endroit idéal pour ce que je voulais faire.

Par Eru chapitre 4

Amélie était complètement prise par le film, machouillant nerveusement un morceau de pain qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en voyant l'action qui se déroulait devant elle, se cachant avec un morceau de couverture, sans voire que derrière elle, le blessé était réveillé et observait horrifié ce qui se passait à la TV. Soudain, l'une des scènes qui la faisait le plus trembler arriva et ce fut à ce moment précis d'horreur absolue, où le dinosaure fonçait sur les pauvres humains perdus sur cette île lointaine avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulé de les massacrer avec violence et cruauté que l'ex – mourant se mit à hurler de terreur. Amélie, se mit à crier de peur et les cris allaient crescendo, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme coupa la TV et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se cachait sous les couvertures tremblant comme un chihuahua qui a passé la nuit sous la pluie. Amélie furieuse tira sur la couverture qui lui montra un jeune homme tremblant. Elle lui demanda d'un ton hargneux :

-Vous n'avez jamais vu un film de votre vie ou quoi?

Sa colère disparue bien vite quand elle vit ses yeux remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension.

-Mais ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un film. C'est tout. Et bien, vous êtes vraiment impressionnable.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais lui regardait derrière elle totalement terrorisé. Elle s'arrêta de parler et se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien à part la TV. Elle le regarda et comprit que c'était la TV qui le terrifiait. Alors il n'avait jamais vu de télévision de sa vie. Mais il sortait d'où ce bouseux ? Elle s'approcha du poste et tapota légèrement le poste pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de la TV. Mais rien à faire, il regardait le poste avec méfiance et peur. Elle soupira de lassitude et eut l'idée de rallumer la TV et mit « chantons sous la pluie ». Le bouseux était sidéré, il n'y avait plus de monstre, mais un type qui hurlait en souriant sous la pluie. Il sortit difficilement de sous les draps et les couvertures habillé que de ses cheveux gras et s'approcha aussi du poste de TV pour la plus grande confusion de la jeune femme qui ne le voyait pas aussi grand, et pas aussi près. Il fit la même chose qu'Amélie précédemment et tapa sur le poste et pas légèrement. De ce fait, l'écran plasma se mit à vaciller sur la table et Amélie se précipita pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle prit la main de l'homme, le ramena vers le lit, l'enroula dans une couverture et l'assit sur le lit et lui tendit la télécommande. Il regarda sous tous les angles ce machin noir avec des boutons, il se demandait :

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

Il regarda Amélie et lui demanda :

-_Man naas ha ?_ ( qu'est – ce que c'est ? )

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors, il décida de le découvrir par lui – même. Il appuya sur un bouton, et l'oeil rouge devint vert et des images apparurent sur le miroir, mais les images n'étaient pas violentes, mais montraient des fleurs et des animaux s'ébattant joyeusement dans la prairie, il rappuya sur un autre bouton, et l'image changea, montrant des bébés être cajolés par leurs mères. Avec un sourire ravi, il commença à s'amuser comme un fou en appuyant sur tous les boutons puis après une dizaine de minutes de jeu, il tomba sur un film classé X, « blanche neige et les 7 petits marins » avec Tabatta Cash (je ne suis pas une fan de ces films, et la seule actrice de film X que je connais c'est celle là !). Il fut choqué par la scène mais aussi étrangement intéressé, Amélie qui était partie aller boire un coca, revint en se demandant d'où venait ces cris et gémissements de vaches en chaleur.

Quand elle le vit en train de regarder ce film, elle se précipita, lui arracha la télécommande des mains et remit immédiatement Jurassic Parc 3. Il regardait totalement effaré la violence des images et les effusion de sang. Il voulu parler à la sorcière, mais cette dernière avait disparue. Il commença à paniquer effrayé par l'absence de la jeune femme et des cris du monstre et des victimes de ce démon. Soudain, il entendit des bruits à l'étage, soulagé, il retira la couverture et attacha l'un des draps comme d'une toge et réussit à se lever. Ravi de sa nouvelle mobilité, il monta lentement les escaliers et se dirigea vers le bruit, laissant les hurlements de douleur et de terreur en bas. Dans une des chambres, il vit Amélie qui se débattait avec un truc noir et une pointe bizarre qui s'arrêtait en biseau.

Amélie releva les yeux et vit l'homme qui la regardait d'un air perplexe. Elle était fatiguée, énervée et soudain, son caractère explosif explosa. Elle se releva d'un bond se planta devant lui qui ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle disait et :

-Oui, vous êtes content! Je suis une femme et je sais bricoler ! C'est un miracle. Oh!!! Un phénomène de foire. Si vous êtes aussi bon! FAITES - LE VOUS !!!!! Hurla – t – elle en lui mettant le tournavis et le plan entre les mains avec force et en partant furieuse contre les hommes et leur machisme idiot.

Elle descendit dans le salon, baissa le son et regarda la fin de Jurassic parc 3. Une heure plus tard, elle remonta dans la chambre et vit l'homme le tournevis dans la main en train de se gratter la tête incapable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le plan. Devant son air complètement perdu, elle éclata de rire le faisant sursauter. Elle reprit le tournevis et enfin calmée, elle recommença à monter la chaise. Après, elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui dit en plissant de nez de dégoût et lui dit:

-Vous sentez mauvais. Venez, vous allez prendre un bon bain.

Il ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais la suivit quand même. Il entra dans une belle avec un plafond bleue. Les murs étaient carrelés en vert eaux et quand au sol, il était blanc avec une mozzaïque représentant 2 animaux marins dansant dans le vaste océan. Il était fasciné par cette pièce, elle était belle et il comprit qu'elle allait lui donné son bain. Il vit la sorcière s'approcher de la grande vasque et de l'eau sortie d'un tube et la remplit à ras bord. Il vit une étagère remplie de bouteilles bizarres, il était si fasciné qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Amélie s'impatientait derrière lui. Il s'approcha doucement de la vasque en observant avec intérêt les produits.

Soudain, Amélie en eut assez de le voir la tête dans les nuages, elle lui arracha le drap et le poussa dans la baignoire. Le pauvre ressortit tout étonné crachant l'eau mousseuse qu'il avait avalé. Il lança un regard stupéfait à la jeune femme et reçu un gant de toilette dans la figure. La jeune femme fit demi – tour et le laissa seul pour son plus grand déplaisir. La jeune femme claqua la porte et alla surfer sur le web, discutant sur msn de son aventure, les questions étaient toutes les mêmes :

-Il est mignon?

Et les réponses étaient toutes les mêmes:

-C'est un apollon.

Ces discussions durèrent longtemps et Amélie oublia complètement qu'un homme étranger qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était une télévision se trouvait dans sa salle de bain avec des produits qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était bien la pire erreur qu'elle ait faite. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, l'homme étranger qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était une télévision prit une bouteille shampooing, la secoua dans tous les sens , il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais n'y arrivait pas. Alors il serra fort la bouteille, et le bouchon sauta et le produit lui explosa au visage. Sous le choc, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau.

Quand il creuva la surface, il sentit son visage tout propre. Alors, il prit tous les produits qui lui tombaient sous la main et les vidait dans la baignoire. Une mousse abondante et onctueuse avait complètement envahie la salle de bain recouvrant le sol jusqu'à la porte fermée. Il détacha ses cheveux sales et replongea sous l'eau, inondant la salle de bain. Il prit l'une des dernières bouteilles intactes et la vida sur son crâne. Il commença à se laver les cheveux qu'il avait sacrément long. Soudain, de la mousse lui tomba dans les yeux et les lui brûla. Il chercha fébrilement quelque chose pour les rincer. Il tâta désespérément dans le vide et alluma la douche qui l'arrosa copieusement et lui rinça les yeux.

Quand il réussit à les ouvrir, il vit une tige qui lançait de l'eau. Il la décrocha et l'observa dans tous les sens achevant de transformer la salle de bain en mare à canard. Il se rinça les cheveux avec et fut ravit de voir comme ce machin fonctionnait bien. Il s'amusa pendant 20 mn à lancer de l'eau dans tous les sens, car il avait remarqué quand appuyant sur la poignée, on pouvait arrêter l'eau, et qu'en plus on pouvait changer la forme du jet et sa puissance. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrire et il se tourna vers le bruit le jet pointer dans la direction qu'il regardait.

Après une heure de blablatage intensif, Amélie décida d'aller voir ce que faisait le bouseux. Elle sortit de sa chambre et marchait tranquilement dans le couloir quand un bruit de pas mouillé lui fit baisser la tête. Elle ouvrit des yeux énormes en voyant de l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquilement de la salle de bain. Elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et reçut une jet d'eau en plein visage sous un rire profond et masculin. Elle regardait horrifié la pièce, il y avait de l'eau et de la mousse partout. Quand au responsable de ce cataclysme, il continuait à jouer avec le jet de la douche et recommença à l'arroser copieusement en se remettant à rire. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard noir de la jeune femme qui était verte de rage. Il laissa tomber le jet dans la baignoire et baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute. Cet air d'enfant, la fit sourire intérieurement, mais elle garda son masque de sévérité et lui dit:

-Vous êtes content! Vous avez ruiné ma salle de bain! Qu'est ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défence?

Mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, il baissa encore plus les yeux et laissa l'orage passer. Amélie commença à avancer en glissant sur le sol trempé, ferma les robinet et retourna vers la porte et lui dit:

-Et qui va devoir tout nettoyer, hein? C'EST BIBI!!!! Semaine de merde !!!

Elle se tourna vers lui et considéra quand même qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un mort vivant, mais plus d'un môme de 3 ans qui venait de découvrir la joie du bain. Elle eut un sourire quand elle le vit jouer avec ses doigts en regardant les dégats qu'il avait fait. Il considéra qu'il en avait fait suffisamment et décida d'aller se sécher. Il se leva de son bain et eut un sourire étonné quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de la sorcière disparaître. La jeune femme fit précipitamment marche arrière et claqua la porte. Il pouffa un peu de rire, puis se sécha méticuleusement avec une douce et épaisse serviette blanche et s'entoura les hanches avec.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit des vêtements qui l'attendaient sur un petit meuble. Il les prit et les observa avec attention. Il y mit en premier un sous - vêtement étrange qui lui arrivait à mi – cuisse. Ensuite, il mit un autre pantalon, mais il était étrange, car le devant ne se fermait pas avec des boutons, et ça baillait. C'était peut – être la mode chez les sorciers. Il tenta de mettre la chemise, mais elle était trop petite comme le pantalon qui lui arrivait à mi – mollet. Il alla chercher la sorcière et la vit en train de dormir dans son lit en face du miroir noir. Il eut un sourire doux quand il vit la sorcière dormir si profondément. Il avisa la baguette bizarre avec des boutons. Il la prit, s'assit sur le lit en face du miroir et appuya au hazard sur l'un des boutons.

Un hurlement de terreur et d'agonie sortit des 7 enceintes astucieusement placé dans lapièce pour donner encore plus de réalisme au son, faisant violemment sursauté l'elfe et réveilla Amélie qui répliqua en hurlant de terreur et en se réfugiant dans les bras de l'elfe, se cachant le visage dans son cou. Quand elle entendit de la musique, elle releva la tête et la tourna vers la TV. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Le seul film qui lui collait la pire des trouilles passait à la TV et ils étaient en train de le regarder. Elle était terrifiée par Vendredi 13. Elle chercha paniquer la télécommande et changea de chaîne tombant sur le début du « Seigneur des Anneaux » de Peter Jackson quand Galadriel parlait. L'elfe écoutait avec énormément d'attention ce qu'elle disait :

-_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned 'wilith._

Malheureusement, le reste était dans la langue de la sorcière. Mais il venait de comprendre une chose, la sorcière connaissait l'histoire de l'anneau. Il tenait toujours Amélie dans ses bras, mais une des ses mèches de cheveux le dérangeait un peu. Donc d'un geste gracieux, il mit cette mèche derrière son oreille étrangement pointue sans voir qu'Amélie devenait d'une délicate couleur blanche. Elle avança doucement la main et lui toucha lentement son oreille pointue. L'homme sursauta violemment et baissa des yeux stupéfait sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit une bouche de la taille d'une porte de hangard quand il lui demanda :

-_An man talaf naalye caronnen ha ?_ ( Pour quelle raison avez – vous fait cela ?)

Sous son regard stupéfait, Amélie sauta de ses bras, et se précipita vers sa chambre et son ordi, et fouilla sur internet pour trouver ce site sur lalangue des elfes. Elle réapparut 10 mn plus tard avec un cahier plein de feuille, mais ce n'était pas du parchemin. Il n'avait jamais vu cette matière avant. Elle prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Puis, elle posa le classeur sur le lit, le feuilleta rapidement et dit pour la plus grand joie de l'homme:

-_ma... mae govannen_ !

Pour la première fois, il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Avec un sourire ravi, il répondit:

-_Mae govannen_ !

Elle feuilleta pendant 5 mn son classeur et lui dit:

-_Nan Amélie_! ( je suis Amélie ! )

-_Cerin Ereinion Gil – Galad. _ ( je m'appelle Ereinion Gil – Galad )

-_Nei eldar ? _( vous être Eldar ?)

_-Nan ha! Ned man dôr nam ? _( je le suis, Dans quelle région sommes – nous ? )

_-_Attendez..... _Nam ned Vosges, ned adabim. _( nous sommes dans les Vosges, dans ma maison)

_-Ned Vosges ? _( dans les Vosges )

_-_Heu...... _ned France ! _( en France )

-_France ??_

Elle alla chercher une mape monde et lui montra où se trouvait la France dans le monde moderne. Le pauvre était horrifé, il ne reconnaissait pas les mers, ni les continents. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et ne put qu'émettre un gémissement d'horreur. Il n'était plus chez lui, il n'était plus en Terre du Milieu. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit ne lui servait plus à rien, il devait apprendre un nouvelle langue, une nouvelle culture. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa échapper des larmes de désespoire. Il pleurait sur son monde qu'il ne reverrait plus, sur sa terre qu'il chérissait tant, sur sa solitude dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il pleura ainsi durant 2 heures dans les bras d'Amélie qui le consolait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Enfin, au bout de 2 heures, il s'endormit profondément, les traits encore crisper par la peur et la tristesse. Elle le coucha dans le lit, l'enveloppa dans les couvertures puis alla tranquillement dans la cave et se mit à hurler comme une malade:

-OOOOUUUUUAAAAIIIIISSSSSSS !!!! Un elfe, j'ai un elfe chez moi. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!! C'est trop dingue.

A suivre


	5. chapitre 5

Par Eru chapitre 5

Quand elle eut terminé sa crise de folie dans la cave, elle remonta voir le « jeune elfe » et vit ému qu'il était profondément endormit en chien de fusil. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue en murmurant :

-Un elfe au 21ème siècle. Il a tout à apprendre. Je vous plains mon ami. Ces prochains mois vont être terrible et pour vous, et pour moi.

Elle remonta les couvertures et pouffa de rire en voyant que sa braguette était ouverte. Avec douceur, sans le réveiller, elle ferma l'ouverture béante du pantalon de l'elfe. Puis elle prit la couverture et le borda comme un enfant et se dit en lui caressant les cheveux qu'il faudra les lui couper pour qu'il s'adapte plus rapidement à ce monde moderne. Mais et s'il repartait chez lui ? Chaque chose en son temps. Elle le regarda encore un moment et cacha la télécommande pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur un film X comme la dernière fois. Ou pire qu'il se mette à zapper comme un dingue ou à jouer avec le lecteur DVD. Elle le laissa dormir béatement et alla recommencer à travailler enfin plutôt à jouer, car elle testait les jeux vidéo et accessoirement en créait quelques uns. Mais son travail principal était la création d'image de synthèse. Elle avait eut la possibilité de travailler chez elle et elle l'avait prise.

Elle avait encore une semaine de vacance avant de reprendre son travail, mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne prenait que rarement des vacances au grand dam de son ex – petit ami qui l'avait plaqué officiellement pour divergence d'opinion alors qu'officieusement, elle l'avait retrouvé dans les bras de son ex – meilleure amie et comme si les choses ne pouvaient être pire, elle appris que cet enf lui volait ses créations et les mettaient à son nom. Elle décida de recommencer sa vie sur de bonnes bases. Dès sa décision prise, elle ferma tous ses comptes et en ouvrit d'autres dans des banques différentes. Puis vida le compte commun pour remplir un de ses comptes à elle. Elle vendit la superbe voiture de sport, une porsche 944 que son chéri s'était offert avec son salaire à elle, ainsi que l'appartement à Paris, dans le 11ème arrondissement et sa garçonnière dans les Yvelines, une maison isolée pour ses "repas d'affaires". Elle fut plus que ravie quand elle vit dans ses comptes, les zéros se succéder. De toutes ses affaires, elle ne garda que son vieux Range Rover qui ne l'avait jamais lâché et les meubles que ses parents lui avaient offert quand elle s'installerait dans son chez elle.

Elle exécuta son plan en moins de 2 semaines, car tous ses biens étaient très recherchés. Quand son futur ex – petit ami revint de son voyage d'affaire en Thaïlande, elle lui balança sa bague de fiançaille à la figure et lui crachant ses 4 vérités devant toute la boîte et alla voir son patron et lui demanda si l'offre de travailler chez elle était toujours d'actualité. Son patron fut ravi et lui dit que oui il avait toujours besoin que l'un de ses créateurs aille travailler chez lui. En effet, l'entreprise était trop petite et ils avaient des problèmes de place et en plus, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se tirent entre les pattes et ruinent la bonne entente des autres qui devraient choisir un camps, la femme trompé ou le petit ami plaqué ?

Avec un sourire, elle regarda son oeuvre, son bureau était chaleureux et proche de sa chambre. Elle réalisa soudain, qu'il faudrait préparer une chambre d'ami pour Ereinion qui ne pouvait pas vivre dans le salon quand même. Elle décida donc de l'emmener avant la fin de la semaine ou du mois faire les courses et lui acheter des meubles. Elle en était à ses réflexions quand son portable sonna:

-Bip....bip....bip .... ( imaginez que c'est la musique de la pub d'Areva).

Elle adorait cette musique, elle la faisait toujours rire c'est pourquoi elle l'avait prit comme sonnerie de son portable. Avec un sourire amusé, elle décrocha et une voix mélodieuse lui dit:

-ESPECE DE SALE PUTAIN ! JE TE DETESTE COMMENT AS – TU OSE VENDRE MA VOITURE !

Amélie répliqua d'une voix parfaitement calme et douce :

-Ta voiture ? Tu l'as acheté avec mon salaire, alors écrase, blaireau ! Tout ce que tu as acheté, l'a été avec mon argent. Donc tout est à moi et tout ce qui est à moi, reste à moi. Donc, j'ai repris mes billes et j'ai tout revendu en me faisant au passage un jolie petit bonus. Oh! N'oublie pas que tu dois payer tes impôts. J'ai dit que je n'étais que ton représentant et donc je crois que tu vas recevoir sous peu une petite enveloppe du trésor public avec une demande de paiement de tes impôts en retard ! ( Amélie eut un sourire un peu sadique en imaginant Antoine la bouche ouverte comme une carpe à l'air libre. Elle pouffa un peu de rire et reprit :) J'ai bien prévenue les impôts que nous n'étions plus ensemble et comme j'ai payé MES impôts, ils m'ont certifiée que je ne leur devrais rien.

-Je te le ferais payer sale petite pute ! Marmonna – t – il d'un ton froid et empreint de méchanceté.

-Et comment vas – tu y arrivé, looser ? Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite.

-Peut – être, mais tu dois aller travailler et je sais que tu ne supportes pas l'inaction.

-C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir bosser avec toi.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil ! Dit – il rapidement d'un ton affolé.

-Mais si mon cher ! Oh! Et tu pourras dire à Mélanie qu'elle et son gros cul ne croisent plus mon chemin et que notre amitié, elle peut l'oublier.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale pute, tu l'as toujours été. Et j'ai prit mon pied avec Mélanie, rien que pour te faire souff.....

Elle raccrocha son portable au nez Antoine et fondit en larmes. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine, mit sa tête entre ses bras et pleura de tout son saoul. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta violemment quand elle sentit des bras forts la serrer contre un torse puissant et une voix douce et masculine lui souffler :

-_Maethag i dem i maugla gûrch ! _(combattez la tristesse qui opprime votre âme)

Il entonna un chant elfique doux et harmonieux qui poussa la jeune femme vers les bras de morphé beaucoup moins protecteur que ceux de l'elfe. La jeune femme s'endormit en quelques secondes le corps encore secoué par les sanglots, bercé par la belle voix masculine.

Ereinion après sa crise de larmes rougit un peu de honte de s'être laissé ainsi aller devant la jeune femme. Il s'étira et entendit des éclats de voix au premier étage. Il se releva et vit que son pantalon n'était plus ouvert. Un pantalon magique. Elle lui avait donné un pantalon magique, elle devait savoir quel rang important il avait dans la société elfique. Il se releva totalement et marcha d'un pas digne et fier vers l'escalier la tête haute. Les cris s'étaient arrêtés, et il entendait maintenant la voix calme d'Amélie qui avait remplacée l'autre. Il se rapprocha de la pièce d'où sortait les voix. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il passa la tête par l'entrebaillement et vit la jeune femme se mettre à pleurer et s'adosser contre le mur. Il rentra dans la pièce, une très belle pièce avec un parquet noir et un épais tapis rouge. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui et lui murmura doucement :

-_Maethag i dem i maugla gûrch !_

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle soit si triste ? Il pouvait sentir sa douleur émaner de tout son être. Il se mit à la bercer et commença à lui chanter la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il était tout petit. La jeune femme se serra contre lui et se fit plus lourde à mesure qu'elle s'endormait. Quand il fut certain que la jeune femme fut totalement endormie, il mit son bras droit sous ses jambes et le bras gauche sous son dos et la transporta vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la dite chambre. Il resta un moment debout dans le couloir indécis quant à la direction à prendre. Il plaqua la jeune femme contre sa poitrine et décida d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il croisait. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, celle en face de lui et vit un enchevêtrement d'affaires et de cartons. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte, à côté du bureau et tomba sur une pièce très grande et parfaitement vide mais avec de beaux murs et un magnfique planchet en bois blanc.

-Attend, tu as une jeune dame désespérée dans tes bras et toi tu songes au parquet ?! Pitoyable. Se dit l'elfe en se fustigeant mentalement.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla en face et là il vit une chambre magnifique. La pièce était très spacieuse, comme le lit. Tout était dans des tons chauds et doux, donnant une irrésistible envie de dormir à celui qui était fatigué. Ereinion s'approcha du lit et déposa doucement la jeune sorcière dans le lit. Elle avait été très douce avec lui, le soignant donc il voulut faire la même chose et tenta de la déshabiller pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il se heurta à un premier problème, les bottes de la jeune femme n'avaient pas de lacets, ni de boutons. Il tenta de tirer, mais impossible. Il se gratta un instant la tempe et mettant les mains de chaque côté de la jambe, il tira violemment sur le cuir jusqu'au moment où il entendit un craquement prouvant que la fermeture éclair de ses bottes Chanel ( mais ça, il n'en savait rien ) venait de rendre l'âme. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre ruinant définitivement des bottes valant au bas mot 150 € et faisant la fierté de la jeune femme. Il déposa avec délicatesse les bottes aux pieds du lit et continua à lui ôter ses vêtements.

Ensuite, il tomba sur un second problème, le pantalon. C'était le même pantalon qu'il avait et il ne savait pas comment on retire un pantalon magique. Il chercha pendant un moment le moyen de le lui retirer, il retira le bouton et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il y avait une petite languette métallique sous le bouton. Il prit la petite languette et la tira vers lui. Là, la languette descendit toute seule et il put retirer sans peine le pantalon. Alors ce n'était pas un pantalon magique?! Il le lui retira totalement et le mit sur une chaise. Ensuite, il lui retira son haut la laissant en sous – vêtements. Quand il la reprit dans ses bras pour la mettre sous les couverture, il eut un choc en voyant sa peau se déchirer, cela ressemblait à une échelle. Affolé, il se dit qu'il l'avait gravement blessée en la manipulant, peut – être que les mâles ne devaient pas la toucher au risque de la tuer ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de sang ? Mais une autre peau en – dessous. Serait – elle comme les serpents et peut – être change – t – elle de peau ? Il commença à tirer doucement sur la peau et vit qu'elle était très élastique et reprennait sa forme. Il tira encore plus et peu à peu la peau descendit le long de ses jambes, et forma un tas informe devant ses jambes. La peau était douce mais étrange aussi. Elle accrochait aux doigts. Mais la nouvelle peau, était très douce et chaude. Il mit la jeune sorcière sous des draps robustes et de très bonnes qualités, ainsi que des couvertures chaudes, moelleuses et épaisses.

Il la regarda un instant et prit la décision de lui faire à manger, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Il ferma doucement la porte et descendit vers la cuisine. Quand enfin, il arriva dans la pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était très grande, avec des meubles partout et une étrange cheminée qui n'avait pas d'âtre. Il y avait aussi des cubes blancs, un de ces cubes avait une vitre ronde. Il y avait un grand meuble avec beaucoup de vaisselle, et puis un très grand meuble blanc. Tout était tellement étrange. Il s'approcha d'un truc rectangulaire avec des fils qui sortaient de l'arrière. Avec une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il commença à tripoter le bidule. Soudain, sur le coté droit, il vit un enfoncement. Se demandant ce que c'était, il appuya dessus et une partie se détacha comme une porte et lui fonça dessus. Il poussa un cri de terreur en pensant à une attaque. Mais non, la porte ne bougeait plus et ne tenta pas de l'agresser de nouveau. Donc il se rapprocha, referma la porte, puis rappuya sur le renfoncement. Il fut tout content de voir qu'il pouvait ouvrir cette porte sans l'aide de qui que se soit. En fait, l'intégration ne sera pas trop difficile.

Maintenant qu'il savait ouvrir la porte de ce truc, il faudrait savoir comment ça fonctionne. Il vit sur une table des fruits dans une belle corbeille qui avait l'air d'être en osier. Mais ils étaient bizarres, légers et sentaient l'odeur de bougie. Peut – être les fruits de ce monde étaient comme cela. Il prit l'un des fruits, une pomme et la mit dans la boîte et referma la porte. Mais rien n'arriva. Il commença à toucher sur tous les boutons, mais à part faire du bruit, il n'y avait rien qui se passait. Il regarda avec plus d'attention tous les boutons puis en vit un qui avait quelque chose de vert marqué dessus. Il appuya dessus et se remit à crier de peur quand la pomme se mit à tourner sur elle – même et la boîte s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Il se rapprocha et regarda époustoufflé la pomme s'affaisser lentement sur elle – même. Soudain, au bout de quelques secondes, la boîte émit un son puissant qui lui cassait les oreilles. Il tenta de le faire taire, puis ouvrit la boîte qui s'arrêta net de crier. Il sortit la pomme et vit qu'elle avait fondue. Ces pommes étaient très fragiles, mais cela lui avait permit de découvrir que la boîte faisait cuire les aliments. Il remit la plateau dans la boîte et alla chercher de quoi manger.

Il se promena dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi remplir leur estomac à tous les deux. Il vit que sur les murs, il y avait des placards accrochés contre deux des murs, en haut et en bas. Il se rapprocha et ouvrit un placard du haut et vit des boîtes, il y avait pleins de boîtes. Il en prit une et la regarda, il y avait un dessin de légumes dessus. La boîte avait l'aire d'être en métal. Il prit la boîte et la mit dans la petite cheminée sans feu, referma et réappuya sur le bouton pour allumer. La boîte se mit à tourner, la lumière s'alluma. Il regarda un instant un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Sourire qui commença à disparaître quand des éclairs se mirent à jaillirent de la boîte en métal. Soudain une forte odeur de brûler commença à se dégager de la petite cheminée sans feu. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis sentant le danger, il bondit derrière le plan de travail. Quand il baissa la tête, il y eut une terrible explosion qui résonna dans toute la maison. Une masse gluante et chaude lui tomba sur sa tête.

Quand Amélie se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, en sous – vêtements. EN SOUS – VÊTEMENTS !!!! Elle devint rouge comme une tomate en comprenant que c'était l'elfe qui l'avait déshabillé. Elle s'étira dans son lit comme un chat s'étire sur un radiateur. Elle ronronna littéralement. Elle se décida à bouger, mais elle était trop frileuse à l'idée de quitter la chaleur des draps. Mais ce fragile instant de bonheur disparu quand une explosion violente secoua la maison. Elle eut un choc en réalisant que cette explosion assourdissante venait de la cuisine. Elle sauta du lit, fonça vers la commode, prit rapidement un long T – shirt, l'enfila rapidement, dévala l'escalier et poussa un :

-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!! MAIS QU'EST - CE - QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MA CUISINE ?

Elle entra dans la cuisine et toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons à cause de l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait d'un trou dans une table. Elle avança à taton et les yeux pleurant à cause de la fumée, dans la pièce à la recherche de la fenêtre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle prit avec plaisir une grande respiration. Puis, elle rechercha la ventilation pour désenfumée la pièce. Elle mit 5 mn en heurtant tout les meubles avant de trouver se fichu bouton et d'appuyer dessus. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement quand la fumée commença à disparaître de la cuisine. Elle prit une grande respiration afin d'avoir le courage de croiser les yeux de chien battu de l'elfe. Elle se tourna vers le plan de travail et attendit en tapant du pied que l'elfe sorte de sa cachette. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'une tête au long cheveux noirs coiffé d'une galette de cassoulet ne sorte de dessous la table.

Elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais se fut encore pire quand il sortit entièrement de dessous le plan de travail. En effet, il avait les mains derrière le dos et regardait avec l'air d'un enfant prit en faute les dégats occasionnés par l'explosion du four à micro – onde. Elle, elle le scrutait d'un regard noir, puis en tournant la tête, son expression devint horrifié quand elle vit le champ de bataille. Du four à micro – onde, il n'y en avait plus de trace à part un cratère dans la belle table en chêne de tante Hélène. Le cassoulet, enfin ce qui ressemblait à du cassoulet se retrouvait sur le sol, les murs, les placards, les fenêtres et la tête de l'elfe. Elle avait mit un temps fou pour tout nettoyer et lui massacrait tout en 2 mn. Elle avait de la patience, mais là, elfe ou non, il allait tout nettoyer. Elle fonça vers la cave devant l'elfe qui se sentait vraiment mal et revint avec un balais, une serpillère et une éponge. Elle montra sans un mot à l'elfe comment faire, et puis lui balança les affaires de ménages dans les mains avant de le trucider. Puis, elle alla chercher l'autre serpillère et décida d'aller nettoyer la salle de bain.

A suivre


	6. chapitre 6

Par Eru chapitre 6

Ereinion se retrouvait avec un balais entre les mains, une serpillère sur la tête et une éponge devant lui. Il se mit donc au travail, désirant plus que tout réparer ses erreurs. Il avait tellement honte mais pourtant il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Ce monde était vraiment trop dure pour lui. Elle dans son nettoyage de salle de bain se disait qu'elle se devait vraiment d'aider l'elfe à s'adapter et la première chose, serait de lui apprendre la langue des hommes et lui en contre – partie pourra lui apprendre la sienne. Quand la salle de bain fut propre et sèche, elle descendit les serviettes trempées pour qu'elles ne moisissent pas et pour aller les laver. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Ereinion était en train de nettoyer avec minutie les placards. Le sol, les fenêtres et la table ainsi que les murs étant propres. Il ne restait pas grand chose à nettoyer mais quand se fut fait, il eut un sourire de soulagement qui disparu quand il vit les serviettes encore humides qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il la suive. Intrigué, il laissa le balai conte le mur et la suivit vers la boîte blanche avec une vitre ronde. Il la vit ouvrir la vitre, mettre les serviettes et refermer la vitre. Puis elle partit vers la pièce avec le miroir et revint avec le drôle de livre. Elle pointa la boîte du doigt et dit :

-_anpuig _( pour laver)

_-Man? _( comment ? )

_-_heu ..... _enni al ped maer edhellen ! _( moi pas parler bien elfique)

L'elfe la regarda droit dans les yeux en se disant :

-Ça c'est sûr, vous parler très mal l'elfique.

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et lui dit :

-_Enni anira golwch falathren nin ! _( moi vouloir apprendre vous ma langue )

-_Maer naw !_ ( Bonne idée ) En pensant, il se disait :

-Vous en avez vraiment besoin.

La jeune fille comprenant qu'il disait oui lui fit un magnifique sourire. Puis elle mit une poudre blanche dans un tiroir de la boîte qu'il n'avait pas vu, le referma, puis tourna un bouton et la boîte se mit à bouger dans tous les sens en faisant un bruit pas possible. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer à apprendre la langue de la jeune sorcière, parce qu'il voulait tout savoir de ce monde et tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas la langue, il ne pourrait être indépendant. L'elfe était vraiment ravi, elle allait lui apprendre sa langue, il allait enfin pouvoir la comprendre et lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Quand il eut totalement terminé de nettoyer la cuisine, il s'assit par terre et regarda fasciné les serviettes tournées dans la boîte carré avec la vitre ronde.

De son côté, Amélie avait totalement terminé de sécher la moquette du couloir qui devra quand même terminer sa vie à la décharge, parce qu'elle avait tendance à sentir le chien mouillé, et puis en plus elle était moche, raison de plus. Elle décida donc de mettre en place un programme d'apprentissage accélérer de la langue française et ensuite quand il parlerais assez bien le français, allez faire des courses. Elle utilisa un vieux livre de lecture et le mit à la mode moderne. Il ne lui fallu que 2 heures pour faire cela, ensuite armé du livre, d'un cahier, d'une ardoise et d'un stylo, elle descendit retrouver Ereinion. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle dût se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, la vision de l'elfe regardant fasciner le lave – linge était à ses yeux la chose la plus amusante qui soit. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais sans résultat, car il savait qu'elle était derrière lui.

Il se détourna du tournage du linge et la suivit dans le salon. Là sur une table, il vit 2 livres, dont un était ouvert et il n'y avait rien à part des lignes, un tas de feuille, une plaque noire avec un petit bâton blanc, et puis sur le livre à lignes, il y avait un autre petit bâton noir celui – la. Il regardait tous les instruments avec curiosité. Amélie s'assit sur le lit et lui dit :

-_Amin golwch falathren si_ ( moi apprendre à vous langue maintenant )

Là il était plus que ravi, il pensait qu'elle lui apprendrait sa langue plus tard et pas maintenant. Il frémit de joie à cette annonce maladroite, il la suivit docilement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sortit d'abord les feuilles, et il vit qu'il y avait des dessins et aussi des traits. Il y avait 26 feuilles et sur chaque feuilles, un dessin et des traits différents. Elle prit la première feuille et la mit devant lui, il y avait un arbre dessiné dessus. Il ne comprenait pas et dit :

-_Galadh_ ! ( un arbre )

-Non ! Elle accentua le refus avec le signe négatif de la tête. Elle montra les trait et dit d'une voix claire :

-A

-?????

-A. Répéta – t – elle en montrant à nouveau les traits. Il la regarda et dit en hésitant :

-A

-Oui ! Elle accentua le mot avec un signe positif de la tête. Il la regarda et lui dit :

-Non ( en secouant la tête ), oui ( en hochant la tête )

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire preuve qu'il avait raison. Il fut tout content. En fait, sa langue n'était pas si difficile, enfin le début n'était pas trop dure. Elle lui montra le dessin et lui dit :

-Arbre

-A...A?

-Arrrrrrbbbbrrrrreuh

-Arrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrreeeuuuuhhhh

-Oui

-A comme Arbre

Elle mit la feuille sur la table devant lui et lui en montra une autre. Elle montra les traits.

-B

-Bé.

-Oui.

Elle lui montra le dessin et lui dit :

-Bébé.

-Bé...bé ?

-Oui.

-B comme bébé.

Elle mit la feuille à côté de la première. Elle sortit une troisième feuille, lui montra les trait et lui dit:

-C

-Cé?

-Oui

Elle continua ainsi lui apprenant des lettre qu'il ne connaissait pas, le « **J »** qu'il eut du mal à prononcer, le « **K »** difficile aussi, ainsi que le « **Q **», mais le plus dure fut quand elle lui montra le « **U **». En effet, il s'obstinait à prononcer «** OU** », elle passa ¾ d'heure à lui dire la bonne prononciation mais il arriva à le dire, mais de façon très hésitante. Ensuite, il buta sur le « **V** », le « **W** », le « **X** » et le « **Y** » car il avait tendance à le prononcé « **U** » et non « **I** » et enfin le dernier et non le moindre « **Z** ». Il passa une heure à tenter désespérément à le prononcer correctement. Et dire qu'il pensait que cette langue était facile, il s'en mordait les doigts, elle était horriblement difficile, plutôt. Et en plus, ce n'était pas fini, car elle énuméra toute les lettres et il compris avec horreur qu'il devait faire la même chose. Il fit une petite grimace et devant la jeune femme, il se lança. Ce fut vraiment très laborieux et il mit 3 heures avant de réussir à toutes les énumérer. Mais il réussit à terminer alors que le soleil se couchait.

Amélie alla dans la cuisine pour faire cuire le repas et découvrit avec rage qu'il n'y avait plus de gaz, elle ouvrit la porte du placard et vit avec horreur que la cuisinière fonctionnait avec des bouteilles de gaz. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas du tout le temps d'aller en acheter une, sachant que le centre commerciale le plus proche se trouvait à 150 km. Donc, elle décida comme le four à micro – onde avait rendu l'âme, de faire cuire son repas dans la cheminée. Elle pourrait toujours se faire une soupe, ou une autre merde dans le genre. Elle retourna dans le salon, s'approcha de la cheminée, dégagea l'âtre et vit que le conduit était bloqué par un clapet. Ereinion s'était approché d'elle, l'imita en mettant la tête dans la cheminée pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Amélie tira comme une dingue sur le clapet qui céda et une nuée de suie leur tomba sur le visage. En toussant comme des mourant, ils s'écartèrent de la cheminée. Puis en même temps ouvrirent les yeux. Amélie en voyant l'elfe le visage noircie par la suie éclata d'un rire bruyant, mais le résultat fut le même du côté d'Ereinion qui partit d'un gros et puissant rire d'homme. Amélie en pleurait de rire et les larmes dessinaient deux sillons blancs sur ses joues noires. Elle arriva à se calmer et amena l'aspirateur, puis commença à gratter le conduit pour se débarasser de l'excés de suie. Il y avait de la suie partout, mais Ereinion fit son possible pour limiter les dégats. Quand elle eut terminé le grattage, elle eut droit au tirage....heu.... je veux dire au nettoyage.

Elle brancha l'aspirateur et put voir l'elfe faire un bond en entendant le bruit de la machine digne d'un chat qui ne veut pas prendre son bain. Amélie arrêta l'engin, s'approcha de l'elfe plus que méfiant et lui mit l'aspirateur dans les mains. Elle amena Ereinion et l'aspirateur devant une énorme couche de suie, alluma l'aspirateur et l'elfe fut fasciné par la disparition de la suie. Avec un sourire ravi, il passa l'aspirateur dans toute la salle, et même dans la salle à manger et la cuisine pendant qu'Amélie retirait la suie des meubles. Il leur fallu 2 heures pour réparer les dégats et tous les deux étaient bien fatigués, même et surtout l'elfe. Il avait tendance à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Amélie fit un feu et quand il fut assez fort, elle se mit à faire cuire la soupe. Il avait une grille monté sur 4 pieds assez grands et sur lequel on pouvait mettre la casserole.

Amélie emmena l'elfe dans la salle de bain et Ereinion compris qu'il devait reprendre un bain, mais il comprit aussi qu'il ne devait pas s'amuser comme durant la matiné. Il prit une douche rapide et fut surprit de voire que des vêtements propres l'attendaient à sa sortie de la pièce. Sans aucune pudeur, il s'habilla dans le couloir. Les vêtements étaient totalement différents, il y avait une veste très légère et un pantalon tout aussi léger. Il aimait bien le tissus, doux, frais et résistant. Tout content, il descendit dans le salon et vit la jeune femme tournée la soupe. D'un signe de la main, elle lui demanda de venir puis sans aucune parole réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait remuer doucement la soupe. Amélie monta dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements propres et prit une douche rapide. Elle était contente, car le sol n'était pas mouillé. Elle se rhabilla d'un ample T – shirt avec un nounours sur le devant et un caleçon rose très pâle avec des bisounours rouges. Quand elle descendit l'escalier, l'elfe pouffa de rire, très amusé par l'aspect de ses vêtements. Elle lui fit une grimace, débarassa la table des papiers qui la recouvraient et mit le couvert tandis qu'Ereinion continuait à remuer la soupe. Quand enfin Amélie eut tout terminé, elle remplit la première assiette de la bonne soupe, puis la deuxième et invita l'elfe à manger. Tous les deux dévorèrent le délicieux liquide et s'enfournèrent une baguette entière. A la fin du repas, Ils retirèrent le repas et Amélie mit la casserole vide dans le lave vaisselle suivie par Ereinion qui voulait tout connaître de ce monde bizarre.

Quand tout fut terminé, Amélie partie dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents toujours suivit par Ereinion qui regardait fasciné tous les gestes de la jeune femme qui en avait un peu assez de ce nouveau petit chien. Mais le summum eut lieu quand elle prit sa brosse à dents. L'elfe avait le nez sur l'accessoire d'hygiène dentaire et le scrutait sous toute les coutures tandis qu'Amélie le regardait d'un air de bovin, se disant :

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pire que je ne le pensais. Pppffffuuuuuuuuuu ! Mais y peut pas me lâcher! Y devient lourd là !

Mais ce fut pire quand elle mit le dentifrice sur la brosse, il arracha le tube de dentifrice de la main de la jeune femme et sans le vouloir appuya un peu trop fortement dessus. Amélie dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de colère et ne pas jeter l'elfe à coup de pied. En effet, par son geste un peu brusque, une giclée de dentifrice vola et s'écrasa avec une grace toute relative sur le miroir de la salle de bain. L'elfe en voyant sa bévue lui rendit précipitamment le tube à moitié vide et lui fit un sourire à la ultrabrite. Le problème, c'est que depuis 3 semaines, il ne s'était pas lavé les dents et elles avaient bien jaunies. Et quand il vit le regard dégoûté d'Amélie, il ferma précipitamment la bouche. Mais il était trop tard. Il tenta de sortir da la salle de bain, cependant, pas assez rapidement, car Amélie se jeta sur la porte, la claqua et la ferma à double tour.

A suivre


	7. chapitre 7

Par Eru Chapitre 7

Avec un sourire de sadique, elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha lentement de lui. Le pauvre elfe commença à paniquer, la sorcière n'avait plus l'air gentille là. Elle allait lui faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? De toute façon, il ne voulait rien savoir et regardait dans tous les sens une sortie de secour. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ancune échappatoire d'aucune sorte. Amélie continuait à sourire bizarrement, puis en s'approchant du meuble, elle se baissa un instant rompant le contact visuelle et chercha quelque chose dedans. Ereinion se rua sur la porte et tenta désespérément de sortir, mais rien à faire, la porte était belle et bien verrouillée. Amélie eut un petit ricannement, fit demi – tour en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Lui, de plus en plus affolé tournait la tête dans tous les sens pris d'une panique sans borne. Il s'applatit contre la porte, les bras en croix à mesure que la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques cm, il ferma les yeux ne désirant pas voir ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Il serra les dents, puis sentit brusquement quelque chose de très frais dans sa bouche et surtout quelque chose qui tournait sur ses dents et lui blessait les gencives. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit que la jeune femme tenait quelque chose et l'avait enfournée dans sa bouche à lui. Quand elle vit qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle lâcha le truc et repartit vers le meuble, reprit sa brosse, mit du dentifrice et se retourna. Devant l'elfe, elle mit la brosse dans sa bouche et commença à se brosser doucement les dents. Ereinion comprit l'usage de cette brosse et imita la jeune femme.

Il arrêta brusquement quand il sentit du sang sur sa langue. Mais la jeune femme le poussa à continuer et lui montra tous les mouvements qu'il devait faire. Il avait mal aux dents. Mais il continua puis après 6 mn de cette souffrance, la jeune femme arrêta de se brosser les dents et passa la langue sur ses dents. Ereinion la regarda étonnée et l'imita. Il fut ravi de s'apercevoir que ses dents étaient lisses et non plus rugueuses. Il se précipita vers le miroir et ouvrant la bouche, il vit des dents bien blanches et propres. Il était tout content. Il se tourna vers Amélie et celle ci était en train de nettoyer sa brosse sous un filet d'eau. De nouveau, il l'imita puis quand ce fut fait, la jeune femme lui baragouina :

-_Nêl anann an arad abmad_ ( 3 fois par jour après manger )

Ereinion secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse ça après avoir manger, comme chez lui quoi. A part les instruments, la fonction était la même avoir une bonne hygiène buccale. Il entendit un déclic et vit qu'Amélie était sortit de la pièce et se dirigeait vers sa porte. Il la suivit tranquillement jusqu'au moment où elle entra dans sa chambre. Ereinion entendit un drôle de bruit ressemblant vaguement au couinement d'une souris écrasée. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et vit Amélie tenir ses bottes en tremblant. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il fit un pas en arrière ne désirant en aucun cas être la victimes des envies de meurtres de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla les bottes sous son nez en hurlant :

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MES BOTTES !!!!!

-_Mae_...._Aninannen i lim_ ! (Heu ........ je voulais les ôter !)

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE VOUS DITES !!!!! Hurla – t – elle totalement déchaîné. Elle pointa l'escalier de son doigt et hurla : DEHORS ! SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE !

Il comprit sans aucun problème ce qu'elle voulait dire, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste pendant qu'Amélie épuisée pleurait sur ses chaussures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'horloge allait bientôt sonner minuit et Amélie était toujours réveiller sans voulant terriblement de ce qu'elle avait dit et fait au pauvre elfe. Il faisait d'énorme effort et il avait besoin d'encouragement et non brimades. Elle désida donc d'aller le voir et lui présenter ses excuses. De toute façon se ne sont que des bottes, et ça se répare, ce n'est pas comme un coeur briser ou une vie. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit silencieusement l'escalier et s'approcha du lit de l'elfe. Là elle paniqua complètement en voyant que le lit était vide, elle se tourna dans tous les sens et vit une lumière dans le garage. Elle s'approcha et entendit une voix grave et basse lire en butant sur chaque mot :

-L....l.....le...... f.....fo.....fou....... four......à....... m....... mi...micrrrrrrrr........ micro ......... o.....onnnnnn..........onde ............ e...........es.............esssst .......... g..... garrrrrr ............ gara........... garant....t ....ie ........ _mae........._

_-_Deux. Dit Amélie d'une vois douce.

Il sursauta et rougie de honte. Avec un grand et beau sourire, elle l'encouragea à continuer sa lecture.

-Deux ............ a.......anssssss. Il avait réussit à faire une phrase complète. Il se tourna vers elle et vit un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-C'est très bien, bientôt vous y arriverez tout seul.

Elle prit le mode d'emploie du four et le remit dans la boîte, puis prit la main d'Ereinion et le ramena vers son lit. L'elfe un peu gêné d'être traiter comme un enfant rougie un peu, passa sous les draps et dit en butant sur les mots :

-M....mer.....merci.

-Vous lisez depuis que je vous ai crié dessus ?

-Oui !

-Continuez comme cela, mais ce soir, c'est dodo. Demain, nous reprendrons avec la lecture et l'écriture.

-Mer....ci.

-Ereinion, quand vous arriverez bien à me comprendre et à parler, nous irons faire quelques courses en ville.

Il n'avait pas très bien comprit mais secoua la tête en signe de compréhension, de toute façon, elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il bailla se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et s'endormit profondément Il rêva de sa vie passée et son rêve changea bizarrement, il se vit en Terre du Milieu avec Amélie qui cumulait comme lui catastrophe sur catastrophe. Il passa sa nuit à rire dans son sommeil faisant sourire Amélie qui aimait bien son rire chaud, sincère tellement différent de celui de Greg, qui était hypocrite et féminin. Le lendemain, ils reprirent les cours de français et il fallu deux semaines à Ereinion pour apprendre cette langue. Il trouvait qu'il avait mis un temps fou, elle trouvait qu'il apprenait vachement vite pour un étranger débarqué du fin fond de la Terre du Milieu. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait apprit les bases, Ereinion se débrouillait tout seul pour lire mais il avait encore pesoin d'elle pour certains mots inconnus pour lui. Mais maintenant, elle avait reprit son travail et ne pouvait plus être aussi présente qu'avant.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau et ne descendait que rarement, et c'était toujours lui qui devait monter et la forcer à descendre manger. Parce que c'est lui qui faisait à manger, plus d'une fois elle avait tenté de le faire, mais il refusait trouvant qu'il était normal qu'il fasse quelque chose puisqu'elle travaillait. Et puis de toute façon il adorait jouer avec les machine, surtout l'aspirateur, il adorait passer dans tous les sens avec l'aspirateur. Il avait apprit comment utilisé la machine à laver le linge et le machin qui lave la vaisselle. Amélie lui avait réexpliqué qu'ils iront faire des courses en ville quand il n'y aurait vraiment plus rien à manger et pour l'instant, il y avait suffisamment de nourriture dans le frigo et dans le conlégateur. Il faisait la cuisine dans la cheminée, il adorait faire la cuisine et Amélie adorait la cuisine de l'elfe, elle se jetait sur la nourriture et abreuvait Ereinion de compliment qui rougissait de joie. Avec des livres de cuisine qu'il avait trouvé dans des cartons, il essayait des recettes qu'il n'avait jamais essayer de faire.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de légumes frais et donc, il dut prendre une boîte de conserve et par Eru, depuis la catastrophe du four à micro – onde, il n'en avait plus regarder une seule. Il prit donc une boîte de cassoulet et se demanda comment l'ouvrir. Il décida donc d'aller voir Amélie pour qu'elle lui dise comment faire. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme qui même en travaillant toute la journée restait quand même attentive à ses difficultés. Il grimpa les escaliers, frappa à la porte de son bureau et entra. La jeune femme était devant un, comment avait – elle appelé cela déjà ????? Ah oui, un ortidaneur. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle leva le nez de l'appareil et le regarda. Elle avait un crayon derrière l'oreille, un autre entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieur et jouait avec un troisième. Il lui fit un sourire et lui demanda :

-Comment ouvrir boîte ? Demanda – t – il difficilement.

-Attend, j'arrive. Stan, je dois te laisser, A plus.

-A plus ma belle. Répondit la machine avec une voix masculine.

Elle éteignit son appareil, puis se tournant vers lui lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-_Mae_......... Comment ouvrir ça ? En lui montrant la boîte de conserve.

-Oh ! Venez, je vais vous montrer les 2 méthodes.

-2 méthodes ?

-Oui.

Ils descendirent tous les 2 à la cuisine. Amélie devant continuait à jouer avec son crayon et avait les yeux dans le vague réfléchissant à son travail. Lui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit avant et lui demanda :

-Stane, c'est nom machine ?

-Non, c'est le nom d'un ami. Après manger, je vous apprendrais à utiliser un ordinateur.

-Merci. Il lui répondit par un grand sourire ravis.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie, sans vous, je serais en train de mourire de faim. Votre cuisine est succulente.

-Comment ? Pas comprendre ce mot. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Cela veut dire que c'est très bon, que c'est meilleur que bon.

Il se mit à rougir, heureux qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il faisait quelque chose de bon, il avait enfin réussit quelque chose sans causer des catastrophes. Arrivé dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et pâli en voyant le cornichon qui se battait en duel avec un misérable petit oignon. Elle se précipita vers le congélateur et ne vit que le fond de celui – ci. Quand elle ouvrit la porte des placards, elle ne vit que des boîtes de conserves, il n'y avait plus qu'un demi litre de lait, une poignée de sucre, plus de farine et 3 floconds d'avoines. En un mot, à part des boîtes de conserves, il n'y avait plus rien, mais vraiment plus rien. C'était le vide absolue encore plus vide que la tête de son ex. Elle se tourna vers Ereinion et lui dit avec un air très sérieux :

-Mon cher elfe, vous allez avoir la joie de visiter mon monde.

Ereinion se retenait de ne pas trépigner de joie, il attendait se moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il allait aller dans un autre monde, rencontrer des gens différents, Mais Amélie n'avait pas terminé :

-Nous allons faire les courses, acheté de quoi manger, surtout des produits frais et des surgelés. De la viande ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous voulez manger de la viande ?

-_Mae_.....Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Parfait. Il faudra aussi vous acheter des vêtements, parce que cela sont trop petits et vous n'en avez pas assez, il faut remplacer le four, la moquette du couloir, la table et puis vous acheter des meubles car vous ne pouvez pas continuer à dormir dans le salon. La chambre blanche sera la votre, ça vous va ?

-Oh ouiiiiiiii ! Merci, merci de tout mon coeur. Mais pas embêter vous que moi être là ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Je suis même contente que vous soyez là. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un elfe se perd sur terre. Et puis de toute façon, vous faite plus de travail que moi et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

-Merci ! _Mae_....... Quand parler mieux, pouvoir rester ici ?

-J'avais un peu peur que vous vouliez partir, mais vous êtes le bienvenue ici et pour toujours.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis la suivit quand elle alla devant le plan de travail. Elle sortit une drôle de machine rectangulaire d'une étrange couleur bleue – grise avec aussi une roue sur le devant et un manche parallèle au plan de travail. Elle prit la boîte de conserve des mains d'Ereinion, l'enclencha dans la roue et mit en route l'appareil. Le bruit que fit le machin fut assourdissant, Ereinion les mains sur les oreilles dut s'enfuir de la pièce. Quand il revint après 5 mn, la boîte de conserve était ouverte et Amélie le regardait d'un air penaud :

-Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que les elfes ont une ouïe très fine. On va oublier cette méthode et prendre l'ancienne, si ça vous dit.

-Oh oui, c'est d'accord. Trop de bruit.

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs. Elle lui montra un étrange instrument qui tenait dans la main, il avait des espèces d'ailes de papillons sur le dos et puis une roue sur sur le devant avec un pic. Amélie prit une autre boîte de conserve, enfonça le pic dans le haut de la boîte et commença à tourner les aîles de papillons en même temps que la boîte. C'était silencieux et en quelques secondes, la boîte fut ouverte et comme la précédente, une délicate odeur de pourris sortit. Amélie avec une grimace écoeurée en sentant l'odeur. Elle fonça vers une boîte et jeta la petite dans la grande en étouffant un gémissement de dégoût. Elle revint vers les placards et demanda à Ereinion :

-Est ce que vous pourriez m'aider en sortant toutes les boîtes de conserve ?

-D'accord.

Il vit qu'elle prenait les boîtes et les mettait sur le plan de travail. Il l'imita et les mit aussi sur le plan de travail. Bientôt, il y eut des dizaines de boîtes de conserve plus périmé les unes que les autres aligné devant eux. Elle les jeta toutes sauf une, une boîte de raviolis. Elle lui donna la boîte pour qu'il l'ouvre. Il l'a prit, tenta de faire tourner les ailes de papillons, mais la boîte lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le pied d'Amélie qui poussa un cri de douleur et commença la danse de la future mort de l'elfe qui était vraiment désolé pour elle et son pied. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et lui dit en grognant :

-Je vais faire la liste des courses, pendant ce temps, je crois que vous allez pouvoir faire cuire ce truc s'il n'est pas périmé.

Il prit une casserole mit les ravioli et les fit cuire dans la cheminée. Ereinion était content, mais en même temps il était désolé de lui avoir écraser les pieds, elle avait dû avoir très mal. Il fit cuire les ravioli qui commençaient à dégager une odeur pestilencielle. Il sortit la casserole du feu et se précipita dans la cuisine, et la posa sur la cuisinière.Amélie devint toute blanche et les raviolis comme leur glorieux prédécesseur terminèrent leurs courtes vies à la poubelle comme tous ses autres collègues. Amélie se tourna vers Ereinion et lui dit :

-Mettez vos chaussures, nous partons pour la plus grande aventure de votre vie, la visite d'un supermarché.

Ereinion éclata de rire, mais son rire s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge quand elle continua sur sa lancée et rajouta :

-Il faudra bien sûr vous couper les cheveux !

A suivre


	8. chapitre 8

Par Eru chapitre 8

-Il faudra bien sûr vous couper les cheveux !

-QUOI ?!

-On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment !

-JE ME MOQUE QU'ON DIT QUOI OU COMMENT. VOUS PAS TOUCHEZ A CHEVEUX !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si on vous prend pour une fille.

-Mais, mais.... Bredouilla – t – il d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

-Chez vous les hommes portent les cheveux longs, Mais chez nous, ce ne sont que les femmes qui les portent aussi long.

Le pauvre était déchiré entre d'un côté ses beaux cheveux hérités de son père ou sa virilité, sa coquetterie ou sa personnalité. Le dilemme était cornélien et il dut s'avouer vaincu, il devait faire des compromis s'il voulait s'intégrer dans ce monde :

-Eh bien d'accord! Je couper les cheveux. Dit – il de mauvaise grâce.

Amélie eut un grand sourire, à la fois ravi qu'il cède et rassurant pour calmer le « jeune » elfe qui la regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Elle le fit asseoir sur un tabouret et avec douceur rassembla les noirs cheveux de l'elfe en une longue queue de cheval. Puis, elle partit mettre ses chaussures et lui aussi. Puis elle alla prendre ses clés de voitures et tous les deux partirent vers le garage qui était un peu moins bordélique qu'au début, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de cartons et heureusement ils étaient aligné contre le mur et Amélie avait suffisamment de place pour faire sa manoeuvre. Quand elle s'approcha de la voiture, elle n'entendit pas l'écho du pas d'Ereinion. Elle se retourna et vit Ereinion regarder le 4 X 4 avec de grand yeux. Il lui demanda :

-Mais c'est quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une voiture de sa vie.

-C'est une voiture, si chez vous on utilise des chevaux, chez nous, on utilise ça. C'est beaucoup plus rapide.

Elle ouvrit la porte côté passager et Ereinion monta dans le véhicule avec quand même un peu d'appréhension. Il s'installa sur le siège et Amélie lui dit :

-Surtout, mettez vos mains sur les genoux et ne bougez plus jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermé, d'accord ?

-Oui. Répondit – il avec un petit sourire apeuré.

Elle referma la porte, contourna le Range Rover et grimpa sur le siège du conducteur. Elle donna son sac à Ereinion et mit sa ceinture de sécurité. En la bouclant, elle vit qu'Ereinion ne bougeait pas, et avait les mains sur ses genoux comme elle lui avait demandé de faire. Elle eut un sourire attendrit et lui dit :

-Ereinion, vous voyez la lanière grise près de la fenêtre ?

-Oui ?

-Vous la prenez.

-D'accord.

Il mit le sac d'Amélie sur le sol de la voiture. Se tourna vers la fenêtre, prit la lanière et la tira. Il vit qu'il y avait une pièce en métal qui pendouillait et se tournant vers Amélie lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ?

-Ça sert à bloquer la lanière. Vous tirez la lanière qu'on appelle ceinture de sécurité et vous mettre la pièce de métal dans cet emplacement là. Dit – elle en montrant le système d'enclenchement.

Il tira la ceinture de sécurité, chercha un instant l'emplacement pour mettre la pièce de métal et enclencha la ceinture. Tout content d'avoir réussit à le faire, il se redressa et fit un grand sourire à Amélie. Cette dernière lui dit :

-Surtout ne jouez pas avec, elle pourrait vous sauver la vie.

-D'accord ! Dit – il avec un hochement de tête.

Il était tout content et puis il était assis très haut comme s'il était assis sur son trône à Mithlond, mais le siège était plus confortable, plus moelleux. Il regardait dans tous les sens, sans voir qu'Amélie le regardait en riant de sa curiosité. Elle mit la clé de contact dans le ..... contact et un rugissement d'un dragon en furie résonna dans la pièce, puis une odeur puissante et nauséabonde s'insinua jusqu'au nez délicat d'Ereinion qui fit une grimace de dégoût. Il sentit un mouvement près de lui, Il se tourna et vit Amélie se tourner vers lui. Il crut qu'elle voulait lui parler, mais elle continua son mouvement et regarda derrière elle. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière elle, car elle avait l'air très concentré. Soudain, le gros véhicule en métal bougea et Reinion ne put retenir un cri de peur et de surprise faisant involontairement sursauter Amélie. Après avoir terminé sa manoeuvre et se retrouver face à la porte extérieur du garage, Amélie lui dit :

-Et bien si vous avez peur à 2 km / h. Qu'est ce que ça va être à 120. Calmez – vous et appréciez le voyage.

Ereinion approuva d'un hochement de tête nerveux et continua à s'accrocher au siège. Amélie appuya sur la télécommande et devant les yeux terrifiés d'Ereinion, la porte du garage s'ouvrit le pauvre tremblait encore plus sur son siège craignant que la porte leur tombe dessus. Arrivé dehors, la porte se referma et Amélie lâcha le rire qu'elle retenait depuis 2 mn. Tout ce qu'elle récolta fut le regard noir de l'elfe qui se mit à bouder.

-Allez, faites pas la tête !

-Pppfffuuuuuuuuu !

-Hihihih!

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et le range rover avança doucement cahin – caha sur la route défoncée. Elle ne roulait pas vite, il n'était pas tard et arriveraient en ville dans une heure grand maximum, donc elle pouvait se permettre de traînasser sur le petit chemin de terre. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et faisait scintiller le lac le faisant ressembler à un joyau. Après 30 mn de route, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le chemin, elle voyait que le chemin le plus court c'est la ligne droite, elle arriva à la route nationale. Il y avait du monde et ne pouvait se jeter dans la file d'un coup au risque de se retrouver en miette. Elle regarda dans tous les sens et dit à Ereinion :

-Bon, mon ami. Accrochez – vous à vos tresses. Et c'est parti.

Elle appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et commença à rouler en parallèle de la route sur le bord de la – dite route. Puis quand elle eut la bonne vitesse, elle donna un petit coup de volant et s'inséra dans fille non sans faire une queue de poisson à un mec qui ne voulait pas la laisser passer et déclencha un concert de klaxon. Amélie répondit avec la douceur qui caractérise les automobilistes parisiens, elle lui fit un doigt et mit le pagut dans un vent pas possible. Ereinion était pétrifié sur son siège, puis il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et vit la vitre se baisser, il allait pour hurler sa terreur quand la jeune femme lui dit:

-Ereinion, vous voyez la poignée, et bien il y a un bouton dessus et il ouvre et ferme votre vitre.

Il se tourna vers elle, mais comme elle était concentrée sur la route, elle ne le regarda pas. Il appuya sur le bouton et la vitre se baissa complètement. Il eut un sourire ravi. Il vit que le bouton était séparé en deux et appuya sur s'autre partie et la vitre se releva. Il s'amusa comme un dingue avec la vitre électrique, mais alors qu'il riait comme un gamin, une mouche pénétra dans son gosier et termina sa courte existence dans l'estomac de l'elfe qui décida d'arrêter de faire mumuse avec les boutons. Après un moment de silence perturbé de temps à autre par la toux d'Ereinion, Amélie décida d'allumer la radio et quand la musique s'échappa des enceintes, Ereinion fit un bond digne des plus grands sportifs olympiques. Amélia fut destabilisé et le Range rover fit pendant quelques secondes des zigzags sur la route. Quand elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule, elle hurla à un elfe blanc comme un linge et proche de l'évanouissement :

-NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS CELA. TU VEUX NOUS TUER.

Puis elle réussit à reprendre une conduite normale écoutant pour se calmer une chanson d'ACDC ( non, je déconne) la BO du Grand Bleu. Au bout de quelques km, Amélie calmée tourna la tête et vit Ereinion toujours tremblotant sur son siège. Elle était vraiment désolé de lui avoir crié dessus :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. Mais vous m'avez fait peur de sursauter comme cela.

-Et moi aussi avoir peur. Pourquoi pas aller moins vite ?

-Mon cher Ereinion, je suis à la vitesse minimal autorisé sur la route, je ne peux pas aller moins vite, car il y a trop de monde sur la route. Mais au retour, s'il y a moins de monde, on ira tranquillement. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais la musique est trop forte vous pourriez la baisser ?

-Mais bien sûr.

Elle tourna une molette et lui dit :

-Ce bouton là, c'est pour monter ou baisser le son. Celui – là sert à changer la musique des CD et à changer les CD.

-Les quoi ?

-Les CD se sont des rondelles en plastiques. Heu...... Vous vous rappelez la rondelle qui vous à servit à tuer la grosse araignée dans la cave.

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est ça un CD.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Vous voyez ce bouton là?

-Oui.

-C'est pour changer les stations de radio.

-Les quoi ?

-Heu....... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Pas grave. Merci pouvoir essayer ?

-Allez – y. Mais essayez de conjuguer les verbres.

-C'est dure !

-Je sais, mais il faut que vous y arriviez. Vous comprenez très bien ma langue, mais pour la parler ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais si en 2 semains vous arrivez à parler ainsi, dans un mois, ce sera parfait.

-Vous.....cro.....croyez ?

-Tout à fait.

-Merci.

-Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais amusez – vous avec l'autoradio.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à changer les stations, mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

-C'est .... trop fort et trop bruyant. C'est ..... pas de la musique.

-Héhéhé !!!! Vous vous entendreriez bien avec mon père, lui nom plus n'aime pas la musique moderne. Lui préfère la musique classique.

-La musique classique ?

-Oui. Je vais vous faire écouter.

Elle appuya sur 2 ou 3 boutons et le requiem de mozart remplit l'habitacle de la voiture de notes mélancoliques. Ereinion augmenta légèrement le volume et écouta la musique sans rien faire, ni rien dire. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit bercé par les accords.

A suivre


	9. chapitre 9

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR :

-**Aéléa Wood**: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que celui – là te plairas autant que le précédent.

-**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Voici ton voeux réalisé et la suite arrivée.

-**Sinwen** : La voilà, la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà,la voilà. La quoi ? Et bien la suite :)

-**Estel la rodeuse** : Je suis désolé, mais ton vote n'as pas été prit en compte, mais il est quand même super mignon comme cela ! ;) ( bave )

-**Gedauphin** : Merci pour tes encouragement et voici la suite.

-**Louise** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie mon histoire, et voilà la suite tant espérée.

Fin des RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ;)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Par Eru chapitre 9

Après 45 mn de route, Amélie gara sa voiture devant le centre commercial d'Epinal. Elle regarda l'elfe qui dormait près d'elle et se demanda :

-Je le réveilles ? Oui, il faut que je le réveille.

Elle retira sa ceinture de sécurité, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ereinion et le secoua tout doucement. Il se réveilla très rapidement et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Nous sommes arrivés.

-D'accord, je vous suis. Dit – il en baillant et en s'étirant.

-Vous vous êtes entendu?

-Hein ?! Demanda – t – il en la regardant.

-Vous parlez très bien, mais vraiment très bien. Toutes mes félicitations.

Il se mit à rougir de confusion et de joie. Il avait réussit à apprendre la langue et maintenant, il faudra qu'il apprenne les règles, mais Amélie sera là pour l'aider. Pour l'instant la jeune femme fouillait dans son sac pour sortir des jetons afin de prendre deux caddies, Avec ce qu'ils devaient acheter, deux caddies seraient nécessaire. Elle lui dit :

-Vous pourriez pousser celui – ci ?

-Oui. Où on va ?

-Nous allons chez le coiffeur.

Ereinion qui pensait que la jeune femme avait abandonné cette idée fit la tête et la suiva en grognant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller tandis qu'Amélie tentait de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Tout le monde le regardait se posant la même question, c'est un homme ou une femme et puis elles sont ridicules ses oreilles ? Il traînait derrière elle, pas du tout presser à l'idée de perdre sa belle chevelure, mais quand un enfant lança la phrase qui tue :

-Maman, t'as vu comme elle est grande la dame ?

Ereinion accéléra brutalement tandis qu'Amélie se marrait comme une dingue. Il la poussait à accélérer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un salon de coiffure. L'un des coiffeurs s'approcha et leur demanda :

-C'est pour laquelle de ces jeunes femmes ?

Ereinion fut retenu in extremis par Amélie avant de causer un carnage. Amélie avec un sourire répondit :

-C'est pour mon ami « i ».

-Oh ! Excusez – moi monsieur. Et que veut – il faire ?

Ereinion haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance alors la jeune femme prit les chose en main et expliqua au coiffeur ce qu'elle voulait. Le coiffeur comprit immédiatement ce que voulait Amélie et demanda à une jeune coiffeuse de se mettre au travail sur le champs. Le pauvre elfe eut droit au shampooinage qui dura longtemps parce que ses cheveux étaient particulièrement longs, puis commença le coiffage au sens propre du terme. Au grand dam d'Ereinion, la coiffeuse caressait les longs cheveux de l'elfe en s'extasiant sur leur douceur, leur longueur et surtout leur aspect soyeux. Amélie grogna un peu qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée et demanda que se soit le coiffeur qu'ils avaient vu en premier qui coiffe ses cheveux. C'est ce qu'il fit et au bout de 3 / 4 d'heure de coupe, Amélie sentit un léger filet de bave lui couler le long du menton. Elle se réveilla quand la gravure de mode appelé auparavant Ereinion lui demanda si ça lui allait bien. La jeune femme lui dit avec un grand sourire qu'il était 1000 X mieux comme cela, il avait court avec un effet décoiffé qui le rendait irresistible aux yeux d'Amélie. Il était ravi et remercia abondamment Amélie de l'avoir un peu forcé.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le supermarché à proprement dit. Amélie avait demandé à Ereinion de pousser l'un des caddies et de rester près d'elle afin d'avoir toujours un oeil sur lui et pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans un magasin aussi immense. Mais même ainsi, il était très difficile de le tenir à l'oeil, il voulait aller partout, et tout voir. Plusieurs fois, elle le perdit de vue et dut courir dans le magasin pour le retrouver. Pour le moment, elle prenait les fruits et les légumes, cela intéressait vivement Ereinion, surtout la balance, il appuya sur tous les boutons jusqu'au moment où une fumée s'échappa de la machine preuve de son agonie prochaine. Amélie arriva sur ces entrefaits et lui expliqua que les machines étaient très fragiles et qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec. Les gens regardaient cet adulte avec ses drôles d'oreilles pointues. Une jeune femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Dumbo l'éléphant matiner avec un soupçon de Peggy la cochonne qui aurait une mâchoire chevaline se moqua de lui à cause de ses oreilles et reçu une phrase bien sentit d'Amélie qui n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses salades :

-T'as vu ses oreilles pointues, pppffffuuuuuu !!!! Il s'est trop fait tirer les oreilles par ses parents. Arf, arf, arf !!!!Quel idiot, il ne sait même pas utiliser une balance électronique. Il devrait retourner dans sa jungle !

-Ouais, et toi espèce de troll. T'as vu ta gueule! T'as un groin de cochon, et des oreilles de chou. Dégage Dumbo, tu pollues l'atmosphère avec ton gros cul. Retourne dans ton écurie !

La jeune femme qui avait insulté Ereinion, s'enfuit en pleurant. Parce qu'il fallait pas croire, mais Amélie tenait à son elfe et elle savait toujours frapper là où ça faisait mal et l'autre venait de le découvrir pour son malheur. Les gens s'écartèrent d'Amélie, ne désirant guère se retrouver humilié par la jeune femme qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et savait très bien l'utiliser. Quant à Ereinion, il était en train de scruter avec fascination un ananas, il adorait sentir l'odeur de ce fruit charnu. Il se précipita vers Amélie, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena vers le fruit et lui demanda avec un regard excité :

-On peut en prendre, s'il vous plaît ?

Amélie regarda les ananas et le laissa choisir. Ereinion regarda émerveiller les fruits ne sachant pas lequel prendre. Il fouilla dans la caisse et prit les deux plus parfumés qui allèrent dans son caddie. Il était tout content et tout fier, il poussa son caddie suivi par Amélie qui tentait de retenir son fou rire. Elle tourna la tête vers le rayon des boissons, et quand elle se retourna vers Ereinion pour lui demander son avis, l'elfe avait disparu. Avec un soupire elle rangea les deux caddies et partit à sa recherche. Elle le retrouva dans le rayon lingerie fine. Il était très curieux de tout ce qu'il voyait et voulait tout toucher. Présentement, il était en train de regarder un ensemble de lingerie noir quand en relevant la tête, il vit 5 femmes se rapprocher de lui avec un sourire étrange. Il fit un pas en arrière en regardant dans tous les sens pour essayer de retrouver Amélie, mais il y avait vraiment trop de monde. Il était perdu et cinq femelles en chaleur se rapprochaient de lui. Il commença à paniquer et se frappa mentalement en se disant pourquoi il n'avait pas écouter Amélie, elle lui avait dit une dizaine de fois qu'il risquait de se perdre et maintenant, c'était le cas. Il était complètement perdu et en plus les 5 sangsues se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui avec un sourire de prédateur étirant leurs lèvres chargées de maquillage. L'une d'entre elle se colla à lui et lui sussurra :

-Vous êtes seul ?

-_Mae....... _non. Je suis venu avec Amélie.

-Votre soeur, je présumes ?

-Non, mon amie. Son expression paniqué laissa place à un soulagement intense quand il vit Amélie qui arrivait. Il rajouta : Et la voilà.

Toujours avec l'ensemble entre ses mains, il se précipita vers la jeune femme ravi de la revoir. Amélie se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il y ait cette peur sur son visage. Il a croisé un vigile. Non! Rectifia – t – elle. Femelles en chaleur en manque de mâle droit devant. Il se cacha derrière elle, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain. Amélie le trouvait adorable comme cela, mais elle envoya un regard noir aux femmes qui s'approchaient les menaçant des pires horreurs si elles continuaient sur leurs lancés. Ereinion regardait dans tous les sens, puis, il vit un homme se promener avec une jeune femme et il lui tenait la main. Il décida de faire la même chose. Amélie sursauta un peu quand elle sentit la main chaude de l'elfe lui attraper la sienne. Elle lui sourit et tous les deux main dans la main repartirent vers les caddies. Ereinion se rappelant qu'il tenait toujours l'ensemble lui donna avec un sourire gêné. Elle éclata de rire et prenant l'ensemble, lui dit :

-38, c'est pile ma taille. Merci Ereinion.

-De rien, mais je promets que j'arrête de courir dans tous les sens.

-Mais que c'est – il passé ?

-Ces 5 femmes m'ont presque agressé. Elles sont toutes comme cela chez vous ?

-Avec des hommes aussi séduisant que vous ? Oui. Nombreuses sont celles qui seraient prêtes à vendre leurs parents pour vous mettre le grapin dessus.

-C'est joyeux dis donc. Je peux rester à côté de vous.

-Mais bien sûr. Cependant, il va falloir que l'on se tutoie si on veut que les autres arrêtent de vous courir après. D'accord ?

-Vous voudriez qu'elles pensent que nous sommes ensemble ?

-Tout à fait. Et avec le caractère de chien que j'ai, elles ne s'approcheront pas.

-Merci. Vous... _mae...._ tu me sauves la vie. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On va se promener vers le rayon homme, pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

-Merci, ceux là sont beaux, mais ils sont trop petits.

-Beaux, ceux qu'on va acheter eux seront beaux.

A suivre


	10. chapitre 10

* * *

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

-**Gedauphin** : Merci pour ta review.

-**Estel la Rodeuse** : Merci cousine, la coupe d'Ereinion n'est pas trop courte et lui va très bien. Et puis il va être encore plus traumatisé par les femmes, pauvre petit chou. Mais là, il faut lire ce qui arrive. ;)

-**Aéléa Wood** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire. Et puis, n'oublie pas que les elfes ont une carrure beaucoup plus fine que les hommes mortels, ils sont fins et sveltes alors c'est un peu normal qu'il ait cru que c'était une femme. Mais il a faillit voire la colère d'un roi elfique. Héhéhéhé !!!! Gégé ? Ça me fait penser à Gégé la patate, alors non, je ne vois pas Gil Galad appelé Gégé. Comme je l'ai dit à Estel, il n'en a pas fini avec les femmes. Héhéhéhé !! ;)

-**Hali1** : Merci, merci, merci !!! C'est vrai qu'Ereinion les cheveux court, c'est vachement sexy « bave » Je ne connais pas d'autres elfes que je pourrais te présenter, ils sont tous marié ou trop jeune héhéhéhé !!!!

-**Aventurine** : Oh une nouvelle reviewtrice, c'est un plaisir pour moi de te rencontrer :) Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie et j'espère que tu vas apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

Bon, maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Par Eru chapitre 10**

* * *

Avec un grand sourire, il la suivit paisiblement, non, en fait, il s'arrêtait à chaque rayon et voulait tout essayer. De guerre lasse, Amélie lui promit qu'après avoir acheter les vêtements, ils se promèneraient dans le magasin. Fou de joie, Ereinion la serra contre lui tellement fort, qu'il faillit lui briser les os. Certains couples crurent qu'il y avait un heureux événement en route. Arrivés là – bas, elle prit une dizaine de jeans, autant de chemises, de T – shirt, de pantalon, 3 vestes, 2 blousons et 5 shorts. En voyant tout cela, Ereinion ouvrit de grands yeux, se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

-Mon cher Ereinion, tu vas tous les essayer pour voire s'ils te vont.

-Tous ? Demanda – t – il d'un air choqué.

-Tous !

-Bon bah, on y va. Dti – il avec un petit soupire désespéré.

Elle l'emmena vers les cabine d'essayage et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Quand tu seras dans la cabine, tu retires ton pantalon si tu essaies un pantalon ou un short, ta chemise si tu essaies une chemise ou un T – shirt.

-D'accord.

-Je te donne les affaires et tu me dis si ça va ou non. D'accord.

-D'accord.

Il entra dans la cabine, et Amélie lui tendit les affaires qu'il essaya les uns après les autres. Il avait trouvé la taille qui lui allait le mieux. Mais pour la couleur, il dut sortir de la cabine pour demander à Amélie si ils lui allaient. La jeune femme donna son avis sur la question. Il essaya aussi les shorts, cependant, quand il essaya le premier short, il provoqua une émeute parmis la gente féminine du magasin. En effet, il sortit torse nu habillé que de son short. Amélie pour lui sauver la vie, dut le pousser dans la cabine, fonça derrière lui et bloqua la porte de son corps. La cohue cessa quand les agents de sécurité arrivèrent et les dispersèrent. Ereinion tremblait comme une feuille, encore une fois, il avait faillit se faire agresser par des représentantes du sexe faible. Qu'il retrouve celui qui avait donné ce qualificatif stupide aux femmes, et il verra que le sexe faible n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Tous les deux reprirent leur respiration entendant les dingues hurler après l'elfe. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

-Mais pourquoi es – tu sorti dans cette tenu si légère ?

-Je voulais que tu me dises ce que tu en pensais. Je suis désolé, je ne fais que des bêtises.

-C'est normal, tu ne connais pas ce monde, il va te falloir du temps pour t'adapter. Si j'étaits à ta place en Terre du Milieu, je suis sûr que j'aurais été capable de déclencher une guerre entre les elfes et les hommes.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais mieux que moi.

-Avec ma maladresse ? Je suis sceptique mon cher elfe.

Il pouffa de rire, se leva et tournant sur lui – même lui demanda :

-Alors, est – ce que ça me va ?

-Non, c'est trop large, on dirait un sac. Essaies en un autre. Le noir a l'air bien. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir si les dogues sont rentrées à la niche.

Elle entrouvit la porte tandis qu'il se changeait en riant. Il aimait bien les métaphores de la jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup d'esprit, une bonne culture d'après tous les livres qu'elle avait chez elle et plein de sensibilité. Elle était aussi sensible qu'une elfe, sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cacher. Donc, Amélie entrouvrit la porte et vit avec soulagement que les folles étaient parties. Tout ce qui restaient, c'était les maris et les petits amis des folles, plus que légèrement couroucés. Elle leur fit un petit sourire désolé et leur dit :

-Je suis désolé, mais mon ami oublie souvent qu'il fait de l'effet aux femmes et il n'a pas pensé qu'il y en aurait ici.

Elle rentra la tête, referma la porte et s'y adossa en poussant un petit soupire de soulagement. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là et recommença à donner son avis sur les shorts qu'il essayait. Après, elle observa l'elfe qui avait remit son pantalon et essayait maintenant les hauts dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis, il arrêta de bouger et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi m'ont – elle sauté dessus ?

-Parce que tu es bien bâti et d'une beauté non – humaine. Et les femmes même celles mariés voulaient t'avoir.

-Mais elles sont folles !

-Tout à fait, bienvenue dans mon monde.

Il secoua la tête horrifié et recommença à se changer. En tout, ils gardèrent 5 jeans, 4 pantalons, 6 T shirt, 7 chemises, 3 shorts, une veste et les 2 blousons. Toutes ses affaires allèrent dans le caddies. Ils repartirent mains dans la mains tentant de pousser les caddies sous les regards envieux des femmes et celui soulagé des hommes. Là, ils allèrent dans tous les rayons et Ereinion put observer, toucher et s'amuser avec tout ce qu'il voulait voir. Quand ils allèrent dans le rayon d'hygiène, il voulu ouvrir toutes les bouteilles, mais là Amélie le retint fermement mais c'est lui qui choisit les produits qu'ils allaient acheté après avoir reniflé une bonne dizaines de bouteilles de shampooing, de gel douche et de sels de bain. Ils remplirent leurs deux caddies à ras bord et Amélie dut partir en rechercher un autre et quand elle revint, il était assaillit par 5 femmes, les 5 qui l'avaient presques agressé dans le rayon lingerie. Là, le sang d'Amélie ne fit qu'un tour, elle fonça dans la mêlée et de sa voix la plus forte, se moqua des 5 hyènes qui durent s'enfuir sous les rires de la foule.

Tous les deux repartirent faire les courses et attachèrent les 3 caddies les uns derrière les autres. Et ils allèrent au rayon des surgelés qui se termina par le remplissage du caddies en 10 mn. Ereinion voulait tout goûter et donc acheta de tout, frites, pommes dauphine, pizzas, repas déjà préparer, glaces, sorbet, tous les parfums, légumes, poissons etc, etc.... Amélie prit quelques dizaines de sacs isotherme. Mais il refusa de prendre des boites de conserves, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils se promenèrent longtemps dans le rayon pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ereinion qui adorait toucher le givre sur les parois des congélateurs. Amélie ne faisait que rire des facéties et des expressions stupéfaites d'Ereinion qui riait autant qu'elle. Il n'avait causé aucune catastrophe et il découvrait un monde nouveau et merveilleux. Après avoir dévalisé le rayon des surgelés, Amélie décida d'aller dans le rayon de la viande . Là, Ereinion fut sidéré car il y avait de la viande partout. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de viande dans un seul endroit. De plus il faisait assez froid, moins que dans le rayon surgelé, mais il faisait quand même froid. Ereinion sentait le froid, mais il ne le ressentait pas. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Amélie :

-Si tu prends de la viande, je dois te dire que je n'en mange pas!

-Pourtant tu as mangé du cordon bleu, alors qu'il y a de la viande dedans.

-J'en mange si je n'ai pas le choix, mais normalement je n'en mange pas. Ça va à l'encontre de mes croyances.

-Ah ! D'accord, est ce que tu manges du poisson ?

-Heu... oui!

-Parfait, alors sus à la poissonnerie ! S'exclama – t – elle avec un sourire.

Ereinion lui adressa un grand sourire et ils firent donc demi – tour et après s'être un peu promené dans les rayons, ils arrivèrent dans le rayon « Poissonnerie ». Là l'odeur fut tellement forte que l'elfe fit précipitament marche arrière. Amélie lui fit un sourire indulgent et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Comme avec les surgelés, il prit de tout pour le plus grand plaisir du vendeur. Ils visitèrent ainsi tous les rayons pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ereinion qui touchait à tout et déclencha plusieurs fois les alarmes pour le plus grand énervement des agens de sécurité. Amélie réussi à les calmer, et demanda à Ereinion d'arrêter de toucher à tout. Mais il ne voulait rien savoir, jusqu'au moment où Amélie eut une idée, elle lui demanda d'attendre avec les agents de sécurité et partit chercher une matière bien gluante vendu dans le rayon des jouets. Quand elle revint, elle lui donna le pot et avec un sourire ravi, il le prit dans ses mains. Mais quand il sentit la texture sur sa peau, il voulut immédiatement la reposer, mais Amélie fut intraitable :

-Tu ne peux pas toucher à tout, alors si tu dois toucher quelque chose, ce sera cela, un point c'est tout ! Nous allons aller payer et manger, parce que cela fait 4 heures qu'on est ici et je commence vraiment à avoir faim. De plus, on doit acheter un nouveau four, un nouveau congélateur et tous tes meubles.

-D'accord !

Il était un peu déçu, mais il avait visité plein de chose, et il lui faudrait du temps pour bien digérer toutes les informations qu'il venait d'engranger. Ils allèrent en caisse et il recommença à vouloir tout toucher. De guerre lasse, Amélie lui demanda de poser les affaires sur le tapis, car elle était de plus en plus épuisée, trimbaler un elfe dans un supermarché était encore plus fatiguant que de garder une troupe d'enfant. Tout le monde regardait les 4 caddies se vider les uns après les autres. Ereinion vidait et Amélie remplissait tout aussi vite. Il y avait une organisation tacite excellente entre eux. Bientôt Ereinion se retrouva sans plus rien faire et il recommença à toucher à tout. Amélie pour le calmer lui demanda de prendre des sacs, beaucoup de sacs. Ravi de faire quelque chose, il le fit et ramena une brassée complète de sac tandis que la caissière commençait à vraiment fatigué quand tout fut passé, le scanner poussa un petit «_ brrzzzuuiingg_ » prouvant définitivement qu'il venait de rendre l'âme. Une petite fumée bleue s'échappait de la caisse moribonde. Le porte monnaie d'Amélie cria à l'assassin quand la modique somme de 1500 euro disparue de son univers. Après avoir payé et rangée les course dans le 4 X 4 qui prit une tonne cinq en 20 mn, Amélie plus qu'affamée entraîna son elfe dans un restaurant chinois et se jeta affamé sur ses ravioli vapeur ( _miam_ ), son riz cantonais ( _re – miam_ ), son porc aigre – doux ( _re – re – miam_ ) et termina le tout par une banana – split ( _pour les béotiens, une banane entouré par une ou deux boule de vanille, de fraise et de chocolat, recouverte de crème chantilly et arrosé par du chocolat fondu et parsemé d'amandes effilé, ce qui est tout à fait recommandé pour prendre 45 kg dans un régime grossissant_ ). Ereinion eut plus de mal à choisir, mais il prit du riz cantonais, deux rouleaux de printemps et comme dessert, la même chose qu'Amélie. Il ne regretta pas une seul fois son choix et fut éblouit par ce que pouvait faire les mortels.

Après manger, ils repartirent dans le supermarché et les vigiles firent une tête de 30 km quand ils les virent revenir, mais cette fois – ci, il n'avaient qu'un seul caddie. Amélie l'emmena dans le rayon de four et acheta un four à micro onde, ainsi qu'une cuisinière en vitrocéramique. Elle se promena dans le coin des congélateur, mais ne trouva rien de bien tandis qu'Ereinion se faisait apprendre par le conseiller ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec un four à micro – onde. Il expliqua au vendeur, qu'il venait d'un lointain pays qui n'était pas à la pointe de la modernité et qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre, comme la manipulation d'un four. Le vendeur très gentil lui apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Quand il eut terminé ses explications, il dut repartir conseiller d'autres clients, et Ereinion ravi attendit paisiblement qu'Amélie revienne. Il décida de lui cacher le fait qu'il savait utiliser un four pour lui faire une surprise. Amélie revint 5 mn plus tard l'air grognon, elle n'avait rien trouvé de bien dans les congélateurs. Alors ils décidèrent de voir les meubles, mais aucun ne plût à Ereinion, ni à Amélie. Sauf une lampe de chevet en bois noir décoré par des motifs floraux dorés. Elle lui rappelait son chez lui et voulu absolument l'avoir, devant son air buté, elle céda et la prit. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le rayons informatiques et quand Ereinion demanda des informations sur les ordinateurs, il crut que le vendeur lui parlait dans une autre langue. Il ne comprenait rien au ram, au kilo – octet, au dvd rom, au cd rom et autre. Il passait son temps à sourire en hochant la tête faisant croire qu'il comprenait. Amélie pendant ce temps faisait une razzia sauvage dans les feuilles et dans les cartouches d'imprimante qu'elle consommait à des allures insoupçonnées. Elle en consommait tellement vite que bientôt la police croirait qu'elle faisait de la contrebande de cartouche d'encre. Enfin ils allèrent dans le rayon des DVD pour la plus grande joie d'Ereinion qui adorait jouer avec le lecteur de DVD quand Amélie travaillait. En farfouillant dans le rayon, Amélie dénicha la trilogie des « scary movies » tandis qu'Ereinion mettait la main sur la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux en version longue. Enfin, ils repartirent vers les caisses, et les caissières priaient pour ne pas être celle qui devrait les enregistrer, car la dernière caisse qu'ils avaient pris, avait, elle, prit feu. Ce fut une jeune hôtesse qui en hérita, et elle passa son temps à rire des blagues et des exclamations d'Amélie. Le porte – monnaie d'Amélie pleura devant ce régime amaigrissant sévère que lui faisait subir Amélie et Ereinion. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et posèrent le four et les autres affaires.

Ils retournèrent une troisième fois dans le centre commerciale, et quand ils passèrent devant les vigiles du supermarché sans s'arrêter, ceux – ci soupirèrent de joie de voir qu'ils ne rentraient pas encore. Non, cette fois – ci, ils allèrent dans un magasin de meuble pour acheter le congélateur et les meubles d'Ereinion ainsi que le four. En effet, ils avaient acheté le four à micro – onde et la plaque vitrocéramique, mais Amélie voulait acheter le four traditionnel en même temps que le congélateur et les autres meubles pour pouvoir être livré en même temps. Amélie commençait à bailler et quand elle vit la literie, elle ne put résister au chant envoutant du sommeil et s'endormit sur le premier matelat venu, laissant un elfe perdu en plein milieu d'un monde remplit par des créatures plus dangereuses que les orques, plus retors qu'un seigneur des ténèbres, des vendeurs en quête d'un pigeon... heu je veux dire d'un client. Ereinion ne fit pas attention au fait qu'Amélie l'avait vicieusement laisser tout seul et continua à marcher regardant tous les meubles, mais il n'était pas intéressé par eux, trop gros, ou trop petit, pas la bonne couleur. Non, pour le moment rien ne lui plaisait. Il se retourna pour demander l'avis d'Amélie et vit qu'il était seul. Il se figea et se mit à trembler comme un enfant abandonné. Il murmura d'une petite voix effrayé :

-Amélie ? Amélie ?

Un vendeur qui passait par là fut sa bouée de sauvetage. Il lui fonça dessus pour la plus grosse frayeur du type qui crut que ce très grand homme aux oreilles bizarres allait lui faire des choses douloureuses et pas très catholique. Au lieu de cela, il entendit une voix effrayé demander :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Amélie ?

-Amélie ? Quel âge a – t – elle ?

-Heu..... dans les 20 ans. Elle est brune et a de longs cheveux.

-Ah! C'est elle qui dort depuis 30 mn sur l'un des matelats. Venez !

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la literie et vit la jeune femme abandonnée dans un sommeil des plus profond. N'ayant pas le courage de la réveiller, il demanda au vendeur de l'aide pour trouver des meubles pour une chambre, ainsi qu'un four et un gros congélateur. Le vendeur enfin, rendons à césar ce qui est à césar, le directeur du magasin ravi de l'aubaine et excité à l'idée de la grosse,n très grosse vente en perspective l'entraîna dans les rayons à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait. Ereinion extrèmement difficile mit beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qu'il voulait, son compagnon aurait pu trouver le temps long et être énervé, mais les meubles que prenait l'elfe étaient les plus beaux et accessoirement, les plus cher. Quand tous les meubles de sa chambres furent choisis, ils allèrent dans le coin des fours et le directeur l'aida beaucoup, car Ereinion voulait un four très performant, mais aussi très facile d'utilisation, ils mirent plus de 45 mn avant de trouver la perle rare. Ensuite, ils foncèrent vers le rayon des congélateurs et Ereinion tomba en extase sur un frigo mais le directeur très gentil lui dit que s'il voulait un congélateur performant qui ne consommait pas beaucoup d'énergie, il faudait plutôt en prendre un autre, car celui sur lequel avait flashé Ereinion était gros, marron et pas très profond. Le directeur lui dénicha un congélateur gros aussi, très profond et très économique question consommation d'énergie. Ereinion lui faisant confiance prit le congélateur qui lui n'était pas très cher par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait choisi auparavant. Il ne restait qu'une seul chose à choisir, le matelat. Il demanda s'il pouvait essayer les matelats, le directeur accepta et Ereinion eut du mal à choisir, aucun ne lui plaisait. Trop dur, trop mou, il ne restait plus qu'un matelat à essayer, celui sur lequel dormait Amélie. Ereinion se coucha près d'elle et se sentit bien sur ce matelat et se relevant, il demanda s'il pouvait avoir ce matelat au dimension du lit qu'il avait prit. Le directeur lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ereinion très content se leva d'un bond réveillant en sursaut Amélie qui se frotta les yeux en se demandant où elle se trouvait.

Amélie se leva en s'étirant et marmonna:

-Il faut que l'on achète tes meubles.

-C'est déjà fait. Dit Ereinion avec un grand sourire, on a choisi tous les meubles pendant que tu dormais, même le four et le congélateur.

-On ? C'est qui on ?

-Ce vendeur et moi. Il m'a beaucoup aider, il est excellent.

Le directeur éclata de dire et lui dit:

-Je ne suis pas vendeur, je suis le directeur du magasin, mais je vous remercie. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, car j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

-Merci, monsieur. Dit Amélie avec un sourire confus. Tandis qu'Ereinion lui serrait la main en lui disant :

-Merci Victor. Mais la voiture est trop petite, comment on va faire pour ramener nos affaires à la maison.

-Et bien, nous pouvons vous livrer où se trouve votre maison ?

Amélie donna l'adresse et le directeur fut incapable de situer la maison, Amélie lui expliqua l'endroit et il décida de préparer la commande immédiatement et leur expliqua qu'un camion de livraison les suivrait, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils se perdent en route. Amélie plus que ravi le remercia abondamment au même titre qu'Ereinion.

Le directeur partit en riant et Ereinion avec toutes les références entraîna Amélie vers la caisse. Là le porte feuille d'Amélie fit une attaque cardiaque devant le montant de l'achat. Mais Amélie s'en moquait un peu, elle était heureuse, car une nouvelle vie plein de surprise avait commencer le jour où elle avait percuté ce gros bidule en noir. Elle se demandait encore que pouvait être ce truc. Ils retournèrent vers la voiture et l'amenèrent devant le quai de livraison. Quelques minutes plutard, un gros camion de livraison prit le chemin de la maison d'Amélie. Cette fois – ci, elle roulait tranquillement afin que le camion ne les perde pas de vu. Après plus d'une heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de la maison. Les livreurs s'arrêtèrent cherchant la maison des yeux, mais Amélie fit marche arrière et leur dit que la maison se trouvait plus loin, et dans l'oreille d'Ereinion :

-Beaucoup plus loin !

Il pouffa de rire, il riait encore quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Les livreurs étaient sidérés, ils ne pensaient pas que le terrain était si grand. Ils installèrent le four, la plaque vitrocéramique et reprirent les anciens meubles. Puis ils installèrent dans le garage le congélateur et montèrent les autres meubles dans la chambre blanche. Enfin, après un rafraîchissement et un dernier signe d'au revoir, ils repartirent. Amélie et Ereinion eurent beaucoup de pain sur la planche, car ils vidèrent le coffre de la voiture et remplirent le congélateur des surgelés et du poisson. Les légumes frais prirent 95 du frigo. Le lait et les boissons allèrent dans une partie fraîche du garage. Après une bonne heure, ils installèrent le nouveau four à micro – onde sur une magnifique table qu'Ereinion avait choisi. Ensuite, ils montèrent des étagères qu'Amélie avait depuis longtemps et y mirent les DVD qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans la chambre blanche, celle d'Ereinion et montèrent le lit, l'armoire, la commode et enfin le bureau. Il y avait aussi un coffre qu'Ereinion mit sous la fenêtre. Amélie lui montra comment faire le lit, où se trouvait les oreillers, les draps et les couvertures afin qu'il ne soit plus perdu ensuite, qu'il soit entièrement autonome. Quand ils eurent terminé avec la chambre, il était bien plus de huit heures du soir et ils étaient plutôt fatigués, enfin surtout Amélie, parce qu'Ereinion était beaucoup trop excité.

L'elfe avec un grand sourire lui dit :

-Je vais essayer le four !

-Heuuuuuuuu....... Fut la seule réponse d'Amélie qui se souvenait de la rencontre four à micro – onde et boîte de conserve.

-Ne faites pas la septique ma chère humaine. Je sais utiliser un four et je vais vous le prouver.

-Je vous fait confiance, mais j'espère que vous courrez vite, parce que si vous faites à nouveau exploser la cuisine, je vous pourchasses avec la voiture. Dit elle en souriant.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et partit cuisiner tandis qu'Amélie rangeait les cartouche d'encre de son imprimante. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et lu les messages qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lire. Elle découvrit avec joie qu'Antoine n'était plus trop apprécié dans l'entreprise, car ses oeuvres montrait l'étendue infinie de son mauvais goût. Elle vit que son patron lui avait envoyé un jeu à tester. Elle envoya une réponse et se mit immédiatement au travail, elle sortit un calpin et se mit à énumérer les points forts et les points faibles du jeu. Pour le jeu en question, c'était une véritable merde. Elle téléphona à son patron et lui demanda :

-Allo boss, je viens de faire un rapide survole du projet que vous m'avez envoyé.

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-C'est une farce hein ?

-Pourquoi dis – tu cela ?

-Parce que rien ne va avec ce jeu, les images sont grotesques, le scénario est nul, la fluidité est quasi – inexistante il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce jeu. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ce jeu est une merde et je pèse mes mots.

Elle entendit des éclats de rire derrière son patron. Les commentaires allaient bon train et Amélie demanda :

-Tu crois pas qu'un enfant s'est amusé avec vos logiciels, parce que seul un enfant pourrait faire une merde pareil.

-C'est Antoine qui t'as fait ce cadeau.

-Antoine, ça c'est à Antoine ? Tu te moques de moi là !

-Pas du tout. C'est la vérité.

-Mais c'est..... c'est........ j'ai pas de mot pour désigner ce truc. Même l'idée est pourrie, attends un cochon qui vole! Même les mômes de 2 ans trouveraient ça nul. Bon, je t'envoie mon rapport enfin si tu le veux toujours.

-Oui, je veux voir ce que tu penses de ce travail.

-Je te l'envoie.

Elle cliqua et envoya son rapport à son patron. Celui – ci le reçut quelques secondes plus tard !

-C'est bon, je viens de le recevoir.

Il lut le rapport et elle entendit les commentaire derrière, ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle et riaient aux appréciations de la jeune femme, appréciations sarcastiques et ironiques. Il la remercia pour son travail professionnel et lui dit qu'il lui renverrait d'autres jeux plus tard et que pour le moment il avait un Garfield à voir. Il la salua et raccrocha.

A suivre.


	11. chapitre 11

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-**Aéléa WoOd** : Oui, grâce à ses différentes ventes, elle a engrangé une très grosse fortune. Et elle se fait une joie de faire ce qu'elle veut avec. Pour le caddie à la queue leu leu, je reconnais l'avoir déjà fait et pour la caisse en flamme c'est déjà arrivé. Je suis en tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir rendu la bonne humeur. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire et va aussi te faire rire.

-**Hali 1** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une veinarde, c'est pas tout les jours qu'une personne peut se vanter d'avoir un elfe chez soit. J'aimerais bien être à sa place en tout cas .

-**Tarock** : Merci. Malheureusement, il ne va pas trop parler durant le film, enfin, tu vas voir. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plairas.

-**Louise** : Je sais que c'est dure de faire deux choses à la fois, souvent, je dois faire 2 à 3 choses à la fois. Mais dis – toi que tu feras de belles choses dans ta vie, autres que cette cloche d'Antoine ;)

-**Gedauphin** : Merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

-**Estel la Rodeuse** : Salut cousine ! C'est la première fois que je réponds à l'une de tes reviews. Ça se fête, non ? ( sort une bouteille de champagne et une ribambelle de flutes à champagne) J'en ai aussi sortie pour ton harem et mon nounours il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne fassent pas la fête avec nous, non ? Après cette petite fête impromptue, je voulais te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour word, le plus important, c'est que tu continues à lire sur FF net J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminé, je vous enjoins à la lecture saine de mon nouveau chapitre .

* * *

* * *

**Par Eru** chapitre 11

* * *

* * *

Amélie s'étira et redescendit pour voir Ereinion, celui – ci était en train de lire la notice du four tandis qu'une pizza chauffait au four à micro – onde. Elle éclata de rire le faisant lever son regard du livret. Il lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, quand le four sonna. Il se leva, et sortit la pizza chaude et lui dit :

-Gente demoiselle, le repas est prêt.

Il présenta la pizza au fruit de mer avec du jus d'orange qu'il trouva terriblement acide, c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine et discutèrent de choses et d'autre, en fait Ereinion raconta la journée de son point de vu et était toujours aussi choqué quant à la violence des femmes de ce monde. Mais il fut ravi de la gentillesse de certaines personnes mais déçu de la méchanceté d'autre. Amélie ne lui demandait jamais de parler de son monde pour qu'il n'ait pas le mal du pays, car c'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa maison et pour lui, ce devait être horriblement douloureux. Après avoir dîner, Ils décidèrent de regarder un film et Amélie se décida pour le Seigneur des anneaux. Ereinion mit le DVD tandis qu'Amélie apportait des canettes de coca. Il ne connaissait pas cette boisson, mais il savait que les gens en rafolaient. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Amélie et la vit tirer une languette, il fit la même chose et sursauta quand un liquide marron foncé et collant gicla vers lui. Il entendit un bruit bizarre et vit Amélie pouffer de rire. Il souleva un sourcil et tenta d'imiter la jeune femme qui avala d'un coup 3 gorgées de cette boisson. Quand il l'eut en bouche, il sentit sa langue lui piquer atrocement et ses yeux piquèrent autant, il sentit des larmes lui couler le long de ses joues. Mais quand il l'avala, ce fut pire. Il crut avoir avalé une fourmilière en pleine effervescence. Il toussa comme un malade atteinte de peste pneumonique tandis qu'Amélie gémissait de douleur. En effet elle avait eut le fou rire en buvant et son coca lui était passé par le nez. Ereinion la regarda et éclata bruyamment de rire entrainant la jeune femme dans un autre fou rire irrépressible. Après le quart d'heure de rire, ils commencèrent à regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ereinion éclata de rire quand il vit la représentation de Cìrdan, de Galadriel mais surtout d'Elrond. Il fut passionné par l'histoire, par l'histoire de son monde. Il trouva qu'Imladris était assez bien représenté, mais celui qu'il connaissait était vraiment beaucoup plus beau. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand il voyait Elrond et Galadriel. Il riait tellement qu'il avait mal au ventre. Après une heure de visionnage, Amélie s'endormit profondément la tête sur les cuisses d'Ereinion qui jouait avec ses cheveux riant de temps à autre durant le film, mais il pleura un peu quand il vit la mort de Boromir. A la fin, il la réveilla pour aller se coucher. Quand elle vit sa position, elle devint d'un beau rouge vermillon. Il pouffa de rire, grand seigneur, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la salle de bain, quand le téléphone dans le bureau sonna. Elle décrocha et le timbre chaleureux, calme et doux de son ex raisonna dans la pièce. Il l'insulta, la traitant de putain et d'autre terme aussi peu aimable. Il hurla que par sa faute, il venait d'être renvoyé, qu'il n'avait plus de maison et qu'il était à la rue. Elle allait lui répondre quand Ereinion qui continuait à la porter lui souffla dans le cou. La jeune femme éclata de rire pour le plus grand plaisir de l'elfe et pour la plus grande rage de l'humain qui atteint des sommets insoupçonné dans les cris hystériques. Il beugla comme un taureau en rut :

-TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?!

-Oui! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais mon porteur s'impatiente de pouvoir m'emmener dans la salle de bain.

-C'EST QUI ????

-Arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde. C'est quelqu'un qui est 10 fois que dis – je 1 000 000 000 fois mieux que toi. Et maintenant, laisse – moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant que de supporter ta soporifique conversation.

Et avec un petit sourire fier, elle lui raccrocha au nez et reposa le téléphone. Ereinion reprit sa marche vers la salle de bain et lui demanda :

-Qui c'était?

-Mon ancien petit copain. Il était infidèle, et me volait mon travail pour le mettre à son nom. Alors je l'ai abandonné et je suis venu m'installer ici. Avant j'habitais plus à l'ouest, à Paris.

-Je voudrais bien y aller!

-Ben, dans 6 mois je dois y aller pour la réunion semestrielle tu n'auras qu'à aller avec moi.

Ereinion fut fou de joie, il la serra encore plus contre lui et l'embrassa pour la plus grande confusion d'Amélie qui devint rouge comme une tomate mais elle ne put se retenir d'avoir un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres. Puis il la laissa dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette et ensuite, elle alla dormir tandis qu'Ereinion prenait sa place et se lavait avec joie les dents, il adorait le faire et s'il en avait la possibilité, il le ferait tout le temps, car il adorait le goût du dentifrice. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, sa première pulsion fut de descendre et quand il vit le canapé sans voir son lit, il paniqua jusqu'au moment où il se rappela qu'il avait maintenant une chambre pour lui. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Amélie et s'enfonçant dans les draps frais, il s'endormit profondément, puis commença à faire un rêve étrange. Il révait qu'il était devant la maison d'Amélie, il vit la jeune femme avec quelques années de plus venir vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Derrière elle, arrivait en courant un petit garçon d'à peu près 5 ans, avec de grand yeux gris vert et de long cheveux noirs et des oreilles pointues. Soudain, il vit la jeune femme s'effondrer et son ventre arrondit s'aplatir à mesure qu'il sentait l'immortalité la gagner et qu'il voyait ses oreilles s'effilées. L'enfant qu'elle portait venait de lui donner sa vie pour qu'elle vive auprès de lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut, d'après son réveil, 30 mn après s'être endormit. Il replongea dans le sommeil et entendit une voix lui dire:

-Tu ne peux rester ici plus longtemps et elle ne peut plus vivre loin de toi. Quand le moment sera venu, vous partirez ensemble.

Puis il plongea dans un sommeil encore plus profond et ne fit plus un seul rêve de toute la nuit. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le rêve qu 'il avait fait le perturbait encore. Était – ce un simple rêve ou une vision. Il resta longtemps dans son lit appréciant ce silence et cette paix qui ne dura pas quand il entendit un hurlement de rage venant d'Amélie. Il se leva d'un bond et toujours en pyjama, il se précipita vers les cris. Arrivé dans le salon, il entendit des grognements et bruits de déchirements qui avaient l'air de venir du garage. Il se précipita vers la pièce et vit Amélie se battre avec un gros chien noir pour un tas de vêtements bleus. Il fonça à l'aide d'Amélie et fit fuir le chien qui poussa un couinement de douleur quand Amélie lui jeta un espèce de cube qu'elle avait prit dans un carton près d'elle. Le chien lâcha le tissus et s'enfuya en grognant de colère et de douleur. Amélie put se reposer. Elle s'approcha d'Ereinion, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue :

-Merci.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont vos habits, je vous avais trouvé avec dans la forêt.

-Merci! C'est mon armure. Vous n'auriez pas trouvé une couronne. _Mae_.... je veux dire un diadème fait en métal, très fin.

-Un diadème très fin, comme ça ?

Elle fouilla dans un carton et lui rendit la couronne des Noldor. Ereinion fou de joie, prit la couronne hérité de sa famille et de son père entre ses mains et la serra contre son coeur en pleurant de joie. Ensuite, il attrapa Amélie par l'épaule et la serra fort contre lui en lui disant :

-Merci, merci! Tu ne peux savoir tout ce que représente cette couronne pour moi! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier !

-Moi, j'ai une idée.

-Ah oui, laquelle ?

-Tu voudrais rester avec moi ? Parce que ce chien commence à m'effrayer. Il a une intelligence malsaine. Je commence à avoir peur.

-Oui, je resterai. Un parce que je ne sais pas où aller et parce que j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il est apaisant. Je pourrais rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps sans aucun problème.

-Merci Ereinion. J'ai eu tellement de chose à faire pour le déménagement et notre rencontre, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à Antoine. Mais maintenant que ça c'est calmé, je ne pense qu'à ça. A sa trahison, à ses mensonges et ça fait tellement mal.

-Et bien maintenant, cet Antoine ne va penser qu'à toi et à cet homme mystérieux qui t'a fait rire et il doit regretter ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Merci Ereinion! Viens je vais te préparer ton petit – déjeuné.

-Avec plaisir!

Tous les deux allèrent dans la cuisine et Amélie lui fit un gros petit déjeuné à base de jus de fruit, de céréale, de chocolat, de croissant, de pain au lait et d'oeuf au plat. Ereinion dévora le petit déjeuné en quelque minutes, puis décida d'aller se promener près du lac. Amélie aurait vraiment voulu l'accompagner, mais elle devait travailler. Alors ils se séparèrent, lui vers le lac, elle, vers le bureau. Il se promena ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures. Quand il revint il décida de parler à Amélie, car il en avait assez de rester cloîtrer dans la maison sans rien faire. Oh bien sur il adorait passer l'aspirateur, ça l'amusait énormément, mais il ne pouvait pas le passer toute la journée. Alors il prépara le repas en réfléchissant à la meilleur manière de lui parler.

Pendant ce temps, Amélie bossa sur un nouveau jeu que son patron lui avait donné. Elle travailla avec acharnement jusqu'au moment où une amie lui parla sur MSN. Elles discutèrent durant plus de 30 mn et la conversation dévia sur un certain mâle très bien fait de sa personne qui préparait le repas. Elle lui raconta les courses, mais surtout leur dit :

-Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse. Il est parfait.

-J'imagine, mais il va repartir, non ?

-Non, il reste ici, j'ai réussit à le convaincre.

-Je parie que c'est pour ton argent qu'il reste.

-Je ne crois pas, il passe son temps à passer l'aspirateur et à faire la cuisine, il adore faire ça!

-Hein ?! Mais..... mais tu as trouvé la perle rare dit donc! Tu sais pas s'il a un frère ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Et puis de toute façon, il est unique et je n'aime pas partager ! Je suis comme la fourmis, je ne suis pas prêteuse.

-AMELIE ! A TABLE !

-Ah! Mesdemoiselles, mon appolon m'appelle pour manger ! A plus tard.

-Bon ap et A

Toute contente, elle descendit dans la cuisine et fut accueillit par le fumé délicat et délicieux de l'oeuvre d'Ereinion. Elle sentait son estomac se tordre et grogner tellement elle avait faim. Elle s'assit en face d'Ereinion et vit avec délice le repas qu'il avait préparé. Elle regarda la cuisine d'un coup d'oeil et put constater qu'il n'y avait aucune dégradation. Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un sourire un peu crisper. Amélie après un bruyant bon appétit commença à manger. Elle mangeait dans un silence quasi – religieux, ce qu'il avait fait était un pur délice, une merveille. Elle savourait, dégustait ce repas sans un bruit, laissant ses papilles gustatives se délecter du repas. Ereinion ne mangeait pas, attendant nerveusement la sentence. Avait – elle apprécié, avait – elle détesté ? Mais quand il vit Amélie fermé les yeux de plaisir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à manger. Elle fit un immense sourire à Ereinion et lui glissa :

-C'est délicieux, je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Mais ce pain est étrange, je n'en avais jamais goûté auparavant. Qu'est – ce – que c'est ?

-C'est du Lembas. Tous les hauts elfe savent le faire, les hommes comme les femmes. Bien que se soit surtout les femmes qui le fassent.

-Et bien c'est un véritable délice. J'adore ça ! Marmonna – t – elle avec la bouche pleine.

Il pouffa de rire et fut vraiment ravi que ce la lui plaise. Maintenant que la phase un du plan pour l'amadouer était une réussite, il mit en place la phase 2. L'air de rien, il lui demanda :

-Amélie ?

-Oui ?

-Heu.... voilà! Je voudrais pouvoir sortir dehors. Tu pourrais venir avec moi faire une promenade ? C'est assez ennuyeux de se promener seul. Et je commences à en avoir assez de rester à l'intérieur.

-Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas trop possible, mais demain d'accord.

Ereinion faillit crier de joie. Il débarassa la table, fit la vaisselle et regarda la télévision enfin pendant 5 mn, parce qu'après, il recommença à passer l'aspirateur. Amélie elle remonta dans le bureau, se déconnecta de MSN et se plongea complètement dans son travail. Après 3 heures de travail acharné, elle envoya à son boss son rapport et commença à faire une recherche sur internet. Elle rechercha dans les environs et elle apprit avec une joie toute relative qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire par rapport à Paris. Mais elle apprit avec joie qu'il y avait un haras pas loin en fait à 15 km de chez elle. Et aussi un stand de tir à l'arc, les activités parfaite pour avoir un elfe heureux, épanoui et en bonne santé physique et mentale chez soit. Elle téléphona au stand de tir et fut dégouté en apprenant qu'il allait fermer définitivement dans une semaine faute de moyens. Abandonnant l'idée, elle raccrocha et appela les haras, qui s'appelait le Haras des 4 domaines et apprit qu'il y avait des chevaux à vendre. Elle décida de faire la surprise à son elfe et elle eut même une idée pour lui remonter encore plus le moral. Elle descendit dans le salon et lui dit :

-Je dois faire une course, je reviens dans 2 heures.

-Mais..... Et moi ? Demanda – t – il d'une toute petite voix.

-Ben.... Vous pouvez rester dans la maison si vous voulez. Bon, ben à plus tard.

Elle prit ses clés de voiture, et partit laissant le pauvre elfe seul dans la maison. Tout seul, sans personne à voir, ni à parler. La machine à laver le linge ne tournait pas, et il ne voulait ni sortir dans le jardin de peur de tomber sur une femme qui tenterait encore de l'agresser. Le pauvre se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'elle le punisse de cette façon. Il commença à tourner en rond dans la maison, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il décida alors de l'attendre devant la fenêtre du salon. Amélie, dans sa voiture, fit un léger excès de vitesse en volant un peu bas sur la nationale et à 160 sur l'autoroute. Elle fonça à Epinal et alla à Decathlon acheter 2 arcs, l'un pour Ereinion et l'autre pour elle. Elle acheta aussi une centaine de flèches, 2 carquois, et des protections pour le bras et la main. Elle demanda qu'on enveloppe le plus grand des arcs. Les autres se demandèrent pourquoi et elle leur dit qu'elle voulait faire un cadeau à un grand ami à elle. Ensuite, elle visita tous les magasins mais ne trouva rien d'autre à part du jus de poire, de pomme, d'orange, de raisin, en fait tous les jus de fruits qui existaient, ainsi que du nectar de poire, d'abricot enfin tout ce qui existait comme nectar. Ensuite, ses achats effectués, elle décida de revenir chez elle, craignant que le pauvre elfe ait fait une dépression tout seul. Quand elle revint chez elle, elle vit un elfe tout content courir vers la voiture et accessoirement sa personne. Elle eut une image dans sa tête, la pub de Royal canin avec le chien qui court dans la plaine. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Ereinion ravi qu'elle soit revenu lui demanda encore secoué par ce lâche abandon:

-Ai – je fait quelque chose de mal pour que vous m'abandonniez ainsi ?

-Tu ne m'as rien fait. Et je ne t'ai pas abandonné, j'avais seulement quelque chose à t'acheter, une surprise. Et je veux te l'offrir maintenant.

Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit un long paquet entouré de papier brun. Etonné, il prit le paquet et commença à l'ouvrir. Et quand il vit l'arc flambant neuf, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Il caressa l'arc sur toute sa longueur et se tournant vers Amélie, il l'embrassa tendrement tentant ainsi de lui montrer sa joie. Il aurait voulut tirer quelques flèches, mais le soleil se couchait déjà et Amélie et lui avait encore du travail à faire. Après un bon repas, Tous les deux allèrent se coucher. Ils eurent une magnifique nuit enfin surtout Ereinion qui passa la nuit à rêver de tir à l'arc. Vers le milieu de la nuit, il rêva qu'il se trouvait avec sa cousine Galadriel et avec Amélie qui dormait pelotonner contre lui. Le lendemain, Amélie se réveilla assez tôt pour pouvoir continuer la surprise d'Ereinion. En allumant l'ordinateur, elle reçut un mail de son patron qui la félicitait chaudement pour son travail, en plus, il lui donnait une augmentation, car beaucoup de boîtes seraient prêtes à vendre leur parents pour l'avoir chez elles. Amélie vit aussi avec joie qu'il n'avait pas d'autre boulot à lui donner, enfin pas encore. Elle poussa un cri de joie :

-OUAIS !!!

-Que se passe – t – il ? Demanda Ereinion en passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte du bureau.

-Je suis en congé aujourd'hui. Viens Ereinion, on petit – déjeune et ensuite on part en vadrouille.

-En vadrouille ? Demanda – t – il, il ne connaissait pas ce mot.

-Oui, on va se promener !

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Je vais aller vous préparer ton petit déjeuné.

-Parfait je vais aller me changer et puis après manger on part.

-D'accord !

Après un bon petit déjeuné bien consistant, ils partirent en vadrouille, Ereinion avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, qui commença à disparaître quand elle prit les clés de sa voiture et s'envola franchement quand elle se dirigea vers le garage. Il monta dans le 4 X 4 en grognant et laissa Amélie le conduire toujours en grognant . Il s'endormit au rythme du requiem de Mozart qu'il adorait. Amélie jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et tenta de trouver le chemin pour le haras sant trop se perdre. Elle ne mit que 4 heures, Ereinion étant plongé dans un repos bien mérité. Enfin, elle trouva le bon chemin grâce à l'aide providencielle d'un paysan sur son tracteur qui regardait la route comme les vaches regardent les trains passer. Ereinion se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit un hennissement bruyant. Il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un immense bâtiment. Tournant la tête, il vit des centaines de chevaux s'ébattre librement dans les enclos. Quand le 4 X 4 s'arrêta, il ouvrit la porte et respira avec bonheur l'odeur des chevaux. Il se tourna vers Amélie, la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme qui tituba un instant frôlant l'extase la plus complète. Ereinion fou de joie se précipita vers les chevaux qui s'approchèrent de lui sans aucune peur ni aucune appréhension sous les regards fascinés et médusés des cavaliers.

Amélie partit essayer de trouver le propriétaire afin de trouver les chevaux qui étaient à vendre. Ereinion flattait un puissant étalon noir qui ensença en hennissant bruyamment. Ereinion pouffa de rire. En tournant la tête, il vit Amélie partir vers les grands bâtiments. Il fit un signe à l'étalon et partit en courant rejoindre Amélie. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle sentit une main chaude s'emparer de la sienne. Elle leva la tête et vit Ereinion qui marchait à côté d'elle tout souriant. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, et elle fut contente pour lui. Elle lui serra la main et lui dit :

-Tu aurais pu rester avec le cheval, tu avais l'air d'être si content.

-Je veux rester avec toi et voir le reste. Le cheval, je pourrais toujours le revoir plus tard.

-D'accord.

-Où allons – nous ?

-Nous allons trouver le propriétaire des haras et acheter nos propres chevaux.

Là Ereinion cru défaillir de joie. Il allait pouvoir monter ses propres chevaux. Il pourrait sortir tous les jours, galoper les cheveux aux vents et peut – être qu'Amélie irait avec lui, pourquoi pas. Ce serait tellement bien. Il se tourna vers elle et en réponse à son regard joyeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Puis, elle l'arrêta et entra dans une pièce avec un panneau sur lequel était écrit « direction ». Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année les accueillit avec un grand sourire en leur demandant :

-Bonjours. Que puis – je faire pour vous, monsieur, dame ?

-Bonjours monsieur. Je souhaiterai acquérir des chevaux. Pourrais - je voir ceux qui sont à vendre.

-Mais bien sûr. Venez, je vais vous les montrer. Dit – il avec un grnad sourire et pour Amélie un regard qui disait je vais te plumer ces deux pigeons.

Il les emmena vers les écuries pour leur montrer les chevaux à vendre. Amélie se tourna vers Ereinion et lui demanda dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne connais rien aux chevaux. Et lui a bien l'intention de nous arnaquer et de nous vendre des bêtes en mauvaise état. Tu pourrais les vérifier et choisir les meilleurs ?

-Bien sûr, je ne prendrait que des chevaux digne de mon rang. On ne verra jamais un roi elfique sur une carne squelettique.

-Un roi elfique. Et bien, je ne suis pas tombé sur n'importe qui. Ria Amélie devant Ereinion qui ne comprit pas son hilarité.

Il haussa les épaules et tous les deux suivirent le propriétaire qui les emmena dans les écuries. Là, Ereinion commença à vérifier l'état des animaux. Il y avait une vingtaine de bêtes à vendre et Amélie fit entièrement confiance à l'elfe pour lui trouver les meilleurs chevaux du groupe. Le propriétaire et Amélie regardait l'elfe qui tâtait et palpait les jambes des chevaux, passait la main sur le dos des animaux, regardait les dents et après les avoir bien observé, il se redressa et dit au propriétaire :

-Ils ne sont pas très bien ses chevaux. Celui – là est malade, celui – là est boîteux et celui – ci à les dents pourris. Quant aux autres ils sont tellement vieux qu'ils risquent de mourir avant d'arriver devant la porte.

Le propriétaire le regardait avec les yeux rond tandis qu'Amélie pouffait de rire et faisait à Ereinion un clin d'oeil amusé. Elle dit à l'autre homme :

-Mon ami est un expert avec les chevaux. On peut même dire qu'il est né sur le dos d'un cheval. Alors comme cela vous vouliez nous vendre de mauvaises bêtes. Nous voulons voir d'autres chevaux. Ordonna Amélie.

Ereinion lui fit son plus beau sourire et recommença à observer les chevaux, mais d'autres, ceux dans les enclos. Pour le plus grand dam du proprio, il dénicha les deux meilleurs chevaux du haras, une pouliche blanche comme la neige et l'étalon noir qu'il avait flatté à son arrivée. Le propriétaire tenta de les mettre en garde, car ces chevaux venaient juste d'arriver et étaient reconnus unanimement comme indressable. Mais bizarrement quand Ereinion les appela, les deux chevaux arrivèrent rapidement et s'arrêtèrent devant l'elfe. Ils furent tous les deux doux comme des agneaux. Amélie décida donc de les acheter tous les deux pour la plus grande joie d'Ereinion et devant le propriétaire médusé qu'une personne puisse sortir 25 000 euros de sa poche sans aucun problème et sans pleurer. Il faut dire que les comptes d'Amélie étaient plus que remplis, elle était plus que millionnaire et pouvait même vivre dans un luxe outrancié jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans avoir à travailler.

Le propriétaire fut ravi de cet achat qui arrivait vraiment au bon moment, en plus la jeune femme avait acheté le van, le harnachement et tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la monte des chevaux. Ereinion calma les deux montures qui entrèrent sans trop de problème dans le van. Puis, ils repartirent vers la propriété d'Amélie devant les cavaliers qui regardaient ces 2 équidés presque sauvages partir vers une autre destination.

A suivre


	12. chapitre 12

RARRRRRRRRRRRR

-**Estel la Rôdeuse** : Salut cousine, merci pour la review, c'est vrai que d'avoir autant d'argent qu'elle ça doit être bien. Mais il faut dire qu'elle gagne bien sa vie et que c'est grace à la vente des bien de son ex qu'elle peut vivre sur un tel train.

-**Aéléa** : Et oui, le grand secret est révélé. Quoique je l'avais dit au tout début en décrivant la vente de certains biens. Je reconnais que je suis fier d'avoir fait renvoyer ce type, mais ils n'en en pas terminé avec lui. Mais ça tu le verras dans un autre chapitre. Et quand au bécotage, il risque d'évoluer vers autre chose que tu verras dans un autre chapitre. Attend, je ne vais pas tout te dire, où serait le suspense et la surprise si je te disais tout tout de suite. Hein ? Quand au rêve, il est à la fois symbolique et à la fois visionnaire enfin pour l'instant, parce que je changerais peut – être la transformation que je n'ai pas encore écrit. Et pour la pub, ce n'est pas la fausse pub de « Royal Rabbin » avec Alain chabat que j'imaginait, mais plutôt celle de la véritable pub. Quoique celle de « Royal Rabbin » me fait bien bidonner. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédent. Et je te dit bon courage pour ta nouvelle année à la Fac.

-**Hali1** : Merci, merci, merci. Je suis contente que mon Ereinion te plaise, un pauvre petit elfe qui tente de s'adapter à un monde totalement différent du sien. Le pauvre petit chou. Et puis qui ne craquerait pas pour un pauvre elfe seul en plein milieu d'un monde de brute. Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plû et j'espère que ce nouveau te plaira autant.

-**Aventurine** : Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à te faire rire. De toute façon cette fic est fait pour rire et pour rêver alors le résultat est atteint, tu ne crois pas ? Et pour te faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine suite, voici un nouveau chapitre qui va te plaire. Enfin, j'espère. ;)

-**Feariel** : Oh ! Chouette une nouvelle reviewtrice. Bienvenue dans le monde chatoyant de mon imagination sans borne, sans limite et sans tâche. :D Je suis en tout cas ravi que tu aies appuyé sur le petit bouton. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire toi et ta mère.

-**Sinwen** : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que mon style te plaise, je n'aime pas trop quand c'est trop dure, alors je rajoute toujours quelque chose qui détent un peu l'atmosphère. Et puis, Ereinion est comme un enfant qui découvre un autre monde. D'accord, c'est un grand enfant, très grand et très vieux. Mais Tolkien n'a jamais dit que les elfes étaient de vieux rabats joie sans humour. ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant.

-**Louise** : Merci! Et puis il fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre non ? En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies autant cette histoire. J''spère que ce nouveau chapitre ta plaira autant.

·

·

·

·

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire :

·

·

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · BONNE LECTURE.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 12

·

·

Ils mirent de nouveau un temps fou pour retrouver la maison, parce qu'Amélie s'était encore perdue. Ereinion secouait la tête devant le sens de l'orientation épouvantable que pouvait avoir la jeune femme. Au bout de 2 heures, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la propriété, mais cette fois – ci, Amélie referma le portail pour empêcher des voleurs de voler ou les chevaux de chevaucher. Enfin quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Amélie arrêta le 4 X 4 et tous les deux firent descendre les chevaux qui hennirent de joie en voyant la taille de leur terrain de jeu. L'étalon noir fonça droit sur le lac et se mit à boire comme un assoiffé de même que la jument. Amélie et Ereinion détachèrent le van et le rangèrent derrière la maison. Puis Amélie rangea la voiture dans le garage et revenant vers Ereinion, elle lui dit :

-Nous allons devoir construire une écurie pour les chevaux. Quand l'hiver va arriver, ils devront avoir un toit pour dormir.

-Oui, tu as raison. On pourrais utiliser les planches de la maison près de la forêt.

-Tu veux dire l'ancienne acierie ? Il faudrait aller voire. Mais pour l'instant, il faudrait qu'ils dorment dans le garage, j'ai peur que le chien ne les attaque et ne les fasse fuir.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, un chien seul n'osera jamais s'attaquer à un cheval sauvage. Il risquerait de se retrouver le crâne fracassé par ses sabots.

-Quoiqu'on pourrait transformer la remise en écurie. Ce sera moins difficile et plus rapide.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il va falloir tout démonter puis construire des stalles sans portes, ainsi les chevaux pourront entrer et sortir sans problème.

-D'accord. On s'y met maintenant ! On n'a qu'à retirer tout le fratras et ensuite, on installera les cloisons. Mais il faudra quand même mettre des portes pour l'hiver, qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Garder les portes coulissantes.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et pour le repas ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de préparer quelque chose.

-Ahaha ! Mon cher elfe. C'est pour cela qu'a été créé les pizzas avec coca pour moi et nectar d'abricot pour toi. Et oui, je pense à tout.

-Merci, Amélie. Bon, on s'y met ?

-Oui, chef ! A vos ordres chef ! Fit – elle en faisant un salut militaire.

Ereinion éclata de rire, et tous les deux allèrent vers la remise et commencèrent à la vider. Les chevaux s'approchèrent d'eux étonnés par leur travail. Ils reniflèrent avec curiosité toutes les affaires qu'ils sortaient. L'étalon noir commença à jouer avec un seau qu'il avait trouvé dans le fouilli et se mit à le piétiner joyeusement. Amélie éclata de rire quand elle vit l'étalon transformer le seau en une masse informe. Ereinion releva la tête et pouffa de rire en voyant l'état du pauvre seau. Quand le soleil se coucha, il ne restait plus que le générateur de secours. Amélie et Ereinion furent surpris quand ils virent les chevaux trembler comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Amélie prit donc la décision d'emmener les 2 chevaux dans le garage et ils recommenceront à travailler le lendemain. Les chevaux soupirèrent de soulagement quand la porte se referma lentement les mettant ainsi en sécurité contre les créatures extérieurs.. Ils se couchèrent dans un coin du garage et s'endormirent. Amélie et Ereinion préparèrent le repas puis imitèrent les chevaux, et s'endormirent profondément sans entendre des bruits bizarres dans la remise, des grattements et des grognement. Dans le garage, les chevaux étaient terrifiés, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Le lendemain, Amélie fut réveillée en sursaut par Ereinion qui jurait comme un charretier. Elle descendit rapidement et vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la remise. Tout était arraché, les planches avaient volé dans tous les sens et sur le sol, des traces montraient à Amélie le responsable de cet ignoble forfait. Folle de rage, elle rentra en courant dans la maison, sortit un hachoir ainsi qu'un balais et sussurra vers la forêt :

-Petit, petit, petit ! Allez vient mon chien – chien ! Viens mon beau toutou.

Ereinion fonça chercher son arc, mit le carquois et les protèges – bras, puis se posta derrière la maison, attendit que le chien apparaisse. Amélie continuait à l'appeler. Puis au bout de 3 heures, le chien, gros, noir, baveux et les yeux rouge apparu. Il grondait dangereusement et la jeune femme eut vraiment peur car elle lisait dans le regard du chien, une lueur d'intelligence malsaine. Il fit un pas vers elle, un second pas puis il lui sauta dessus toute mâchoire ouverte pour lui arracher la gorge et accessoirement abréger sa vie. Mais il fut cueillit en plein vol par une flèche qui lui transperça le gosier. Puis devant Amélie et Ereinion horrifiés, le chien disparu dans d'horribles convulsions et se transforma en tas de cendre qui fut dispersé par le vent. Ereinion entendit alors une voix grave qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant :

-Maintenant nous sommes quittes ! Je t'ai tué, et tu m'as tué. Adieu Elfe ! AHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Amélie s'effondra en tremblant de peur, elle avait eut raison depuis le début, ce chien n'était pas normal. Ereinion la serra contre lui et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

-Au moins maintenant, les chevaux vont pouvoir dormir dehors sans rien risquer.

-Oui, mais il va falloir tout reconstruire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le bois et tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Allez viens Amélie, on a beaucoup de travail à faire.

-Oui! Oh, et est – ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, je voudrais pouvoir me défendre au cas où.

-Je serais vraiment heureux de te l'apprendre. Mais pour l'instant, on doit réparer les dégâts.

-Ok ! Répondit – elle avec un sourire ravie.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte du garage et eut un autre sourire quand les deux chevaux sortirent de la pièce en trottant puis galopèrent comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par une meute de loup. Elle regarda les chevaux courir vers la plaine et le lac, puis alla aider Ereinion qui tentait d'enlever le générateur de secours. Amélie prit ses outils et commença à déboulonner l'engin. Il lui fallu plus de trois heures avant d'y réussir, elle était complètement épuisée et sentait la sueur lui couler le lond de son visage, de son cou, de sa poitrine et de son dos. Ereinion pendant ce temps avait préparé le repas. Puis, quand il eut terminé de le faire, il l'apporta à Amélie qui lui fit un immense sourire. Il ne lui restait qu'un boulon à retirer et elle ne voulait pas manger avant d'avoir terminé, comme cela il ne lui resterait plus qu'à retirer le bazar et couper l'alimentation d'électricité.

Enfin quand elle retira le dernier boulon, Ereinion lui mit d'office une assiette bien fournie dans les mains et ils mangèrent tous les deux avec appétit. Amélie et Ereinion mangèrent paisiblement au bord du lac discutant de tout et de rien. Amélie lui raconta sa vie, son enfance. Elle le fit rire avec ses souvenirs d'enfance. Puis après avoir bien manger, Amélie prise d'une crise de flemmardise aigüe, elle mit la vaisselle dans le lave – vaisselle et le mit en route. Ensuite, ils partirent retirer entièrement l'engin de la remise. Il leur fallut tout le reste de la journée pour réussir à mettre le générateur de secours contre la maison. Il était dans un état pitoyable, le chien avait fait des dégâts irréparables. Il n'aurait donc servit à rien et ils pouvaient s'en débarasser sans état d'âme.

Amélie et Ereinion avaient les bras en compote et furent ravis de rentrer dans la maison pour se reposer. Les chevaux eux restèrent à l'extérieur heureux de galoper librement sans crainte de se faire dévorer. La nuit allait tomber et ils allèrent se coucher. Enfin Ereinion, parce qu'Amélie devait vérifier ses mails ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la veille. Elle eut peur de se retrouver avec du boulot au – dessus de la tête, mais au lieu de cela, elle avait un mail d'une entreprise rivale qui lui promettait un salaire mirobolant qui ne dépassait que de 50 € son salaire actuel. Elle renvoya un mail disant que s'était bien aimable, mais qu'elle refusait cette offre. Epuisée, elle éteignit son ordinateur et plongea sous les draps. Ereinion lui mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir essayant de se rappeler où il avait entendu cette voix. Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Sauron ! C'était la voix de Sauron ! Mais alors Sauron l'avait suivit dans ce monde. Mais s'il est repartit en terre du milieu alors lui aussi pourrait rentrer. Mais voudrait – il repartir seul ? Et Amélie, la laisserait – il seule ici? C'était son monde soit, mais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Des sentiments forts commençaient à poindre dans son coeur. La lune était à son zénith quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans un seul rêve.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla très tard, mais vraiment très tard en fait, il était 2 heures de l'après – midi quand il émergea du sommeil réveillé par des coups bruyants. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla et fut plus que surprit de voir Amélie très bien réveillée taper avec entrain pour clouer les planches des murs de la remise. Il s'avança et lui demanda :

-Tu es réveillée depuis quelle heure ?

-Oh ! Je me suis lever tard, il était 10 h30.

-Et quelle heure est – il ? Demanda - t - il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est 14 h30. Tu as raté le petit déjeuné et le déjeuné t'attend dans la cuisine.

-Merci. Je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps. Dit – il avec un sourire surpris.

Il partit manger puis revint aider Amélie. A la fin de la journée, les murs étaient solides. Les journées passèrent ainsi, puis au bout d'une semaine, l'écurie était terminée et les chevaux pouvaient se reposer à l'intérieur. Une litière de paille fraîche les attendait. Au début, Amélie était nerveuse face aux chevaux et eux aussi. Mais à force de les cotoyer, sa nervosité avait disparu et elle pouvait les approcher sans crainte. Quant à eux, ils venaient d'eux même la voir et même la pousser à les monter. Cependant, la jeune femme ne savait pas monter et quand l'écurie fut terminé, Ereinion harnacha la jument qu'Amélie avait appelé Blanche neige, car la pouliche était d'une blancheur éclatante, et aussi l'étalon qu' Ereinion avait appelé Fëanor car il avait un tempérament de feu. Il donna enfin à Amélie ses premiers cours d'équitation. Elle montait tous les jours et de mieux en mieux. Parallèlement, il lui donnait des cours de tir à l'arc. Son premier cours fut particulièrement difficile et mémorable surtout pour Ereinion.

Il était venu la réveiller tôt ce matin là pour pouvoir faire beaucoup de chose durant toute la journée. Il dut la secouer pour la réveiller. La pauvre sortit difficilement des bras endoloris de morphée. Elle s'étira 10 mn sur son lit, puis finalement se rendormit. Ereinion, excédé de devoit l'attendre, la prit sous le bras et la jeta tout habillé sous une douche froide. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa le fit éclater de rire et le fit fuir de la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain toute dégoulinante, elle lança un regard noir à un elfe mort de rire. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et se secoua dans tous les sens, l'arrosant copieusement. Elle rentra en courant dans sa chambre poursuivit par Ereinion. Mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez et s'adossa à la porte en éclatant de rire. Ereinion éclata lui aussi de rire et lui cria :

-Amélie, je t'attend en bas.

5 mn plus tard, Amélie habillé d'un jean noir moulant, et d'un top d'une taille plus que minimaliste descendit les escaliers en tentant de ne pas trop rire en voyant la mâchoire de l'elfe tomber par terre. Elle passa à côté de lui, en accentuant le balancement de ses hanches, prit l'arc, et tous les accessoires lié à celui – ci puis elle sortit. Lui resta encore 10 mn dans la maison, la bouche ouverte, voyant passer et repasser la jeune femme si peu habillée. Amélie revint vers l'elfe et brisa la boucle sans fin en lui pinçant gentiment les flancs exampté de la moindre particule de graisse. Amélie lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Soudain l'elfe se mit à trembler et lui dit d'une voix tremblante:

-Veuillez, je vous prie, vous habiller plus convenablement. Dame Amélie.

-Oh ! Ereinion, ne soyez pas si rabat – joie. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle. C'est la mode.

-Je ne peux me concentrer quand vous êtes vêtu de la sorte. En étant d'une étrange couleur rouge.

-Dis – toi que c'est ta punition pour m'avoir jeter sous une douche froide. Alors maintenant, apprends – moi le tir à l'arc.

Il prit une grande respiration et réussit à reprendre son légendaire calme elfique. Mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, il faut bien le dire. Il se prépara en mettant un espèce de gant qui protégeait ses doigts ainsi que tout le bras et l'avant bras de la brûlure de la corde de l'arc. Il prit une autre grande respiration et lui dit :

-Tu vas mettre cette protection qui te protégera de la brûlure de la corde de l'arc.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tirant légèrement la langue comme elle essayait vainement de mettre cette protection. Ereinion légèrement rouge l'aida à bien sangler cette protection en lui donnant des conseils. Quand se fut fait, il lui demanda de prendre l'arc et de tirer une flèche. Elle prit maladroitement l'arc, prit une flèche qu'elle fit tomber. Elle se baissa pour la rattraper et la pointe de son arc fit une belle courbe montante qui entra violemment en contact avec les bijoux de famille d'un certain elfe qui tomba à genou en gémissant de douleur. Amélie en entendant ce gémissement se redressa et se retourna vers la gauche assommant définitivement son elfe d'un bon coup d'arc. Elle lâcha ses armes « meutrières », se précipita vers le lac, retira son top, le trempa et revenant vers Ereinion, lui tamponna doucement les tempes pour le réveiller. Il se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes bien sonné. Mais faillit retomber dans les pommes qui allaient bientôt devenir de la compote quand il la vit presque torse nue sous ses yeux. Il était devenu encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr.

Amélie arrêtant de l'embêter, remonta dans sa chambre et se changea en mettant un T – shirt ample et un jogging informe. Quand elle redescendit, Ereinion lui lança un regard chargé de colère et de douleur. Amélie fit une grimace un peu gênée et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais oublié que tu étais derrière moi.

-Au moins tu as mis une vêture plus correcte !

-Une quoi ?

-Une vêture, des vêtements. Dit – il en roulant des yeux devant son ignorance.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es habillée plus simplement, tu vas refaire ce que je t'ai demandé. N'aies crainte, je m'éloigne. Reprit – il en faisant quelques pas en arrière et en se mettant hors d'atteinte de coup d'arc.

Amélie qui était toujours rouge de honte et de confusion, reprit son arc et sa flèche, tenta de bien placer la flèche, mais à chaque fois, cette dernière tombait. Puis, à la dixième fois tandis qu'Ereinion était allongé par terre et regardait son élève avec un sourire amusé, elle prit la penne de la flèche, banda l'arc et fit tout tomber sous le rire très amusé d'Ereinion qui se tordait de rire par terre. Elle dut tout recommencer. Enfin, elle banda l'arc et très fière d'elle, elle vit la flèche partir comme une fusée, ricocher sur un rocher, sur la goutière de la maison et s'enfoncer entre les jambes d'Ereinion à quelques cm d'une certaine partie de son anatomie déjà bien amochée. Ereinion souffla de soulagement, puis fit une grimace à la fois apeuré, étonné et amusé. Il se releva, arracha la flèche du sol, se rapprocha d'Amélie et lui rendit la flèche avec un sourire devant son air contrit. Il se mit derrière elle et et lui dit :

-Bon, tu te tiens mal. Avance ton pied droit ou ton gauche selon tes préférences.

Amélie avança son pied droit, mais mal à l'aise, elle avança le gauche.

-Voilà. Ton buste doit faire face à ta cible.

Amélie se tourna légèrement pour avoir une bonne position et pour faire face au carton qu'Ereinion avait transformé pour l'occasion en cible.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu vas prendre fermement ton arc par la poigné, bien au milieu.

Amélie fit ce que lui dit Ereinion, mais un peu bas et elle sentit qu'il y avait un déséquilibre. Elle réajusta sa prise et fut plus à l'aise.

-Parfait. Tu vas prendre une de tes flèches toujours fermement.

Amélie fit ce que son professeur lui disait et attendit un autre ordre d'Ereinion.

-Tu vas saisir la corde avec 2 doigts. Tu vas bander l'arc jusqu'à ce ta main soit à la hauteur de ton oreille et tu lâches .

Amélie banda l'arc et la flèche fila dans les airs et transperça le carton qui émit un bruit étrange. Elle ouvrit le carton et poussa un hurlement....... de rire quand elle vit une photo de son ex avec une flèche en plein milieu du nez. Elle était toute fière de son merveilleux tir et de cette vengeance involontaire contre cette enflure d'Antoine. Ereinion fut un peu surpris, mais décida d'abord de lui faire des compliments :

-C'était très bien Amélie.

-Et bien se sera encore mieux avec ça comme cible. Répliqua - t - elle avec un rire.

Elle colla la photo sur le carton, revient près de l'elfe et avec un sourire sadique, tira à nouveau. La flèche se planta dans l'oeil. Ereinion applaudit à tout rompre, pour une débutante effectuer un tir pareil, c'était rare. Mais il comprenait aussi que c'était son désir de vengeance qui l'aidait. Il décida de l'entraîner tous les jours et bientôt elle n'eut plus besoin de la photo pour tirer avec force et précision. Cependant, elle voulait aussi être capable de tirer pendant que le cheval galopait. Là se fut un peu plus difficile, car elle était novice dans les deux matières. Il refusa préférant d'abord qu'elle ait plus d'expérience dans les deux sports avant de les faire fusionner. Donc elle dut prendre son mal en patience et s'entraîner paisiblement au tir à l'arc et à la monte à cru qu'Ereinion préférait, car cela ne blessait pas le cheval. Quand elle commença la monte à cru, elle fit de nombreuses chutes car elle était habitué à la sécurité de la selle et son absence perturbait un peu son équilibre. Puis au bout de 2 mois, elle put le suivre dans ses courses. Leurs promenades leur faisaient découvrir l'étendu du domaine. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils galopaient dans la propriété, deux types arrivèrent et leur ordonnèrent de quitter les lieux. Plus qu'étonné, Amélie leur dit :

-Mais de quoi parlez – vous, cette propriété m'appartient, c'est vous qui n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. Et puis qui êtes - vous ?

L'un des hommes braqua son fusil sur Amélie et la mit en joue. Ereinion qui avait déjà vu des fusils à la télévision fut rapide comme l'éclair et une flèche se retrouva planté dans le bras de l'homme qui lâcha son arme et prit son bras en gémissant de douleur. L'autre tenta de prendre son arme, mais une flèche s'enfonça dans la crosse du fusil terrifiant le type. Pendant qu'Ereinion les menaçait de son arc, Amélie appela la police avec son portable et ils furent couvert de lauriers, car les deux hommes étaient recherché par la police pour évasion, meurtres, cambriolages, braquages de banque, de fourgons blindés, d'escroquerie en tous genres et d'autre trucs pas très catholique. Ereinion fit une tête de 30 km quand il dut aller au commissariat de police, car il n'avait aucun papier, il n'existait pas dans ce monde.

-Nom et prénom ?

-Ereinion

-Prénom ?

-Ereinion

-Vous vous appelez Ereinion Ereinion ?

-Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. Je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis et d'où je viens. Amélie m'a recueilli mais n'a rien trouvé sur mon passé. Elle m'a trouvé sur la route dans la forêt, un gros chien noir voulait me manger.

Il était en train de faire un gros mensonge qu'il cavait travaillé avec Amélie et il priait que ça allait fonctionner, parce que sinon, il allait avoir de très gros problèmes.

-De quel pays venez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est normal ces oreilles pointues ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut – être ?

-Attendez – moi ici.

Le policier partit voir son supérieur qui appela d'urgence un médecin qui alla l'examiner. Il lui posa des tas de questions et Ereinion lui répondit toujours de la même façon:

-Je ne sais pas ou je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Il passa au détecteur de mensonge, et même avec ce dispositif, la police ne sut pas qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dent. Avec cette preuve de « vérité », la police décida donc de lui faire des papiers d'identité provisoires. Mais il devait aller le plus vite possible à la mairie afin de les rendre définitif. Alors le commissaire lui demanda de choisir un nom, Il réflechit longuement et décida de prendre le surnom que son peuple lui avait donné.

-Alors avez – vous choisi un nom ?

-Oui, je souhaite m'appeler Ereinion Gilgalad.

-Bien, Ereinion Gilgalad. Quel âge avez – vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Amélie dit que j'ai l'air d'avoir 30 ans.

-Bien, alors vous aurez 30 ans. Nous sommes le 25 mai 2005 donc vous êtes né le 25 mai 1975.

-D'accord.

-Signez ici et là! Dit le commissaire en montrant un papier.

-Pourquoi est – ce aussi simple ? D'habitude, il faut des mois voir jamais pour avoir des papiers. Demanda très étonnée Amélie.

-Ces monstres ont tué un gosse de 7 ans. C'était mon neveu. Alors je veux vous aider. Répondit le commissaire avec les yeux brillant et légèrement humide.

-Toutes nos condoléances pour votre neveu. Et puis merci! Merci pour tout! Répondirent Ereinion et Amélie au commissaire qui leur fit un petit sourire en leur donnant un ultime conseil.

-Il vaudrait que vous clôturiez votre terrain, pour ne pas avoir de problème. L'ancien propriétaire a été obligé de vendre, car un enfant a faillit se noyer dans le lac.

-Eh ben, heureusement que vous nnous le dites. Mais on aurait pu avoir de véritable problème. Il y avait un chien enragé. Il a tenté de me mordre, mais Ereinion l'a tué d'une flèche dans la gorge. Mais on a brûlé le corps.

-Vous a – t – il mordu ? Demanda le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Il a été abattu avant d'y réussir.

-Parfait. De quelle couleur était – il ?

-C'était un très gros chien noir, avec des yeux rouge. Répondit Amélie.

-Personne ne nous a prévenu d'une attaque de chien. Il a dû resté sur votre terrain. Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez abattu. Bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer encore plus. Vous devez aller refaire vos papiers à la mairie.

-Est ce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, vous montrez les papiers que je vous ai donné et c'est tout.

-Merci. Et bonne journée!

Tous les deux sortirent du bureau et allèrent à la mairie pour donner une véritable identité à Ereinion. Elle l'emmena d'abord à un photomaton pour lui faire tirer le portrait. Ensuite ils allèrent à la mairie et l'employé leur dit :

-Bien, votre carte d'identité sera prête dans 5 semaines.

-Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, monsieur et je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Salua Ereinion avec un grand sourire.

L'employé surprit lui fit un immense sourire peu habitué à cette politesse et à cette courtoisie. Mais avant de partir, Amélie demanda :

-Pourriez – vous nous dire où se trouve le cadastre, s'il vous plait?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est la troisième porte à gauche.

-Merci, merci pour tout.

-Mais c'était avec plaisir madame Gilgalad.

-Mademoiselle Barnier, je ne suis pas mariée.

-Oh! Veuillez m'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir monsieur.

Ils partirent tous les deux au cadastre et Ereinion lui demanda :

-Que va – t – on faire là – bas?

-Je veux connaître l'étendu exacte de mon domaine et le clôturer.

-Oh ! D'accord!

Quand ils arrivèrent au cadastre, Amélie demanda à l'employée :

-Je souhaiterais voir les limites de ma propriété ?

-Laquelle est – ce ?

-Le domaine du Lac.

-Oh! Vous voulez déjà vendre ?

-Non, c'est pour clôturer et empêcher les gêneur de venir gêner.

-Ahahaha!!!

L'employée éclata de rire et lui fit une photocopie des limites de son terrain. Enfin, elle pouvait voir la taille de son terrain et elle était époustouflée, ils n'avaient visité qu'une infime partie du domaine. Amélie d'un air désespéré demanda :

-Vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait poser une palissade qui entourait tout le domaine ?

-Si, mon cousin ! Il sera ravi de le faire.

-Merci, pourriez – vous le contacter le plus vite possible s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais aucun problème. Vous savez, il y a des problème de chômage dans le coin alors s'il peut trouver du boulot, il se jette dessus.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

L'employée téléphona à son beau – frère. Ils discutèrent pendant 3 mn, puis raccrochant elle dit à Amélie et à Ereinion :

-C'est bon, il viendra vous voir tout à l'heure pour commencer à faire le travail.

-Eh bien, c'est du rapide. Bien je vous remercie. Puis – je prendre la photocopie ?

-Mais bien sûr, c'est fait pour ça.

-Merci.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et 20 mn plus tard, le beau – frère de l'employé arriva. Il fallut 1 semaine à son équipe pour bien délimiter le terrain au grand dam des enfants et des parents qui ne pourraient plus jouer dans le lac. D'un seul coup, les relations entre voisin se détériorent d'un seul coup. Mais de toute façon, Amélie et Ereinion ne sortaient que pour faire de grosses courses et se moquaient totalement de leurs voisins. Un jour, Amélie et Ereinion se promenaient à cheval sur la rive est du lac, et furent plus que surpris quand ils virent un chalet avec un hangard à bateau et un hors - bord affreux dedans. Amélie comprit immediatement la rage des voisins, ils squattaient sa propriété et avait fait construire illégalement ces habitations. Elle décida de ne pas porter plainte, pour ne pas que la situation déjà tendue de dégénère surtout pour la protection des ouvriers qui étaient souvent insultés par les voisins. Amélie et Ereinion, heureusement, étaient là pour calmer les ouvriers. Ceux – ci étaient content de travailler pour eux car le matin, ils avaient le droit à un monstrueux petit – déjeuner donné devant la maison. L'après midi, ils entendaient souvent les chevaux des propriétaires arrivés et ceux – ci avaient des paniers remplis de victuailles qui remplissaient bien leurs panse. Quand il faisait trop chaud, ils arrivaient avec des boissons fraîches, et puis le soir, ils étaient là pour leur souhaitez bonne nuit. Et cela durant 4 moi, 2 mois pour faire les fondations de la palissade et de nouveau 2 mois pour l'achever entièrement. Les murs étaient haut et personne ne pouvait les traverser, Amélie avait acheté un nouveau portail avec ouverture électrique que les ouvriers installèrent. Le dernier soir, les ouvriers et leurs familles furent conviers à une grande fête, la pendaison de crémaillière. La fête dura toute la nuit et tous furent vraiment heureux de cette belle soirée. Les ouvriers leurs souhaitèrent une longue et heureuse vie. Tandis qu'Amélie et Ereinion leurs souhaitaient une vie plein de bonheur à tous.

Le temps passa rapidement et la réunion semestrielle arriva et avec elle, le voyage d'Ereinion dans une très grande ville.

A suivre


	13. chapitre 13 le petit cachet bleu

**RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

-**Tarock** : J'y ai pensé, mais je suis trop pudique pour cela. Peut – être qu'un jours j'arriverais à écrire une fic vraiment hard! Mais c'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Mais bon, c'est ma vision des choses, mais comme il n'y a pas de précisions, tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux ;) Je te remercie pour ta review. Et quand à la balade dans la région parisienne, tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre tout nouveau tout beau qui suit.

-**Aéléa Wood** : Cette fois ci, tu peux lire ma réponse à ta review sans retard :)

Je suis vraiment vraiment contente que tu aies reviewé alors que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Ça m'a fait rudement plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aies plû, ainsi que toutou Sauron, et les 2 méchants qui sans le vouloir ont permis à Ereinion d'avoir une identité. Et quant à la propriété d'Amélie, imagine 15 hectares de forêt, avec un énorme lac, et des plaines immenses. Le rêve pour toute personne aimant la nature et l'équitation. Bon ben, j'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce nouveau chapitre.

-**Gedauphin** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies autant cette fic. Et j'espère que la suite te plairas autant.

-**Feariel** : ??? drôle de dialogue, deux tas de cendres qui discutent. :) C'est pas grave que tu aies eut une crise de flemmardise. Moi aussi j'ai de telles crises et souvent, elles peuvent durer des jours. Mais le plus important c'est que tu lises ma fic. Mais c'est vrai qu'une review de temps à autre, ça fait plaisir.

-**Sinwen** : Et bien la suite arrive tout de suite et ainsi que le voyage à Paris.

·

·

·

·

·

Maintenant que les **RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** sont terminés, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 13

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Comme ils allaient partir pour une durée indéterminée, ils mirent Fëanor et Blanche neige en pension au Haras des 4 domaines. La maison fut fermée ainsi que la remise et le portail fut mit en service et électrifié. Amélie avait mit dessus « _attention barrière électrifié_ ». Les gendarmes avaient le code pour rentrer dans la maison et vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de voleur. Enfin, ils remplirent le coffre de leurs affaires et partirent pour la Ville Lumière. Ereinion était tout excité d'aller visiter Paris et Amélie ravie de revoir sa famille et ses amis. Le range Rover prit tranquillement la route de l'ouest tandis qu'Ereinion regardait le paysage passer devant eux, faisait des signes aux automobilistes qui éclataient de rire. Et surtout, il s'amusait avec l'autoradio. Quand il fut lassé de jouer avec, il sortit un livre qu'Amélie lui avait offert et se mit à le lire. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait embêté pendant 2 semaines pour l'avoir et maintenant, il pouvait le lire le « _Seigneur des Anneaux »_. Il voulait voir comment les hommes voyaient la Terre du Milieu et si c'était différent du film. Il était plongé dans sa lecture quand il sentit que la voiture ralentissait. Il leva les yeux et vit que la route était bloquée. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda :

-Que se passe – t – il ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un bouchon, mon cher elfe. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela à part attendre.

-Mais regarde, il y a des gens qui roulent sur cette voie ? S'exclama Ereinion en montrant à Amélie des petits malins qui croyaient pouvoir doubler tout le monde par la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et personne n'a le droit de rouler dessus à part la police et les pompiers. Les gens là risquent de se faire arrêter et d'avoir de gros ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre.

-D'accord !

Ils roulèrent au pas pendant 2 heures, puis le trafic redevint fluide et Ereinion éclata de rire en montrant à Amélie les deux voitures qui les avaient doublé arrêté par la police. La jeune femme commençait à fatiguer, elle avait faim et il faisait chaud alors elle décida de s'arrêter dans une air de repos avec tout le confort. Ereinion sortit de la voiture comme un diable de sa boite faisant rire aux éclats Amélie. Tous les deux allèrent au restauroute et prirent un bon déjeuner. Ereinion dévora son repas comme un affamé et se tournant vers Amélie, il demanda :

-Est ce que je peux en ravoir ?

-Encore ? Mais tu es un glouton ?

-Désolé! En fait, je n'ai plus faim. Dit – il avait un regard malheureux.

Amélie se leva et partit laissant l'elfe tout seul. Mais elle revint 30 mn plus tard, suivit par deux personnes les plateaux recouvert de nourriture. Ereinion lui fit un grand sourire et dévora toute la nourriture des 2 plateaux. Amélie le regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ait une faim pareille. Elle le regardait manger avec un sourire sur les lèvres et lui murmura pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

-Et bien Ereinion, je ne savais que les elfes avaient un gouffre à la place de l'estomac.

-Ahahaha !!! Très amusant ! Je suis en pleine croissance et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de nourriture.

-En plein croissance ?! Demanda – t – elle en levant un sourcil plutôt sceptique. Donc vous êtes un très jeune elfe.

-Oui, je suis un très jeune elfe. D'après mes papiers, je n'ai que 30 ans. Je suis tout petit, je viens de naître. Dit – il en la regardant avec un regard innocent.

Amélie éclata de rire et secoua la tête devant la pseudo – innocence d'Ereinion. Après plus de 45 mn, l'estomac de l'elfe fut enfin remplit pour la plus grande joie de l'intéressé et au plus grand désespoir du compte d'Amélie qui baissait considérablement, Ereinion décida de faire une petite sieste pour bien digérer. Amélie approuva l'idée et s'endormit carrément. Ils s'endormirent dans le Range Rover et se réveillèrent tous les deux au levé du soleil. Amélie grogna qu'ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de km, mais ils étaient bien reposés et après un court petit déjeuné, ils repartirent vers Paris. Après 6 heures de route, des pointes à 150 km/ heures, 700 bornes parcourues et un elfe complètement terrorisé accrocher à son siège, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Paris.

Quand il entrèrent dans la ville lumière, Amélie dut s'arrêter 7 fois avant de trouver LA pharmacie qui vendait des masques pour protégers la bouche et le nez. Car le pauvre Ereinion était en train de s'étouffer à cause de la pollution généré par les gaz d'échappement. Quand elle lui mit sur la figure, il ferma les yeux un instant, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement. Il remercia Amélie d'un signe de tête et recommença à regarder le paysage urbain. Il n'aimait pas trop cette ville, tout était gris et sale. Même l'air était gris et sale. Quand ils entrèrent vraiment dans Paris, ils furent accueillit par les hurlements des klaxons, les aboiements des chiens, les hurlements des bébés, les sirène de police, des pompiers et des ambulances. Si Amélie n'entendait pas grand chose, par habitude, Ereinion crut devenir sourd et fou. La jeune femme dut s'arrêter en catastrophe devant une autre pharmacie et lui acheta des boules quiès qu'elle lui mit dans les oreilles. Plus que ravi, il put se replonger dans l'observation de la vie parisienne sans être distrait par les nuisances sonores et olfactives. Plus ils rentraient dans la ville, plus il était fasciné, les maisons montaient haut dans le ciel, tellement haut qu'il ne voyait pas le toit. Quand il vit le rond point des champs élysée, il fut interloqué par le nombre de voitures qui le prenaient et comme en plus c'était l'heure de pointe, ils mirent plus de 2 heures pour sortir de l'artère parisienne et pour aller sur le périphérique aussi embouteillé que le rond - point. Les panneaux lumineux et mobiles éblouissaient l'elfe qui posait des centaines de questions à Amélie, mais à cause des boules quiès, il n'entendait pas les réponses.

Puis, peu à peu, les maisons furent moins hautes et plus belles. Il y avait de plus en plus de verdure et d'arbres. Amélie ralentissait de plus en plus et tourna dans une petite rue composé de belles demeures couvertes de lierre ou de vigne vierge ou aussi d'une plante qui avait des grappes de fleurs violettes, roses ou même blanches ( glycine). Enfin, Amélie ralentit encore plus et s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison en belles pierres de taille et avec une grosse clôture en métal qui cachait le jardin et le bas de la maison. Amélie demanda à Ereinion de rester dans la voiture, puis elle s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur un bouton. Une voix s'en éleva métallique, mais exprimant pourtant de la joie et de la chaleur. Puis la jeune femme remonta dans la voiture et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le 4 X 4 s'engagea dans un petit chemin dallé qui s'arrêtait devant un garage. Pas aussi grand que celui qu'il connaissait, mais assez conséquent quand même. Le portail se referma électroniquement et un homme d'un certain âge et une femme un peu plus jeune sortirent de la maison et se précipitèrent pour embrasser Amélie. La femme lui ressemblait énormément, et donc Ereinion conclua que c'était la mère de la jeune femme et le vieil homme son père puisqu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Il retira son masque ainsi que ses boules quiès et fut content de voir que l'air était respirable et les bruits beaucoup moins fort qu'auparavant. Il sortit de la voiture et fut happé par l'étreinte puissante de la mère d'Amélie qui faillit lui briser 3 côtes. Amélie le présenta à ses parents:

-Papa, maman !Je vous présente Ereinion. C'est un ami, on s'est rencontré dans la forêt.

Ereinion eut un sourire de connivence avec Amélie tandis que de son regard de mère surprotectrice, la mère poule décida de jouer les marieuses et décida aussi d'entraîner son époux dans son idée farfelue. Et puis elle trouvait que ce jeune homme mis à part ses oreilles un peu pointues était très beau et bien élevé. Le gendre idéal quoi. Elle les invita à l'intérieur et demanda :

-Antoine a téléphoné à plusieurs reprises pour connaître ta nouvelle adresse. Et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Que s'est – il passé entre vous?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce rat a couché avec Mélanie et j'ai découvert qu'il volait mon travail pour le mettre à son nom.

-Oh! Le saligot ! Qu'il revienne, je vais l'accueillir avec du plomb dans les fesses moi. Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de trahir les Barnier ! Fulminait son père.

-Calme – toi papa ! Rien de tout ce que tu pourras lui faire ne pourra égaler ce que je lui ai fait et ce que je continues à lui faire.

Elle raconta avec un grand sourire à sa famille et par la même occasion à Ereinion ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir et le père fut ravi de cette vengeance. Il demanda :

-Ereinion, depuis combien de temps connaissez – vous ma fille ?

-Et bien monsieur Barnier....

-Appeler moi François !

-D'accord, François, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant.

-Vous devez être fatigué par votre longue route. Amélie, je t'ai préparé la chambre d'ami. Lança la mère d'Amélie avec un sourire étrange en revenant dans le salon.

-Pourquoi maman, ma chambre n'est pas libre ?

-Si, elle est libre, mais je ne crois pas que vous pourriez dormir tous les deux dans ce lit étroit alors que le lit de la chambre d'ami est suffisament large. Répliqua la mère d'Amélie.

-Mais madame Barnier, je.... Commença Ereinion.

-Appelez – moi Martine !

-Heu... bien Martine! Mais je.... Tenta de continuer Ereinion.

-Bien comme tout est réglé, vous pouvez monter vos affaires dans la chambre. A tout à l'heure. Le repas est à 20 h 00. Comme d'habitude. Coupa Martine d'un ton qui conseillait de ne pas répliquer.

Les deux jeunes gens étant définitivement à la masse, ils durent se plier aux exigences de la maîtresse femme et montèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre. C'était une pièce un peu plus grande que la chambre d'Ereinion. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint bleu avec des frises fleuries vertes clairs. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que la chambre d'Ereinion, mais elle était tout de même très confortable. Amélie était rouge de honte et elle présenta ses excuses à Ereinion qui était un peu, voir très destabilisé :

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait un coup pareil.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que ta mère veux que nous ayons une relation plus suivit et même que nous nous marions.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. C'est ce que ma mère veut que nous fassions. Et mon pauvre ami, tu vas découvrir que ma mère peut – être plus étouffante que du lierre.

Ereinion pouffa de rire, et suivit Amélie quand l'heure du repas sonna. Le dîner fut chaleureux, mais un peu tendu du côté d'Amélie qui en voulait encore à sa mère. Quant à Ereinion, il posait des centaines de questions à François et Martine qui ne savaient plus trop quoi répondre la curiosité de l'elfe était aussi grande que sa vie était longue. Puis l'heure fatidique arriva, le moment d'aller se coucher. Très nerveux l'un et l'autre, ils saluèrent les parents d'Amélie et se couchèrent dans le même lit avec assez de distance entre eux pour faire passer deux semi – remorques côte à côte sans aucun problème de place. Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant, en effet, une heure plus tard, les parents d'Amélie entrèrent dans la pièce. Puis, ils commencèrent à faire, pour la plus grande honte d'Amélie et la plus grande confusion d'Ereinion, un cours d'éducation sexuelle avec beaucoup de détails très précis. La mâchoire de l'elfe avait tendance à lui tomber sur la poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'une mère lui ordonnait de coucher avec sa fille. Et elle n'avait plus l'air d'une gentille maman gâteau, mais plutôt une mère ultra possessive qui forcerait même un seigneur des ténèbres à faire ce qu'elle voudrait. Et un pauvre ex – roi des Noldor n'avait aucune chance face à elle. Le pauvre ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou dire et donc laissa Amélie les sortir de ce pétrin.

La jeune femme leur dit en bafouillant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez et qu'ils voulaient bien se connaître avant de franchir le pas et que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour eux de franchir ce pas. Ereinion salua la technique de fuite très élaboré mais qui échoua lamentablement. Car Amélie avait oublié qu'avant d'être des parents « babacool », ses parents étaient des parents tout court. Bien que plus ouvert pour tout ce qui était relation intime par rapport à d'autres parents, ils n'en étaient pas moins des parents. Et comme tout parents qui se respectent, ils commençaient vraiment à en avoir marre d'attendre que leur progéniture daigne se bouger pour avoir un petit ou une petite fille. Et donc son père les acheva tous les deux en sortant :

-Mais comment veux – tu nous donner des petits enfants si vous ne faites rien. Vous allez vous – y mettre et maintenant ou je fait avaler du viagra à ton ami et méfie toi des effets, c'est très puissant. J'ai déjà essayé et ta mère à été plus que ravi.

-PAPA ! Je ne veux aucun détail, merci ! S'exclama Amélie toute rouge.

Ereinion se tourna vers Amélie et lui demanda :

-C'est quoi du viagra ?

-C'est un médicament qui rend un mâle plus performant.

-Comment ?!

Il la regardait interrogateur, puis, soudain il ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'écarta très rapidement des parents d'Amélie, une expression outré sur les traits fins et aristocratiques de son visage.

-Vous ne pouvez nous forcer à faire cela ! L'amour doit – être fait durant la nuit de noce entre 2 personnes qui ressentent des sentiments très forts l'un envers l'autre. Ce que vous nous demandez de faire est tout simplement immorale. C'est.... c'est..... S'offusca Ereinion.

-C'est d'accord ! Merci ! Coupa Martine avec un grand sourire.

-Mais j'ai rien dit de telle ! S'insurgea l'elfe mais plus il tentait de se dépatouiller de ce pétrin, plus il s'enfonçait dedans.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette famille et ces coutumes plus qu'étrange. Amélie avait baissé les bras depuis plus longtemps, car elle connaissait bien ses parents et savait qu'une fois qu'ils avaient une idée en tête, ils ne la lâcheraient pas. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle serait obligé d'obéir. Heureusement qu'ils ne lui avaient pas demander de faire ça avec Antoine, parce qu'il n'aurait eut aucun scrupule à le faire. Le pauvre Ereinion continuait à tenter vainement de dire non, jusqu'au moment où François lui apporta un verre de lait. Surpris, l'elfe regarda le père d'Amélie qui lui répondit :

-Vous devez avoir soif, tenez !

-Merci !

Ereinion prit le verre de lait avec un sourire et le remercia abondamment. Il avala le verre de lait sans voir le regard victorieux qu'il lui lançait. Ereinion qui commençait à avoir très soif l'avala d'un coup. Il ne pensait pas que les parents d'Amélie pourrait mettre quelque chose d'autre que du lait dans du lait. Amélie intercepta le regard, mais trop tard, car le lait avait été totalement avalé et elle ne put gémir que :

-Non ! Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans le lait papa ?

-Un petit cachet bleu ! Bonne nuit qui je pense sera très mouvementé ma chérie ! Vivement dans 9 mois !

-Papa, maman, non ! Gémit Amélie à ses parents qui lui faisaient des gestes d'au revoir en refermant la porte et en allant se coucher très fiers d'eux.

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai très chaud! Murmura Ereinion mal à l'aise.

Il sentait une certaine partie de son anatomie devenir dure comme du bois. Il avait chaud, et transpirait abondammant ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Sa respiration devenait haletante et de plus en plus rapide. Il ressentait une terrible douleur au bas ventre, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Un désir puissant montait du bas de ses reins jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé par le cachet. Il sentait encore plus fortement la présence d'Amélie, son inquiétude envers lui, son amitié sincère et sa douce prévenance. Mais pour l'instant, son corps réclamait autre chose, quelque chose de plus violent, de plus érotique.

Ce que craignait Amélie depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y avait du viagra dans le lait arriva. Mais plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle vit d'abord l'elfe rougir, puis se mettre à trembler. Il suait à grosses gouttes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu suer, même quand il avait soulevé le générateur de secours qui pesait pourtant plus de 150 kg. Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais il lui sauta dessus et tout ce que put faire la jeune femme, fut de pousser un petit cri étranglé de surprise. Il lui ôta ses vêtements avec une certaine violence, mais sans pourtant lui faire du mal. Le reste de la nuit, en fait des nuits furent plus que sulfureuse entre les deux amants. Amélie criait à chaque coups de reins d'Ereinion, empêchant les parents d'Amélie de dormir convenablement et ce durant la même période. En effet, le petit cachet bleu avait des effets plus long sur l'elfe ce qui fait qu'il lui fit l'amour 3 jours non stop. Et au quatrième jour, tous les deux furent tellement épuisé qu'Ereinion n'arrivait même plus à bouger au même titre qu'Amélie qui souriait quand même béatement. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses, l'un sur l'autre d'un profond sommeil sans un seul rêve.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux le lendemain, très fatigués et surtout très affamés. Ereinion était honteux, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses pulsions, il les avait assouvit comme le plus vil des orques. Son père où qu'il soit devait vraiment avoir honte de son fils. Il avait fait honte à son peuple, il avait fait honte aux Noldor. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'osait même pas regarder Amélie. La jeune femme était morte de honte de ce qu'avait osé faire ses parents à Ereinion. Ils avaient drogué le pauvre elfe, drogué. D'une voix tremblante elle murmura :

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils vous ont fait! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte. Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me voir.

Ereinion se tourna vers elle mais elle lui tournait le dos. Cependant, d'après les épaules qui tressautaient, elle était en train de pleurer.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'aurais dû être capable de contenir mes pulsions. Je ne suis pas digne de rester près de vous, je risque de vous blesser. Quand nous rentrerons chez vous, je vous laisserais pour ne pas encore vous blesser encore plus.

-C'est si vous faites cela que je serais blessée. Vous... tu es mon meilleur ami, avec toi je peux tout te raconter sans peur, sans risquer que tu me juges. Je t'en prie reste, reste avec moi. Et sache que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, sur un humain le viagra est déjà très fort, mais sur un elfe on ne connait pas les effets. Mais j'imagine que se doit être incontrôlable.

-Oui, en effet. Vous... tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Ereinion avec un immense espoir qui brûlait dans son regard.

-Oui. Je te pardonne volontiers. Ce sont mes parents qui devraient rougir de honte. Car ce sont eux qui ont eu cette idée stupide.

Elle le serra contre elle mais eut un léger rougissement aux joues en se rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le plus simple appareil quand elle sentit sa poitrine entrer en contact avec son torse musclé et imberbe.

-Nous devrions nous rhabiller! Dit – elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhh ! Non! Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla dans l'oreille: ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire cela.

-Et moi, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais que tu fasses ça. Répondit – elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bon, levons – nous, je commence à avoir faim. Bailla Erenion en lui souriant.

Au bout de 30 mn, ils descendirent pour manger. Amélie fit la tête à ses parents et quand Martine lui demanda comment c'était passé ces 5 jours, Amélie s'énerva et lui répliqua que par leur faute, Ereinion avait faillit en mourir parce qu'il avait mal réagit au médicament.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé! Tout ce que nous voulions c'était avoir une chance de voir notre petit fils ou notre petite fille naître avant de mourir.

Amélie et Ereinion se lancèrent un long regard et la jeune femme leur dit :

-Si je ne suis pas tombé enceinte durant ces 4 dernières nuits, c'est un miracle.

Et c'est qu'elle avait raison la petite demoiselle, puisque 9 mois plus tard, elle allait donner un rejeton au rejeton des rois pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux enfin plutôt à tous les 4. Après le petit déjeuner qui fut un plus joyeux, Amélie apprit à Ereinion qu'ils devaient partir en métro pour rejoindre son travail. Ereinion tout content la suivit comme à son habitude. Amélie lui demanda d'emporter son masque et ses boules quiès car le bruit serait encore pire qu'en arrivant. Très obéissant surtout dans une ville et un monde totalement inconnu, il la suivit docilement vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Ereinion était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Mais quand la rame entra dans la station, avant qu'il ait pu faire sortir son cri de terreur, Amélie ramena sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa bloquant ainsi efficacement le moindre son pouvant sortir du fond de sa gorge. Les usagers sifflèrent devant le baiser impromptu. Puis tous les deux montèrent dans la rame. Ereinion un sourire béât aux lèvres, s'assit sur un siège et comme il n'y avait plus de sièges libre, il assit Amélie sur ses genoux et passa le reste du voyage à lui poser des dizaines de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Comme comment avançait le métro, pourquoi il faisait du bruit, pourquoi les gens le prenait, pourquoi ils avaient utilisé ces couleurs là et pas d'autres, pourquoi il faisait si chaud etc, etc...

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à la station où ils devaient descendre et Amélie put échapper à la série de questions tandis qu'Ereinion regardait tout autour de lui passionné. Il s'arrêta en extase devant un distributeur de friandises et il fallut toute la persuasion d'Amélie pour l'empêcher d'appuyer sur tous les boutons. Déçu, il la suivit jusqu'à un immense immeuble et pour la première fois de toute sa « jeune » existence, il grimpa dans un ascenseur et ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sur tous les boutons au grand dam d'Amélie qui lui lança le regard de la mort qui tue. Ereinion cessa de bouger et attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte. Là, il vit une pièce totalement différente et une femme devant un grand bureau noir. La jeune femme leva la tête et s'exclama avec une chaleur et une joie immense :

-Amélie, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va très bien Estelle. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Oui, que viens tu faire ?

-Ben pour ma réunion semestrielle.

-Ne me dit pas qu'on ne t'as pas prévenu.

-Prévenu de quoi ?

-Ben maintenant qu'on a découvert que c'était Antoine qui te volait tes oeuvres, toutes tes réunions semestrielles ont été annulées.

-C'est pas grave de toute façon je voulais passer vous faire un petit coucou.

-Et qui est ce bel étalon qui t'accompagne ?

-Je te présente Ereinion, un très bon ami à moi. Et pas touche, c'est chasse – gardée si tu comprends ce que je dis.

-Pas de problème, mais tu sais bien que les hommes je n'aime pas trop alors que les femmes, c'est plutôt mon rayon.

-Héhéhéhé !!! Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Bon je te laisse.

-D'accord. Oh! Attends, il faut que je te dise que Mélanie est là !

-Ok ! Alors je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop l'esquinter.

-Non, justement, tu pourrais lui fermer son clapet, s'il te plaît ? Elle commence vraiment à nous énerver, même le big boss en a marre d'elle. Et pour l'énerver, il faut se lever de bonne heure.

-Aucun problème, j'ai une dent contre elle, mais je ferais dans le subtil, c'est plus intéressant.

A suivre


	14. chapitre 14

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je suis désolé, mais avec les cours qui ont repris, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Mais je remercie

**Aelea woOd**

**Sinwen**

**Hali1**

**Chibi-eladiel**

**Gedauphin**

**louise**

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves**

**Feariel.**

Pour les magnifiques reviews qu'elles ont posté. Merci.

Par eru chapitre 14

Avec un sourire Amélie suivit d'Ereinion entra dans les bureaux de « 3D Gamers ». Ses collègues furent ravis de son retour et lui firent un accueil triomphant. Son big boss arriva et se tapa la tête contre le mur :

-Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir pour la réunion. Bon ben puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir nous aider un peu.

Amélie fit un baiser à Ereinion puis alla rejoindre ses collègues dans la « salle des idées perdues ». Là, elle vit une jeune femme blonde avec autant d'intelligence que de poitrine assise sur les genoux d'un des hommes présents et le dragant sans scrupules. Cette pouffe équilibrait sa piètre intelligence et son peu de poitrine par un fessier qui ressemblait assez à l'arrière d'un paquebot. De nouveau elle se retrouvait face à Mélanie. Amélie eut un sourire sadique qui n'échappa à la victime de cette sangsue. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui collant une monstrueuse claque sur son auguste popotin, lâcha un tonitruant :

-Encore ?! Mais tu as l'intention de te faire sauter par tous les hommes de France ou simplement ceux de cette boîte ?

Mélanie fut déséquilibrée par la claque d'Amélie et se retrouva par terre. La jeune femme continua sur sa lancée :

-La prochaine fois, met un string à ta taille, Parce que là ça dégouline de partout. Si tu voulais te déguiser en petit cochonnet, ça a fonctionné. On ne voit pas la différence entre un porc et toi.

Mélanie rouge de honte rabattit sa jupe ultra courte sur ses cuisses. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Amélie et la regarda de son regard de bovin qui brillait par son manque d'intelligence. Amélie pouffa de rire et regarda les pitoyables effort de la jeune femmme pour se remettre sur ses immenses talons hauts. Tous la regardaient se tortiller et riaient de ses tentatives infructueuses. Enfin, après 20 mn d'attente, elle arriva à se remette sur ses pieds. Elle tenta d'être agressive et cracha :

-Tient mais ne serait – ce pas la fille qui a perdu son mec !

-Perdu ! Je dirais plutôt que je te l'ai laissé. Tu savais qu'il avait été renvoyé, et qu'il a plus un sous en poche. Ça doit être dure pour une salope dans ton genre. Non ?

-Je ne suis pas une salope ! S'offusca Mélanie.

Les hommes regardaient cette discussion qui devenait houleuse avec un grand sourire et ils comptaient les points et pour l'instant, c'était Amélie qui gagnait. Celle – ci eut un léger sourire au cri de Mélanie et lui répondit :

-Alors nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot. Pourtant il te va à merveille. Femme sans aucune morale qui se fait sauter par n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pour du fric ou du plaisir. C'est cela non ? Demanda – t – elle à ses collègues.

-Oui, oui. Dirent – ils tous en hochant vigoureusement dela tête.

-Donc comme cette définition te définie parfaitement, tu en es une. Alors va te faire sauter par un bouc. Ce doit être la seule chose avec un train qui ne te soit pas passé dessus.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Tous ses collègues éclataient de rire tandis que Mélanie de honte virait au rouge tomate.

-Tiens, après le cochonnet, tu veux ressembler au cul des babouins. Je peux te dire que tu as réussit, tu en as vraiment la tronche.

-C'est pas vrai ?! S'exclama Mélanie qui commençait à pleurnicher.

-Oh!!! Un cul de babouin qui parle.

-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !!!!

Les autres étaient par terre tellement ils riaient. Deux tapaient le plancher avec leurs poings, un autre se tordait par terre et tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle de même que le dernier qui tapait sur ses cuisses au rythme de ses éclats de rire. S'en fut trop pour Mélanie qui sortit de la pièce en courant et en sanglotant comme une pauvre malheureuse. Les collègues d'Amélie la portèrent en triomphe.

-OUAIS !!! VIVE NOTRE SAUVEUSE !!!!

-Merci, merci. Tout ce ci est trop d'honneur . Répliqua la jeune femme en faisant des salues et en jouant les modestes.

-Alors, donc t'as jeté Antoine à ce qu'il paraît ?

-Ouais. Et j'ai rencontré un homme en essayant désespérément de rentrer chez moi, Il avait été laisser pour mort par des voyous et ne se rappelait rien de sa vie à part son prénom.

-Et il est comment ?

-Un beau mâle, un véritable étalon et rien qu'à moi. Il ne regarde pas les autres femmes.

-C'est vraiment la perle rare ce type. Et vous l'avez fait ?

-C'est vie privée, je ne vous dirais rien.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Bon tu viens nous aider ?

-Ouais.

-Super !

Elle travailla 2 bonnes heures jusqu'au moment où son Boss l'appela avec sa délicate voix :

-AMÉLIE !!!!

Quand Amélie laissa Ereinion seul, il décida de rester avec les autres. Il leur posa pleins de questions sur leur travail, ils étaient ravis de voir quelqu'un qui était vraiment intéressé par leur travail et ils répondaient avec gentillesse à toutes ses interrogations. De temps à autre, il donna des conseils qui aidèrent énormément les graphistes et les animateurs. Ereinion était en train de discuter avec eux sur les mouvements du vent dans les branches des arbres quand des éclats de voix résonnèrent et tous virent une jeune femme s'enfuir en pleurs.

-Ah ! Une victime de la langue acérée d'Amélie. Ricanna Victor l'un des graphistes.

-Qui était cette jeune femme ? Demanda Ereinion

-Mélanie Morannon. Répondit Ludovic qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Morannon ?

-Vous la connaissez ? Demandèrent – ils à Ereinion.

-Je connais un endroit pas très sympathique qui porte ce nom.

-Et bien cette jeune femme et comme cet endroit, pas très sympathique.

-Oh d'accord!

Ils recommencèrent à travailler, puis 2 heures plus tard, le patron d'Amélie arriva et lui demanda :

-J'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose.

-Oui, que voulez vous me demander, monsieur ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis le petit ami d'Amélie, Ereinion.

-Et où habitez – vous, Ereinion ?

-Chez Amélie.

-Et c'est où ça ?

-Dans les Vosges.

-Où ça dans les Vosges ?

-Ben en fait, je ne sais pas où exactement.

-AMÉLIE !!!! Cria le boss pour le malheur des oreilles elfique d'Ereinion qui grimaça de douleur.

-Oui, Oh ! Grand Sachem ?! Répondit la jeune femme qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu habites où ?

-Quelque part en France. Répondit – elle en lui faisant un sourire à la ultrabrite. Ereinion pouffa de rire devant la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Arrête de déconner !! S'exclama – t – il d'un ton bougon.

-Ok, ok ! C'est le domaine du lac près d'Epinal. Bon, il se fait tard, et nous devons visiter les monuments de Paris avec Ereinion.

-D'accord! Et bien bonne visite Ereinion ! Répliqua le big boss.

-Merci, heu.... ?

-Antoine !

-C'est vous l'Antoine qui l'a trahis ? Demanda Ereinion prêt à lui démolir la tête.

-Non, non ! S'exclama Amélie en riant. Il y a 2 Antoines dans l'entreprise Antoine 1er du nom surnommé aussi Big boss et Antoine 2ème du nom qui lui est une ordure.

-Ah! D'accord, je comprends maintenant. Et bien merci Antoine ! Salua Ereinion avec un sourire.

Puis tous les deux sortirent vers la ville lumière. Ereinion remit son masque et ses boules quiès et put visiter la ville sans problème, enfin presque sans problème, parce que les femmes avaient tendance à se retourner à son passage. Mais Amélie remettait bon ordre en montrant bien que l'elfe était à elle et gare à celle qui le regardait trop longtemps. Il fut émerveillé par la cathédrale de Notre Dame, puis trépigna de joie en attendant de monter dans un bateau – mouche. Ils firent tous les deux durant 2 semaines la visite de tous les monuments de Paris et toutes les cusiosités de la ville. Ils terminèrent ce voyage touristique par la visite de la Tour Eiffel et Ereinion fut émerveillé quand il vit la ville s'étendre sous ses yeux. Le soir était en train de tomber. Amélie le fit redescendre et lui promit une vision encore plus belle. Ils allèrent sur les champs élysée et Ereinion vit une chose magnifique, le soleil se couchant entre les pieds de l'Arc de Triomphe. Ensuite, elle le ramena vers la Tour Eiffel et il fut éblouit quand il la vit être illuminée par des centaines de lumières et étincelée comme un joyau sous la lumière de la lune. Avec un sourire émerveillé, il dit à Amélie :

-Personne ne voudra me croire quand je rentrerai chez moi. Enfin, si je rentre un jour.

La gaieté d'Amélie disparue quand elle se rendit compte qu'un jour il partirait et qu'elle resterait seule ici. Ereinion sentant son revirement de caractère se tourna vers elle et comprenant les causes de sa tristesse, lui dit avec une grande douceur dans la voix :

-Nous ne pouvons savoir ce que nous prépare le destin et la surprise qui nous attend peut être très belle comme toi.

Amélie rougit violemment. Ereinion la voyant rougir ainsi ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en la serrant contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant :

-Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais peur que tu ne sois une méchante sorcière puis plus le temps passait, plus j'ai découvert que tu étais une gentille fée. Je pensais que mon destin était de mourir de la main de Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres et au lieu de cela, je me retrouve dans un monde inconnu protégé par une jeune femme qui m'apprend l'humilité et me fait découvrir un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as appris sur ton monde. Je... je t'aime, Amélie.

Amélie sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et sentit Ereinion qui chassa du doigt avec tendresse. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et en l'embrassant tendrement lui dit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ereinion.

Les gens qui passaient regardaient le couple s'embrasser passionnément avec un sourire ému. Ils les trouvaient trop mignon, tellement mignon qu'un car de japonais s'arrêta et tous les deux furent mitraillés de photo. Mais ils en avaient cure et se fut le manque d'oxygène qui les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Après cette soirée magique, ils eurent une nuit magique empêchant les parents d'Amélie de dormir tranquille une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais tous étaient heureux, les parents d'Amélie parce qu'ils auraient enfin leurs petits enfants tant espérés, Amélie parce qu'elle avait un elfe rien que pour elle et Ereinion parce qu'il avait enfin rencontré la femme de sa vie.

Le lendemain, Amélie décida d'emmener Ereinion au cinéma. L'elfe était excité comme une puce, c'était la première fois qu'il irait au cinéma et il avait entendu tellement de chose bien sur le cinéma qu'il lui tardait d'y aller. Il prit un temps fou avant de choisir le film. Il avait été clair avec Amélie, il voulait choisir le film. Il passa ¾ d'heure avant de trouver le film qu'il voulait voir à tout prix, «_scary movie le Seigneur des Balais_». Il avait lu et relu la critique ainsi que le résumé et voulait absolument le regarder. Amélie alla donc payer les places et tous les deux allèrent entrer dans le cinéma quand soudain, Amélie se sentit être tirée en arrière par une poigne puissante. Elle n'eut que le temps d'attraper le bras d'Ereinion avant de perdre l'équilibre et de partir en arrière. Celui – ci, étonné, se retourna et vit Amélie aux prises avec un jeune homme blond qui avait l'air très en colère, mais vraiment très en colère. En fait, il bavait littéralement de rage. Il hurlait tellement fort et parlait tellement vite que le pauvre elfe ne comprenait rien de ce qui était dit. Il pensait être le seul à ne rien comprendre, mais il fut un peu soulagé de voir l'incompréhension sur d'autres visages. Cependant quand le jeune homme gifla violemment Amélie, il sentit un rage incroyablement forte s'emparer de son corps et il ne voulu faire qu'une seule chose, lui briser tous les os du corps. Cette pitoyable chose avait osé frapper SA fiancée.

En un instant, l'humain se retrouva le poignet prit dans l'étau d'un guerrier elfique sanguinaire en pleine possession de ses forces et fou de rage. Avec délicatesse, Ereinion commença à serrer le poignet de l'humain et le broya sans vergogne. Antoine, car c'était lui, dut lâcher Amélie et avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoique se soit, il se retrouva à 1 m du sol menacé par un type de plus de 2 mètres qui avait l'air vraiment fou de rage. Amélie avait terriblement mal à la joue, c'était comme si sa mâchoire s'était brisée sous la force du coup, elle en pleurait de douleur. Elle se releva difficilement et eut une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit Antoine aux prises avec Ereinion qui avait l'air quelque peu énerver. Elle se précipita vers lui, posa sa main sur son bras et réussit à le calmer en quelques secondes. Puis elle lui demanda de le relâcher que ça ne valait pas la peine d'avoir des problèmes avec la loi à cause de lui. Ereinion fit un petit sourire à l'humain et le lâcha d'un coup. Avec un air fier et hautain, il le regarda se vautrer par terre. Antoine poussa un couinement de douleur quand il embrassa violemment le sol.

Amélie reprenait son sang froid en frottant sa joue meurtrie tandis qu'Ereinion tremblait encore de rage mal contenue s'il n'y avait pas eu Amélie, il l'aurait tué. Une seule parole, un seul geste d'Antoine, et il le transformerait en bouillie sur le champ. Amélie ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave qu'Ereinion pourrait regretter. Elle prit la main de son elfe et l'entraîna dans la salle de cinéma alors qu'Antoine se relevait difficilement en se massant le cou et le poignet à la fois effrayé et en colère. Amélie fut contente de voir la rage de l'elfe disparaître au profit de la curiosité enfantine et attendrissante qu'elle adorait tant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au fond de la salle et avec tendresse elle lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci de m'avoir protégé, Ereinion. Tu es mon chevalier servant.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, l'embrassa et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Il regarda l'écran avec la même concentration qu'avec le lave – linge, ce qui fit rire Amélie. Il sursauta un peu quand la salle devint toute noire mais il adora le reste de la soirée. Ils rièrent tous les deux durant tout le film. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma, ils virent Antoine en train de se battre avec 3 clients et 2 policiers. Elle se tourna vers l'un des badauts et demanda :

-Que c'est – il passé ?

-Ben d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a agressé une jeune femme, mais le petit copain lui a cassé la gueule. Un autre type a voulu l'aider à se relever mais l'autre malade l'a agressé et on a appelé la police. Complètement taré le mec.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison! Rétorqua Amélie avec un sourire.

Les deux amoureux repartirent vers la maison des parents d'Amélie ne voulant pas être impliqué dans cette histoire qui ne les regardait pas, enfin, ne les regardait plus. Le lendemain après avoir au préalablement inviter les parents à venir chez eux qui acceptèrent de venir quand elle sera proche de l'accouchement, ils repartirent vers les Vosges et vers leur maison. Le retour fut assez folklorique, car Ereinion chantait à tue tête des chansons modernes en modifiant allègrement les paroles, ce qui les rendaient complètement ridicules et très amusantes. Amélie pouffait tout le temps de rire puis à une soixantaine de km de leur maison, elle dut se ranger sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. S'adossant à la voiture, elle hurla de rire les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Elle eut de douloureux spasmes pendant 20 mn et ce fut après ce laps de temps que son fou rire commença à se calmer. Des gendarmes ayant vu la voiture stoppé et la jeune femme adossé à la voiture, s'arrêtèrent et lui demandèrent si elle avait un malaise, et si elle voulait de l'aide. Mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire fut de la faire repartir dans un fou rire terrible. L'un des gendarmes voyant la jeune femme rire comme une dingue, fut aussi prit par le rire. Mais il réussit à se retenir et lui dit avec un sourire :

-Mettez votre tête entre vos genoux et respirer profondément. Voilà comme cela. Que vous est – il arrivé pour avoir ce fou rire ?

-Essayer de conduire avec un type qui s'amuse à chanter « _comme un ouragan_ » pour que ça donne « _comme du nettoyant_ » ? Vous allez voir comme c'est coton. Ça devrait faire partit des jeux olympiques parce que c'est vachement dur de garder son sérieux. Dit – elle en pouffant de rire.

-J'imagnie que cela doit être terrible. Sinon, ça va mieux ? Demanda – t – il ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci ! Répondit – elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle remonta dans la voiture tandis que le gendarme faisait de même et racontait à son collègue le pourquoi du comment. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et suivirent la voiture d'Amélie qui reprit la route avec à son bord un elfe malade de rire et suivit par des gendarmes hilares. Amélie tentait de retenir son fou rire, mais rien à faire. Au bout de quelques km, elle remit son clignotant et se gara sur une aire de repos près d'un petit bois à une quinzaine de km de chez elle et explosa d'un rire bruyant suivit par Ereinion qui lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller sans répit La jeune femme poussait des cri désespérés en pleurant de rire. Soudain elle devint toute pâle et ne put murmurer qu'une phrase :

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il la lâcha immédiatement et Amélie bien barbouillée courut aux toilettes et vomit tripes et boyaux. Quand elle revint, elle était blanche comme un linge, avait les yeux rouges et gonflé comme si elle avait pleuré. En plus, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ereinion paniqua complètement, croyant qu'elle était gravement malade. Il avait vu un film où la femme tombait malade et mourait laissant le mari seul avec un bébé. Il fonça vers les gendarmes qui c'étaient arrêté à la même aire de repos qu'eux. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière du véhicule faisant sursauter les occupants. Il attrapa le bras d'un des gendarmes et hurla comme un fou:

-Amélie est malade, ELLE VA MOURIRRRRR. Venez m'aider vite. S'il vous plait ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout.

Le gendarme lui prit la main et tenta de le calmer :

-Calmez – vous monsieur. Qui va mourir ?

-AMÉLIE !!!!

-Où est - elle?

-Là – bas, près des arbres.

Ils y allèrent tous les 3. L'un des gendarmes s'agenouilla près d'Amélie. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la pâleur de la jeune femme. Il tâta son front pour évaluer sa température, puis demanda à Amélie :

-C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive ?

-Oui. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose ?

-Non, je suis désolé. Puis il demanda à Ereinion :

-C'est votre soeur ?

-Non, c'est ma petite amie. Pourquoi ? Demanda – t – il un peu étonné.

-Parce qu'elle est enceinte. Répondit le gendarme avec un sourire, la main sur le front glacé d'Amélie.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui, ma femme avait les mêmes symptômes et elle a accouché il y a 5 jours.

-Toutes mes félicitations « burp » !Marmonna Amélie pas bien du tout.

-Merci. Allongez – vous mademoiselle et respirer profondément. Aujourd'hui, il vous faudra abandonner le volant à votre petit ami. Dit – il d'un ton doux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas le permis. Réussit – elle à souffler entre 2 nausées.

Le gendarme discuta avec son collègue et ils décidèrent de les ramener chez eux.

-Bon, vous allez me montrer le chemin et mon collègue nous suivra.

-D'accord, merci heuuuu.... Chuchota Amélie vraiment mal.

-Patrick, je m'appelle Patrick Sirrens et mon collègue s'appelle Medhi Kemal.

-Merci, Patrick. Je m'appelle Ereinion GilGalad et ma petite amie s'appelle Amélie Barnier.

Ereinion prit Amélie dans ses bras et la déposa avec douceur sur le siège passager du 4 x 4 pendant qu'il s'asseyait à l'arrière et que le gendarme s'installait à la place du conducteur. Les deux véhicules partirent tranquillement tandis qu'Amélie tentait de retenir ses nausées et qu'ils papotaient tous paisiblement. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le chemin qui menait à chez eux, mais pour y aller, il fallait traverser la nationale sur toute la largeur et ce n'était pas vraiment prudent même avec une voiture de gendarmerie derrière eux. Amélie lui dit qu'il fallait continuer sur 2 km faire un détour au rond point et ensuite entrer sur le chemin de terre. Le gendarme préféra cette option afin de ne pas causer d'accident.

Ils roulaient sur un chemin de terre depuis 45 minutes et les gendarmes commençaient à en avoir assez de conduire dans les bois denses et sombres. Puis enfin, ils virent d'abord le lac et tout à côté, la maison. Patrick leur demanda très étonné :

-Mais où est le portail ?

-On l'a dépassé depuis 45 mn. Dit Ereinion qui était content d'être rentré chez lui, enfin, chez eux.

-QUOI ?! Mais ce terrain est immense !

-Oui. Et la maison est toute petite, mais je l'aime comme cela. Expliqua Amélie avec un sourire, elle allait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Il gara la voiture devant l'immense garage, imité par Medhi qui gara la voiture devant la porte de la maison, ainsi, ils pouvaient entendre la radio. Amélie et Ereinion les invitèrent boire un rafraîchissement, les gendarmes assez assoiffés acceptèrent et se retrouvèrent à choisir entre des centaines de jus de fruits différents. Medhi demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas d'alcool ?

-Je n'aime pas l'alcool et Ereinion non plus. Mais lui adore les jus de fruits alors que je préfère les sodas. On s'amuse à faire des cocktails qui des fois sont imbuvables et finissent à la poubelle.

-D'accord. Vous....

-Vous pouvez nous tutoyer, vous savez. Proposa Amélie avec un grand sourire soutenu par Ereinion.

-Merci, tu as du jus de cactus ? Demanda Medhi ravi d'être aussi bien traîter

-Merci mon dieu, enfin quelqu'un qui aime. S'exclama amélie avec un grand sourire.

Elle parti vers le garage et ramena 6 pack de 6 bouteilles de jus de cactus. Patrick était mort de rire en voyant le regard ébloui de Medhi. Il ouvrit une des bouteilles et la vida en un instant avec un air extatique. Puis il leur demanda presque en trépignant :

-Je peux les prendre ?

-Mais bien sûr, je n'aime pas le jus de cactus et Ereinion non plus. Et puis de toute façon, il nous reste un pack pour faire des coctails. Pour l'instant on a pas encore découvert le coctail parfait.

-Merci.

-Tu n'aurais pas du jus d'ananas, par hazard ? Demanda Patrick avec une lueur d'espérance dans le regard.

-Oui, je te ramène ça.

-Merci. Répliqua – t – il avec un grand sourire.

Ereinion cette fois alla dans le garage et ramena une bouteille de jus de fruits, tandis qu'Amélie ramenait des verres et du soda. Tous les 4 discutèrent un long moment tandis que les gendarmes soufflaient un peu. Amélie avait laissé la porte ouverte pour pouvoir entendre la radio au cas où. Après un coca bien frais pour elle, les gendarmes tout contents repartirent vers leur mission première, le coffre rempli de bouteille de jus de cactus et de jus d'ananas, et la permission de venir avec leur famille se baigner dans le lac.

A suivre


	15. chapitre 15

**RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

·

·

-**Hali1** : Merci, les cours vont bien et comme je suis en vacances, je peux mettre des réponses aux reviews. Ah! Antoine, il a faillit y avoir droit, mais si Ereinion lui avait refait le portrait, Mister j'emmerde le monde aurait été capable de porter plainte contre lui. Et comme je ne voulais pas que mon nounours ai des problème avec lui, j'ai laissé la police faire son travail. Enceinte, c'est comme si c'était hier qu'ils se sont rencontré et maintenant ils forment une vrai famille, c'est mignon, j'adire tout ce qui est mignon.Et oui, je suis assez fleur bleue. La famille va s'aggrandir, je ne te dirait pas ce que ce sera, ce sera la surprise dans un autre chapitre. Voici donc la suite tant attendue.Bonne lecture.

-**Gedauphin** : Merci de ta fidélité, tu as apprécié le chapitre 14 alors j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras le chapitre 15 Donc celui qui arrive! Oui, celui qui se trouve après les réponses aux reviews ;) Bonne lecture.

-**Aelea WoOd** : Salut cousine, tu sais , mon nounours n'y était pour rien si je ne pouvais te répondre, c'est Msn qui faisait des siennes.Essaie de la comprendre, Mélanie dit que c'est sa meilleur amie, Amélie légèrement naive la croit et l'autre lui pique son mec et raconte des bobarts sur elle, toi aussi je pense que tu aurais mal réagit. Mais il est vrai qu'elle est assez impulsive, c'est dans son caractère. Et puis, merci pour les livres je pense que ça les aidera beaucoup . Tu sais, je fais mon possible pour qu'il soit un peu comique, même s'il s'est adapté à ce monde bizarre, il lui reste des choses à apprendre. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je bosse bien quand même. Allez à mercredi et Bonne lecture ;).

-**Chibi -Eladiel** : Dame chibi. Je suis vraiment contente que le fait que l'action se passe dans les Vosges te plaise. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop amoché ton p'tit département sinistré :) Je t'envoie la suite tant espéré et j'attend moi aussi la suite tant espéré de ta fic ;). Allez bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

-**Feariel** : Cette figure de style est un euphémisme, minimisé une phrase pour montrer en fait qu'elle est beaucoup plus importante, quand j'écrit « quelques peu énervé », tu dois plutôt le lire comme fou furieux et bavant de rage, mais un elfe bavant de rage, ça perd une parti de son cherme, non ? J'espère que tu retrouveras bientôt son silmarillions, car il ne faut jamais perdre ce livre, c'est une bible, l'un des livres les plus important ;). Et bien, je t'envoie la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bonne lecture

-**Louise** : Super, je vien de comprendre l'un des mots que tu avais mis dans ta rewiews « lé ven » Ben pour les insultes, je me suis mise à la place d'Amélie et j'ai insulté mon chat, la pauvre bête ne coprenait plus rien ;) Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

-**Sinwen** : Je reconnais que ça défoule énormément, ouf! N'aie crainte et quant à la suite, maintenant c'est bon ? J'espère que tu vas apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, je fais un beau petit **disclame**r qui dit que rien ne m'appartient, à part Amélie, que les lieux appartiennent à la France, les persos elfiques et canines à Tolkien

·

·

Bien ben bonne lecture .

·

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 15

·

·

·

·

Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux, Ereinion prit les choses en main. Il emmena Amélie avec tendresse dans la salle de bain et lui fit prendre un bain qui fit frémir la jeune femme de plaisir, car il prit le bain avec elle et lui savonna tendrement tout son corps en cherchant les premières preuves de sa grossesse. Puis, il la coucha dans son lit et lui apporta son repas. Amélie était attendrie par toutes ses attentions et s'endormit profondément dans les bras d'Ereinion qui dormit avec elle. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla malade comme un chien et réveilla en sursaut Ereinion quand elle lui marcha dessus et courut vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac en un mot, rien. Ce manège dura 2 mois jusqu'à ce que ses nausées matinales disparaissent. Pendant toute cette période, elle resta dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre enviant Ereinion qui jouait comme un fou avec les deux chevaux. En effet, il était retourné au haras à pied et avait ramené les chevaux pour leur plus grand joie. Mais ils furent encore plus heureux quand Amélie abandonna sa condition d'hermite et les rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Ce jour là, ils firent une longue balade qui se termina par un bain dans le lac et dans le plus simple appareil. Le temps passait et les voyait de plus en plus heureux visitant leurs terres toujours plus belles chaque jour. Alors qu'Amélie et Ereinion travaillait sur l'ordinateur enfin qu'Ereinion apprenait à utiliser un ordinateur et qu'Amélie travaillait, Patrick et Medhi arrivèrent avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Amélie, Ereinion! On a une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Que se passe – t – il ? Demanda Amélie inquiète.

-Voilà, un de vos voisins a porté plainte contre vous, parce que votre barrière l'empêche de prendre le chemin communal.

-Comment ? Il y a un chemin communal qui passe dans notre domaine ? Demanda Ereinion tout étonné.

-Non, il serpente à côté de la barrière, mais il n'est pas sur nos terres. C'est simplement que nous l'empêchons de revenir dans le cabanon qu'il a fait illégalement construire de l'autre côté du lac. Dit Amélie légèrement en colère. J'ai vraiment envie de le brûler ce cabanon, mais avec le peu de pluie qu'il y a eut ces dernières semaines, ça risquerait de mettre le feu à toute la forêt.

-Il l'a fait illégalement ? Demanda Patrick très intéressé. Pourriez – vous nous y amener ?

-On ne peut pas y aller en voiture, il faut y aller à cheval ou à pied.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de chevaux ? S'exclama Medhi.

-Mais nous si ! Vous allez voir. Rétorqua fièrement Ereinion.

Ils allèrent devant la maison et Ereinion siffla bruyamment. Les gendarmes sursautèrent surtout quand ils virent arriver les deux chevaux. Patrick lui demanda :

-Pourriez – vous attendre un peu je vous prie.

-Mais bien sûr. Répondit Amélie étonnée.

Les deux gendarmes remontèrent en voiture et repartir comme s'ils avaient le feu aux trousses. Les deux amoureux et les deux chevaux furent assez étonnés par ce fait. Puis, 2 heures plus tard, le collègue de Patrick alla garer la voiture de gendarmerie devant la porte tandis que Patrick revenait monter sur un fier alezan et tenait la bride d'un hongre à la robe grise. Il regarda Amélie et Ereinion et leur dit :

-Heureusement que nous savons monter à cheval. Vous nous montrez le chemin ?

-Pas de problème. Dit Amélie avec un sourire.

Medhi sortit de la voiture et monta sur son cheval imité par Ereinion et Amélie qui eux, montaient à cru tous les deux. Les gendarmes étaient ravis de pouvoir chevaucher paisiblement dans l'un des plus beaux domaines de la région. Ils discutaient tranquillement avec Ereinion et Amélie observant une nature préservé de toute présence humaine. Toute présence humaine ? C'est quoi ce four, et puis ce pneu. Plus ils approchaient de la rive nord du lac, plus il y avait de déchets. A la fin, ils se trouvaient devant une véritable décharge publique. Ereinion en pleurait. La nature était complètement saccagée, il y avait une odeur infecte qui empoisonnait l'atmosphère. Amélie se tourna vers les gendarmes et leur dit :

-Vous êtes témoins, cette décharge est ancienne.

-Oui! Tient, tient, tient ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Dit Patrick.

-Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? Demanda Ereinion qui reniflait pitoyablement.

-Vous voyez ce four ?

-Heuuu oui ! Dit Amélie plus qu'étonnée.

-Et bien il appartient à Alex Térieur, votre voisin énervé contre vous.

-Oh ! Je vois. La gendarmerie est loin d'ici ?

-Non, une dizaine de km. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais porter plainte contre lui pour avoir transformé ma propriété en décharge et puis aussi, je vais portez plainte contre lui pour construction illégale. Je revient, je vais aller chercher mon appareil photo.

Amélie fit faire demi – tour à sa jument et galopa à vive allure jusqu'à la maison. Là, elle prit son appareil numérique et vit avec joie que la batterie était pleine. Ensuite elle remonta sur son cheval et repartit toujours à vive allure vers ses compagnons. Arrivé devant la décharge, elle photographia tout, y comprit le nom écrit sur le four. Puis, ils repartirent vers le lac et la construction. Après la décharge, ils furent horrifiés, car au lieu de voir un cabanon, ils virent un véritable petit village lacustre totalement illégal. Amélie était en train de fulminer:

-Tout est totalement illégal ici! Oh ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Je vais tout faire détruire et devant eux !

Tous mirent pied à terre et Amélie donna aux gendarmes la permission d'entrer de n'importe quelle façon dans les maisons, ses maisons étaient sur ses terres et donc à elle. Ils découvrirent bien vite que les maisons avaient été construites par les voisins directes d'Amélie. Elle demanda à Patrick quand était le procés, il lui dit que c'était dans 3 semaines au tribunal d'instance d'Epinal. Amélie leur demanda ce qu'ils devaient avoir besoin pour faire démolir ces cabanons et les gendarmes leur donnèrent toutes les dispositions qu'ils devaient faire pour que se soit légal. Ils firent tout le tour du lac. Mais au lieu de reprendre leur voiture, les gendarmes les amenèrent à la gendarmerie devant les voisins qui jasaient. Quand le capitaine de gendarmerie vit les 4 chevaux dont deux étaient presque libre dans la cour, il demanda à Ereinion et Amélie s'ils pouvaient accueillir les vieux chevaux de la gendarmerie. Mais Amélie répondit :

-Nous sommes désolé, mais notre écurie ne peut contenir que deux chevaux. Les deux autres appartiennent aux Haras des 4 Domaines.

-S'il vous plaît. Supplia le capitaine. Si nous ne trouvons pas d'endroit où les garder avant la fin de l'année, ils finiront à la boucherie.

-Heeuuuu..... J'ai une idée, mais il nous faudra un permis de construire. Il y a une vieille acierie. Nous pourrions utiliser la charpente et les poutres encore bonne et construire une écurie plus grande. S'exclama Ereinion.

-Vous le feriez ?

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. Je n'aime pas savoir que des chevaux qui ont bien travailler toutes leur vie finissent à la boucherie. Répliqua Amélie

-Merci. Je vais téléphoner au maire.

Il fit un numéro, attendit quelques secondes puis commença à parler :

-Francis ? C'est Bertrand. Oui, je vais bien. Mais voilà, j'ai trouvé des gens qui se feraient une joie d'accueillir les anciens chevaux de la gendarmerie, mais il leur faudrait un permis pour construire une nouvelle écurie. Tu veux d'abord voir le terrain ? « Il regarda Amélie et Ereinion qui acceptèrent d'un signe de tête » Ils sont d'accord. Mais pour le moment, ils ont un problème de pollution, les voisins qui ont balancé toutes leurs ordures dans leur propriété. Oui, le temps de décomtaminer le site et puis c'est bon. Parfait. Merci Francis. A plus.

-Voilà c'est fait. Votre plainte a été bien noté, et ils vont la recevoir sous peu. Quand au permis de construire, il vous sera délivré quand votre domaine sera libéré des ordures.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Appelez – moi Bertrand, tout simplement.

-Merci Bertrand.

Tous les deux sortirent et quand Amélie grimpa sur Blanche Neige, elle tira la langue aux voisins qui l'insultèrent encore plus copieusement. Mais ceux - ci furent tous plus que surpris quand ils reçurent le jour même la notification de la plainte porté contre eux. Après avoir porté plainte, Amélie et Ereinion allèrent aux haras pour ramener les chevaux, puis les gendarmes montèrent en croupe derrière eux, reprirent leur voiture et arrivé à la maison des deux amoureux, ils repartirent après un ultime au revoir aux 2 amoureux. Le temps passait et Amélie mettait au point une défense en béton ainsi qu'une attaque meutrière et attendait avec impatience le permis de démolition. Le jour de l'audience, Amélie eut la joie de recevoir le permis, mais en plus, ce serait la police qui le ferait trop contente de faire respecter la loi et de clouer le bec à des gens qui se croyaient tout permis parce qu'ils avaient un compte en banque bien fournis. Elle leur demanda de le faire après l'audience, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Donc, le jour de l'audience de bonne heure, Amélie et Ereinion entrèrent dans la salle du tribunal et furent conspués par les gens qui ne pouvaient plus aller au lac et faire mumuse dans leur petit cabanon. Ereinion était désemparé, il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens l'insultait. Amélie le rassura en lui disant que les gens la sifflaient elle et pas lui et qu'elle attendait avec hâte la fin de l'audience pour voir leur tête surtout qu'ils avaient reçu des invitations pour une surprise près du lac. Les avocats du plaignant amenèrent témoins sur témoins, et Amélie n'apporta que 2 témoins, un historien qui connaissait la région comme sa poche et l'employé du cadastre. En 20 mn, elle brisa les rêves de ses gentils voisins, car le chemin qu'ils prenaient d'habitude n'était pas le chemin communal, et que d'après le cadastre celui – ci serpentait à côté de la barrière. Le tribunal trancha et le voisin fut débouté et dû en plus payer son avocat ce que n'avait pas prit Amélie et les frais de justice. Mais en plus, le hasard avait voulu que les procès contre ses voisins pour construction illégal et création d'une décharge sauvage s'ouvre le même jour mais l'après midi. Avec toutes les preuves, les témoignages et les photographies, les voisins perdirent de nouveau. Amélie avait été dure, ils devaient reprendre leurs déchets et les apporter à leur frais à la décharge publique. De plus, ils devaient payer des amendes, des dommages et intérêts, la location des camions qui transporteraient les ordures, ainsi que la terre souillée, et aussi la démolition des cabanons.

Amélie et Ereinion très fiers d'eux, repartirent vers leur maison puis amenèrent les buldozers devant les cabanons. Devant tous les voisins choqués, battus et larmoyant, ils regardèrent les buldozers mettre à bas les cabanons et les hangars à bateau qui contenaient tous des bateaux. En 2 heures il ne resta plus rien. Amélie leur lança un regard noir et leur dit :

-Un enfant a failli se noyer ici, et bien cela n'arrivera plus, car ma propriété vous est dorénavant fermé! Partez et ne revenez jamais plus chez moi où je me verrais contrainte d'appeler la police pour effraction. Alors maintenant dehors.

Tous repartirent dégoûté, leurs voitures regorgeant d'ordures puantes et suintantes. Le voisin agressif se retrouva avec le plus de déchets, car il avait la voiture la plus grosse et la plupart des ordures venaient de chez lui. Tous regardèrent une dernière fois ce domaine qui avait été leur terrain de jeu pendant leur enfance quand le dernier enfant et le dernier camion quitta la propriété quelques 17 heures plus tard, la porte se referma sur un domaine purifié. Il n'y avait plus une seule ordure dans tout le domaine, les produits dangereux qui heureusement n'avaient pas fuit furent amené dans une décharge spéciale de même que la terre. Puis tous entendirent le grésillement caractéristique d'une clôture électrifié. Cependant, le plus dur pour eux furent de voir des chevaux les narguer et s'ébattre librement dans la propriété, et les propriétaires jouer avec eux. Amélie se tourna vers Ereinion priant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Mais en fait, il lui lança un sourire charmeur :

-Je suis vraiment content que tout soit terminé. Cet endroit est notre royaume à nous et à personne d'autre. Nous allons pouvoir élever notre enfant dans le calme et la tranquilité.

Le lendemain, le Monsieur le Maire, Francis Duprès arriva devant la propriété et eut la surprise de voir le gros portail s'ouvrir devant lui. Il pénétra dans le domaine et fut ébahi par la beauté de la forêt, sa densité et sa profondeur. Quand enfin après 45 mn de route il arriva devant la maison, il vit deux chevaux qui couraient librement dans la propriété et une toute petite écurie qui ne pouvait contenir que 2 chevaux grand maximum. Près du lac, il vit les propriétaires du domaine qui jouaient à se jeter de l'eau à la figure. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha d'eux. Il toussota un peu et reçut une gerbe d'eau en plein figure. Les deux amoureux furent désolé et ils se retrouva en 3 minutes en caleçon assis sur le sofa attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Il était en train de discuter avec Ereinion qui lui posait une tonne de question sur la ville et le métier de maire, quand Amélie revint avec une tarte au pomme fait par ..... Ereinion et congelé ensuite, pendant 2 semaines après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Amélie, il avait été pris d'une frénésie de pâtisserie et il restait encore une trentaine de tarte et de gâteaux de toutes sortes qui attendaient dans le congélateur. Après le goûter et après avoir remis ses vêtements tout chaud, il leur parla du permis. Amélie lui expliqua qu'ils avaient l'intention de démonter la vieille acierie, prendre la charpente et en faire une écurie qui accueillerait sans problème une cinquantaine de bête. Le maire se mit à réfléchir rapidement et accepta de leur signer un permis de construire. Il leur dit :

-Pour moi, c'est d'accord. Vous avez tout à porter de main. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Ereinion un peu méfiant.

-Vous devrez le faire par des artisans de la région.

-D'accord, monsieur le maire.

-Appelez – moi Francis. Tous mes amis m'appellent Francis.

-Merci Francis. S'exclama Ereinion avec un sourire ravi.

Quand la discussion se termina, le maire reparti chez lui avec 7 packs de jus de goyave. Amélie et Ereinion trouvaient ça dégoûtant et n'y touchaient pas. Le maire était ravi, parce que les 2 jeunes gens n'avaient pas tenté de le corrompre. En effet Amélie lui avait dit qu'Ereinion offrait toujours des jus de fruit à ses amis. 2 semaines plus tard, ils reçurent le permis de construire et appela les artisans à l'aide. Tous vinrent les aider et en 3 mois, une magnifique écurie pouvant accueillir une soixantaine de chevaux fut construite. La charpente était en métal. Les murs en bois venant de la plus part de l'ancienne acierie, le toit était étrange. Directement sur les poutres, c'était du bois, ensuite, il y avait du métal, puis encore du bois et enfin, de la tuile. C'était le toit d'origine de l'acierie la seule chose qui avait été changé était le bois car il avait pourri. 3 jours plus tard, des vans appartenant à la gendarmerie vinrent amener des chevaux. Les pauvres bêtes étaient épuisées et allèrent directement se reposer. Les gendarmes les remercièrent chaudement de leur gentillesse. Après une autre semaine d'acclimatation, les chevaux couraient comme des cabris avec comme étalon dominant Fëanor qui n'acceptait aucune désobéissance à son pouvoir absolu.

Le temps passait et avec lui, le ventre d'Amélie s'arrondissait. Elle était déjà enceinte de 5 mois et était en train de réinstaller son décodeur satellite quand elle sentit un mouvement dans son ventre. Elle s'assit précipitamment et se mit à hurler :

-EREINIONNNN !!!!

Son elfe arriva en courant paniquer qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa femme même s'ils n'étaient pas marié et à son futur enfant. Totalement affolé, il lui demanda dans un état de fébrilité émouvante :

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon amour ? Tu as mal ? C'est le bébé, tu vas accoucher, c'est cela ?

-Non, non! Viens asseoies – toi.Dit – elle avec un sourire.

Un peu étonné, il s'assit près d'elle sur le sofa. Puis elle prit sa main et la mit sur son ventre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement et Amélie poussa une exclamation étouffée de douleur tandis que le futur bébé lui colla un coup de pied. Ereinion était ravi, même plus, il était ému. Pour la première fois, il était en contact avec ce qu'il avait permis de créer. Il serra Amélie dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme ne résista pas et même l'aida à retirer ses vêtements. Elle passa amoureusement ses mains sur le dos de son elfe et dans son caleçon. Ereinion gémit de plaisir en sentant cette main fraîche caresser son corps brûlant et sa chaire palpitante de désir. Il lui enleva tendrement ses vêtements un à un la faisant gémir et se tordre de plaisir. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux totalement nus et passèrent à des jeux plus physique. Ereinion caressait tout son corps ravi de toucher ce ventre chaud qui renfermait un trésor qui avait plus de valeur pour lui que toutes les couronnes des Elfes. Il fut ramené sur terre quand Amélie le supplia de la prendre sur le champ. Au lieu de se mettre sur elle et de la blessée, il la mit sur lui et la pénétra profondément. Il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse, mais sans violence qui fit hurler Amélie de plaisir. Il tentait de retenir sa passion mais bientôt, elle explosa en lui et la jeune femme le sentit se répendre en elle. Tous les deux en sueur et haletant s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Amélie pour s'amuser mordilla tendrement l'oreille pointue de son elfe qui gémit de plaisir et la reprit sur le champ. Après, Amélie resta allongé sur son elfe qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mon amour, j'y pense depuis que nous sommes revenus de chez tes parents. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je voudrais te demander :

-Oui, amour ? Demanda Amélie intrigué par cette confession.

Ereinion la souleva sans effort, l'assit sur le sofa, se mit un genou à terre et lui fit sa demande :

-Amélie Béatrice Cunégonde Barnier, ( Amélie fronça les sourcils, elle détestait ses autres prénoms ) Vous.... Voulez – vous m'épouser?

-Je... Oui, oui je le veux! Je le veux plus que tout au monde.

Amélie se jeta au cou de son fiancé et l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Mais Ereinion n'avait pas terminé. Il la rassit sur le sofa, puis fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon qui traînait par terre, il sortit une bague d'un grand prix. Il la mis au doigt d'Amélie en lui disant :

-Cette bague est un héritage me venant de mon grand père. Elle a été forgée par Aulë du temps des 2 arbres. Par cette bague, nous lierons nos âmes. Es – tu sûr de le vouloir ?

-Oui, je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Dit – elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-Alors, personne ne pourra nous séparer. Nous nous aimerons éternellement et même la mort ne pourra nous séparer.

La jeune femme l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement et passionnément, heureuse de sa demande. Il lui demanda :

-Quand veux – tu te marier ?

-Après la naissance de notre enfant, disons en avril.

-Je préfèrerai en mars.

-Avril.

-Mars.

-Avril.

-Mars.

-Bon je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, alors tranchons, au printemps. Dit – elle en le regardant avec amour.

-D'accord. Dit – il en souriant.

Ils se rhabillèrent et reprirent leur activité d'avant leur gros câlins. Ereinion reprit son pansage de cheval pour pouvoir le monter et se promener librement dans le domaine regrettant qu'Amélie ne puisse pas le suivre. Mais le médecin avait été clair pas d'équitation, ni de sport violent. Donc ils avaient dû prendre rendez – vous chez la nutritionniste qui leur avait donné un régime adéquat pour une future maman et un futur papa qui paniquait au moindre gémissement de la jeune femme qui commençait à en avoir marre de sa grossesse. Elle se sentait lourde et dénué de toute beauté. Et même si Ereinion lui disait le contraire et lui montrait qu'il l'aimait encore plus, elle avait toujours des doutes. Le pauvre elfe faisait son possible pour la rassurer, et quand il allait craquer, il faisait une longue balade à cheval ce qui lui calmait les nerfs. Il savait bien que la jeune femme était plus fragile que jamais et que la moindre contrariété la faisait fondre en larmes.

Le temps passa et elle se retrouva bientôt au huitième mois de grossesse. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher et devait se dandiner pour aller d'un endroit à un autre et encore sous la direction d'Ereinion. Il était aux petits soins avec elle, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et aux moindres mouvements de la jeune femme, il arrivait en courant et s'empressait de lui demander si elle allait bien. Si au début, elle appréciait ces petites marques d'affection, maintenant qu'elle était proche, très proche de l'accouchement, elle commençait à être franchement très énervée. Et plus d'une fois, elle envoya le pauvre elfe sur les roses mais 2 mn plus tard, elle lui tombait dans les bras en pleurant comme une pauvre malheureuse. Ereinion ne prenait pas mal ses sauts d'humeurs, car sa mère faisait la même chose quand elle attendait sa petite soeur. Maintenant, ils dormaient ensemble dans la chambre d'Amélie, car c'est là qu'il y avait le lit le plus large. Ereinion y avait apporté certaines de ses affaires, le coffre, la lampe et une table de chevet qu'il adorait. Ils étaient vraiment heureux et attendaient avec impatience l'accouchement pour voir toutes leurs joies se concrétiser.

Un matin qu'Amélie grognait, une fois de plus, contre son gros ventre, elle eut la joie de voir arriver ses parents qui étaient venus en taxi, car aucun des deux n'avaient le permis. Le taxi venant de Paris, car les parents d'Amélie ne supportaient pas le train, pour eux c'était un moyen de transport dangereux et trop bruyant. Donc le taxi qui venait de Paris se retrouva avec un énorme pourboire, 6 saucissons, 15 saucisses sèches, 3 packs de jus de pommes et 4 DVD que les 2 amoureux avaient en double. Il repartit ravi et leur dit que s'ils voulaient reprendre le taxi, il serait ravi de refaire une course avec eux. Les retrouvailles furent assez bruyantes et les parents d'Amélie furent plus qu'heureux en voyant l'ampleur prise par leur fille. Quant à Ereinion, il fut chaudement félicité pour son futur rôle de père.

A suivre


	16. chapitre 16

**RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

-**Hali1** : Et oui, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et ses chers voisins l'ont appris à leur dépend. Hihihihi. Quand à savoir si c'est un ou une semi – elfe, il faudra attendre le chapitre que tu vas te faire une joie de lire :) Bon, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

-**Louise** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui là te plaira autant.

-**Fëariel**: C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu faire ta deuxième review, tu as à tout le temps pour cela. Quant au nom du bébé, il va falloir le demander à Amélie et à Ereinion. :D

-**Gedauphin** : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. :) Bonne lecture.

-**Aelea WoOd** : Héhéhé, et oui, Alex Térieur est une enflure et il l'a bien regretté. Maintenant le domaine est a nouveau completement sain, c'est bien. Héhéhéhé. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la demande en mariage, je voulais qu'elle soit romantique et dégoulinante de bon sentiments :) Bon, maintenant la colère: Comment oses – tu dire que mon nounours est un nigot, c'est son premier bébé, c'est normal qu'il soit nerveux, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Mais je te pardonne mais à une seule condition, de lire le nouveau chapitre :)

-**mymygreenleaf** : Merci, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, même si je n'aime qu'on lorgne sur mon nounours. « enferme Ereinion dans un placard et met la clé dans une de ses poche » Voilà, comme cela personne ne me le piquera :)

Bon on se calme, j'espère en tout cas que le prochain chapitre te plaira. :)

-**Sinwen**: Merci, pour le reste de l'histoire, je ne te dirais rien dessus, je préfère vous faire mijoter :) J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre.

·

·

·

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture.

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 16

·

·

·

·

·

·

Un jour alors qu'elle était en train de jouer sur son ordinateur et accessoirement travailler, elle sentit une intense douleur au ventre. Croyant à une simple contraction sans incidence, Amélie n'y fit pas trop attention. Mais quand la douleur devint une sensation de déchirement, elle comprit que le travail venait de commencer. Après la première contraction, elle se leva difficilement et voulu se dandiner jusqu'à sa chambre, mais au milieu du trajet, elle ressentit une autre encore plus douloureuse que la première. Elle tenta d'appeler son elfe, mais tout ce qu'elle put émettre fut un son étranglé ressemblant vaguement à :

-Ereiiiiiiiii!!!!

Ereinion qui passait une ultime fois son aspirateur pour calmer ses nerfs entendit le gémissement plaintif d'Amélie, il débrancha l'engin et fonçant à l'étage, la vit entourée d'une mare humide, gémissant de douleur. Une main sur le ventre et l'autre appuyé contre le mur. Il se précipita vers elle, l'emmena dans la chambre et l'allongea avec tendresse sur le lit. Il la déshabilla pour qu'elle ne soit pas gêné par ses vêtements, puis reprit son légendaire calme elfique. Il prépara la jeune femme, et accessoirement se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait arriver. Puis il amena une petite table basse près du lit et y disposa des serviettes et une bassine d'eau fraîche pour rafraîchir la jeune femme afin de nettoyer le bébé et la mère quand il arrivera.

Après avoir tout préparé, il dévala l'escalier, grimpa sur Fëanor et parti à la recherche des parents d'Amélie qui se promenaient dans la propriété. Il les trouva tous les deux en train de se bécoter sur le bord du lac et ne put leur dire que deux mots : « _Amélie..... bébé_ ». Ils repartirent tous les 3 vers la maison, les parents plus nerveux et plus paniqués que le futur père qui dut prendre les choses en mains. Aucun des 3 n'avait le permis et donc ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et quand les parents d'Amélie appelèrent les pompiers, ceux – ci leur dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient venir pour l'instant, car un feu de forêt c'était déclenché aux abord du Haras des 4 domaines et avait tendance à se rapprocher de la propriété. Hereusement, Amélie prévoyante avait mit entre la barrière et le début de la forêt un espace totalement nu de 150 mètre de largeur afin d'empêcher qu'un feu extérieur ne dévaste la propriété. Mais pour le moment, La jeune femme était en train de se remettre de cette deuxième et douloureuse contraction. Pendant 25 longues heures, la jeune femme souffrit le martyre, et plus les contractions se rapprochaient, moins les qualificatifs qu'elle donnait à son elfe étaient aimables. Elle l'abreuvait de tous les noms d'oiseaux, de toutes les insultes que contenait son répertoire bien riche. Mais les derniers instants de l'accouchement furent les pires. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler de douleur, le front dégoulinant de sueur, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la souffrance. Ses parents la soutenaient tandis qu'Ereinion la guidait pour l'enfantement. Soudain, elle hurla quand elle sentit sortir la tête du bébé, elle poussait de toutes ses forces comme le lui enjoignait Ereinion. Elle serra les dents et broya allègrement la main de ses parents quand elle sentit arriver l'ultime contraction, puis poussa comme une folle. Un cri perçant de bébé la récompensa de sa souffrance et de son attente. Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le lit et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

Pendant ce temps, Ereinion regardait son fils, son magnifique fils sous les bravos de ses beaux - parents. Il le tenait tout contre lui, versant des larmes de joie, son fils qui gesticulait en hurlant de rage d'être arraché à la chaleur maternelle. Mais serrer contre la poitrine chaude et forte de son père, le bébé commença à se calmer, puis s'endormit. Ereinion se mit à le laver, le sécha, lui mit sa première couche avec l'aide de la mère d'Amélie puis enfin un body et le déposa avec tendresse sur la poitrine moelleuse de sa mère. Amélie serra son enfant dans ses bras et pleura de joie ainsi que d'épuisement, tandis qu'Ereinion la lavait et la séchait. Les parents d'Amélie sentant qu'ils étaient de trop allèrent se reposer dans leur chambre et laissèrent les deux nouveaux parents ensemble. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les 2 enfin tous les 3, il s'allongea près d'elle et serra sa nouvelle famille contre lui les protégeant contre le monde extérieur. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-C'est le plus beau présent que tu pouvais m'offrir, meleth nìn !

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Souffla – t – elle épuisée.

-Ça veut dire mon aimée en sindarin. Répondit – il en lui posant un baisé chaste sur les lèvres.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ta langue ? Demanda – t – elle les paupières se fermant toutes seules.

-Je le ferai avec joie meleth nìn. Mais maintenant tu dois dormir, car tu es épuisée. Je vais rester près de toi. Dit – il en la réchauffant de son corps.

-D'accord, je t'aime. Me... meleth nìn. Réussit – elle à lui dire avant de s'endormir.

Ereinion l'embrassa tendrement et la berça pour qu'elle s'endorme plus vite. Quand se fut fait, il la recouvrit elle et leur fils par une couverture chaude, puis attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il la veilla toute la nuit, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Puis quand il vit qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller, il descendit 4 à 4 l'escalier et prépara un copieux petit déjeuné pour elle et pour lui. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Elle le fut par son fils qui se mit à vagir de faim. Amélie sursauta brusquement puis instinctivement porta son bébé au niveau de son sein et il se mit à têter voracement devant le regard rempli de fierté de son père. Ereinion s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille pour ne pas déranger leur bébé :

-Nous devons donner un nom à notre fils. Tu as une idée ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Oui, j'en ai une, on pourrais l'appeler comme mon grand père Fingolfin.

-Très bonne idée, mais il faudrait lui donner un nom de mon monde.

-Oui, mais lequel ?

-Sebastien. C'était le nom de mon grand – père.

-Oui, Fingolfin Sébastien. J'aime bien ces noms.

-Moui, mais il va falloir aller à la mairie pour avoir son acte de naissance.

-Heu... Est ce que tu peux y aller ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-On a qu'à appeler Francis !

-Tu as raison, tu peux me chercher mon portable ?

Ereinion lui apporta son portable. Elle composa le numéro pendant que son fils se restaurait et dit :

-Francis ? Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Super bien, un peu fatiguer parce que je viens d'accoucher.

-Mais c'est super et c'est quoi ?

-Un schtroumph ! Répondit – elle du tac au tac.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! Non, sans rire

-C'est un garçon.

-Et comment va le père ?

-Très bien sachant que c'est lui qui m'a accouché.

-Tu veux dire que tu as accouché chez toi ?

-Oui, et c'est là que tu entres en scène, Ereinion n'a pas le permis, mes parents non plus et je suis trop faible pour aller à la mairie. Tu pourrais faire déclarer notre fils pour nous ?

-Pas de problème. Comment s'appelle – t – il ?

-Son premier prénom est Fingolfin.

-Comment ?

-Fingolfin, F... I... N... G... O... L... F... I... N...

-Sébastien

-Sé – bas – tien. Oui ?

-Barnier, non, Gilgalad. G... I... L... G... A... L... A... D...

-Voilà, c'est noté. J'arrive de suite pour te faire signer les papiers et la moitié de la gendarmerie sera là aussi. A tout de suite.

-Merci, Francis, t'es vraiment trop sympa.

Et elle raccrocha après Francis. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ereinion, il la regardait avec un amour profond. Il allait pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais les parents d'Amélie arrivèrent avec un grand sourire déjà complètement gaga de leur petit - fils. La mère d'Amélie leur dit :

-Oh! C'est un magnifique petit bébé. Et il a hérité de vos oreilles Ereinion, et il a les yeux de sa mère. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je pourrais le changer quand il aura terminé de manger ?

-Bien sûr maman. Comme ça, je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec Ereinion. Tout se trouve dans la chambre de Fingolfin Sébastien.

-Sébastien, c'était le nom de ton grand – père. Tu as toujours adoré ton grand – père. Il aurait été fier que son arrière – petit fils porte son nom.Dit François en rêvassant.

-Oui, je le crois aussi papa. Répondit Amélie avec un sourire un peu fatigué.

Martine prit Fingolfin dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le changer suivit par son mari. Ils étaient en extase devant l'adorable semi – elfe. Le bébé babillait et s'amusait à faire des bulles tandis que ses grands – parents le changeaient. Martine eut un sourire un peu machiavélique et haussant le ton elle demanda :

-Mais ma chérie, maintenant que vous avez un enfant, il faudrait penser à vous marier.

Dans leur chambre, les deux tourtereaux pouffèrent de rire et Amélie murmura à l'oreille de son elfe:

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

-Oui, tu avais bien raison meleth nìn. On leur dit ?

-D'accord.

Ereinion répondit à Martine :

-En fait Martine, nous avons décidé de nous unir au printemps quand la nature reverdira. Nous sommes en octobre, je voudrais que le mariage est lieu le premier mars.

-On avait dit avril.

-Mars!

-Avril!

-Mars!

-Bon je vais vous départager tous les deux. En mai, il fera plus chaud et il ne pleuvera pas. Coupa François qui souriait béat devant les beaux yeux gris – verts du bébé.

Après leur petite dispute sans trop d'importance, Amélie se pelotonna contre Ereinion et s'endormit. La pauvre était tout bonnement épuisée après un travail de 25 heures et des douleurs infernales sans péridurale. Au bout d'une heure à sommnoler, elle s'endormit profondément la tête sur le torse de son elfe. Cela faisait dèja 4 heures qu'elle dormait profondément. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux quand il entendit au loin des bruits de moteurs qui se rapprochaient de la maison. Il tenta de réveiller doucement Amélie mais en vain. Cependant, là où il échoua, les klaxons des camions de gendarmerie y réussirent, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ereinion l'aida à se laver, et à s'habiller. Quand ce fut fait, il la prit dans ses bras et la descendit jusqu'au salon où l'attendait des dizaines de gendarmes qui étaient en train de s'extasier sur le bébé. Le petit – semi elfe gazouillait gentiment en jouant avec les insignes des gendarmes.

Quand les parents de ce petit trésor arrivèrent dans le salon, ils furent chaudement félicité et Amélie se retrouva assallie sous les souhaits de bonne santé, de bonheur et aussi les cadeaux que les gendarmes avaient apporté au nom de leur famille et de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu venir. En effet, Amélie était peut – être en froid avec ses voisins directes, mais elle avait d'excellente relation avec les autres qui comprenaient tout à fait sa colère. Les gendarmes étaient aussi content, car ils avaient un endroit où mettre les chevaux blessés ou fatigués. Et surtout toute la population était ravis qu'ils aient capturé les deux dangereux individus qui terrorisaient la population. Tous les deux étaient grandement appréciés par les forces de l'ordre, mais ils ne tentaient jamais de profiter de cette amitié justement pour ne pas la perdre.

Le couple était rouge de confusion, puis Ereinion se rappelant qu'il avait sa fiancée dans ses bras, décida de la déposer sur le canapé. Les gendarmes qui se trouvaient affalés dessus sautèrent sur leurs pieds et laissèrent le canapé à Amélie. La jeune femme utilisa l'accoudoir comme dossier et étendit ses jambes. Elle souriait à tout le monde, les remerciant d'être venu aussi vite, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de bouger. Elle ouvrait des yeux énormes quand elle vit les cadeaux qui s'amassaient sur le sol. Elle allait pour ouvrir le premier paquet, quand ils entendirent un nouveau concert de klaxons et de sirènes. De nouveaux véhicules se garèrent cette fois – ci la police et les pompiers arrivèrent amenant avec elle Francis Duprés ami de la nouvelle petite famille et accessoirement maie de la ville. Il amenait avec lui les papiers nécessaires et remplis pour déclarer la naissance du bout de chou. Amélie, Ereinion signèrent les formulaires ainsi que François et Martine étant témoins de la naissance de Fingolfin Sébastien Bernier Gilgalad.

Après les paperasses, Francis rentra dans sa voiture et ressortit un énorme paquet avec un sourire aussi grand. Mais malheureusement, le salon étant trop petit pour faire tenir tout le monde, Ereinion décida de continuer la petite réception à l'extérieur. Les gendarmes les plus barraqués transportèrent le canapé avec la jeune femme dessus à l'extérieur mais pourtant protéger par un balcon qui donnait dans le bureau. Ereinion alla chercher les boissons toutes non alcoolisée et la fête commença réellement. La musique n'était pas forte, et permettait aux policiers, aux pompiers et aux gendarmes d'entendre les messages d'alerte. Ils étaient émerveillés devant la splendeur du domaine, soudain, tous entendirent des hennissements et les chevaux confié par la gendarmerie arrivèrent en courant sauf pour certains qui trottinaient encore trop fatigués. Les gendarmes furent émus de voire leur chevaux venir les saluer, puis ils repartirent, sauf les plus fatigués qui allèrent dormir dans la grande écurie.

Les rires et les cris de joies et de surprises d'Amélie résonnaient quand elle ouvrait les cadeaux. Il y avait une vingtaine de body, certains pour les premiers jours et les autres pouvaient être mis jusqu'à 6 mois, en plus de tous les autres cadeaux qu'ils reçurent pour leur fils, un porte – bébé, un siège bébé pour la voiture, des dizaines de peluches multicolors, des chaussons, des chaussures et tous les vêtements possibles et inimaginable pour nourrisson et bébé jusqu'à l'âge de 12 mois. Le gros paquet de Francis se trouvait être une gigantesque peluche, un gros nounours à poils ras et aux grands yeux rieurs. Il reçut aussi du colonel Bertrand capitaine de la gendarmerie un doudou winnie l'ourson et du commissaire Rolland, une poussette.

Tous les cadeaux allèrent dans le garage pour la poussette et dans la chambre du bébé pour tous les autres. La fête dura longtemps, même très longtemps. Les jus de fruits coulaient à flots, mais peu à peu, les invités impromptues commencèrent repartir travail oblige. Tous saluèrent les deux tourteraux et les remercièrent pour la magnifique fête et de nouveau les félicitèrent pour leur magnifique bébé. Le vent commençait à se lever et le canapé ainsi qu'Amélie retournèrent dans le salon, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas malade, elle était encore très fragile. La fête continua à battre son plein. Mais, vers 16 heures, il ne restait plus que Francis, Bertrand, Rolland, Patrick et Medhi. Ils discutèrent plus calmement, la musique en sourdine et Amélie étant en train de sommnoler dans les bras d'Ereinion, leur fils accroché au sein de sa mère. Mais vers 18 heures, Francis dut rentrer à la mairie, Bertrand à la gendarmerie et Rolland au commissariat. Ils repartirent tous avec chacun les packs des jus de fruits qu'ils préféraient.

Les derniers qui restaient étaient Patrick et Medhi. Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, quand un coup de tonnerre retenti au loin. Une bruine fine commença à tomber. Amélie alluma la télévision et apprit que le service météo prévoyait une tempête avec des vent pouvant atteindre les 150 km / h. A l'extérieur, la bruine s'était transformé en petite pluie. Patrick entendit la radio l'appeler et apprit qu'ils devaient rester où ils étaient, car la tempête leur fonçait droit dessus et qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de traverser la forêt avant de se faire écraser par un arbre. Amélie se leva difficilement, donna son fils à Martine pour qu'elle le change et le monte, puis dit à Patrick d'aller garer la voiture dans le garage, pour qu'elle ne soit pas endommagé par la tempête. Ereinion sortit et siffla longuement, appelant les chevaux pour qu'ils entrent dans la nouvelle écurie. Une dizaine de chevaux arrivèrent au galop mené par l'étalon noir et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ereinion les plaça paisiblement chacun dans une stalle, bien protégés du froid et de la pluie. Puis, après un dernier signe de la main, Ereinion éteignit toutes les lumières et referma la porte en faisant en sorte que les chevaux ne puissent s'enfuir et que le vent ne pénètre pas dans le bâtiment. Il rentra dans la maison en courant, en effet, le vent avait encore forcit et la pluie tombait maintenant drue et cinglante. Fingolfin étant en train de dormir bien heureusement, tous les adultes allèrent fermer les fenêtres et les volets pour qu'ils ne claquent pas sous la force du vent et ne fassent pas de dégats. Amélie ne craignait pas les dégâts sur les capteurs solaires, ils étaient bien accrochés et protégés, mais elle craignait pour l'antenne parabolique. Mais de toute façon, elle devait la changer alors maintenant ou plutard, c'était du pareil au même, alors elle cessa de s'en faire et s'approcha de son amour d'elfe.

Maintenant que tout était fermé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et écoutèrent les nouvelles. Elles n'étaient pas réjouissantes, il y avait déjà 3 morts. Une personne avait été foudroyée alors qu'elle tentait de retourner chez elle, une autre avait vu de très près un arbre tomber, elle était en dessous et la dernière avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule après la chute d'une branche, et elle était tombée dans une rivière, se noyant dans l'eau grondante et glacée. Après les informations, Martine prépara le repas puis tous allèrent dormir après qu'Ereinion ait déplié le clic – clac et fait le lit. Les gendarmes dormirent dans ce lit d'appoint tandis que François et Martine dormaient dans l'ex – chambre d'Ereinion et que cette dernière et Ereinion dormait dans la chambre celle d'Amélie. Patrick et Medhi n'étant pas très chaud pour dormir aussi tôt alors ils allumèrent la TV, et se regardèrent la trilogie de la « _Guerre des Etoiles_ » en édition limité. Ils regardèrent les 3 films à la suite et s'endormirent profondément vers 00 h 30, la tempête se déchaînant dehors. La foudre et les éclairs réveillèrent en sursaut Fingolfin qui hurla de peur. Ereinion alla le prendre dans sa chambre et il le coucha entre Amélie et lui. En quelques secondes, le bébé s'endormit bercé par le doux frodonnement de son père et la tendre chaleur de sa mère.

La famille se réveilla en sursaut quand la foudre tomba à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques heures auparavant la voiture des gendarmes. Ceux – ci soupirèrent de soulagement en sachant que leur voiture se trouvait à l'abris dans le garage. Fingolfin entre ses parents hurla à nouveau de peur réveillant d'un coup Ereinion et Amélie. Elle se mit à le bercer tandis que son père fredonnait une douce chanson qui ne le calmait pas du tout. Ereinion fronça le nez et murmura :

-Il sent mauvais.

-Il faut le changer, mon amour.

-Je veux le faire, meleth nìn. Demanda Ereinion avec un grand sourire.

-Alors fais – le amour. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre ma douche.

Ereinion prit son fils dans ses bras, l'emmena dans la salle de bain et commença à le changer tandis qu'Amélie prenait sa douche. Elle laissait avec soulagement l'eau lui couler sur le corps perclu de courbatures. Soudain elle entendit son elfe l'appeler au secour :

-Chérie, viens m'aider! Je n'arrive pas à accrocher sa couche, il ne fait que bouger.

-Attends, laisse moi le temps de me rincer et je suis à toi.

-Hhhmmmmm !!!! Promesse intéressante. Sussura Ereinion avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Amélie éclata de rire puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la cabine de la douche dans le plus simple appareil. Ereinion la trouvait encore plus jolie même avec le petit ventre qu'elle avait après la naissance de leur fils. Elle alla s'habiller, puis revint aider son cher et tendre à mettre la couche du bébé. Il y avait pas à dire, mais il gigotait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Amélie éclata de rire et prit la place d'Ereinion. Elle regardait son fils droit dans les yeux et commença à faire des petites vocalyses pour le faire rire. Le bébé heureux d'être le centre d'attention de son monde battait des mains et des pieds dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, le déshabilla complètement et avec l'aide d'Ereinion lui donna son bain. Le bébé ravi éclaboussa ses parents qui l'embrassèrent tendrement et lui prodiguèrent moults câlins et caresses. Mais bientôt, ses parents entendirent un bruit très reconnaissable sortant du ventre vide de leur fils. Alors, le bain fut écourté, et Fingolfin fut tout propre et tout sec. Ereinion le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Amélie alla s'asseoir pour donner le sein à son fils. Fingolfin la regardait avec espérance, poussait des petites plaintes d'affamé en tendant ses bras vers sa mère. Elle le prit des bras de son elfe, écarta un pan de sa chemise et enfin, il put se jeter sur le sein chaud de sa mère. Il le tétait avec frénésie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Amélie gloussait en sentant la bouche chaude de son fils lui prodiguer cette caresse inhabituelle. Ereinion regardait avec une toute nouvelle émotion ce tendre repas. Amélie sentant un regard leva les yeux et vit le regard ému d'Ereinion. Elle rougit légèrement et fit un doux sourire à son elfe adoré. Il se pencha et baisa tendrement ses lèvres. Puis lui dit avec amour :

-Tu m'as comblé mon amour. Tu es la femme la plus belle du monde et tu m'as donné un fils magnifique. Je t'aime, et j'ai hâte que nous nous marions. Parce que je n'aime pas les gens qui te regardent. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils te traitent mal parce que nous ne sommes pas marié.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre mon aimé, ici je peux me défendre, mais j'aime bien te savoir près de moi. Mon elfe adoré.

-Moi aussi mon humaine adorée. Et je....

Il fut interrompu par un bruyant rot venant de son fils qui était bien repu. Ereinion le reprit dans ses bras afin de laisser Amélie se rhabiller. Il descendit dans le salon avec son fils dans ses bras et vit les gendarmes regarder avec inquiétude la tempête qui continuait à rugir hors de la protection de la maison. Pour plus de sécurité, Amélie avait débranché internet ainsi que son ordinateur et le téléphone. Heureusement, ils leur restaient les portables au cas où ils auraient des problèmes. Amélie avait branché une radio et tous écoutaient les informations qui malheureusement n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. La tempête avait amené ses lots de morts et de blessés sur tout le territoire ainsi que dans les pays voisins. En Allemagne, la foudre était tombé sur un transformateur électrique et avait déclenché une monstrueuse coupure de courant qui avait paralysée toute la ville de Berlin. Une rivière en cru avait entraîné la mort de 5 personnes quand ils s'étaient retrouvé coincé dans leur voiture et étaient morts noyés. D'autres catastrophes du même genre c'étaient passés dans les autres pays. Les deux gendarmes purent prévenir leur famille qu'ils étaient à l'abris et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en faire quand la batterie du protable d'Amélie fut complètement rechargée. Leur famille furent bien soulagé et purent souffler et n'eurent plus qu'à attendre leur retour. La tempête dura 3 jours, 3 jours d'angoisse pour les familles et 3 jours de fou rire dans la maison d'Ereinion et d'Amélie.

A suivre


	17. chapitre 17

Par Eru chapitre 17

Quand enfin la tempête se calma, les gendarmes les remercièrent, reprirent leur voiture et rentrèrent à leur caserne, ravis de revoir leurs collègues. Les parents d'Amélie durent partir, car ils avaient pleins de choses à faire, comme prévenir toute la famille du prochain mariage d'Amélie et d'Ereinion. Quand le taxi vint emmener les parents, Ereinion, Amélie et Fingolfin les regardèrent partir, les parents ravis de voir les grands parents rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient enfin la maison pour eux trois. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et la routine s'installa. Fingolfin grandit tranquillement faisant la fierté de ses parents qui préparaient la maison pour le mariage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu au printemps. Amélie était allé avec Ereinion et son fils pour acheter sa robe et lui son costume. Mais chacun de leur côté afin que l'autre ne le voit pas et que la surprise soit totale, en effet, Amélie lui avait dit que voir la robe avant le mariage portait malheur. Tous les jours, ils allaient travailler dans la forêt afin de sécuriser les lieux et empêcher les arbres de tomber et de blesser les visiteurs qui voudraient visiter le parc. Il leur fallu 2 mois pour réussir à sécuriser le site, parce qu'Amélie avait aussi énormément de travail et ne pouvait pas beaucoup aider son cher et tendre. De plus, ils avaient été obligés d'abandonner les cours d'elfique par manque de temps. Enfin, après tout ce temps, les chevaux purent se promener dans la forêt sans trop de problème.

Cependant, le moment des fêtes commença à se rapprocher à grands pas, et Amélie avait du travail par dessus la tête, Ereinion pour l'aider, avait prit la décision de tenir la maison et de soigner leur enfant. Il était vraiment désolé qu'Amélie ne puisse s'amuser, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, car c'était elle qui rapportait l'argent. Ereinion avait appris grâce à la télévision qu'une grande fête allait bientôt arriver, noël.

Curieux, il chercha des informations dessus sur internet. En effet, Amélie lui avait acheté un portable afin qu'il puisse faire autre chose que passer l'aspirateur ou regarder tourner le linge, choses qu'il aimait toujours faire. Il l'utilisait de temps à autre dans le salon quand leur fils jouait paisiblement avec ses legos. Un jour où il ne voulait pas monter à cheval, passer l'aspirateur, se promener dans la forêt, grimper dans les arbres, regarder le linge tourner et regarder la télévision, il téléphona à Francis pour lui demander de l'aide afin d'acheter les cadeaux de noël, il ne lui restait que 5 jours avant la date fatidique du 24 décembre et le sapin n'était même pas mis.

Il voulait acheter le sapin, un grand sapin avec des guirlandes électriques, des boules de toutes les couleurs, des décorations pour l'extérieur, et une magnifique étoile pour mettre en haut ainsi que les petits bonshommes heu..... comment ça s'appelait déjà ???? Ah oui, la crèche. Ce serait la première fois qu'il utiliserait ses écus, non Amélie dit que ça s'appelle des euros. En effet, pour qu'Ereinion soit plus indépendant, elle lui avait appris l'utilisation d'un chéquier et elle avait ouvert un compte à son nom à lui, versant tous les mois un salaire pour tout le travail qu'il faisait et comme cela, il pouvait faire ses propres achats.

Le maire était désolé, mais il ne pouvait se déplacer, comme Amélie, il avait trop de travail, mais il envoya un de ses amis pour l'aider. Francis éclata de rire quand Ereinion le remercia pendant 20 mn. Il lui assura que son ami arriverait dans une heure à peu près et que cela lui donnerait le temps de tout préparer. Après avoir encore remercier Francis pendant 5 mn, Ereinion raccrocha et commença à se préparer. Il prit son petit sac à dos et y plaça son porte – feuille, le portable d'Amélie qu'il savait enfin utiliser, ainsi que 3 couches et 2 biberons un de lait et l'autre d'eau au cas où son fils aurait soif ou faim. Car comme Amélie travaillait, il ne voulait pas laisser son fils tout seul et décida donc de l'emmener et puis ça ferait une belle petite balade.

Ereinion prépara le siège bébé, ainsi que le porte – bébé. Quand tout fut prêt, il alla chercher son fils qui dormait tranquillement en suçant son pouce. Il voulut aller prévenir Amélie de son départ, mais quand il l'entendit maudire le monde entier, il se dit que ce n'était peut – être pas une bonne idée. Il habilla donc chaudement l'adorable bambin qui se réveilla doucement sous les gestes doux et câlins de son père. Le bébé bailla longuement et fit un grand sourire édenté à son père. Ereinion embrassa tendrement son fils, puis le descendit dans le salon au moment même où l'ami de Francis arriva. Il enfin, elle klaxonna. Mais Ereinion à part sa petite famille ne regardait pas les autres femmes, il aimait trop la sienne et ne voulait pas la perdre pour une autre femelle sans importance. Les elfes, une fois trouvé l'autre moitié d'eux ne lâchaient plus prise et gare à celui ou celle qui oserait se mettre en travers de leur parade amoureuse il s'en mordrait douloureusement les doigts.

Quand la jeune femme au volant vit Ereinion, elle tomba sous le charme de sa grande beauté, mais quand elle vit qu'il amenait un siège bébé et le bébé en prime, elle comprit qu'il était déjà pris. Elle pensa :

-Et merde à chaque fois c'est la même chose, les beaux mecs soient ils sont gay, soient ils sont déjà maqué. C'est vraiment pas de bol. Quoique.... Il n'a pas d'alliance, peut – être qu'il est libre ?

Mais elle oublia complètement ses idées d'arponnage d'elfe quand elle entendit ce splendide spécimen d'elfus magnificus s'écrier :

-Amélie, ma toute douce, je vais aller faire des course, j'emmène Fingolfin. A tout à l'heure amour de ma vie.

Il monta dans la voiture, mais à côté de son fils, mit sa ceinture de sécurité et pouponna son fils qui riait ravi de partir en balade et de voir son père jouer avec lui. Samantha repartit tandis qu'Ereinion lui demandait gentiment :

-Pourriez vous nous amener à Epinal ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci. Oh! Au fait, je m'appelle Ereinion, et cette merveille c'est mon fils, Fingolfin Sébastien.

-Fingolfin ?! C'est complètement stupide comme nom. Pauvre gosse.

Ereinion s'assombrit et grogna:

-C'était le nom de mon grand – père ! Et Sébastien est le nom du grand – père de ma fiancée !

-Ahhh !

Samantha regarda dans le rétroviseur et quand elle vit l'air sombre d'Ereinion, elle se dit :

- « Et ben, bien jouer ma grande ! Tu viens toute seule de t'évincer de la course. Magnifique ! »

Elle soupira bruyamment et dit vraiment désolé :

-Je suis désolée, mais Fingolfin, ce n'est pas courant comme nom et votre bout de chou risque d'avoir des problèmes quand il ira à l'école.

-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il a le nom de Sébastien, on va l'inscrire à l'école sous ce nom.

-Ah ben, c'est pas con. Vous savez, mon petit cousin, s'appelle Jean, et le problème, c'est que son nom de famille est Tienn.

-Et alors ?

-Alors tout le monde se moque de lui en disant Jean Tienn une couche !!! C'est très con et le pauvre est complètement complexé. Il en veut à mort à ses parents.

-C'est méchant, ça !!! S'exclama Ereinion offusqué.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai réagi ainsi. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave. Mais vous pourriez ralentir, s'il vous plaît, je ne supporte pas la vitesse en voiture.

-Mais nous sommes à 35 km/heure ?! S'exclama Samantha effarée.

-Heu... oui, en voiture je ne supporte pas la vitesse, mais à cheval, plus ça va vite, mieux c'est.

-Oh !!! D'accord. Mais je ne peux pas ralentir plus, car il y a une voiture qui nous colle et elle m'énerve grave.

-Plaît – il ?

-Heu... je voulais dire qu'elle m'énervait énormément.

-Oh! D'accord !

Ereinion se retourna et vit une grosse berline rose qui s'approchait dangeureusement de la voiture et faisait des appels de phare. Samantha énervé, appuya légèrement sur la pédale de frein, assez pour allumer ses feux de stop, mais pas assez pour ralentir. La voiture derrière eux freina en catastrophe et se fit rentrer dedans par une voiture de.... Police. Samantha s'arrêta, mais un policier lui demanda de redémarrer. Donc tous les deux repartirent vers Epinal. Il leur fallut 2 heures avant d'arriver au centre commercial. Ereinion sortit le porte - bébé, et installa tendrement son fils dedans. Il mit son sac à dos et prit un caddie. Samantha voulut lui parler, mais elle fut interrompu par un portable qui sonnait. Ereinion reconnu le son de celui d'Amélie. Il prit le portable, décrocha et entendit la voix douce de son amour lui dire :

-Cela fait à peine 2 heures que tu es partie et tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas seul, Samantha est là pour m'aider. Dit Ereinion pour la rassurer.

Le problème c'est que cette phrase ne la rassura pas, mais pas du tout. Elle sentit un sentiment puissant étreindre son coeur, un sentiment ressemblant assez à de la jalousie. Non mais, elle n'allait pas laisser une pétasse s'approcher de son elfe. Elle ne craignait rien quant à la fidélité de son elfe, mais elle craignait ce qui lui était arrivé la première fois, il risquait d'être à nouveau perdu et l'autre ne pourrait rien faire. Et puis qui dit que cette grognasse ne voudrait pas lui prendre son elfe. Samantha quel nom stupide qu'elle touche à son homme et elle allait pouvoir s'acheter une perruque. Amélie, laissa en plan son travail, enregistra tout, dévala les escaliers attrapa ses clés de voiture et fonça vers Epinal à une vitesse assez proche de celle nécessaire pour le décolage d'un avion. Toutes les voitures se rangeaient consciencieusement quand elles voyaient cette fusée leur foncer dessus. En moins de 20 mn, elle arriva devant le centre commercial.

Ereinion toujours son fils en train de batifoler dans son porte – bébé continuait à parler à Amélie. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne au bout du fils et qu'il parlait à l'ordinateur éteint. Samantha écoutait de plus en plus impatiente l'homme qui bavardait avec sa petite amie et lui racontait tout ce que leur _meeeeeeerveilleux_ fils avait fait. Et blablabla il a joué avec sa chaussure et blablabla il a tenu d'une main sa peluche. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion parfaitement nunuche quand elle entendit le crissement de pneu et qu'un gros range rover se rangea près de sa voiture. Ereinion n'y faisait toujours pas attention trop occupé à parler à sa petite femme chérie avec son portable. La portière s'ouvrit en grand et Amélie rouge de colère apparu et lança un regard noir à Samantha qui fit un pas en arrière ne voulant pas se mesurer à la jeune femme qui avait l'air plus qu'agressive. Quand elle se tourna vers son elfe, Amélie eut un sourire en entendant Ereinion lui raconter au téléphone :

-Tu serais fier de lui si tu l'avais vu, il a pointé le panneau et il a dit « pa ».

-Mais j'en suis fière mon amour. Murmura Amélie en le serrant par derrière.

Ereinion sursauta violemment, laissant tomber le portable d'Amélie par terre qui vola en éclat. Quand il vit sa bévue, il commença à paniquer, pensant qu'Amélie lui arracherait les bras. Il baissa la tête, se retourna et dit à Amélie :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé ton portable mon amour, je savais pourtant que tu en avais besoin d'un. Pardonne – moi.

-Ce vieux truc tout pourris? Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait que je le change. Dit – elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Fingolfin pris entre ses parents se mit à rire et à gigoter joyeux d'avoir son monde autour de lui. Amélie se retourna vers Samantha et lui dit :

-Je me nomme Amélie Barnier, je suis la fiancée d'Ereinion, et la mère de Fingolfin, puis – je avoir votre nom ? « Pour en mettre un sur ta pierre tombale » marmonna Amélie pour elle

-Je m'appelle Samantha Rohan ( prononcé Ro hane ). Je suis une amie de Francis. Mais je crois que je vais vous laisser en famille

-« Ouais c'est ça, laisse – nous en famille » Marmonna Amélie de très méchante humeur

Samantha monta dans sa voiture après qu'Amélie est retiré le siège bébé mais avant de partir, Amélie prise de gros, vraiment très gros remord envers quelqu'un qui avait fait ça par pure gentillesse, lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je déteste voire une femme tournée autour de mon fiancée. Pas que je doute de sa fidélité, mais parce qu'il ne sait pas se défendre face à elle. Alors je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été très impolie et agressive alors que vous ne méritez que des remerciements.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je reconnais que j'ai voulu un peu le séduire, mais à part parler de votre fils et de vous, il n'a pas d'autre conversation, alors j'ai abandonné mon projet, il est tout à vous et vous en avez de la chance. Un mâle comme lui ne doit pas rester seul.

-Oh! Mais je ne compte pas le laisser seul. Vous voulez faire les courses avec nous ? Demanda Amélie avec un sourire beaucoup plus gentil.

-Avec plaisir, je devais acheter des décorations de noël de toute façon.

Samantha ressortit de sa voiture et tous les 3 enfin 4 en comptant Fingolfin allèrent dans le supermarché. Les agents de la sécurité observèrent avec attention Ereinion et Amélie, leurs exploits étaient restés dans les annales du centre commercial. Ereinion son bébé contre son torse puissant, regardait avec beaucoup d'attention les décorations de noël, il avait fondu pour les petits anges, ou pour la finesse des boule en verre, presque aussi belle que les créations des elfes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fiancée et vit qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Samantha. Il décida de prendre le large afin de pouvoir acheter le cadeau d'Amélie. Il sortit du supermarché et alla acheté du parfum dans une parfumerie. Les femmes fondaient en voyant les beaux yeux gris – vert du bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement dans le porte – bébé. Il chercha longtemps avant de trouvé celui qui irait le mieux à Amélie, un parfum qui se nommait « Trésor » et qui était fait par Lancôme. Arrivé à la caisse, il demanda que se soit mit dans un paquet cadeau, puis le mit le plus vite possible dans son sac, car son bébé hurlait comme un possédé, il ne supportait pas les puissantes odeurs parfumées. Les autres clients et clientes commençaient à en avoir marre de ce bébé brailleur, et miraculeusement, dès qu'Ereinion sortit du magasin, le bébé se calma et se pelotonna contre son père.

Quand Ereinion revint dans le supermarché, il entendit un appel :

« Monsieur Ereinion est attendue par sa fiancée à l'acceuil, merci »

Il se précipita à l'acceuil et reçut une claque monstrueuse et sa fiancée dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer :

-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. J'ai eut tellement peur.

-Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur meleth nìn. Je n'étais pas loin, je voulais acheté ton cadeau, et tu ne devais pas le voir.

-Je t'aime amour de ma vie.

Ils allèrent tous les deux faire leurs courses de noël. Amélie alla acheter des crustacés afin de faire le repas de noël, Ereinion accepta pour le jour de noël de manger de la viande et donc, Amélie acheta un petit chapon ainsi que des marrons, des champignons et des pommes de terre qu'elle avait l'intention de faire rissoler, c'était le seul plat qu'elle savait faire. Ensuite, ils achetèrent les décorations intérieurs de noël, des guirlandes, des boules en verre et des suspentions multicolores si Amélie avait écouté Ereinion, ils auraient acheté toutes les décorations. Samantha en les voyant éclatait régulièrement de rire. Ensuite ils achetèrent les décorations extérieurs, des guirlandes électriques et des adhésifs à mettre sur les fenêtres.

Quand ils eurent terminés leurs courses, une forte amitié était née entre Samantha et Amélie. Samantha désolée, dût rentrer chez elle, et embrassa Amélie, Ereinion sur les deux joues, et Fingolfin sur le haut de sa tête pour la plus grande joie du bébé qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Après un dernier salut, tous repartirent vers leur maison respective.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils posèrent les décorations extérieurs, puis ils allumèrent les décorations et Ereinion ouvrit des yeux éblouis quand il vit sa maison illuminée et brillante. Il serra sa fiancée dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Notre petit nid d'amour est encore plus beau qu'avant!

-Oui meleth nìn. Répondit Amélie avec un sourire ravi.

Sourire qui s'élargit quand les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent sur le sol. Amélie éclata de rire et lui dit :

-C'est mon premier noël ici et sous la neige.

-Et pour moi aussi, c'est mon premier noël ici, sous la neige et avec toi. Mais nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire froid et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

-D'accord, amour.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et installèrent les décorations intérieurs à part le sapin. En effet, ils avaient oublié d'acheter le sapin de noël et le temps d'arriver à Epinal, le supermarché serait fermé. Amélie dit à Ereinion :

-Pour un beau noël, amour, il faut un sapin.

-COUPER UN SAPIN ?!

-Heuuu... oui

-NON !!! PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA A UN ARBRE DANS CETTE PROPRIETE !!!!

-Mais calme toi amour.

-Je me calmerais que si tu oublies l'idée de couper un arbre.

-On pourrait prendre un petit sapin et....

-grrrrrrrrr !!!!! La coupa Ereinion.

-Et lui laisser ses racines. Termina Amélie.

-D'accord!!!

Ils sortirent dans leur petit jardin de 250 ha afin de trouver un sapin qui leur plairait. Ils avaient laissé leur petit bout de chou dormir dans sa chambre complètement épuisé par sa dure journée. Ils ne mirent que 45 mn avant de trouver celui qu'ils voulaient. C'était un sapin d'2 m 20 bien touffu qui était d'une belle couleur verte. Tous les deux travaillèrent d'arrache – pied afin de déraciner le sapin et cela leur prit 4 heures. Ils étaient épuisés enfin, surtout Amélie qui n'était pas habituée à faire de tels travaux physiques. Complètement en nage, elle suivit Ereinion qui n'avait aucun problème pour porter le sapin qui pesait bien ses 50 kg. Arrivés chez eux, Amélie plaça le sapin dans une vieille baignoire qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la remise et transplantèrent le sapin.

Ereinion était ravi, le sapin de risquait plus rien. Amélie recouvrit la baignoire par du papier qui ressemblait à de la pierre et forma une petite dépression qui ressemblait à une grotte. Ensuite, elle installa les guirlandes électriques et dit à Ereinion :

-Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps, tu peux mettre les décorations dans le sapin.

-D'accord amour en même temps, tu pourrais aller voir comment va notre petite merveille ?

-Bien sûr. A tout de suite. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir. J'aurais été tout à toi.

Puis elle monta vers l'étage d'une démarche chaloupée. Ereinion qui tenait une boule de noël se tourna vers elle, puis lâcha la fragile décoration qui se brisa sur le sol. La petite explosion eut l'air de réveiller l'elfe qui partit en courant rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Quand ils redescendirent, ils terminèrent de décorer le sapin et allumèrent les décorations. Ereinion était ému, pour la première fois, il fêtait noël, l'année prochaine il ferait la même chose, mais il inviterait les parents d'Amélie, ils seraient heureux de voir leur fille et leur petit – fils. Amélie en riant mit plein de décoration partout suivit par Ereinion qui jetait des cheveux d'ange dans tous les coins de la maison. Leur petit nid d'amour comme Amélie l'appelait ou _talath uin hûn nìn _(endroit de mon coeur ) comme l'appelait Ereinon, était complètement métamorphosé.

Il y avait des guirlandes qui faisaient de belles arches entre les murs, des faux stalactites accrochés devant les fenêtres. Il y avait aussi des suspensions accrochées aux lustres. Les fenêtres n'étaient pas oubliées et des rennes batifolaient entourés de flocons de neige, de sapins, pères noël et d'étoiles. Leur maison était vraiment très belle, et il restait dans une boîte deux sacs de paillettes dorées et argentées. Amélie prit l'un des sacs, plongea sa main dedans, sortit une grosse poignée de paillettes et les jeta sur la tête d'Ereinion. Celui - ci prit en riant, l'autre paquet, l'ouvrit et entre eux commença une bataille de paillettes. Il y en avait partout et surtout sur les deux participants qui brillaient de mille feux. Amélie gloussa et s'exclama :

-Tu vois, nous brillons par notre intelligence.

Ereinion éclata de rire et la serra contre lui ravi de cette soirée en tête à tête sans qu'un ordinateur ne vienne tout gâcher. Malheureusement toute chose à une fin, et Amélie dût reprendre son travail après avoir embrassé tendrement Ereinion qui repartit un peu déçu vers la cuisine. Amélie dégouté dût recommencer à travailler. Il lui fallut 3 jours pour terminer ce que son big boss lui avait demandé. Elle était enfin débarassé d'un truc qui lui tapait sur le système depuis 4 mois. Elle avait envoyé son travail quand elle reçut un mail lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas faire une petite vérification sur un autre jeu et bizarrement, elle refusa lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de dormir et de voir grandir son fils. Pour la première fois en 4 mois, elle s'endormit tôt dans les bras de son elfe qui était ravi de la chose.

Et il était temps qu'elle termine son jeu, car le lendemain serait la veille de noël et elle avait quelque chose à ramener à son cher et tendre. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle partit tôt pour aller chercher le cadeau de son amour d'elfe. Quand elle revint vers 12 h 00, Ereinion lui demanda :

-Où es – tu allé, meleth nìn ?

-Prendre ton cadeau, et c'est un secret tu sauras ce que c'est demain.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain alors.

La journée passa rapidement, Amélie et Ereinion jouant dehors dans l'épaisse neige qui était tombée la veille. Amélie avait fait un gros bonhomme de neige devant Ereinion qui n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il voulut faire la même chose et fit un gros bonhomme qui fut déséquilibré par un coup de vent et lui tomba dessus pour la plus grande joie d'Amélie qui éclata bruyamment de rire. Ereinion tout couvert de neige se leva d'un bond et lui jeta une boule de neige en pleine figure. Amélie eut juste le temps de se baisser afin d'en éviter une autre. Elle se jeta sur le côté, fit rapidement une boule de neige et la jeta à la figure de son elfe qui la rattrapa d'une main et la renvoya à sa propriétaire qui se retrouva sur les fesses. Ereinion hilare voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Amélie lui écrasa consciencieusement un paquet de neige sur le visage en riant comme une petite folle. Ereinion lui courut après et arrivait toujours à l'attraper, il faut dire qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la neige alors que lui courait dessus.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et entendirent les pleurs de leur fils complètement mouillé et affamé. Ereinion le changea puis Amélie lui donna le sein. Fingolfin avala son repas en un temps record puis se rendormit laissant ses parents dîner et dormir. Le lendemain, Amélie réveilla son elfe et lui dit :

-Et si nous allions voir ce que le père noël nous a laissé.

-Le père noël, c'est qui ?

-Le père noël mon cher elfe, est un personnage légendaire qui apporte les cadeaux de noël aux enfants.

-Mais ce sont les parents qui les offrent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous mentez aux enfants.

-Imagine que tu aies 4 ans, tu préférais apprendre qu'un vieux monsieur gentil utilisant un traineau tiré par des rennes magiques t'apporte des cadeaux ou que tes parents te les offrent.

-Je préférais le première version.

-En fait c'est un moyen qu'ont les parents pour que leurs enfants restent enfants plus longtemps, qu'ils aient des rêves et des souvenirs heureux.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. On les montre à notre trésor ?

-Oui, c'est son premier noël.

Ils se mirent en pyjama, allèrent chercher leur fils qui jouait avec ses doigts et ensuite, ils descendirent dans le salon où se trouvait le sapin de noël. Il y avait plein de cadeaux, mais Amélie laissa Ereinion et lui dit :

-Tu m'attends, je reviens avec ton cadeau.

Elle partit vers l'écurie et revint 20 mn toute rouge et essoufflée avec un gros cadeau dans ses mains. Avec un sourire, elle posa le cadeau devant son elfe et lui dit:

-Tiens, ouvre celui – là en premier.

Ereinion tout excité posa doucement son fils dans son transat et ouvrit le cadeau que lui offrait Amélie. Il poussa une exclamation de joie quand il sortit une petite boule de poil noir qui poussa un miaulement aigu et effrayé. Il prit la petite boule de poils et frotta délicatement sa tête contre le flanc poilu du petit félin. Amélie avec un sourire attendri lui demanda :

-Amour, comment vas – tu l'appeler ?

-_Coronfast_.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Boule de poils. Dit Ereinion avec un grand sourire. Merci, il est vraiment trop mignon. Je n'ai jamais eut de chat, mon père était contre car on dit chez moi que les chats étaient du côté du mal.

-C'est triste. Mais le mal est réparé, tu as maintenant coronfast.

-Oui! S'exclama Ereinion avec un grand sourire ravi.

Il relâcha le chaton qui alla se promener dans la maison d'un pas maladroit. Ereinion éclata de rire puis donna à Amélie son cadeau enfin, l'un de ses cadeaux. Amélie ravie embrassa Ereinion, puis ouvrit le paquet et vit la bouteille de parfum. Elle adorait ce parfum, mais elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de l'acheter. Elle reposa le cadeau et sauta au cou d'Ereinion qui éclata de rire en la recevant dans ses bras. Ils se jetèrent sur les cadeaux en éclatant de rire. Amélie eut de la part de ses parents, une parure de bijou avec un mot :

_Ma chérie, comme tu vas bientôt te marier, nous souhaitons t'offrir cette parure qui est dans la famille depuis des siècles. Ainsi le diadème te permettra d'accrocher ton voile comme pour mon mariage et pour celui de tes ancêtres. Cette parure se transmet de génération en génération de femmes depuis 700 ans. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira. Une dernière chose, cette parure est donnée à la première fille mariée qui la garde pour sa fille et ainsi de suite. Tu es ma première fille mariée, puisque ta soeur ne l'est pas encore et que ton frère non plus._

_Je t'aime, embrasse ton charmant fiancé et ton adorable fils. Tes parents qui t'adorent et qui ont hâte de te voir dans ta belle robe. _

Quand Amélie ouvrit la boîte, elle vit avec émotion la parure. Il y avait un diadème, une véritable merveille, il y avait de nombreuses arabesques qui s'entrecroisaient et formaient papillons, des fleurs et d'autres sortes de motifs aussi jolis. Les arabesques étaient composées de diamants et à leurs extrémités se trouvaient des saphirs. Des diamants bleus de différentes tailles étaient enchassés dedans. La base de l'oeuvre était composé d'une centaines de diamant blancs de même diamètre. Le tout était harmonieux et digne d'une reine. Enfin c'est ce que se dit Ereinion en voyant cette merveille sur son lit de velour noir. Si un jour il devait rentrer en Terre du Milieu, la Reine des Noldor aurait déjà sa couronne. En dessous du diadème, il y avait un collier en or composé de 500 diamants blancs et en pendentif se trouvait un gros diamant bleue de la même taille que le plus gros diamant du diadème. De chaque côté se trouvait des boucles d'oreilles. Un diamant bleu entouré de 6 diamants blancs.

Quand Ereinion vit ces bijoux, il lui mit le collier autour du cou, les boucles d'oreilles et après lui avoir coiffé les cheveux à l'elfique, il posa le diadème sur sa tête. Il lui dit en l'embrassant :

-Tu ressembles à une reine.

-Merci mon roi. Murmura – t – elle en rougissant.

Ereinion ouvrit son dernier cadeau et vit une montre en argent avec un bracelet en cuir noir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux éblouis. Il mit la montre avec un sourire ravi et demanda :

-Mais qui me l'a offert ?

-Ce sont mes parents, ils t'adorent tu sais !

-Je les aime aussi, ils sont tellement gentils.

Ils ouvrirent aussi les cadeaux de leur fils et furent ravis de voir les jeux éducatifs qu'avaient offert les grands parents. Amélie lui avait offert une peluche tigrou et Ereinon des jouets pour le bain. Après ce magnifique noël, Amélie et Ereinion eurent un magnifique jour de l'an qu'ils fêtèrent chez Francis. Après les fêtes, Ereinion téléphona à ses futurs beaux – parents :

-Allo François ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Ereinion.

-Ereinion comment allez – vous ?

-Très bien. Je voulais vous remercier pour les magnifiques présents que vous nous avez offert. Amélie est superbe, elle ressemble à une reine. Et la montre que vous m'avez offert est magnifique. Je l'adore. Merci. Merci pour tout.

-Nous sommes vraiment heureux que nos cadeaux vous ont autant plû. Et je peux vous dire que vos cadeaux aussi nous ont plus. Martine est ravie du châle que vous lui avez offert, vous avez très bon goût.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que je vais épouser votre fille.

-Héhéhé !!! Je voudrais vous remercier pour le blouson en cuir que vous m'avez offert. Il est chaud et ma femme voudrait bien me le faucher. Bon, nous avons un dîné avec les voisins, alors je dois vous quitter. Bonne Fêtes.

-Merci, bonnes fêtes à vous aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux au même instant ravis de l'appel. Maintenant que les fêtes étaient passés, Amélie retravailla plus normallement, elle avait plus de temps à consacrer à son fiancé et à son fils.

Leur fils eut bientôt 7 mois et commençait à faire ses dents. Tous les jours, il hurlait de douleur. Ereinion utilisait tous les pouvoirs hérités de sa lignée pour soulager la souffrance de son fils avec en complément un bon massage des gencives par sa mère qui y posait une pommade qui soulageait énormément le pauvre petit semi - elfe. Les nuits aussi étaient éprouvantes pour la petite famille. Mais quand il n'avait pas mal, c'était un bébé très calme qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Il était sevré du sein de sa mère depuis 2 mois et adorait la bouillie que lui faisait son père et la compote que lui achetait sa mère. La veille du mariage de ses parents, sa canine en fait, ses canines, car il eut les 4 d'un coup, sortirent pour le plus grand soulagement des parents qui n'entendraient plus les hurlements de souffrance de leur fils enfin avant les prochaines. Ils dormirent tous ensemble dans la chambre d'Amélie, car la chambre de Fingolfin et d'Ereinion ainsi que le bureau et le salon étaient prit par les invités.

Le lendemain, Amélie et Ereinion étaient dans un état de nervosité intense. En fait, si Ereinion était nerveux, Amélie, elle, frôlait carrément la crise de nerf. Elle portait une longue robe ivoire composé d'un simple bustier souligné de motifs floraux avec une longue jupe toute simple qui touchait terre. Quand elle avait vu cette robe, elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'Ereinion serait heureux, car cela lui rappellera son monde. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait un long voile retenu par le diadème familiale et portait aussi le collier et les boucles d'oreilles. Ereinion, lui, portait un costume blanc argenté, il avait mis un temps fou avant de le trouver. Il avait fallu faire 5 magasins avant de le trouver, et encore, il avait fallu le commander, car il n'avait pas la taille. Pour montrer son statut dans le monde elfique, il avait mis la couronne des Noldor. Il eut un choc en se regardant dans le miroir, il ne se reconnut pas. Il avait l'air plus jeune qu'avant mais pourtant aussi vieux que les fondations du monde. C'était une sensation étrange et inconnue. Il se demanda un instant si son père avait ressenti la même chose le jour où il avait épousé sa mère. Il en était à ses réflexions quand François arriva.

-Ah! Le futur marié est prêt ?

-Je crois que oui. François. Répliqua Ereinion avec un sourire nerveux.

Il ajusta une dernière fois sa couronne, puis suivit François qui l'amena dans l'église. Tous les regards féminins suivirent son avancée jusque devant l'autel. Mais il s'en moquait royalement, ne pensant qu'à la femme de sa vie qui allait bientôt le rejoindre. Il se rappela les premiers jours avec elle. Sa maladresse et sa difficulté à comprendre ce monde tout nouveau pour lui. Sa soif de découverte et sa curiosité qui le poussait à toucher à tout. En pensant à toucher, il sentait que quelque chose lui touchait l'arrière train. Il chassa l'importun d'un mouvement agacé puis recommença à baver sur sa future épouse, la seule qu'il aimait celle qui avait porté et qui porterait tous ses autres enfants. Il sursauta un peu quand il entendit la musique nuptiale commencer, et il savait que son Amélie allait entrer dans un instant.

Quand il la vit entrer, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Il oublia son fils qui gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de sa grand - mère, son témoin qui tentait de le ramener sur terre, la main qui avait reprit sa place sur ses muscles fessiers. Il la regardait de la tête au pied, elle était tellement belle. Il fut ému quand il vit la robe de sa promise, elle ressemblait vaguement à une robe elfique et il savait que c'était pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle l'avait choisi. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lâcha le bras de son père, prit celui que son fiancé lui tendait et écrasa avec sadisme le pied de la pouff' qui osait palper son elfe. Il y eut une exclamation étouffée de douleur, mais Ereinion n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien à part SON Amélie.

Avec un tendre sourire, il l'amena devant le prêtre et comme dans un rêve, il répéta les paroles consacrées sans voir que les parents d'Amélie ressemblait plus à des fontaines qu'à des parents. Puis, tous les deux scellèrent officiellement leur union devant dieu après l'avoir fait devant les hommes et la loi d'un baisé long et passionné. Ce fut la plus belle journée de leur vie. Tous les deux ne voyaient personne d'autre qu'eux et les autres l'avaient compris et les laissaient sur leur petit nuage.

Les invités passèrent leur temps à s'amuser que se soit près du lac, dans la forêt, ou avec les chevaux qui couraient librement dans le domaine. Les enfants préféraient jouer dans le sous – bois, se racontant des histoires de seigneurs elfiques, de chevaliers, de dragons terrifiant et de princesses emprisonnées par le méchant sorcier. Les adultes faisaient quant à eux la fête à l'intérieur, avec quand même quelques adultes à l'extérieur pour surveiller les enfants. Puis enfin, les deux nouveaux mariés se réveillèrent et participèrent pleinement à l'humeur festive.

Ereinion découvrit avec joie les différentes coutumes des humains pour les mariages, le fait de retirer la jarretière avec les dents, le coup du bouquet de la mariée et plus d'autres trucs très amusants. La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit puis enfin, vers 3 heures du matin, la plupart des invités rentrèrent chez eux sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, pour le plus grand étonnement des gendarmes qui les attendaient au sortir de la propriété. L'un des derniers invité fut arrêté par les gendarmes qui lui demandèrent :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez bu ?

-Comme il n' y avait pas de champagne, on a eut du champomy et aussi des jus de fruits, toutes sortes de jus de fruits j'en ai dans mon coffre 15 packs. C'était une super belle fête et sans alcool elle était encore mieux.

-D'accord, vous pouvez circuler.

Les gendarmes morts de rire rentrèrent dans la propriété et furent accueillis à bras ouvert par Ereinion qui les invita à la soirée enfin au peu de soirée qu'il restait. Les gendarmes les remercièrent, mais lui dirent qu'ils devaient ramener leur collègues. Quand tout le monde fut partie, Ereinion et Amélie allèrent commencer leur nuit de noce.

Le lendemain, le soleil éclaira des silhouettes endormies sur des matelats sur le sol ou sur le divan. Ereinion et Amélie quant à eux avait passé la plus belle nuit de noce de leur vie car ils étaient mariés et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer à présent. Le soleil les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amélie se réveilla doucement dans les bras musclés de son elfe qui la regardait avec amour et tendresse. Elle frotta doucement sa joue sur sa poitrine marmonnant des mots d'amour dans son réveil difficile. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais le hurlement de leur fils les sépara. Ereinion mit rapidement un caleçon et alla rejoindre son fils. Quand il le vit, Fingolfin se mordait le poing preuve qu'il avait de nouveau mal au dent. A l'allure où il avait ses dents, dans deux mois, il les aurait toutes. Il décida donc de le ramener dans leur chambre.

Quand il y arriva, il vit qu'Amélie avait remis la chemise de nuit qu'il s'était faite une joie d'enlever la veille. Amélie prit la pommade pour les dents et lui massa ses gencives martyrisées. Elle eut la joie de sentir une insisive qui venait de sortir. L'adorable bambin se calma rapidement sous le tendre massage de sa mère et eut un sourire un peu édenté. En fait, il ressemblait à son grand père quand il retirait son dentier. Quand elle dit tout haut cette pensée peu aimable envers son fils, Ereinion dit :

-Arrête de lui dire ça, il va faire un complexe.

-Toi, tu as encore lu les bouquins de ma mère. S'exclama Amélie avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, comment le sais – tu? Répliqua Ereinion très étonné.

-Parce que tu connais le concept des complexes et ma mère raffole des livres sur la psychologie. Et c'est comment?

-Heuuu...... Comment dire, c'est assez heuu.... Tenta de dire Ereinion indécis.

-Chiant? C'est ça?

-Je ne le dirais pas avec ces termes, mais l'idée est assez proche de ma pensée. Répliqua Ereinion avec un sourire.

-Ma mère n'a jamais pu en finir un seul, mais pourtant, elle en achète quant même.

-C'est ta mère, tu sais comment elle est. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle change ?

-Non! Je l'aime comme elle est. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé son cadeau de mariage en tout cas.

-Oui. Un voyage avec nos chevaux et coronfast en Angleterre. Ta mère nous a vraiment gâté pour notre mariage.

-Oui. On emmenera notre petit trésor avec nous, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Dit Amélie en y pensant déjà.

-Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on peut y aller quand on le veut. Répondit Ereinion en l'embrassant sur le nez.

-Mouis. Je préfèrerais y aller plus tard. Il est trop jeune je trouve. Quand il aura 4 ou 5 ans on ira. Organisa Amélie en rêvassant.

-Je suis d'accord. Il sera plus à même d'apprécier le voyage. Accepta Ereinion en lui embrassant le nez.

Amélie eut un doux sourire et continua le doux massage des gencives torturées de son fils. Le petit semi – elfe se calma et se rendormit sa douloureuse machoire soulagée de la douleur. Ereinion reprit son fils dans ses bras et se mit à le cajoler tendrement montrant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il était si fier de lui, il était si beau. Il avait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère ainsi que la beauté elfique, les oreilles pointues et la belle chevelure de son père. Enfin pour le moment, c'était plus un fin duvet qu'autre chose.

Après leur joyeux mariage, une douce et amoureuse routine ponctuée de surprise agréable s'installa. Le temps passa et ils eurent la joie d'assister à la naissance d'un poulain fruits des amours de Fëanor et Blanche neige au moment où ils fêtaient les 2 ans de leur fils. Le poulain rapide et facétieux fut appelé feu follet par Amélie. Ereinion était heureux, maintenant chacun avait son cheval.

Malheureusement, 3 des chevaux des gendarmes moururent cette année là. Ils moururent tranquillement dans leur sommeil, la meilleure des morts murmura Amélie les larmes aux yeux. Amélie téléphona à la gendarmerie pour les prévenir :

-Bonjours vous êtes bien à la gendarmerie nationale que puis – je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais parler au capitaine Bertrand s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr, je vous le passe.

Il y eut une petite musique d'ascenceur, puis le capitaine de la gendarmerie décrocha.

-Ici le Capitaine Bertrand, que puis – je pour vous ?

-Bertrand, c'est Amélie. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda – t – il inquiet.

-C'est tempête, Wilfried et Tonnerre.

-Oui et alors.

-Ils sont morts ce matin.

-Non ! Comment ?

-De leur belle mort, ils se sont endormis et ne se sont pas réveillés.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Quand est ce que l'équarisseur arrive ?

-A 14 h 30 aujourd'hui.

-Merci, je vais prévenir les autres.

-Et bien au revoir.

Tous les deux raccrochèrent, mais ce qu'Amélie ne sut que plutard, c'est que le capitaine Bertrand fondit en larmes. Tonnerre avait été son cheval pendant 20 ans et il n'avait pas été là pour sa mort. Il appela l'équarisseur et lui dit que les chevaux allaient être enterrés dans le domaine. Il retéléphona à Amélie et lui demanda l'autorisation d'enterrer les chevaux dans leur domaine. Amélie accepta immédiatement. L'humeur joyeuse de la gendarmerie s'effondra quand ils apprirent la mort des 3 chevaux et les plus anciens demandèrent l'autorisation d'assister aux funérailles des animaux, autorisation que leur accorda Bertrand sans aucun problème.

Amélie avec l'aide d'Ereinion trouva le meilleur endroit pour enterrer les chevaux, c'était une petite clairière au coeur de la forêt, un endroit calme et magnifique qui respirait la tranquilité et la sérénité. Ils creusèrent 3 profondes fosses assez grandes et assez larges pour contenir un cheval chacun. Puis Ereinion grava sur 3 pierres les noms des chevaux et les placèrent devant les trous. Enfin, ils amenèrent avec l'aide de Fëanor et de blanche neige les trois carcasses mises dans des toiles de jutes et les placèrent dans les tombes. Ils retournèrent devant la maison et attendirent l'arrivée des gendarmes. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine à venir, tous avaient connu les 3 chevaux ou simplement trouvaient tristes la mort d'un aussi bel animal et voulait lui montrer le respect qui lui était dû.

Les gendarmes les suivirent à pieds et furent ravis quand ils virent le magnifique paysage. Tous se mirent autour des tombes et Bertrand fit un petit speech pour remercier son cheval et son ami, ainsi que Ludovic Chinard qui avait monté pendant 14 ans Wilfried et ne voulait pas voir que son meilleur ami était passé de vie à trépas. Et enfin Daniel Silfain qui eut du mal à parler tellement les sanglots enserraient sa gorge. Quand les discours très émouvant eurent lieu, les gendarmes jetèrent chacun une pelleté de chaux sur chacun des corps puis retournèrent tête basse et larmes coulant le long de leur joue à la maison des 2 amoureux. Amélie et Ereinion sous le regard attentif de leur fils rebouchèrent les trous et Ereinion utilisa ses pouvoirs elfiques pour faire repousser les fleurs et les herbes. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il y avait des tombes était les 3 pierres tombales.

Enfin quand leur travail exténuant fut terminé, ils retournèrent chez eux et entendirent les lourds sanglots des gendarmes qui ne voulaient toujours pas comprendre que leurs 3 amis étaient partis à jamais. Amélie et Ereinion s'occupèrent bien d'eux et réussirent à leur remonter le moral. 5 heures plutard ils repartirent tous vers la gendarmerie les larmes aux yeux, mais ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient heureux car leurs chevaux avaient été heureux. Ils avaient été bien soignés, ils s'étaient reposés et avaient retrouvé une liberté qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils étaient mort dans leur sommeil alors Amélie avait raison, c'était une belle mort.

Maintenant dans le domaine du lac, il ne restait maintenant plus que 5 chevaux qui n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous vieux et fatigués, mais leur fin de vie était heureuse et pour Ereinion, cela était le plus important. Les gendarmes savaient que leurs chevaux n'allaient pas vivre éternellement, que le domaine du lac était l'endroit où les vieux chevaux se reposaient avant de partir pour le dernier grand voyage. Au moins ils étaient heureux et c'était le plus important.

Les 3 années suivantes virent la mort des derniers chevaux qui comme les autres s'éteignirent paisiblement dans leur sommeil. Il ne restait donc plus que Fëanor, Blanche neige et Feu follet. Mais malgré cette tristesse, Amélie et Ereinion étaient de plus en plus heureux et le summum fut quand Fingolfin eut 5 ans. Ereinion et Fingolfin, appelé devant les étranger Sébastien, venaient de rentrer d'une course à cheval et bouquinaient paisiblement quand Amélie descendit de son bureau et annonça à sa petite famille :

-Mes chéris, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Laquelle Meleth nìn ? Demanda Ereinion qui sortait de son livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban ».

-Laquelle nana ? Demanda leur fils en sortant de son livre « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets ».

-Je vais avoir un autre bébé.

-OUAISSS !!!! Hurla Fingolfin en jetant son livre par terre et en sautant au cou de sa mère.

Ereinion se leva, serra toute sa petite famille contre lui et embrassa passionnément son épouse, heureux de la nouvelle.

-Je t'aime meleth nìn. Grâce à toi, je suis le plus heureux elfe de la terre et du monde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon elfe adoré. Répliqua Amélie.

-Et moi je vous aime tous les deux, mais vous m'étouffez, vous pourriez vous écarter, avant de perdre votre, pour l'instant, unique enfant ? Répliqua leur fils d'une voix étouffée par les corps de ses parents.

Ses parents s'écartèrent de lui et l'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Il avait peut être 5 ans, mais il était très avancé pour la lecture et l'écriture, avec cependant une petite faiblesse en parler, mais il avait tout son temps pour se corriger sous la douce pression de ses parents, et était parfaitement bilingue, français, elfique. Tout excité par la nouvelle, il décréta:

-Le bébé dormira avec moi, comme cela je pourrais lui apprendre tout ce que je sais.

Ereinion était vraiment heureux, à nouveau, sa famille allait s'aggrandir, mais pourtant au fond de lui, une voix lui disait que jamais il ne verrait cet enfant. Il était un peu perturbé par cet étrange pressentiment. Il aida quand même sa femme et son fils à tout préparer pour son arrivée. Fingolfin poussa son lit contre le mur et le berceau fut mit à la place du lit. Les suspensions furent installés au – dessus du berceau pour la plus grande joie de leur fils qui voyait comment était sa chambre à sa naissance. Plus le temps passait, plus le ventre d'Amélie s'arrondissait et maintenant, elle avait deux hommes qui s'occupaient d'elle. Bientôt, elle se retrouva enceinte de 7 mois et sentait tous les jours son enfant lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Un jour, Ereinion partit à cheval faire quelques courses dans la ville toute proche afin d'acheter ce qu'il manquait mais quand il revint, il eut un sentiment de déjà vu. Il voyait sa femme enceinte venir vers lui et son fils de 5 ans trottiner derrière elle. Soudain, son rêve lui revint en mémoire, il sauta de cheval et courut vers sa femme qui s'effondra sous une intense douleur. Ereinion et Fingolfin virent impuissant Amélie s'effondrer et son ventre s'applatir à mesure que ses oreilles devenaient pointues et son immortalité apparaissait. Ils regardaient tous les deux la femme de leur vie souffrir et ils entendirent une voix lointaine dire :

-_Votre temps sur cette terre est terminée. Au cercle de pierre votre voyage devra commencer_.

Ereinion se précipita et prit sa femme dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Fingolfin se tenait devant son père, les larmes coulant librement de ses joues, il tenait la main de sa mère et la serrait fortement en criant:

-NANAAAAA!!!!! NANAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

-Fingolfin, laisses – moi passer, je vais l'amener dans notre chambre.

-D'accord ada ! Renifla l'enfant qui lâcha la main de sa mère, s'écarta du chemin et suivit son père en trottinant rapidement.

Son père faisait de grandes enjambées qui l'amenaient vers la maison. Fingolfin se tourna vers le cheval et vit les affaires qui attendaient par terre. Il fit demi – tour, prit les sacs et courut après son père. Il déposa les courses dans la cuisine et demanda à son père qui avait déposé tendrement sa mère dans le lit parental :

-Ada ? Qu'est ce qui arrive à nana ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle est devenue comme nous. L'enfant qu'elle portait lui a offert sa vie et son immortalité.

-Alors nana restera toujours avec nous?

-Oui, mon fils. Elle restera toujours avec nous.

-C'est super ! Mais pourquoi elle avait mal ?

-Je ne sais pas mon fils. Peut – être est – ce la transformation qui était douloureuse.

-Mais ada ?

-Oui, mon fils ?

-C'était quoi cette voix ?

-Je pense qu'elle appartenait à Elbereth, la reine des Valier.

-Elbereth ? Mais ada, tu disais que les Valar n'étaient pas dans ce monde.

-Oui, je l'ai dit et je me suis peut – être trompé. En tout cas, ce que je sais c'est que nous allons partir tous ensemble pour mon pays, pour la Terre du Milieu.

-Feu follet aussi ?

-Oui, Feu follet, Fëanor et Blanche neige partiront avec nous ainsi que coronfast. Là bas, nous ne parlerons qu'en elfique et tu devras répondre au nom de Fingolfin, tout le temps. Tu as compris mon petit ange ?

-Oui, mon ada adoré!

Ereinion eut un sourire doux quand il entendit le gentil qualificatif donné par son fils. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Fingolfin se mit à rougir, son père n'avait jamais été aussi tendre et aussi calin avec lui depuis qu'il avait dit son premier mot. Mais il comprenait tout à fait le choc que son père avait subit en voyant celle qu'il aimait s'effondrer devant lui. Son père avait besoin de réconfort et se fut Fingolfin qui le lui apporta avec toute la douceur de son âme d'enfant. Il se blottit contre son père et fut vraiment choqué quand il le sentit sangloter contre lui. Il le serra plus fortement contre lui et le consola doucement:

-Tu sais, nana elle va aller mieux. Et puis je suis sûr que nana va avoir un autre bébé. Encore plus mignon que moi.

Ereinion fut vraiment heureux de son fils, le serra encore plus fort contre lui, il était tellement fier de lui. Il lui caressa tendrement la douce chevelure de son fils, puis lui dit :

-Merci, merci mon fils d'être là. Tu es le plus beau présent que ta mère m'ait fait. Je voudrais que tu restes près d'elle et que tu la surveilles, le temps que je lui prépare quelque chose à manger. Quand elle se réveillera elle aura peut – être faim.

-D'accord ada.

Ereinion les yeux encore rouges partit préparer une soupe rapide pour son épouse et laissa son fils près d'elle. Il remercia Amélie d'avoir acheté de la soupe toute prête et n'eut qu'à la faire réchauffer. Il ne pensait qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Au bout de 10 mn, il remonta vers leur chambre avec un plateau contenant une bonne soupe chaude qui remontra le moral de sa chère et tendre épouse. Il monta doucement les escaliers quand il entendit les cris que son fils poussait. Il se mit à courir, manquant plus d'une fois de faire tomber le bol par terre. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur chambre.

En fait, après qu'Ereinion soit partit faire la soupe, Amélie se réveilla et passant la main sur son ventre, elle le sentit parfaitement plat. Elle tenta de ressentir la présence de son enfant, mais en vain. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle – même et se mit à sangloter doucement ne sentant pas la main tendre et maladroite de son fils lui caresser les cheveux. Il était complètement destabilisé par les larmes de sa mère. Il se mit à chanter une chanson que lui avait apprise son père. Mais en entendant la douce chanson elfique, Amélie fondit en larmes et se mit à avoir de gros sanglots et des spasmes. Fingolfin affolé se mit à crier :

-ADAAAAAA !!!! VIENS VITE !!!!

Ereinion arriva enfin, il déposa un peu brusquement le plateau sur la table de nuit, et enlaça tendrement sa femme. Il se mit à la bercer et à la consoler. Fingolfin, faisant la même chose tentant tout pour revoir sa mère rire et sourire. Amélie sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Elle pleura :

-Mon bébé, je veux mon bébé. Rendez - moi mon bébé.

-Chuuuutttttt !!!! Calme – toi meleth nìn.

-Pardon, pardon. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, meleth nìn. Répondit Ereinion en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

-J'ai perdu notre bébé. Je suis tellement désolée, meleth nìn. Pleura – t – elle complètement désespéré.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, meleth nìn. Lui répondit son époux avec tendresse.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu te devrais me haïr. Répliqua Amélie stupéfaite.

-Non, parce que tu n'as pas perdu notre enfant, il fait maintenant entièrement partie de toi. Dit – il avec douceur.

-Que veux – tu dire, Ereinion ? Très étonnée, les larmes s'arrêtant de couler.

-Que notre enfant t'a fait le plus beau présent qui soit.

-Lequel ? Demanda – t – elle en reniflant pitoyablement.

-Il t'a offert sa vie, pour que tu vives à jamais auprès de nous. Tu es maintenant comme moi et comme notre Fingolfin, une elfe immortelle. Nous aurons plus tard d'autres enfants autant que tu le souhaites, meleth nìn. Expliqua – t – il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'immortalité, je ne voulais qu'avoir notre enfant, c'est tout. Se remit – elle à pleurer désespérée.

-Tu en es sûr amour de ma vie ? Demanda – t – il un peu apeuré à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille rester ici l'abandonnant.

-NONNNNNN !!! Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus rien. Sanglota – t – elle complètement perdue.

-Calme – toi mon amour. Calme – toi. Murmura Ereinion en la berçant comme si elle était une enfant.

Amélie se blottit contre lui et se calma, le regard hanté par la douleur de la perte de son enfant.

A suivre


	18. chapitre 18

Par Eru chapitre 18

Ereinion lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis prenant le bol de soupe, il lui donna doucement à manger. Puis quand Amélie eut terminé de manger, Elle se pelotonna contre son elfe et s'endormit. Elle dormit longtemps, serrée tendrement dans les bras de sa famille. D'un côté Ereinion et de l'autre Fingolfin qui tentait désespérément de retenir ses larmes.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil impertinent réveilla doucement la petite famille. Fingolfin fut le premier à se réveiller. Voyant ses parents dormir bien heureusement, il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il descendit dans la cuisine, puis réchauffa des croissants et des pains au chocolat au four. Puis il prit deux verres et les remplit de jus d'orange bien frais. Il monta un plateau avec les croissants et les pains au chocolat qu'il posa sur la table l'ayant débarrassé au préalable du bol de soupe. Puis redescendant, il monta les deux verres de jus d'orange et ensuite, les deux bols de chocolat au lait, comme ses parents l'aimaient plus de lait que de chocolat. Quand le petit déjeuné parental fut monté, il descendit préparer le sien, puis il alla jouer avec l'ordinateur de sa mère.

Il joua avec un jeu que sa mère devait tester inconsciemment, il écrivit avec ses mots et son orthographe ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas dedans. Faisant sans le vouloir tout le travail de sa mère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à l'ordinateur de sa mère, mais il pouvait jouer à des jeux qui n'étaient même pas encore sortit sur le marché. Ses camarades de CP étaient vert de jalousie, car il était plus jeune qu'eux et parce qu'il vivait dans le domaine du lac. Il n'avait jamais dit à ses parents, mais il détestait l'école et il était ravi que les vacances, les grandes vacances aient commencés. Après 30 mn de jeu, il descendit dans le salon, alluma la tv et regarda les dessin – animés.

Dans la chambre des parents, une douce odeur sucré s'échappa du petit déjeuné et commença à les réveiller avec douceur. Ereinion ouvrit difficilement un oeil et eut la surprise de voir une lueur amoureuse dans le regard de son épouse encore légèrement rougit par les larmes. Elle eut un sourire un peu triste et lui dit :

-Bonjour mon amour, merci pour hier et pour le petit déjeuner.

-Le petit déjeuner ? Je n'ai rien fait, je viens de me réveiller. S'exclama Ereinion étonné.

-Où est notre cher petit diablotin ? Demanda Amélie comprenant qui avait préparé le petit déjeuné.

-Je crois qu'il regarde la tv. C'est lui qui nous a préparé le petit déjeuner ?

-Oui, meleth nìn. Et bien ne le faisons pas attendre et faisons un sort à ce gargantuesque repas. Dit Amélie avec un petit sourire qui réconforta Ereinion.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit ce que leur fils avait fait avec amour ce qui lui donnait un goût inimitable, inconnu qu'ils ne retrouveraient nul part ailleur. Puis quand ils eurent terminé, ils descendirent remercier leur seul enfant, leur petit trésor, l'amour de leur vie. Amélie eut un sourire quand elle vit leur fils passionné par ses émissions enfantines. Il était en train de regarder « Hamtaro », mais totalement prit par son dessin – animé, il n'entendit pas ses parents arriver et sursauta violemment quand ils le serrèrent contre eux. Il était vraiment heureux, ses parents l'embrassaient et le cajolaient avec douceur et tendresse. Son père lui murmura tendrement:

-Merci mon ange. Ton cadeau nous a fait terriblement plaisir.

-C'était un véritable délice mon coeur. Lui dit Amélie avec un doux sourire. Elle rajouta en lui embrassant le front : Merci d'être resté auprès de moi cette nuit. Tu es ma plus belle réussite.

Fingolfin se mit à rougir en sentant sa mère le cajoler et son père l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple petit déjeuné pouvait autant faire plaisir, alors il se sentit très fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait fait pour sa mère. Il se lova contre eux et sanglota un peu laissant le trop plein d'émotions s'en aller. Amélie et Ereinion l'embrassèrent avec encore plus de tendresse, ils avaient un peu honte, car ils avaient un peu oublié leur fils qui avait dû être complètement perdu cette nuit terrible. Quand le gros chagrin et le gros câlin fut terminé, Amélie et Ereinion allèrent se changer tandis que Fingolfin se remettait devant la TV, mais 10 mn plus tard, Amélie cria :

-Fingolfin, viens prendre ta douche !

-Mais nannnaaaaaaaaa, on est en vacances ?!

-Fingolfin ! Menaça son père.

-Pfffuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! J'arrive.

Il éteignit le poste et monta vers la douche où l'attendait sa mère. Elle lui fit prendre son bain, le sécha, puis l'habilla pour qu'il puisse aller jouer dehors avec feu follet dans le gigantesque domaine de ses parents. Amélie et Ereinion discutèrent longtemps dans leur chambre. Ereinion voulait faire un voyage afin de faire changer Amélie d'air. Ils décidèrent donc de faire le voyage en Angleterre que Martine leur avait offert à leur mariage. Amélie téléphona à ses parents et en larmes, expliqua qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Ses parents la reconfortèrent et lui conseillèrent de partir en vacance. Amélie lui avoua qu'ils voulaient partir en Angleterre. Martine comprit immédiatement et lui dit qu'elle contacterait l'agence de voyage. Amélie les remercia puis raccrocha après avoir discuté avec eux soulageant encore plus sa peine. Ereinion la serra contre lui et lui demanda :

-Que devons – nous faire avant de partir ?

-Nous devons refaire nos pièces d'identité pour qu'elles soient valables quand nous partirons, ensuite, faire une visite vétérinaire pour nos chevaux, qu'ils soient à jour dans leurs vaccins. Ensuite, nous irons changer de l'argent pour avoir des livres sterling, je vais faire réviser la voiture et je prendrais un congé sans solde de 3 semaines. Ça devrait – être bon. Non?

-D'accord meleth nìn. Quand allons – nous mettre au courant notre fils ?

-Quand on aura tout préparer, ce ne sera plus une surprise sinon.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je vais aller m'occuper de nos chevaux. A tout à l'heure ma tendre épouse. Murmura – t – il en embrassant tendrement Amélie qui partit travailler sur son ordinateur.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit qu'une très grosse partie de son travail avait été faite. Elle joua avec le jeu et vit que tout ce qui avait été écrit était véridique. Elle termina le jeu en rajoutant d'autres observations qui lui semblaient très importantes. Puis elle fit son rapport en améliorant les phrases qu'elle savait être de son fils. Enfin elle l'envoya à son patron avec comme signature Amélie et Fingolfin Sébastien Gilgalad. Alors qu'ele attendait le coup de téléphone qui n'allait pas tarder, Ereinion s'ennuyant un peu seul décida de rester avec son épouse et monta dans le bureau. Amélie lui appris que Fingolfin avait fait d'énormes progrès en écriture et qu'il faudrait le récompenser. Ereinion fronçant les sourcils lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait et elle lui révéla qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de son travail et que grâce à lui, elle avait une journée de libre. Ereinion gronda un peu, car il avait interdit à son fils de jouer avec l'ordinateur d'Amélie. Il lui demanda ensuite ce qu'elle attendait puisqu'elle avait terminé et elle lui dit qu'elle avait signé de son nom et de celui de leur fils et qu'elle attendait le coup de téléphone de son patron. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, 10 mn plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se muscler la langue, le téléphone sonna. Ereinion décrocha et avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, la voix douce et mélodieuse de l'ex d'Amélie résonna :

-ESPÈCE DE SALE PUTAIN !!!! Je sais où tu habites maintenant et je me ferais une joie de.....

-De quoi ? Gronda Ereinion furieux que ce sous produit de la race humaine ait osé insulter **Son** Amélie.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX TOI, ESPÈCE DE SALE BÂTARD ? Hurla Antoine furieux. ET PUIS TU ES QUI POUR OSER ME PARLER ! Reprit – il toujours aussi furieux.

-Je suis l'époux d'Amélie et je refuse qu'une larve dans votre genre ose s'approcher de ma famille. Suis – je clair ! Dit – il d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui en imposait à Antoine.

-Qui est - ce meleth nìn ? Demanda Amélie qui se colla à lui et lui caressa le torse sous sa chemise.

Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant son époux trembler de rage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état sauf à Paris face à Antoine. Elle décida de le calmer à sa manière. Elle lui embrassa et lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille et lui sussura :

-Meleth nìn, qui est – ce ?

-Antoine ! Grinça Ereinion.

-Encore !!!! Pfffuuuuuuu !!!! Y va pas nous lâcher çui – là ? Passe – le moi, je vais l'envoyer paître. Allez, donne le moi !

-D'accord meleth nìn.

Il lui donna le combiné et c'est lui qui se mit à lui embrasser l'oreille et à lui caresser le ventre et la poitrine. Il se mit à lui mordiller et à lui suçoter l'oreille qu'elle avait maintenant pointue. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir face au nouveau design de ses oreilles, car telle qu'il la connaissait, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle tenta de ne pas rire, mais quand il joua à entrer sa langue dans son oreille, elle ne put se retenir et éclata bruyamment de rire. Antoine furieux hurla :

-COMMENT OSES - TU RIRE DE MOI ?!

-Oh mais écrase blaireau. Tu vois pas que tu nous lourdes là. Et puis comment veux – tu nous retrouver, hein ? Tu n'as pas de voiture, pas de maison, pas de famille, pas d'amis et pas d'argent. Tu es coincé à Paris. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mon cher mari et moi – même avons certaines choses plus physique à faire. Bye – Bye.

Elle raccrocha et se jeta aux lèvres d'Ereinion. Il commença à la déshabiller, poussa tout ce qui pouvait gêner et la monta sur le meuble de l'ordinateur. Amélie pendant ce temps lui retirait son pantalon puis ils s'unirent dans un gémissement étouffé. Amélie se serrait contre lui, ses jambes encerclant les hanches de son elfe. Lui plongeait en elle avec des râles de plaisir et lui embrassait tendrement les lèvres et tout le visage. Au même instant, ils explosèrent tous les deux dans une jouissance phénoménale. Ereinion posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme toujours en elle tandis qu'Amélie lui caressait tendrement le dos l'aimant encore plus à chaque instant, elle avait toujours mal, mais quand elle était avec lui, elle ne pensait plus à ce qui la faisait souffrir. Ereinion entendant son fils entrer dans la maison, se détacha de son épouse, se rhabilla et aida Amélie à faire de même afin que leur fils ne les voit pas dans une position pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

Quand ils furent habillés, Amélie reçut enfin le coup de téléphone qu'elle attendait et son patron fut surpris en apprenant que leur fils l'avait aidé. Amélie lui apprit la fausse couche qu'elle avait eut et demanda un congé sans solde. Congé qu'elle eut immédiatement, car son patron voulait que ses employés soient en pleine forme, car dans le graphisme, le mental jouait énormément et si le mental était au plus bas, le travail serait vraiment médiocre. Quand il raccrocha, Amélie alla dans le salon pour regarder un peu les infos et tomba sur un reflet étrange, elle avec des oreilles pointues. Ereinion se mit derrière elle et lui sussura :

-Alors mon amour, comment te trouves – tu avec tes nouvelles oreilles ?

-Mais... mais... AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!! J4AI LES OREILLES POINTUES ?!

-Oui mon amour, depuis hier après – midi. Mais elles te vont très bien, tu es encore plus belle je trouve.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mon amour.

Elle se serra contre lui et lui murmura :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi. Je crois que je serrais complètement perdue.

-Bon mon amour, il faudrait commencer à préparer notre départ.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il leur fallut 1 mois pour tout préparer. Et maintenant, ils pouvaient partir quand ils le voulaient. Un jour que Fingolfin jouait avec Feu follet et coronfast dans les bois, Amélie et Ereinion vinrent le retrouver et lui dirent avec un sourire mystérieux:

-Mon chéri, nous avons une surprise cela te dirait... Commença sa mère.

-De faire un voyage de 3 semaines en Angleterre avec feu follet ? Acheva son père.

-Mais et vous et coronfast ?

-Je partirais avec Fëanor. Dit son père.

-Et moi avec Blanche neige et coronfast. Souria Amélie.

-Oh oui. Quand part – on ? Demanda – t – il totalement excité.

-Nous partons dans 2 jours, tout le monde est au courant, on voulait te faire la surprise.

-Merci ada, merci nana. Je vous adore. C'est la plus belle surprise que vous pouviez me faire. S'eclama – t – il en se jetant au cou de ses parents.

Il les embrassa longtemps, puis se précipitant dans sa chambre il commença à préparer sa valise. Il emmena dans un sac à dos, sa brosse à dent, quelques livres pour le voyage, la peluche que lui avait offerte son père quand il était tout petit, un petit couteau suisse qui ne le quittait jamais, un cadeau de son grand – père et surtout, un mouchoir en tissus qui ne le quittait jamais depuis sa naissance. Sa mère vint l'aider à faire sa valise et quand la nuit tomba, il était prêt à partir. Il pensait qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais tellement il était excité à l'idée de ce départ, mais dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit profondément, se réveillant très tard le lendemain tout étonné de s'être endormit. Ereinion prépara aussi ses valises. Il mit au fond son armure qu'il plia avec soin, ainsi que sa couronne et celle d'Amélie puis les recouvrit d'un tissus protecteur et de ses vêtements. Il fit aussi les bagages d'Amélie tandis qu'elle appelait la gendarmerie pour les prévenir qu'ils partaient en vacances dans deux jours. Le lendemain Amélie et Ereinion préparèrent les chevaux à leur voyage et préparèrent aussi le nouveau van qu'ils avaient acheté pour cette occasion. Il était plus grand que l'ancien pour pouvoir prendre plus de chevaux. Ensuite, Fingolfin rangea sa chambre ainsi que le bureau de sa mère. Puis, tous firent le grand nettoyage de la maison et quand l'heure de se coucher arriva, ils étaient bien fatigués et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

Ils se relevèrent tôt le lendemain, après avoir débrancher les panneaux solaires et tous les appareils électriques, ils partirent pour l'Angleterre à 3 heures du matin des chevaux excité et un chat miaulant dans sa boîte. Le lourd véhicule avançait lentement sur la route défoncé, traînant le van quand Ereinion se tourna vers la maison et murmura doucement :

-_Namarië, dôrohûn nìn_. ( Adieu, endroit de mon coeur.)

-Qu'est ce que tu dis meleth nìn ? Demanda Amélie qui le regardait étonné.

-Rien, je parlais à moi – même. Répondit – il rêveusement une lueur triste au fond de ses yeux..

Fingolfin, lui s'était rendormit dès qu'il avait mis la ceinture de sécurité. Ereinion sentait une douce mélancolie l'envahir tandis qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé de merveilleux dans ce monde. Il était le plus heureux des elfes, il était marié à une femme merveilleuse, il avait un fils intelligent et gentil comme tout. Que pouvait – il demander d'autre? Cette période loin de tout lui avait appris l'humilité, il avait tout perdu et avait découvert un trésor plus précieux que l'or ou les bijoux, l'amour avec un grand A. Il regrettait presque de devoir rentrer en Arda. Mais les Valar avaient été clair là dessus, il devait repartir en Arda et avec toute sa famille.

Il leur fallut plus de 12 heures avant d'arriver à Calais afin de prendre le ferry pour le Royaume Unis. Amélie s'arrêtait toutes les deux heures pour sortir les chevaux et pour se relaxer, car Ereinion avait tenté d'avoir le permis, mais il avait complètement échoué après avoir pulvérisé 2 kiosques à journaux, 4 lampadaires et deux baraques à frites, et il ne voulait pas recommencer l'expérience comme les gérants de l'auto - école. Enfin quand ils arrivèrent à Calais, il fut vraiment content, parce qu'il en avait un peu marre de ce voyage. Il était tout excité quand le 4X4 monta dans le ferry. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le bateau pouvait transporter la voiture, cela faisait déjà presque 6 ans qu'il était là et il découvrait toujours de nouvelles choses. Quand le Ferry partit, Fingolfin qui était excité comme une puce devint blanc comme neige et les parents découvrirent que leur fils avait le mal de mer. Ereinion pour le calmer lui dit :

-Imagine que tu es sur le dos de feu follet. Est – ce que tu as mal au ventre quand tu es sur son dos?

-Non ada.

L'enfant se concentra longtemps sur cette sensation, puis son mal de mer disparu. Ravi d'être guérie, il sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme il était un peu fatigué, il resta dans les bras de son père et regarda avec lui la côte anglaise se rapprocher lentement. 20 mn avant d'arriver à Douvres, Amélie vint les chercher et tous remontèrent dans le 4 X 4 et se tinrent prêt à sortir. Enfin, ils entendirent le ferry accoster et tous les véhicules descendirent tranquillement. Amélie fit de même et les chevaux hennirent bruyamment quand ils sentirent le véhicule se remettre en marche. Amélie décida après être passé à la douane de sortir de la ville afin de faire courir les chevaux avant de repartir vers leur cottage qui se trouvait près de Stonehenge. Les chevaux furent vraiment heureux de pouvoir courir dans le champs. Amélie et Ereinion leur permirent de bien se défouler, comme feu follet qui était tout fou. La nuit commença à tomber et ils décidèrent de rentrer les chevaux dans le van et de dormir dans la voiture. Le lendemain, ils repartirent et arrivèrent à 4 heures de l'après – midi au cottage qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Stonehenge. Ils s'installèrent dans la maison, lâchèrent coronfast qui fila se cacher sous un lit et installèrent douillettement les 3 chevaux qui s'endormirent totalement épuisés par le voyage. Pendant que Fingolfin et Amélie dormaient du sommeil du juste, Ereinion sortit son armure et sa couronne ainsi que celle d'Amélie. Il les roula dans une couverture et les mit dans son sac de couchage. Puis il alla se coucher, vraiment épuisé par cette longue journée et ce très long voyage.

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent aux hennissements bruyants des chevaux et Fingolfin décréta qu'il voulait visiter les ruines de Stonehenge à cheval. Amélie accepta, mais après le petit déjeuner et surtout après une bonne douche de préférence avec son cher et tendre. Fingolfin partit jouer avec Feu follet et Amélie un sourire séducteur aux lèvres pris la main de son amoureux et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Là bas, elle le regardait la bave aux lèvres se déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire remplit d'eau mousseuse. Elle eut un sourire diabolique quand elle appuya sous le regard étonné d'Ereinion sur un petit bouton noir. Là il fit un bond monstrueux quand le jacuzzi se mit en route. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, la sensation des bulles sur son corps, c'était si étrange, mais aussi très agréable. Il se jeta sur Amélie et la plongea toute habillée dans la baignoire. Amélie éclata de rire et tous les deux jouèrent longtemps dans leur bain. Jouant à s'arroser comme des enfants. Se fut leur fils qui les fit sortir de la pièce quand il tapa pour la dixième fois à la porte.

-Adaaa !!! Nanaaa !!! Je voudrais bien pouvoir prendre mon bain.

-Oui, oui! On te laisse la place ! Soupira Amélie après avoir embrassé Ereinion.

Tous les deux sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent dans leur chambre.

-ADA! NANA!!! Y A DE L'EAU PARTOUT !!!!! Pfffuuuu les vieux amoureux ! Grogna Fingolfin en nettoyant la salle de bain.

Pendant que leur fils prenait son bain, Ereinion préparait le repas et Amélie casse - croute de midi. Comme à son habitude, elle en fit suffisamment pour nourrir toute une armée de Pippin affamés. Elle sépara la nourriture et les mit dans les 3 sacs à dos que chacun porterait. Puis après avoir mangé, ils préparèrent leur chevaux et partirent à l'aventure en oubliant coronfast qui ne les oublia pas lui. Il réussit à sortir de la maison et miaula en courant derrière les chevaux. Ereinion descendit de cheval et prit le chat dans ses bras et reprit la route, le matou ronronnant dans ses bras. Devant Ereinion se trouvait le sac de couchage sur lequel le chat toutes griffes dehors avait élu domicile. Amélie lui demanda ce que c'était, mais il éluda la question en lui posant des tonnes de questions sur ce qu'ils croisaient. Au bout de 2 heures de chevauchée tranquille, ils arrivèrent devant les ruines mégalithiques de Stonehenge. Au lieu de mettre pied à terre, Ereinion proposa d'entrer tous en même temps sous les pierres afin que chacun voit au même instant des choses différentes et pourtant pareils. Sa petite famille accepta sans problème et ils entrèrent dans le cercle de pierres.

Brusquement, il y eut une lumière éblouissante qui les aveugla tous. Et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils n'étaient plus dans une plaine vide et herbeuse, mais dans une plaine vide, herbeuse et très caillouteuse avec au loin, une grande forêt. Amélie ne comprenait plus rien. Fingolfin non plus il faut bien le dire. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ereinion qui avait l'air d'être chez lui. Amélie lui demanda doucement :

-Où sommes – nous meleth nìn ?

-Nous sommes chez moi, en Terre du Milieu. Vois – tu, il y a longtemps j'avais rêvé de ce moment et j'ai entendu une voix qui me disait que le moment venu nous partirions ensemble, car nous ne pouvions vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre.

-Alors nous ne serons jamais séparé ?

-Jamais meleth nìn, ni par un homme, ni par la mort.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse Ereinion. Toi et Fingolfin, vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Je vous aime tous les deux. Vous êtes les deux hommes de ma vie.

-Je t'aime mon petit soleil. Murmura – t – il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Leur fils les regardait avec attendrissement, il avait les meilleurs parents de la terre. Enfin pour lui c'était les meilleurs. Toute la petite famille recommença à avancer, les parents passant leur temps à se bécoter et à se lancer des petit mots d'amour tandis que Fingolfin passait son temps à lire un livre, coronfast ayant décider de s'installer dans le sac à dos de l'enfant qui était vidé de son casse – croute et faisait la causette avec une peluche. Ils laissaient tous les trois les chevaux aller où ils voulaient car, ils les amèneraient dans un endroit sûr. Ereinion, Amélie et Fingolfin tout à leur activités Oh! Combien importante, passèrent totalement inconscient devant une grande troupe de cavaliers. Le chef de la troupe leur ordonna de s'arrêter et fut outré quand ils furent proprement ignorés par ces cavaliers très bizarres. Il ordonna à ses troupes de les encercler, mais ils ne firent même pas attention à l'arrêt de leur chevaux. Le cavalier furieux retira son casque, s'approcha d'eux et hurla :

-HALTE !

Amélie sursauta violemment et poussa un bruyant :

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG !!!!

Les cavaliers comme dans un film au ralentit virent la main de la jeune femme elfe d'après les oreilles pointues, s'envoler gracieusement vers le ciel bleu azur puis, comme emportée par son élan et par la force gravitationnelle de la planête, redescendit toujours plus rapidement et s'abattit avec une violence rare sur la joue non protégée du cavalier qui cru un instant que sa mâchoire allait sortir de sa bouche et se briser sur le sol herbeux de la plaine. Ce qui donna à cet enchaînement délicat aux doux accords musicaux la sonorité caractéristique que voici :

-PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!!!

- « NON MAIS. ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE HURLER COMME CELA DANS LES OREILLES !!!!! »

Devant ces hommes abasourdit et les deux autres elfes qui pouffaient de rire, il se frotta la joue. Il marmonnait des grognements dans sa langue rageur à l'idée qu'une femme ose le gifler. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse marmoner autre chose, il reçut une autre monstrueuse claque sur la joue et d'autres hurlements perçants et toujours aussi incompréhensibles pour eux et pour lui :

- « ARTICULEZ QUAND VOUS PARLER. VOTRE MÈRE NE VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIS LA POLITESSE !!!! »

Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver là. Elle était peut – être une elfe et encore, les elfes n'étaient pas aussi violent d'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le gifler et deux fois de suite en plus. Ça n'allait pas ce passer comme cela, elfe ou non, il ne laissera pas passer cette insulte sans réagir. Il n'était pas Baldor fils de Brego roi du rohan pour rien. Il allait lui faire ravaler ces 2 gifles, quand le grand elfe aux cheveux courts près d'elle se mit à lui parler calmement dans la même langue qu'elle.

-« Allez, calme toi mon petit soleil »

-« Calme toi ? T'as vu comment il nous a hurler dans les oreilles ? Je ne supportais déjà pas les cris perçants à la maison ça me faisait mal aux oreilles, mais maintenant, c'est pire ! »

-« Je vais lui parler. D'accord ? »

-« D'accord, mon doudou. Tu es chez toi, tu dois connaître mieux que moi les coutumes des bouseux du coin »

Ereinion pouffa un peu de rire et demanda en elfique:

-_Bonjour, je vous prie d'excuser mon épouse, mais votre cri l'a un peu effrayé et énervé. _

Les cavaliers le regardaient avec un regard qui recélait autant d'intelligence que celui d'une vache qui regardait un train passer. Amélie et Fingolfin pouffaient de rire devant la tête des cavaliers. Leur fils après un ultime éclat de rire se replongea dans son livre beaucoup plus intéressant que l'action qui se passait devant ses yeux. Les cavaliers tentèrent de parler, mais Ereinion ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, ce n'était pas de l'adunaic, ni de l'elfique, ni aucune langue qu'il connaissait. Il était aussi perdu qu'à son arrivée chez Amélie, sauf que là, la jeune femme ne pouvait rien pour lui, car elle était aussi perdue que lui. Ereinion réessaya en adunaic :

-**Pourriez – vous nous laisser passer, je vous prie ? Nous voudrions bien pouvoir partir, afin d'arriver rapidement à Imladris.**

Les cavaliers le regardaient étrangement, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait utilisé cette langue, la langue de l'ouistreness. Rare était ceux qui parlait encore cette langue. Les seuls qui la parlaient encore étaient les rois du Gondor et certains des plus anciens elfes. Baldor décida donc de laisser la petite famille repartir, car personne dans le royaume ne parlait les langues que ces elfes parlaient et il pouvait avoir confiance aux gens qui parlaient ces 2 langues anciennes.

A suivre


	19. chapitre 19

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

-**Chibi - eladiel** : merci, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et puisça y est, je viens d'intégrer Eladiel à Lysbeth, mais je ne vais pas encore poster, j'ai pas trop le temps, les profs sont vraiment durs, mais bon, je l'ai bien voulu aussi. Bon ben j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ;)

-**Gedauphin **: Je suis d'accord avec toi, Antoine est un con et Ereinion la remit à sa place vite fait. Comme Amélie avec ce pauvre rohirrim, c'était vraiment pas sa journée pauvre chou, mais bon, c'est Amélie, tu l'as connais . Bon ben je te laisse la joie de lire ce nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

-**Electra97** : merci, mais arrête je vais rougir. Et oui, ils forment une magnifique famille très unie et tu vas voir à quel point ils le sont, car leurs aventures et leurs problèmes ne sont pas encore terminés. Et quand à l'époque, c'est avant l'affaire de Sauron, mais bien après la première bataille de l'anneau, de la dernière alliance. Baldor est le fils de Brego roi du Rohan de 2512 à 2570, baldor alla sur le chemin des mort et n'y revint jamais. Brego mourut de chagrin. En un motà un moment ou à un autre, leur chemin croisera celui de la communauté de l'anneau qui se passe en 3018 du troisième âge . Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ton interrogation, je souhaite que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

-**Sinwen **: Je sais qu'on dit meleth nìn ! Mais va dire à ce ùù de ff net de cesser de modifier l'orthorgraphe à tout va, c'est vraiment trop chiant. J'ai remarqué ça trop tard et quand j'ai voulu changé, il n'a rien voulu savoir saleté de truc :(. Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose, ou je vais casser ff net. Quand au temps, j'ai répondu à ton interrogation en répondant à celle d'Electra97, le Gondor est sous la domination des intendants depuis 500 ans, depuis la mort du dernier roi du Gondor Eärnur tué par le roi – sorcier d'Angmar. Voilà, je crois que tout a été dit. Donc, bonne lecture.

·

·

·

·

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture .

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 19

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Après un ultime salut, les cavaliers du Rohan encore un peu ébranlés par leur rencontre avec ces elfes si étranges repartirent vers les plaines immenses de leur caillouteux pays. La petite famille regardait très étonnée les cavaliers qui repartaient dans leur caillouteux pays ne comprenant pas tout de ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ereinion haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leurs activités OH ! combien passionnante où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Fingolfin à la lecture de son merveilleux ouvrage qu'était « _la folle histoire d'un écureuil nain perdu en plein Central Parc par une nuit glaciale d'hiver_ », Coronfast au déchiquetage des devoirs de vacances de Fingolfin, Amélie et Ereinion à une spéléologie buccale très poussée et très mouillée.

Les chevaux avançaient tranquillement, mais au lieu d'aller vers le sud - ouest comme le voulait Ereinion, ils allaient vers le nord – ouest, vers le bois. Bientôt, ils virent sur leur gauche une grande forêt sombre et plus loin, après une rivière, une autre forêt, enfin ils l'auraient vu s'ils avaient daigné lever les yeux. Mais la seconde forêt était étrange et Oh miracle ! Ereinion arrêta d'embrasser sa chère épouse et observa la dite forêt mystérieuse et étrange. Celle – là dégageait une aura de puissance et de protection. Les 3 elfes comprirent immédiatement pourquoi les chevaux les avaient amené ici, ils seraient vraiment en sécurité là - bas. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques heures de soleil et ils ne voulaient pas dormir à la belle étoile dans une plaine toute vide à la merci du premier orc pervers qui passe, alors avec un sourire enfantin, ils firent la course jusqu'à la forêt.

Ils riaient tous les trois poussant leur chevaux à la vitesse maximum, Fëanor et feu follet étaient en train de perdre la course face à Blanche neige qui entra la première sous les frondaisons des arbres et les encouragements d'Amélie qui fit la fière. Ereinion et Fingolfin entrèrent après elle en éclatant bruyamment de rire. Le père et le fils ravis que la femme de leur vie reprenne du poil de la bête éclatèrent de rire. Ereinion et Fingolfin serrèrent l'un après l'autre la femme de leur vie.

La petite famille descendit de cheval et commença à jouer entre les hauts arbres qui les entouraient enfin surtout Fingolfin. Amélie retira ses chaussures et sentit avec bonheur la mousse épaisse s'enfoncer sous ses pas. Fingolfin après avoir lâché le chat de la famille, s'éloigna de ses parents, puis il découvrit avec joie une petite rivière, il fit un petit bateau avec deux feuilles, l'une pour la coque du bateau et l'autre pour servir de voile et une brindille de bois, mais quand il essaya de le mettre sur l'eau, il se pencha sur l'eau, tendant le bras au maximun, il se pencha encore afin de se rapprocher de la surface miroitante de l'eau, perdit l'équilibre, tomba la tête la première dans l'eau glaciale et perdit instantanément connaissance. Ereinion et Amélie arrêtèrent leurs jeux quand ils entendirent un bruit de chute, un cri de surprise et un bruit d'éclaboussures. Ils commencèrent à paniquer en ne voyant pas leur fils et en ne l'entendant pas. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent avec horreur leur fils flotter sur l'eau, bloquer par un rocher la tête sous l'eau inconscient. Ereinion sauta dans la rivière et ressortit son fils trempé. Amélie complètement paniquée pleurait et caressait les cheveux de son fils incapable de penser correctement. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Ereinion la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement afin de la réveiller :

« Amélie, meleth nìn, tu sais comment le soigner. Fait – le avant de le perdre. AMELIE »

Elle se réveilla brusquement, sécha ses larmes et commença à tenter de sauver son fils. Elle lui fit tous les gestes que les secouristes lui avaient appris et qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé avant, tous les gestes qu'elle avait appris pour sauver une vie. Elle lui fit du bouche à bouche, mais cela échoua, alors elle lui fit un massage cardiaque en alternant avec du bouche à bouche et ente chaque geste, elle murmurait doucement :

« Respire, respire ! Mon bébé. Je t'en supplie respire. Ne nous laisse pas seuls. »

Ereinion sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il regardait sa femme lutter pour sauver leur fils, lutter contre le temps et contre la mort, lutter pour le ramener vers eux, le ramener vers les siens. La chair de sa chair, son unique enfant. Il en avait déjà perdu un mais il ne supporterait pas de perdre le second, il l'aimait trop. Soudain, Fingolfin eut un hoquet et recracha un peu d'eau. Amélie le plaça sur le côté et il recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait accumulé dans ses jeunes poumons. Amélie et Ereinion le serrèrent contre eux en pleurant de soulagement pendant que leur fils pleurait de terreur à la fois de voir ses parents pleurer et d'être passé si près de la mort. Ils lui prodiguèrent moults caresses et câlins afin de le calmer et de se calmer, leur taux d'adrénaline étant au pourcentage maximum autorisé. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère qui commençait lentement à se calmer et à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Rassuré sur l'état de santé de son fils, Ereinion se permis un soupire de soulagement, puis poussa un sifflement bref. Les 3 chevaux apparurent rapidement suivit de près par Coronfast qui ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans cette forêt. Ereinion grimpa sur Fëanor, puis prit sa femme et son fils devant lui, il les serra fort afin de les sentir contre lui et d'être sur qu'ils étaient en vie. Encore choqué d'avoir presque perdu son fils, il serra encore plus fort sa famille contre lui et embrassa sa femme sur le haut du crâne. Amélie souriait en sentant la tendre inquiétude de son époux. Feu follet et Blanche Neige qui portait coronfast les suivaient paisiblement tandis qu'Ereinion poussait Fëanor à traverser la rivière et à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois denses qui étaient plus sécurisant que la plaine. Il y avait un quelque chose de reposant et de sécurisant, comme si le mal ne pouvait entrer ici. Ce ici, Ereinion ne savait pas comment il pouvait s'appeler. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle partie de la terre du milieu il se trouvait. Oh et puis de toute façon, quelqu'un les renseignera quand il demandera, dommage que les humains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Amélie s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le pas souple de l'étalon, puis épuisée par les évènements brutaux, par les violente émotions et par la brusque monté puis descente d'adrénaline, elle s'endormit toujours en tenant son fils qui dormait le pouce dans la bouche. Le cheval continuait paisiblement à marcher tandis qu'Ereinion se tendait de plus en plus, il se sentait surveiller et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir combattre avec sa femme et son fils dans les bras, il mourait avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Au bout de 30 mn d'angoisse de plus en plus grande et de création de mort plus horribles les unes que les autres, Ereinion fit s'arrêter Fëanor et dit doucement mais clairement pour celui ou ceux qui les surveillaient :

-Ne faites pas de bruit, ne les réveillez pas. Je vous suis qui que vous soyez!

Deux elfes apparurent devant lui, puis deux autres derrière lui. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement, il avait craint un instant que ce soit des ennemis implacables et démoniaques. Ils les regarda un instant, repositionna tendrement sa femme et son fils, regarda derrière lui pour être sûr que les autres chevaux étaient toujours là. Il eut un sourire quand il vit que coronfast faisait ses griffes sur la selle de Feu Follet. Les elfes le regardèrent, puis commencèrent à marcher vers le nord. Ereinion voyait que ses escorteurs avaient tendance à regarder sa femme et son fils, mais tant qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de les réveiller, Ereinion ne disait rien obéissant simplement à l'ordre silencieux des elfes. Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet briser par les ronronnements du chat qui somnolait doucement toutes griffes dehors afin de ne pas tomber. Ereinion sentait de temps à autre Amélie trembler dans ses bras et Fingolfin trembler dans les bras de sa mère. Au bout de 5 paisibles heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque cité sylvestre. Ereinion se sentait reposer en entrant dans la ville, il y avait des lumière partout, mais elles n'étaient pas agressives comme celles de Paris, mais douce et délicates comme les étoiles dans un ciel d'été. Ils continuèrent encore un peu puis les 4 gardes s'arrêtèrent quand ils arrivérent devant un majestueux escalier qui encerclait un arbre au tronc gigantesque. Un mallorn de Nùmenor se rappela Ereinion ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il savait auparavant.

Avec toute la grâce que lui avait inculqué ses parents et sa race, il descendit de cheval en portant toute sa famille dans ses bras sans trop de problème suivit par coronfast qui miaula énervé qu'on l'oublie de nouveau. Mais quand il vit le degré d'inclinaison des escaliers, il eut un sérieux doute quant à ses capacités physiques à emmener toute sa petite famille sans encombre tout en haut de cet escalier très, très, très raide et très, très, très long. Il décida donc de réveiller Amélie qui fut toute surprise de se retrouver dans cette ville. Après avoir embrassé tendrement son elfe, elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux en voyant les arbres. Les gardes leur ordonnèrent de grimper à l'escalier. Elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tandsi que les elfes attendaient qu'elles fassent un mouvement. Se réveillant, elle plaça son fils différement contre elle, les bras du garçonnet lui serrant le cou et sa tête posée sur l'épaule afin de pouvoir grimper les escaliers plus facilement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et fronça un peu les sourcils quand elle vit son elfe prendre la couverture sur Fëanor et la poser sur son épaule. Il sourit rassurant à son épouse et commença à grimper les escaliers suivit par sa femme toujours autant émerveillée et du chat que les elfes regardaient d'un mauvais oeil, ils n'aimaient pas trop les chats qui représentaient le mal, surtout les chats noirs. Amélie eut un doux sourire quand elle sentit la tête de son fils se balotter au rythme lent de ses pas, elle n'allait pas trop vite afin de ne pas le réveiller et de pouvoir regarder plus facilement une partie des merveilles de la ville. Au bout de 20 mn de monter, ils arrivèrent tout en haut de l'escalier, sur une grande plate forme arrondit. Au centre de l'arrondit se trouvait un petit escalier caché par des tenture et protégé par des gardes armés. Amélie tenant bien serrer son fils tout contre elle, regardait avec attention l'espace autour d'eux. Tout était en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, c'était comme si cette ville était une extension des arbres et cette plate – forme une excroissance de cet arbre. Elle se rapprocha d'Ereinion regardant avec méfiance et appréhension le vide et surtout l'absence de balustrade en se disant mentalement d'interdir à Fingolfin d'aller dans cette pièce vraiment trop dangereuse tandis que coronfast s'étirait fatigué par les évènements de la journée et par l'ascension du gigantesque escalier. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'observer la salle quand ils perçurent un mouvement dans des escaliers en face d'eux. Ils regardèrent vers l'origine du mouvement et virent arriver une femme d'une très grande beauté au bras d'un elfe aux cheveux argentés.

La femme elfe fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle vit le chat noir faire conscencieusement sa toilette se moquant totalement d'être en plein du chemin et de bloquer le – dit chemin. Puis elle eut un doux sourire quand elle vit l'enfant qui dormait complètement détendu dans les bras de sa mère. La femme elfe regarda l'homme aux cheveux court et fut assez surprise en voyant que c'était aussi un elfe, et le plus étrange c'est qu'il ressemblait terriblement à son cousin, Ereinion Gil Galad qui avait été tué par Sauron durant l'ultime alliance. Sauf qu'il avait les cheveux coupés très court. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, car cet elfe était vraiment son portrait craché. Il la regardait comme son cousin la regardait, il y a bien longtemps et cela l'énerva vraiment. Personne homme ou elfe avait le droit de se moquer ainsi d'un roi et d'un héros qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la Terre du Milieu du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle commença à s'assombrir et ordonna d'une voix froide limite polaire :

-Qui êtes – vous pour oser vous faire passer pour mon défunt cousin, répondez ?

-J'ai plusieurs preuves qui vous prouverons mon identité, Nerwen Artanis. Et vous prouverons que je suis ce que j'ai l'air d'être. Répondit Ereinion avec un calme olympien devant Amélie qui ne comprenait pas la colère de la grande blonde. Grande blonde qui sursauta en entendant les surnoms que lui avaient donné son père et sa mère.

Il déballa la couverture et dévoila devant tous les témoins effarés, son armure et surtout la couronne des Noldor. La femme eut un hoquet, fit un pas en arrière. Cela n'était pas possible, la couronne des Noldor avait disparu en même temps que le roi. La seule chose qui était resté de lui était Aeglos qui se trouvait à Imladris sous la protection d'Elrond. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un second et se précipita sur Ereinion, lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le serra contre elle en pleurant de joieévitant de justesse le regard noir d'Amélie qui se retenait visiblement de l'arracher à son elfe, de la rouer de coups et de la jeter du haut de la plate forme. L'autre blondasse avait de la chance qu'Amélie tienne son enfant dans ses bras, sinon elle lui aurait arraché tous les cheveux un à un jusqu'à la rendre chauve comme un oeuf. L'elfe aux cheveux argentés surprenant le regard furax d'Amélie tenta de retenir un rire dit doucement à son épouse :

-Galadriel ma tendre, tu devrais t'écarter de ton cousin, je crois que cette jeune elfe est un peu jalouse de votre étreinte. Et n'apprécie guère que tu le serres ainsi dans tes bras.

Galadriel s'écarta d'Ereinion, puis elle mit un genou à terre imité par tous les autres témoins sauf Amélie qui ne comprenait rien, car son elfique était comme sa cuisine, déplorable. Amélie se tourna vers son elfe et lui demanda en français :

« Doudou? Pourquoi elle a fait ça»

« Heuuuu... He bien, je crois avoir oublié de te dire qu'ici je suis roi des Noldor. »

« Et tu voulais nous l'annoncer quand » Demanda – t – elle boudeuse.

« Heuuu... Tu sais, je ne pensais pas revenir ici, et puis pour une fois qu'on ne me traitait pas pour ce que je représentais mais pour ce que j'étais, je n'ai pas voulu tout perdre, je n'ai pas voulu te perdre. Tu es toute ma vie. Tu me pardonnes _Meleth nìn_ »

« Je t'aime mon doudou. » Dit – elle en l'embrassant tendrement sans voir que les autres la regardaient bizarrement.

« _Meleth nìn_, tu vas devoir parler maintenant en elfiqueà part nous 3, personne ne parle français. » Lui dit – il avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'à part _amin mela lle _et _meleth nìn_, je ne sais pas parler elfique. » Lui dit – elle un peu inquiète tandis que les deux souverains de la Lothlorien souriaient en entendant la déclaration d'amour de la jeune femme, enfin ce qu'ils croyaient être une déclaration d'amour.

« Mais se sont les mots les plus beaux de la langue elfique amour. » Répondit Ereinion en l'embrassant tendrement.

Galadriel se releva et demanda à son cousin :

-Ereinion, qui est cette elfe et cet enfant ?

-Je vous présente mon épouse Amélie et mon fils Fingolfin Sébastien et quant au chat qui se frotte à vos jambes, il se nomme coronfast, il est très doux et ne représente pas le mal.

-Votre... épouse et votre... fils ? Mais quand vous êtes – vous marié. Et votre fiancée ? S'exclama sidéré Galadriel qui ne pouvait pas croire que son cousin ait pu rencontrer une femme, l'épouser et avoir un enfant d'elle alors que normalement, il devrait être mort.

-Mon union est définitive, Galadriel. Car je me suis marié devant la loi et devant la religion. J'aime ma femme et je suis désolé si Linwen m'a attendu, mais je ne l'épouserais pas. C'est vous qui m'avait forcé à me fiancer et non mon père. Ma lignée a un héritier et en aura beaucoup d'autres si les Valar nous le permettent. Ils m'ont offert tellement, Amélie, notre fils, son immortalité et mon retour. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les remercier. Et si même un jour je pourrais le faire. Lui répondit – il en regardant amoureusement Amélie qui les regardait tentant de comprendre l'elfique, mais en vain.

-Vous aurez tout votre temps altesse. Murmura Galadriel un peu déçu que sa parente n'épouse pas Ereinion.

-Oui. J'ai tout mon temps.

Ils se tournèrent vers Amélie et son fils qui dormait dans ses bras. Ereinion observait avec tendresse sa famille, il se rapprocha de son épouse, l'embrassa amoureusement et caressa tendrement la tête de son fils. Galadriel eut un sourire ému en les regardant, c'était une famille heureuse et aimante. Ereinion avait raison, c'étaient les Valar qui lui avaient offert cette deuxième vie, cette deuxième chance. Il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux avec Linwen. Elle regarda l'enfant qui dormait et fut ravi quand elle vit les traits de son oncle dans les traits de cet enfant. C'était la réplique de Fingolfin, sauf peut – être pour les cheveux qu'il avait de la couleur de son père et quant aux yeux, elle ne les voyait pas car étrangement l'enfant dormait les yeux fermés comme un humain.

Elle regarda de nouveau son cousin et le trouva vraiment très beau avec les cheveux coupés aussi court. Ce devait être la mode là d'où il revenait. Elle se tourna vers Amélie et la trouva aussi très belle. Elle n'avait pas la beauté éthérée des elfes, mais celle des hommes, une beauté légèrement plus rude, plus réelle qui faisait comprendre à Galadriel pourquoi Ereinion l'avait choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre. Avec son regard doux et amoureux, elle pouvait voire que la jeune femme était une épouse aimante et son attitude tendre et protectrice envers son enfant et son époux montrait une mère dévouée qui n'hésiterait pas à braver les neiges du Caradras pour protéger sa famille et son petit monde. Elle était la femme parfaite pour le roi des Noldor.

Soudain, elle se demanda comment les Noldor allaient accueillir leur ancien roi que tout le monde avait cru mort, et surtout comment ils allaient réagir à l'annonce des épousailles du roi avec une parfaite inconnue. Galadriel commençait à avoir peur pour la jeune femme, elle risquait de se faire rejetter par les elfes, et elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes, de très gros problèmes avec Linwen. Elle regarda à nouveau l'enfant et perçu certains signes preuve de son réveil prochain. Fingolfin commença doucement à s'éveiller sentant l'odeur douce et fruitée de sa mère. Il s'étira doucement, et Amélie sentit son petit corps se délier contre elle. Il se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit très difficilement luttant contre les derniers effets du sommeil. Il regarda avec amour sa mère. Mais soudain, il tourna la tête quand il sentit des personnes qui ne faisaient pas parti de sa famille, autour de lui. Il vit deux personnes qui le regardaient avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Méfiant avec tout ceux qui ne faisait pas parti de son monde, il leur lança un regard noir et chargé d'avertissement du genre, _embêter ma mère et vous aurez des ennuis_. Galadriel quand elle vit ce regard eut un sourire ému, voir ce fils prêt à tout pour protéger sa mère, c'était trop mignon. Après avoir convenablement menacé les « étrangers », il se tourna vers sa mère, lui fit un sourire éblouissant et frotta tendrement sa joue contre la sienne. Puis il sentit la main forte de son père lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, il se tourna vers lui et tendit les bras vers lui pour être porté par son père. Il était peut – être sage, mais il avait quand même 5 ans et sa mère le traitait comme tel. Elle ne le forçait pas à grandir trop vite, il grandissait à sa vitesse et il adorait ça. Mais pour l'instant, il voyait au fond des yeux de son père adoré, une intense inquiétude et une immense douleur. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer tandis que les larmes voulaient s'échapper sur ses joues. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il se mit à pleurer :

« Je... je suis désolé _ada_ »

« Cchhhuuutttt ! Mon ange. Que c'est – il passé » Demanda Ereinion en lui frottant doucement le dos pour calmer son fils.

« J'avais fait un petit bateau avec des feuilles et une brindille et quand j'ai voulu le mettre dans l'eau, j'ai glissé et j'ai tombé. » Raconta l'enfant à ses parents.

« Je suis tombé ». Rectifia Ereinion avec un petit sourire devant la faute.

« Toi aussi _ada_ » Demanda Fingolfin innocemment à son père.

« Non, ce que ton père voulais te dire c'est que ta phrase n'était pas bonne, on dit j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. » Murmura Amélie en lui embrassant le front et en riant légèrement allégeant considérablement la peine de son fils qui voyait que ses parents ne lui en voulaient pas.

« J'ai toujours des problèmes avec les verbes. » Grogna Fingolfin qui se calmait devant la douceur et la tendresse de ses parents.

« Tel père, tel fils. Ton père aussi avait des difficultés avec les verbes et ce n'est pas grave mon petit coeur, tu as toute ta vie pour apprendre notre langue et puis ainsi, tu pourras m'aider à apprendre l'elfique. D'accord mon petit soleil »

« Oui, _nana_. Je t'aime _nana_, je t'aime _ada_. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde entier. »

-Vos altesses ? Demanda Galadriel.

« Vozaltèces ? Ada pourquoi la Dame elle t'appelle vozaltèce »

« Heuuuu... Demande à ta mère. » Eluda rapidement son père.

-Nana ?

« EREINION GIL GALAD » Hurla Amélie fulminante qui avait compris en gros ce qu'avait dit Galadriel grace à la mauvaise traduction de son fils, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Attends que je t'attrape, je vais me faire une joie de te couper les oreilles en carré et je vais te les frotter tellement fort que l'on va pouvoir faire un feu avec. »

« Mais ma toute douce » Dit – il d'un ton très doux pour tenter de l'amadouer.

« Tu t'es mis tout seul dans les ennuies, tu t'en sors tout seul. TON fils te pose une question, Est – ce clair »

« Oui, ma toute douce. » Répondit humblement Ereinion ne désirant pas subir les foudres de sa femme. Mais il fit la seule chose qui la calmait, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Amin mella lle, meleth nìn. Murmura tendrement Ereinion.

-Amin mella lle. Ronronna Amélie.

« Chérie, comment arrives – tu à ronronner en elfique ». Demanda Ereinion avec un sourire amusé.

« Question d'entraînement, je ne sais ronronner que cette phrase, alors c'est pas difficile. » Répondit – elle en l'embrassant.

Galadriel regardait avec émotion la famille royale du Lindon se bécoter comme de jeunes amoureux dans une langue si bizarre. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient tandis que leur fils était en train d'observer sous toutes les coutures les gardes qui protégeaient le talan suivit par coronfast qui faisait des huit autour de leurs jambes, l'heure du repas avait sonné et le chat avait faim. Elle se réveilla un peu quand elle remarqua que l'enfant avait tendance à bailler, alors elle leur dit :

-Vous devez être épuisés après ce long voyage, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Orophin vous montrera vos appartements.

-Je vous remercie Galadriel.

Fingolfin et Amélie saluèrent les souverains de la Lothlòrien, comme de simples elfes. Ereinion dut faire la même chose quand il reçut une claque sur les fesses de la part de sa charmante épouse qui avait son petit caractère. Galadriel comprit que la jeune femme avait énormément de choses à apprendre sur son nouveau statut. Toute la famille était complètement épuisée, et se jettèrent avec joie dans leur lit respectif, coronfast ne leur laissèrent aucun répit et avant de se coucher, ils lui donnèrent à manger puis le matou repus alla dormir sur l'un des fauteuils ravi de s'installer quelque part. Ils virent que leurs affaires les attendaient dans leur nouvelle maison. Amélie se déshabilla rapidement et mit un de ses jogging informes qu'elle portait pour dormir et qu'Ereinion se faisait une joie de retirer toutes les nuits. Fingolfin prit son ours en peluche pour dormir, car il ne dormait qu'avec son vieux nounours adoré, tandis qu'Ereinion prit aussi son doudou, Amélie et se coucha tout contre elle heureux de la sentir dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et tous les 3 dormirent longtemps sans savoir que Galadriel avait envoyé des messagers dans tous les royaumes elfiques afin d'annoncer le retour du roi des Noldor. Nouvelle qui ébranla les différents royaumes.

A suivre


	20. chapitre 20

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

**Demoness Lange **Comme tu vas le voire dans cette suite, le language va être appris assez vite, mais pour les manières, alors là, c'est une autre paire de manche. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma famille Gilgalad te plaise et qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.

**Electra 97 **Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire, alors bonne anniversaire avec un peu de retard, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ce cadeau involontaire t'ai plu et que cette suite te plaise autant.

**Isiriel**Merci, merci. Tu vas me faire rougir. Je te remercie d'apprécier autant ma fic et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.

**A****ngaharad **Et bien, je ne te fait pas attendre plus longtemps, et je t'envoie cette suite tant attendue.

**Gedauphin **Je sais, j'ai fait souffrir ce pauvre enfant, et se ne sera pas le seul à souffrir, mais là il faudra attendre un autre chapitre.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru chapitre 20

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Le lendemain, Amélie se réveilla aux aurores enfin presque, 1 heure de l'après – midi aspergée par son cher et tendre qui se marrait comme un malade. Amélie furieuse lui courut après en le menaçant des pires horreurs. Les elfes regardaient cette soi – disant reine habillée comme une humaine. La curiosité fit place au dédain. Elle n'était pas digne du roi des Noldor. Ereinion surprenant ce regard attrapa Amélie et la ramena dans leur maison. Là, il l'habilla convenablement et lui dit :

« Voilà, on dirait une vrai reine elfique. Je vais demander à Galadriel de t'apprendre l'elfique ».

« Pourquoi pas toi mon amour ? »

« Parce que je ne penserais qu'à t'embrasser et non à t'apprendre l'elfique. » Lui répondt – il avec un regard amoureux qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Pourtant ce sera quand même un cours de langue ». Ria – t – elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Ce cours de langue – ci sera le soir. » Répliqua – t – il avec un demi – sourire amusé.

« D'accord, amour. » Dit – elle acceptant la proposition de son époux.

Si elle pensait que son adaptation dans le monde elfique serait facile, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle fit une tête de 30 mètres quand elle vit les chaussures à talons hauts que lui donnait Ereinion. Elle fit la grimace puis mit ces instruments de tortures... heu... je veux dire ces accessoires de mode qui allaient merveilleusement bien avec sa robe et commença à la douloureuse tâche de marcher avec. Les premiers pas qu'elle fit, furent très laborieux, elle devait se retenir au bras d'Ereinion en tentant de ne pas choir sur le sol. Son royal époux tentait lui de ne pas éclater de rire afin de ne pas être la victime du mauvais caractère de son Amélie. Il fallait pas le croire, mais ce petit bout de femme avait ce que le commun des mortels appelle un caractère de merde et comme les épisodes précédents l'avaient montré, il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises.

Tous les elfes qui la voyaient, trouvaient qu'elle avait meilleure allure dans ses vêtements même si elle était affalée sur son époux. Soudain, son bâton de vieillesse lui demanda de l'attendre quelques secondes le temps de parler à Galadriel et tous comprirent la raison de son attachement adhésif au bras de son époux. Elle tremblait sur ses jambes. Soudain elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses. Les elfes eurent encore plus de dédain envers elle pensant qu'elle avait bu, une honte. Amélie commença à maudir ces chaussures, elle les retira et pensa un instant les jeter dans le lac mais son royal époux arriva, et le sourcil levé de son elfe lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le faire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les chaussures et avec un soupire elle les remit et recommença à trembloter sur ses jambes. Une elfe avec un sourire souffla à sa camarade :

_-__Regarde la, laide comme un pou et incapable de marcher. Et on appelle ça une reine._

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Ereinion avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'avait dit l'elfe. Il se tourna vers elle, marcha lentement avec une grâce acquise avec les siècles, s'arrêta devant elle, lui dit d'un ton glacial à geler les flammes de la montagne du destin :

_-Je vous interdit d'insulter mon épouse. Elle vient d'un monde totalement différent où les elfes ne sont qu'une simple histoire pour faire dormir les enfants. Il y a plus de courage, de douceur et de force en elle que dans toute femme elfe de ce monde. Alors n'utilisez pas le fait qu'elle ne parle pas l'elfique pour l'insulter. Si j'apprends qu'un seul d'entre vous l'a insulté, je pourrais oublier que j'ai des elfes en face de moi. Est ce clair ?_

_-Ou... oui votre altesse._ Bafouilla l'elfe en tremblant.

Amélie regardait Ereinion et comprit que l'autre elfe avait dû dire du mal d'elle et qu'Ereinion tentait de la défendre. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'enfuit vers leur maison, regrettant vraiment pour la première fois d'avoir suivit son mari. Ereinion lâcha un dernier regard polaire à l'elfe et suivit son épouse. Il la retrouva sanglotante en train de faire ses valises. Il s'affola et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais meleth n�n ? »

Il lui enleva les valises des mains et l'assit sur le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer afin de la calmer.

« Ils me détestent, ils me détestent tous. » Sanglota – t – elle désespérée.

« Chhuuuuttt, amour de ma vie. Ils ne te connaissent pas. Tu te rappelles comme c'était difficile pour moi au début ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien tu dois lutter pour leur rabattre le caquet, je veux revoir la tigresse qui a osé s'attaquer à tous ses voisins pour protéger notre maison et notre monde. »

« La tigresse est fatiguée et elle est complètement perdue ». Sanglota – t – elle.

« Alors repose – toi mon amour. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour t'adapter mon soleil. »

« Merci de ta patience mon elfe chéri. »

« De rien mon humaine adorée. Dors, dors et repose – toi tu l'as bien mérité ». Lui dit – il en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

Amélie ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras de son mari. Ereinion la coucha tendrement. Quand il se retourna, il vit leur fils regarder sa mère un peu apeuré ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ereinion le prit dans ses bras et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce afin de laisser la femme de leur vie se reposer. Ils décidèrent d'aller visiter la cité. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, Ereinion reposa son fils et tous les deux partirent à la découverte de la grande ville elfique. De nombreuses elfes se retournaient à leur passage. Soudain, Fingolfin s'arrêta et demanda à son père dans un elfique parfait quoique teinté d'un léger accent :

_-Ada ? Pourquoi nana elle a pleuré ?_

Les elfes qui écoutèrent la question innocente de l'enfant, s'en voulurent terriblement surtout quand ils entendirent la réponse du père.

_-Tu vois yondo n�n, ta mère vient de perdre tous ses repères. Elle se trouve dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Et elle ne comprend pas la langue de son nouveau peuple._

_-Ada, tu as été comme nana au début ?_

_-Oui, yondo nin. Elle a été là quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a sauvé la vie, m'a hébergé et m'a aimé. Elle m'a fait l'honneur de devenir mon épouse et surtout, elle m'a fait le plus beau des présents._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pas quoi, mon ange, qui. Le plus beau des présents qu'elle m'ait offert, c'est toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé après ma rencontre avec ta mère._

Fingolfin se mit à rougir, puis serra son père dans ses petits bras. Les gardes qui les escortaient furent émus par la déclaration du roi des Noldor. Beaucoup de femme – elfes faisaient les yeux doux au bel elfe qui se promenait. Une d'entre elles s'approcha de lui et commença à lui faire des avances. Ereinion était sidéré, depuis quand les elfes faisaient de telles avances. Fingolfin s'accrocha au bras de son père et foudroya la femme d'un regard noir. Ereinion lui parla de son ton polaire :

_-Je suis marié et fidèle à mon épouse. Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je n'épouserai personne qui ne soit pas digne de mon rang._

Fingolfin crut bon rajouter :

_Et paf dans les dents. Mon ada n'aime que ma nana. Et ma nana est la plus jolie et la plus gentille nana du monde !_

Ereinion eut un sourire devant la plaidoirie adorable de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras, tourna le dos à l'elfe et repartit se promener. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

_-Ta mère ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur défenseur que toi._

Ils éclatèrent de rire et repartirent se promener.

Pendant ce temps, Amélie se réveilla et soupira bruyamment quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais chez Ereinion. Elle prit une grande respiration et se leva. Elle alla prendre une bonne douche et se changea mais elle ne prit pas de chaussures à talons hauts. Elle chercha longtemps mais en vain. Elle décida alors de modifier ses chaussures. Elle prit la paire qui allait avec la robe et arracha les talons les transformant en simples escarpins. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut ravi par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle décida de se tresser entièrement la chevelure, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il lui fallu 3 heures pour réussir à le faire. Elle se maquilla légèrement les lèvres et les yeux approfondissant son regard, puis descendit dans la cage aux fauves dixit elle – même en prenant une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

Cependant, quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle commença à paniquer surtout que les elfes la regardaient bizarrement. Elle murmura ccomplètement perdue :

"Ereinion !"

Elle prit une autre grande respiration, s'approcha d'une elfe et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible malgré sa frayeur :

« Bonjour, auriez – vous vu mon époux et mon fils, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'elfe la regarda avec mépris et répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais elle crut comprendre le sens quand l'elfe regarda vers la gauche. Mais Amélie ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres elfes avaient l'air d'être outrés. Elle fit un beau sourire en remerciement et partit vers la gauche pour retrouver son doudou et son fils. Elle laissa là les autres elfes qui étaient en train de sévèrement enguirlander l'elfe qui lui avait parlé. Elle se promena pendant 20 mn quand elle vit la carrure de son elfe accompagné de leur fils. Elle cria :

« EREINION »

L'elfe, enfin, son elfe se retourna, déposa son fils et la réceptionna dans ses bras musclés. Elle l'embrassa passionnément pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux qui lui demanda :

« Tu ne veux plus te reposer ? »

« Non, j'ai assez dormi. Je veux rester avec vous deux. J'ai eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour le siècle à venir. Et en plus je ne peux pas discuter avec les autres, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. » Répondit Amélie en fronçant adorablement des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma douce, nous t'aiderons à parler notre langue, comme tu m'as aidé pour la tienne. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas tes compétences pour apprendre les langues étrangères. Il m'a fallu plus de 10 ans pour apprendre l'anglais. Alors je n'imagine même pas le temps qu'il me faudra pour apprendre l'elfique. » répondit – elle en soupirant.

« Tu as tout ton temps pour cela ma toute douce. » répondit Ereinion qui fronça quand même un peu les sourcils.

« Merci _Meleth n�n_. » Soupira – t – elle de nouveau.

« Allez _nana_, ça va pas être si difficile. » Lui dit Fingolfin pour lui remonter le moral.

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison tous les deux. Et puis j'ai appris un nouveau mot. Il veux dire gauche » Dit – elle avec fierté.

« Ah oui ? C'est lequel ? » Demanda Ereinion en souriant devant la joie de sa femme.

« Heuuu... que je me rappelle de la prononciation, c'étaiiiit... ah oui... _Irch wen_ bidule le reste était trop long. Vous avez des mots très long pour gauche »

Ereinion tremblait de rage et Fingolfin s'écarta de lui. Amélie le regarda sans comprendre et Ereinion lui demanda très crispé :

« Mamour, qui t'a dit cela ? »

« Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus » Répondit Amélie en essayant de se rappeler la tête de l'elfe.

« C'est assez vague comme description, beaucoup d'elfes sont blondes avec des yeux bleus. C'est pas grave, je vais la remercier pour toi. Tu peux garder Fingolfin ? Je reviens de suite. » Dit – il d'un ton légèrement grondant.

Il partit comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses laissant sa femme très étonnée entre les mains de son fils tout aussi étonné de la brusque colère de son père. Il demanda :

« _Nana_, et si on allait voir _ada_ ? »

« Non, j'aimerai plutôt que tu me fasses découvrir la ville. Êtes – vous prêt à être mon guide cher monsieur ? » Demanda – t – elle en lui faisant la révérence.

« Mais ce sera avec plaisir belle mâdame » Répondit son fils sur un ton pompeux en faisant aussi la révérence.

Tous les deux partirent dans un énorme fou – rire et ne virent pas Galadriel et Celeborn les regarder une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

_-Je crains le moment où le Lindon va répondre._ Dit Galadriel avec sagesse.

_-Oui, ma dame. Elrond aussi risque de mal réagir, il a vu Ereinion se faire tuer et le voilà qui réapparaît en pleine forme marié avec un enfant._ Répondit Celeborn du même ton.

_-La pauvre doit – être complètement perdue, je souhaiterai vivement m'entretenir avec elle, mais elle serait dans l'incapacité de me comprendre._ Dit Galadriel avec tristesse.

_-Mais son époux et leur fils veillent sur elle et gare à celui ou celle qui l'insultera._ Répondit Celeborn un léger sourire en imaginant la rage du roi des Noldor.

_-Oui, et je crois que ce moment vient d'arriver._ Commença à pouffer Galadriel.

Ereinion arriva comme le diable de l'enfer devant le groupe où se trouvait l'elfe qui avait insulté sa femme et demanda froidement :

_-Qui a insulté mon épouse ?_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'elfe qui l'avait dragué. Il eut un regard des plus méprisant et lui remonta sévèrement, très sévèrement et très bruyamment les bretelles faisant pleurer la - dite elfe humilée devant tous les autres qui s'étaient arrêtés et écoutaient la rage du roi des Noldor se porter sur elle. En peu de temps, toute la population de Caras Caradhon fut mise au courant de l'altercation. Quand il eut terminé, il repartit à la recherche de sa famille. Il la retrouva en train de bichonner les chevaux qui adoraient ça et hennissaient doucement de plaisir les yeux à demi - fermés. Ereinion leur demanda avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

« Et si on faisait une petite promenade ? »

« Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée. » S'exclamèrent Amélie et Fingolfin tous joyeux.

Tous montèrent lestement sur le dos des équidés, sauf Fingolfin qui dut avoir l'aide de son père pour grimper sur le dos de feu follet car il était encore trop petit pour pouvoir monter seul le jeune étalon. Ils firent une promenade au bord du lac qui se termina par la baignade impromptue d'Ereinion. En effet, Amélie et Fingolfin prirent Fëanor en sandwish et le propulsèrent dans l'élément liquide devant toute la population qui poussèrent des cris de stupéfaction. Les deux cavaliers descendirent de cheval et se moquèrent d'Ereinion. Il leur lança un regard noir et leur courut après durant 10 mn avant de réussir à attraper Fingolfin et à le jeter dans l'eau. Après, il courut après Amélie. Elle courait en essayant désespérément d'échapper à son cher et tendre, quand elle percuta violemment les souverains de la Lothlòrien. Tous les 3 se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. Elle s'excusa rapidement, mais avant de pouvoir s'enfuire à nouveau, Ereinion l'attrapa et la jeta toute gigotante et toute hurlante dans l'eau du lac. Celeborn et Galadriel éclatèrent bruyamment de rire quand elle ressortit de l'eau. Elle sauta sur son époux et resta bienheureusement dans ses bras le trempant efficacement. Elle fit un geste vers leur fils et Ereinion se retrouva avec toute sa petite famille dans ses bras. Galadriel s'approcha d'Ereinion et lui dit :

_-Mon cousin, il faudrait vraiment lui apprendre l'elfique._

_-Oui, Galadriel. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas la même compétence que nous pour apprendre une nouvelle langue. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait fallu plus de 10 ans pour apprendre l'anglais. Alors je n'imagine même pas le temps pour apprendre l'elfique._

_-C'est pour cela que l'on va faire le vieil enchantement du __**Falathren**. _Répondit Celeborn avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_-D'accord, ensemble nous pourrions sans aucun problème._ Répondit Ereinion avec un sourire ravi.

_-Allons – y alors._

Ereinion déposa Amélie qui déposa Fingolfin qui alla jouer dans la cité. Puis lui, Galadriel et Celeborn entourèrent la jeune femme étonnée et commencèrent à psalmodier une étrange chanson. Ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour faire d'Amélie une véritable elfe, avec toutes les caractéristiques inhérentes à cette race. Elle les regardait très étonnée terminer leur ronde. Puis Galadriel la salua et lui dit doucement :

_-Bienvenue à Caras Caradhon. Majesté._

_-0.0 J'arrive à vous comprendre ! OOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS ! C'est trop génial._ S'exclama Amélie heureuse comme tout de pouvoir comprendre un elfe d'ici.

_-Hum... Meleth nin ?_

_-Oui mon doudou ?_

Les 2 autres elfes pouffèrent de rire devant le surnom affectueux d'Ereinion. Il se mit à rougir et rougit encore plus quand Amélie se colla à lui et lui sussura à l'oreille :

_-On serait beaucoup mieux tous les deux seuls dans notre chambre._

_-Tu crois meleth nin ?_

_-Oh oui! J'en suis sûr._

Les souverains de la Lothlòrien décidèrent de quitter les lieux et eurent un sourire tendre quand ils entendirent un grognement animal et un bruyant éclat de rire qui venait de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Ereinion arriver avec sa femme jeté négligeament en travers de son épaule. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, soudain elle s'arrêta de bouger et Ereinion sursauta violemment quand il sentit la langue d'Amélie lui titiller l'oreille avec tendresse. Il acceléra et arriva dans leur chambre. Leur vêtements se retrouvèrent ben vite sur le sol et eux sur leur lit. Mais face à l'ouverture de leur maison, ils furent complètement bloqués.

_-Je ne peux pas!_ Soupira Amélie.

_-Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut nous entendre et ça me bloque._ Dit Ereinion avec un air triste.

Amélie d'un coup de rein le bascula sur le dos, puis s'assit sur ces cuisses et s'amusa à passer son doigt sur son torse. Elle adorait voir les muscles de son elfe tressaillir au doux passage digital. Ereinion soupira doucement adorant sentir cette douce torture. Elle redessinait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, mais même ainsi, son cher et tendre ne se réveillait pas et elle non plus. Un peu lassé, elle se recoucha, son oreille collée contre le torse d'Ereinion. Elle adorait entendre les battements forts et réguliers du coeur de son elfe. Elle grogna quand il se releva un peu pour les recouvrir d'une couverture chaude. Elle se pelotonna plus contre lui et tous les deux s'endormirent n'entendant même pas leur fils rentrer dans leur chambre complètement excité par sa balade. Mais quand il vit ses parents dormir, il alla dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se déshabilla, prit sa douche et alla se coucher très content de sa journée.

A suivre


	21. chapitre 21

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Sinwen Periedhel** : Quand ? Mais n'ai – je pas déjà répondu à ta question dans les rarrrrrrrrrr du chapitre 19 ? Pour le changement de nom, c'était mon ancien speudo, alors j'ai décidé de le reprendre, car je l'aime beaucoup, voilà .

**Angaharad** : Merci pour ce compliments, quand à la réaction d'Elrond, elle ne va pas tarder !

**Uruviele** : Ta requête chère uruviele est accepté, car voici la suite

**Electra 97** : Ben en fait ... ça va pas s'améliorer, mais tu verras ça dans les autres chapitre, en attendant voilà la suite.

**Gedauphin** : Merci, merci, merci... Pour la suite, la voilà

**niph** : Met toi à sa place, tu arrive dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien, tu ne parle pas la langue et tu es entouré d'objet bizarre que tu n'as jamais vu de ta vie, et don un à une lumière rouge ressemblant à l'oeil de sauron, et qu'en plus, des femmes bizarre te sautaient dessus, tu serais dans quel état ? Hein ? Bon je te laisse réfléchir en te donnant la suite.

**Demoness Lange** : C'est une excellente chose, cela veut dire que tu apprécie mes récit et je ne saurais jamais comment te dire merci Pour te remercier de ta fidélité, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Maintenant que les Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sont terminés, je vous dit à tous et à toutes, bonne et excellente lecture.

Par Eru chapitre 21

Le soleil venait de se lever quand ils se réveillèrent. Amélie s'étira en ronronnant un bonjour à son elfe qui explosa de rire. Feignant d'être vexée, elle commença à le chatouiller, mais elle eut vite le dessous comme d'habitude. Le regard d'Ereinion s'assombrit sous le désir et bientôt toute la cité fut mise au courant de la reprise de la libido du roi des Noldor et que la voix de la reine des Noldor portait très loin, mais vraiment très loin. Après 3 heures de sport en chambre particulièrement bruyant et une douche voluptueuse qui laissa Amélie pantelante, ils daignèrent enfin sortirent de leur chambre un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Ils furent surpris en voyant en bas des escaliers, leur fils ricanner et rougirent assez violemment quand il leur dit avec un sourire mutin :

_-La prochaine fois, tentez de faire moins de bruit, on vous a entendu jusqu'à la frontière de la Lorien._

Amélie rouge comme une pivoine grogna :

_-En ai marre des rideaux. J'vais mettre des fenêtres double vitrage et une porte blindée à notre chambre._

_-Je t'aime meleth nìn._ Lui dit Ereinion en souriant.

_-Votre fils vous taquine, on a rien entendu._ Lui assura Celeborn avec un sourire amusé.

A ce moment, arriva une troupe de guerriers qui demandèrent :

_-Nous avons entendu des cris qui venait d'ici. Que c'est – il passé vos altesses ?_

Amélie lança un regard noir à Celeborn et répondit :

_-Ah oui, comme ça, personne ne nous a entendu !_

Tout le monde pouffa de rire et elle reprit :

_-Nous sommes restés isolés trop longtemps. Ça nous fera du bien de vivre dans une communauté d'oreilles pointues._

Tous se tournèrent d'un coup vers elle et elle n'eut que le temps de pousser un petit couinement que déjà Ereinion lui était tombé dessus et la chatouillait sans répit. Tous purent voir l'amour profond qui les liait et Galadriel comprit vraiment qu'Amélie était faite pour lui. La jeune femme tapait du poing sur le sol tandis qu'Ereinion rugissait :

_-Retire ce que tu viens de dire sur les elfes !_

_-NOONONONONONONON !_ S'esclaffa – t – elle. _Je ne retirais pas ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes des oreilles pointues._

_-Alors sois prête à en payer les conséquences._

Il se remit à la chatouiller avec plus d'entraint.

_-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !_

_-Alors ?_

_-NON!_

_-Et là ?_

_-PAS LES PIEDS ! D'accord, d'accord. Vous êtes les plus grands, les beaux, les plus forts et les plus intelligents._

_-Je préfère._

Galadriel et Celeborn éclataient de rire devant l'exubérance du jeune couple. Amélie les yeux rougis par les larmes de rire se releva, épousseta consciencieusement sa robe, s'écarta légèrement de son mari qui la regardait avec méfiance et lança avant de s'enfuir en courant :

_-Mais n'empêche que les elfes sont de pauvres petites créatures inoffensives qui passent leur temps à se pouponner devant la glace._

_-ATTEND espèce de sale petite..._

Il se mit à la poursuivre dans tout Caras Caradhon et quand il l'attrapa, elle lui fit un sourire amoureux et un regard de chaton abandonné qui le faisait toujours craquer enfin la plupart du temps, car tous entendirent un couinement indigné et un bruit d'éclaboussures. Ereinion revint vers eux la démarche digne et le port altier comme s'il venait de vaincre toute une armée à lui tout seul. Galadriel et Celeborn secoués par le fou rire l'amenèrent dans la grande salle à manger où se trouvait toute la cour. Il avisa 3 sièges vides et s'assit attendant le retour de sa femme. Fingolfin s'assit de l'autre côté laissant la place près de son père vacant pour sa mère. Une elfe tenta de s'y asseoir, mais Ereinion lui dit :

_-Je suis désolé, mais cette place est prise._

_-Oh! C'est dommage._

Il n 'y eut plus un bruit quand ils entendirent un étrange _« splitch, plic, plic, plic »_, puis Amélie les cheveux gorgés d'eau apparu dans l'ouverture de la porte. Les elfes ouvraient de grands yeux, une trainée humide suivait la jeune femme. Elle contourna tranquillement la table, puis arrivée devant son elfe qui souriait, elle lui sauta sur les genoux et commença à se frotter sur lui le trempant complètement. Fingolfin éclata de rire. Soudain, Amélie l'attrapa et lui fit subir le même traitement.

_-HIIIIIIIII ! NANA ! Je suis tout mouillé !_

_-C'était le but à atteindre mon fils, c'était le but à atteindre._

Elle se releva et repartit fièrement marchant avec le port d'une reine sous le regard tendre de son époux. 20 mn plus tard, elle revint toujours aussi trempée, chuchota quelque chose à Ereinion qui éclata bruyament de rire.

_-C'est ça ricanne, mais ça m'aide vraiment pas! Je ne sais pas comment mettre ces trucs._ Fulmina – t – elle.

_-N'aies crainte mon aimée, je vais t'aider._

_-Merci mon doudou._ Lui sussura Amélie.

_-Pfffffrrrrruuuuuu !_ Pouffa leur fils.

_-Fingolfin, je suis sûr que tu serais ravi d'aller compter tous les arbres de toute la forêt._ Menaça Amélie.

Leur fils déglutit difficilement, puis se plongea dans son repas le tout sous les sourires des elfes. Ses parents partirent aller se changer le laissant seul au milieu de tout le monde qui le regardait. Il devint cramoisie et tenta de se cacher derrière un broc d'eau. Galadriel lui envoya un doux regard afin de le calmer et de le rassurer. Il esquissa un petit sourire, puis Galadriel lui demanda doucement :

_-Fingolfin?_

_-Oui, madame ?_ Demanda poliment l'enfant.

_-Quel âge as – tu ?_

_-J'ai 5 ans, madame._

_-Comment tes parents se sont rencontrés tu le sais ?_

_-Oui, ada et nana me l'ont souvent raconté._

_-Tu peux nous le raconter ?_

_-Oui, un an avant que j'ai né, nana elle s'est perdu dans la forêt et elle a percuté un truc noir en métal, très moche. Et puis nana a trouvé ada par terre gravement blessé avec une grave brûlure autour de son cou, et pis il avait très mal. Mais ma nana elle l'a soigné et elle l'a sauvé. Mais ada m'a dit que c'était très difficile parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que nana disait et pis qu'il avait du mal à comprendre le monde de nana. Mais nana, elle lui a tout appris et lui a montré tout son monde. Et puis un an après l'arrivé de ada, j'ai né. Et puis il y a deux mois, nana a perdu mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur. Ada dit que mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur avait donné à nana son immortalité pour que nana elle vive avec nous pour toujours. J'ai encore plus aimé mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur._

_-Ta nana a dû être triste, non?_ Demanda Celeborn attendri.

_-Oui, nana elle a pleuré toute la journée, et toute la nuit mais ada est resté avec elle et pour tenter d'avoir moins mal, ada et nana ont décidé qu'on partirait en vacance à Stonehenge, un cercle de pierres. Et pis quand on est entré dans le cercle et ben on est arrivé ici, dans une grande plaine avec pleins de cailloux et pis y a un monsieur qui parlait bizarrement il a crié dans les oreilles de nana et nana elle l'a frappé, deux fois tellement elle n'était pas contente._

Les elfes souriant écoutaient avec attention le récit familiale raconté naïvement par le fils du roi des Noldor. Il était tellement prit par le récit, qu'il n'avait pas vu que ses parents étaient de retour et l'écoutaient religieusement avec un sourire tendre sur leur lèvres. Quand il eut terminé, Amélie l'attrapa lestement et le serra tendrement contre elle tandis qu'Ereinion les serrait tous les deux contre son torse puissant. Fingolfin sursauta violemment et rougit encore plus quand elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Les elfes sourirent devant ce beau tableau de famille. Galadriel demanda à Ereinion :

_-Que c'est – il passé durant Dargolad, Ereinion ?_

_-J'ai longtemps combattu avec Elendìl contre Sauron. Mais il nous a vaincu dans un combat singulier. Il était en train de me tuer quand j'ai vu 5 lumières me foncer dessus et ensuite, ce fut le noir le plus complet. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me trouvais chez Amélie, j'étais complètement nu et aussi complètement affolé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'elle était une sorcière à la solde de Sauron, alors que c'était plus une fée qu'une sorcière, elle m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Cependant, durant cette période, Sauron se trouvait dans le monde d'Amélie sous la forme d'un gros chien noir aux yeux rouges. Il a tenté de me tuer et de tuer Amélie._

Amélie pouffa de rire.

_-La fois où je t'ai trouvé, il m'a attaqué et il s'est cassé deux dents en mordant dans le pot d'échappement de ma voiture._

_-Non!_

_-Si je te jure mon aimé, même qu'il s'est brûlé la langue. Et puis je l'ai aussi chassé à coup de balais, il s'est enfuit en couinant de douleur. Il n'est revenu que deux semaines plus tard enfin je crois. J'étais vraiment remonté contre cette bestiole._

Les souverains elfiques pouffèrent de rire devant la dénomination du seigneur des ténèbres, même s'ils ne comprenaient rien de ce qu'elle disait, tandis que les autres ouvraient de grands yeux effarés. Ereinion leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant :

_-Amélie, on ne traite pas le seigneur des ténèbres de bestiole._

_-Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas un elfe, ni aucune créature identifiable. Donc c'est une bestiole._

_-Je n'avais pas vu le problème dans ce sens. Mais c'est vrai, c'est une bestiole._

_-Tu vois, j'avais raison. Sauron est une bestiole._ S'exclama Amélie avec un grand sourire.

_-Gamine !_ Rit Ereinion.

_-BEUUUUUUUHHHHHHH ! _Dit Amélie en lui tirant la langue.

Galadriel soupira et dit :

_-Altesse, en tant que reine des Noldor, vous ne pouvez pas tirer la langue à votre époux._

Amélie qui était toujours resté la langue pendante, la rentra précipitament.

_-De plus, vous devez apprendre à parler comme une reine, à marcher comme une reine. Vous allez devoir aussi apprendre les règles de savoir – vivre et le protocole de la cour royale du Lindon._

_-Amour, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue, c'était pour que je ne m'enfuie pas en courant, c'est cela?_

_-Tu as tout compris amour._ Ria Ereinion.

_-Pfffuuuuu !_ Soupira Amélie. _Et quand est ce que la torture... heu je veux dire les cours vont commencer ? _Grogna – t – elle.

_-Demain, altesse !_ Répondit Galadriel en souriant devant le manque flagrant d'entousiasme de la jeune reine.

_-Pourquoi as – tu voulu revenir ? On était pas bien seuls près du lac ?_

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et Ereinion la serra contre lui tendrement. Amélie commençant franchement à sangloter murmura dans son cou.

_-Je sais maintenant ce que tu ressentais quand tu es arrivée. Ça me fait tellement mal._

_-Chuuuut ! Meleth nìn, je serais près de toi et je t'aiderais comme tu m'as aidé. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois apprendre sur mon, je veux dire sur notre monde. Tu arriveras à t'adapter comme je l'ai fait. Et ensuite, tu apprendras à aimer ce monde comme j'ai appris à aimer le tien. Je sais que cela va être dur, mais je sais que tu es une battante et que tu vas y arriver._

Il la berça tendrement le temps que ses pleurs cessent. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls sous les effets de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Ereinion l'emporta dans sa chambre. Fingolfin salua tout le monde et trottina derrière son père. Toute l'assemblée eut un élan de pitié envers la jeune reine qui avait tout à apprendre.

Après sa petite crise de larmes, et une bonne nuit de repos, Amélie se força à se réveiller et suivit grognante son cher époux qui avait reprit un air digne et fier. Amélie le regarda un instant, puis tenta de l'imiter. Ereinion qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil eut un sourire, il était très fier d'elle, de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle plus que quiconque était digne de lui. Il s'arrêta avant de sortir de leur maison et lui dit :

_-Je t'aime mon amour, je suis tellement fier de toi._

_-Merci, mais je me sens tellement perdue._

_-Je ressentais la même chose chez toi ma douce, mais tu étais là pour me faire penser à autre chose._

_-Je voudrais que tu sois vraiment très fier de moi._

_-Mais je le suis déjà amour de ma vie._ Répondit – il en lui embrassant la paume de la main.

_-Aide – moi, apprend moi à marcher comme vous ! _

_-D'accord ma douce._

Il lui fit tout un cours sur comment marcher et l'aida en lui demandant de marcher avec un gros livre sur la tête sans le faire tomber. A la fin de la journée, elle était complètement affamée et dévora ce que son elfe lui avait préparé. 3 Semaines furent nécessaire avant que la jeune femme soit capable de marcher dignement. Alors que le soir tombait, Amélie décida de se changer, mais demanda à Ereinion de l'attendre en bas des escalier. Son elfe un peu étonné fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, puis après une attente de 20 mn, il sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol. Fingolfin qui était à côté de lui tenta de faire un sifflement admiratif, mais sans grand succés. Amélie portait une robe rouge assez courte, enfin elle arrivait à mi – cuisse, avec de fine bretelle et un décoleté qui découvrait la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait ramené sa lourde chevelure brune sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon lâche laissant échapper quelques mèches qui retombaient élégament de chaque côté de son visage. Quand elle arriva devant lui, elle lui dit :

_-J'avais acheté cette robe pour nos 6 ans de mariage, elle te plaît ?_

_-Si elle me plaît ? Elle est magnifique et toi tu es magnifique._ Répondit Ereinion en la regardant de haut en bas avec un air amoureux sur son visage.

Les autres elfes regardaient horrifiés la robe plus que courte qui ne cachait presque rien. Ereinion voyant les regards leur dit :

_-Dans le monde d'où nous venons, c'est la mode, et quand j'ai vu cette robe dans le magasin, je l'ai trouvé parfaite pour ma reine._

Il clotura cette douce déclaration en l'embrassant tendrement. Il lui donna le bras et Amélie avec un sourire amoureux, posa doucement sa main dessus comme le lui avait dit son amoureux. Il l'emmena vers la salle à manger et tous les elfes de sexes masculins ouvraient de grands yeux baveurs, mais avant même de dire quoique se soit, le regard noir d'Ereinion leur envoyait le message « _attention chasse gardée_ ». Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les deux souverains de Caras Caradhon ouvrirent de grands yeux, ils n'auraient jamais cru la voir dans cette tenue siiiiii dévêtu. Après le repas où Ereinion et Amélie ne firent strictement pas attention aux autres, ils rentrèrent chez eux et réussirent à être plus discret dans leur amour et personne même pas leur fils ne les entendirent.

Le lendemain, ils eurent la surprise de voir des vêtements dignes de 2 puissants souverains sur le coffre. Ereinion aida Amélie à s'habiller, tandis qu'Amélie égalisait les pointes de son elfe qui avaient tendance à partir dans tous les sens. En effet, Ereinion lui avait demandé de ne pas lui couper les cheveux, car il voulait les avoir à nouveau long. Ereinion lui dit :

_-Aujourd'hui, sera ton premier cours de maintient avec Dame Galadriel._

_-D'accord, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir de toute la journée, c'est cauchemardesque._

_-Mais non amour de ma vie, tu vas voir que bientôt tu n'en auras plus besoin et nous resterons ensembles toute la journée. Et je sais que tu vas réussir, tu es la meilleure._

_-Merci, mais tu n'es très pas objectif!_

_-Pas très objectif ? Qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Qui m'a protéger des furies qui peuplent ton monde ? Fingolfin ?_

_-Ben... heuu... _

_-Tu es tout pour moi, toi seule détient les clés de mon coeur et de mon âme._

_-Merci!_

Amélie se redressa de toute sa taille et tous les deux descendirent avec grâce les escaliers qui conduisaient à leur demeure. Leur fils eut un sourire fier quand il vit sa mère descendre les escaliers au bras de son père. Il s'approcha d'eux, serra sa mère dans ses bras en disant :

_-Nana, tu es la plus belle nana du monde_

_-Et toi, tu es le plus merveilleux fils qu'une mère pourrait rêver d'avoir._

_-Ta mère a raison yondo nìn._

_-Tu viens avec nous ?_

_-Oh oui, nana!_

Tous les trois partirent pour la salle du trône. Dès qu'ils furent sur le talan, Amélie attrapa Fingolfin et le porta. Il se mit à se plaindre devant tous les elfes étonnés par ce que venait de faire la jeune reine.

_-Nana ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !_

_-Meleth nin, pourquoi le portes - tu ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que 100 m de vide, voilà pourquoi !_ Gronda Amélie d'un ton menaçant.

Galadriel et Celeborn ouvraient de grands yeux devant la furie qu'était devenu Amélie, une tigresse protégeant son petit. Ereinion la regardait avec un amour encore plus grand si cela était encore possible. Il lui dit en l'embrassant tandis que leur fils soupirait comme un pauvre malheureux :

_-Meleth nìn, tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère._

Amélie eut un petit sourire de victoire devant le regard énamouré de son elfe. Galadriel eut un grand sourire face au caractère surprotecteur de la jeune femme. Fingolfin ne put que serrer le cou de sa mère et se laisser faire, quoiqu'il demanda :

_-Nana ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'j'marche ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux en aucun cas voir mon seul et unique enfant transformé en crêpe en bas de l'arbre. J'ai perdu ta soeur, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon premier, tu as été conçu chez tes grands parents à Paris, y.. yondo nìn._

_-D'accord nana ? Quand je pourrais y aller seul ?_

_-Quand ton arrière petite fille aura fêté ses 10 000 ans._ Lança Amélie d'un ton très sérieux.

Ereinion pouffa de rire et embrassa sa petite famille. Fingolfin adorait rester entre ses parents. Ce qu'il aimait surtout c'était de caresser les cheveux de sa mère. Et il adorait se serrer contre contre le corps chaud et puissant de son père. Il pouvait rester des heures dans les bras de ses parents. Les souverains de la Lothlòrien voyait bien que la jeune reine était nerveuse et passait son temps à regarder le vide de peur de faire un mauvais pas. Donc ils décidèrent d'abréger sa souffrance moral et dirent :

_-Altesse, je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise dans la clairière._

Amélie poussa un soupire de soulagement pas du tout discret qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Pourtant, Galadriel comprenait ce sentiment car elle l'avait souvent ressenti avec sa fille Celebrian. Quand ils furent redescendu, Amélie relâcha son fils qui cria de joie. Elle eut un doux sourire en voyant son fils aussi heureux. Tous les 3 suivirent les souverains de la Lothlòrien jusqu'à la clairière. Il y avait là – bas 3 elfes qu'Amélie n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'Ereinion lui reconnaissait. 2 des 3 elfes avaient l'air furieux quant au 3 ème, une foule d'émotion passait sur son visage marqué par les ans. Amélie fut très étonnée en remarquant que le vieil homme était un vieil elfe. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un elfe vieux, avec des rides et tout ce qui était l'apanage de la vieillesse. Elle lisait maintenant sur son visage un bonheur immense. Il se précipita vers Ereinion et le serra contre lui en criant :

_-Ereinion, mellon nìn. Oh ! Ereinion. Tu nous a fait tellement peur. J'ai, non, nous avons cru que tu étais mort. Que Sauron t'avais tué. _Le viel elfe avait maintenant les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues parcheminés par l'âge.

_-Mais je l'ai été durant plus d'une semaine Cirdan mellon nin. _Répondit Ereinion en le serrant contre lui comme on serre un père.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Cirdan voyant Amélie et Fingolfin demanda :

_-Ereinion mon ami, qui est ces deux jeunes elfes près de toi ?_

_-Cirdan, je te présente ma épouse Amélie et mon fils, Fingolfin Sébastien Barnier Gilgalad._

_-Ta femme et ton fils !_ S'exclama le vieil elfe très étonné.

_-Oui, Cirdan mon ami. _

_-TON fils ! Et TA femme !_ Cracha la femme elfe ulcérée.

_-Oui, Linwen._

_-Et moi alors ? Tu m'as oublié._

_-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Linwen alors qu'Amélie est la femme de ma vie._

_-Meleth nin, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?_ Lui demanda Amélie un sourcil froncé et les mains sur les hanches.

_-Heu... peut – être que j'étais déjà fiancé._

_-Oui et moi qui pensais que tu étais un elfe conservateur et bé, tu es très moderne._ Lui sussura – t – elle au creux de l'oreille et en lui embrassant la joue.

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ Demanda Ereinion un espoir fou faisant battre son coeur.

_-J'aurais pu t'en vouloir à la maison, mais maintenant, je te comprends et je suis fière que tu m'aies choisi et je ne t'en aime que plus._ Elle l'embrassa passionnément concluant ainsi sa déclaration qui raisonnait comme un chant de victoire aux oreilles de son elfe.

Linwen bavait de rage en voyant Amélie qui bécotait bienheureusement son amour d'elfe. L'autre elfe au cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris était plus méfiant et lui demanda :

_-Comment avez – vous pu épouser une mortelle ?_

_-Elle m'a sauvé la vie Elrond. Elle est digne de moi, digne de ma lignée et elle l'a prouvé en luttant contre Sauron qu'elle a vaincu 3 fois de suite. Et puis je l'aime et c'est une raison suffisante._

_-Ereinion a raison, cela est suffisant!_ Lança Galadriel se mettant du côté de la femme d'Ereinion.

_-Mais...!_

_-Je suis la fille de Finarfin roi des Noldor de Valinor et pourtant j'ai épousé Celeborn un elfe gris de Doriath qui était digne de ma lignée car il m'aimait et m'aime encore._

Amélie pouffa de rire quand elle vit la pointe des oreilles de Celeborn rougir. Elle murmura pour les seules oreilles d'Ereinion :

_-Celeborn est toujours amoureux fou de sa femme. C'est trop mignon. Il faudrait fêter leur anniversaire de mariage._ Dit – elle légèrement plus fort.

_-Comme Francis et Samantha, pour leur 2 ans de mariage ?_

_-Oui, on leur avait offert un voyage aux bermudes tout frais payés._

_-Oui, je m'en souviens, ils en ont pleuré de joie._

_-C'était tellement émouvant. On pourrait faire la même chose pour eux._

Amélie se tue quand elle remarqua l'abscence de réponse d'Ereinion. Elle tourna la tête et vit Galadriel et Celeborn qui la regardaient avec une heureuse stupéfaction. Amélie eut un sourire impertinent qui fit sourire les 2 souverains. Mais son sourire disparut quand elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un, son fils. Son petit bébé avait disparu. Elle se précipita vers Haldir et lui demanda :

_-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ?_

_-Heu... Non, Altesse._

Amélie commençait vraiment à paniquer, Ereinion lui prit la main en lui disant :

_-Calmes – toi amour._

_-CALMES – TOI ! Dois – je te rappeler qu'il s'est noyé dans la rivière. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre._

Celeborn et Galadriel furent horrifiés en entendant le cri de désespoir de la jeune femme. Ereinion la serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-On va aller le chercher._

Soudain il sentit Amélie se tendre dans ses bras. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle regardait le ciel le visage d'une inquiétante pâleur. Il fit la même chose suivit par tous les autres et tous virent la même chose. Fingolfin qui jouait à l'équilibrise sur l'une des plus hautes branches du Mallorn. Amélie s'écarta légèrement d'Ereinion et hurla :

_-FINGOLFIN NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !_

Ereinion et Amélie en bons parents affolés lâchèrent les autres elfes et foncèrent dans l'escalier afin d'attraper leur fils avant qu'il ne se transforme en crèpe en fin de chute. Quand ils arrivèrent au dernier niveau, ils virent horrifiés que leur fils se trouvait au milieu de la branche et n'arrivait pas à faire demi – tour. Avec une grâce féline qu'Ereinion ne lui connaissait pas, Amélie bondit sur la branche. Puis, avec une très grande rapidité, elle se retrouva derrière son fils. Elle l'attrapa, le plaça sur son épaule, fit rapidement demi – tour et se retrouva devant Ereinion qui finissait de paniquer. Quand Amélie et Fingolfin furent sur le talan, Amélie s'assit sur une des marches, plaça son fils sur ses genoux et lui colla la pire des fessées qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné. Fingolfin pleurait de douleur et de honte tandis qu'Ereinion tapait du pied. Quand la fessée fut terminée, Ereinion le disputa longuement lui interdisant définitivement de monter dans une branche.

A suivre


	22. chapitre 22

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Debbie** : Hey, Fingolfin a fait une bétise, il doit en payer les conséquences. Et oui, je continue n'aies pas peur.

**Uruviele** : Oui, j'aime bien les décrire en plus humains, moins froids qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. Et quant à la suite, la voilà.

**Electra97 **: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que le prochain te plaise autant bien qu'il soit plus sombre que les précédents.

**Gedauphin **: Merci, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire ce plaise et comme je l'ai dit à Debbie, il devait être puni pour sa désobéissance, mais ça va se calmer bien vite tu vas voire en lisant ce nouveau chapitre.

**Sinwen Periedhel** : Alors sache que Linwen n'existe pas, elle est tout droit sortit de on imagination fertile, car Tolkien ne dit pas si Ereinion est fiancé ou même marié mais on sait, qu'il n'a pas de descendant. Pour l'instant, je ne me concentre que sur leur petite vie en Lorien, je verrais plus tard peut – être.

Maintenant que les RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite bonne lecture .

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru, mais où ai - je attéri ?

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Les souverains de la Lothlòrien, d'Imladris, Cìrdan et Linwë attendirent plus de 20 mn avant que la famille ne descende. Amélie tenait son fils qui pleurait encore en demandant pardon à ses parents. Ils comprirent que le petit garçon avait dû s'être fait secoué les puces par ses parents. Le visage d'Amélie était fermé, mais Galadriel lisait au fond de ses yeux une immense douleur. L'enfant pleurait en serrant le cou de sa mère toujours en colère :

_-Nannnnnnaaaaaaaaa...iiiiihhhhhhhhh... Je voulais m'amuser... iiiiiiiihhhhhhh... C'est touuuuuuuuut !_

_-Tu t'amuse sur la terre ferme et pas sur une branche en haut d'un arbre._ Trancha Amélie devant son époux qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cette colère, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus douloureux, de plus ancien.

_-Mais pourquoi ?_ Gémit – il d'une toute petite voix.

Amélie reposa son fils sur le sol et explosa :

_-PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CELA QUE MA PETITE SOEUR S'EST TUEE. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, tu comprends ?_ Termina – t – elle plus calmement.

_-Oui nana, c'est promis je ne recommencerai plus._ Jura le petit garçon en séchant ses larmes avec la manche de sa tunique. _Nana ?_ Demanda – t – il doucement à sa mère qui continuait à trembler.

Il était très inquiet, car sa mère était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux menaçaient de libérer des flots de larmes. Elle luttait visiblement contre les pleurs.

_-Oui, mon ange ? _Répondit – elle en lui faisant un sourire hésitant.

_-Comment elle s'appelait ta petite soeur ?_

_-Elle s'appelait Fleur. C'était ma soeur jumelle._ Avoua d'une toute petite voix Amélie en s'effondrant sur un banc une sourde douleur se lisant dans ses yeux.

_-Ta soeur jumelle, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?_ Demanda Ereinion en s'asseyant près d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Galadriel, Elrond, Celeborn et Cirdan s'assirent près d'elle et écoutèrent la révélation de la jeune femme. Linwen fulminante était déjà partie afin de retenir ses cris de rage. Fingolfin s'assit en se tortillant sur les genoux de Cirdan qui souriait doucement et écoutait ce que lui disait sa mère.

_-Elle était tout mon contraire, elle avait 8 ans quand c'est arrivé. Autant j'étais calme et peu aventureuse, autant Fleur était excitée et casse – cou. C'était moi qui la retenait pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bétises. J'étais une rabat – joie comme elle disait si bien._ Commença à raconter Amélie avec un petit sourire rêveur. Sourire qui disparu quand des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

_-Mais le 27 avril 1987 à 15 heures 25, je suis arrivée une minute trop tard. Une minute et j'aurais pu la sauver, une minute !_

_-Que c'est – il passé amour ? _Demanda Ereinion en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

_-Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà dans le chêne, le vieux chêne du voisin, chez mes grands – parents. Je lui ai dit de redescendre, mais elle a rigolé et m'a traitée de poule mouillée en sautillant sur la branche. Je me suis mise à côté de l'arbre et je lui ai redemandé de descendre, mais elle continuait à sauter. Soudain, la branche a cassé. Fleur s'est rattrapé à la branche du dessus, mais elle a cassé aussi et ma petite soeur est tombé du haut de l'arbre. Elle s'est empalée sur la barrière en bois. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sang qu'il y avait sur mon pull. Il y en avait tellement. Tout ce sang._ Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

Ereinion la serrait fort contre lui tandis que les elfes regardaient la jeune femme avec émotions. Galadriel était horrifiée par ce qu'elle disait. Celeborn lui demanda doucement :

_-Elle est morte sur le coup ?_

_-Non !_ Répondit Amélie d'une toute petite voix.

_-Oh ! Par Eru !_ S'exclama Galadriel en mettant sa main devant sa bouche afin d'empêcher une autre exclamation d'horreur. Une enfant, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Mais Amélie continua à parler sans faire attention à l'exclamation de l'elfe.

_-Elle est morte au bout de 8 mois, 4 jours, 12 heures et 25 mn. 8 mois d'une agonie douloureuse. Le soir de sa mort, elle m'a demandé une chose, je m'en souviens encore malgré les années, elle m'a demandé de vivre pour elle. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, je suis devenue moins timorée, plus casse – cou, plus agressive. Je me battais avec tous ceux que je croisais. Et cela jusqu'au moment où j'en ai vraiment parlé à quelqu'un. Mais le mal était fait et j'avais la réputation de violente, tous ceux qui me croisaient m'évitaient comme la peste. Et pourtant, mes parents ont toujours été derrière moi me soutenant, ainsi que mon frère et mon autre soeur._

_-Nana ! Tu te battais ?_ Demanda Fingolfin qui avait cessé d'étrangler Cirdan pour le plus grand plaisir du vieil elfe qui appréciait beaucoup l'enfant qui ressemblait tant à son vieil ami, Fingolfin premier du nom.

_-Bien sûr !_ Répliqua Amélie avec un petit sourire, son fils avait réussi à lui rappeler d'autre chose. _J'étais la terreur du primaire, même les grands n'osaient pas se mesurer à moi._ Dit Amélie avec fierté.

_-A ta place, je ne serais pas fier de moi !_ La gronda Ereinion en la regardant sévèrement.

Amélie se mordit la lèvre inférieur en retenant un sourire. Ereinion fronça les sourcils en grogna :

_-C'est ça, moque – toi !_

_-Hey ! Si je n'avais pas été comme cela, qui aurait eu des problèmes avec 5 femelles en chaleur ? Hein ?_

_-Heuuuu... Mouis, tu as raison._

_-Mais j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison._

_-A peine modeste !_ Lança Ereinion en secouant doucement la tête tandis que Galadriel et Celeborn souriaient devant Amélie qui riait avec son époux.

Ils étaient heureux de voir que Fingolfin et Ereinion étaient capable de remonter rapidement le moral de la jeune femme. Galadriel décida de reporter le cours de maintient, la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête pour rester seule sans son époux.

_-Et oui, c'est de famille, nous sommes grands, beaux, forts, intelligents et modestes. Surtout modestes et on s'en vante._ Lança Amélie avec un grand sourire.

Ereinion explosa de rire entraînant les souverains de la Lothlòrien et Cirdan qui commençait à apprécier la jeune femme sentiment réciproque qui voyait en Cirdan un grand - père. Il était heureux que son petit protégé l'ait épousé. Fingolfin voyant que les adultes avaient réussi à calmer sa mère lui demanda :

_-Nana ? Je peux jouer avec Haldir ?_

_-D'accord, mais tu restes avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu joues dans les arbres, tu m'as compris._

_-Oui, nana !_

L'enfant sauta dans les bras de sa mère, l'embrassa et courut jouer avec Haldir. Soudain, il s'arrêta en pilant, fit demi – tour et sauta dans les bras de son père. Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage puis alla enfin jouer avec Haldir qui l'attendait patiemment un sourire sur son visage sévère. Les 7 adultes enfin 6 regardaient en souriant l'enfant qui avaient attrapé la main d'Haldir et trottinait à côté de lui en posant des tas de questions. La seule qui ne souriait pas était Linwen qui était revenue entre temps et qui était vraiment en colère. Comment cette inférieur avait pu épouser son fiancé ? D'accord dès qu'elle avait appris la mort d'Ereinion, elle avait épousé son amant. Mais quand même, son orgueil venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Son amant et mari n'était qu'un elfe alors qu'elle aurait pû épouser un roi. La vie est injuste quand même. Et cette Amélie et son bâtard n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, car maintenant qu'Amélie parlait l'elfique, elle s'était faite des amies dans la population de la Lothlòrien. Elle était même très appréciée car elle était gentille, avait de l'humour et surtout parce qu'elle faisait son possible pour s'intégrer dans ce monde tout nouveau pour elle. Même si elle faisait de temps à autre des bévues. Et la plus grosse eut lieu deux semaines plus tard. Après s'être promenés dans la cité, Ereinion amena une Amélie toute excitée dans leur maison pour se changer. Ereinion sentit que les catastrophes allaient pleuvoir, car Amélie devenait terriblement maladroite quand elle était dans cet état et ça ne loupa pas.

Cela commença dans la salle de bain, Amélie toute contente attrapa une bouteille de shampooing, mais cette dernière lui échappa des mains. Commença alors un jonglage qui dura 20 mn sous les rires d'Ereinion qui n'intervenait pas, ne voulant pas recevoir un coup dans la figure comme la dernière fois où il avait reçu une poêle en plein visage. La séance se termina par la chute de la bouteille qui explosa devant les pieds de Linwen l'arrosant d'un liquide gluant et glissant. L'elfe poussa un cri de rage sous les moqueries des autres elfes qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Ereinion pouffant de rire lui fit prendre son bain qui les fit gémir de plaisir pendant 45 mn arrosant la salle de bain et tous ceux qui passaient sous leur arbre. Après un ultime cri de jouissance, ils sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent mutuellement et s'habillèrent. Ereinion et Fingolfin riaient de voir la femme de leur vie trépigner de joie et d'impatience.

Quand ils descendirent, Amélie avait tendance à sautiller heureuse comme tout avec un sourire contagieux aux lèvres. Galadriel eut un sourire ravi en voyant la joie qui scintillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Sourire qui s'élargit quand Amélie jongla avec son pain en essayant désespérement le rattraper. Mais elle échoua lamentablement et il tomba dans la soupière créant un mini raz de marée de soupe trempant tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Fingolfin éclata de rire suivit par tout le monde sauf Amélie qui baissait la tête en se tordant les mains désolée de sa boulette.

Quand les dégâts furent réparés, les serveurs apportèrent des petits feuilletés fourrés aux légumes. Amélie papotait tranquillement avec son voisin de droite et planta sa fourchette dans le feuilleté, mais elle rata le feuilleté l'effleurant seulement. Cependant le mouvement brusque suffit à envoyer voler le feuilleté qui atterrit dans l'assiette de son voisin d'en face qui éclata de rire. Rire qui augmenta quand Amélie chercha partout son petit four. Mais quand il voulut lui rendre, Amélie répondit :

_-Non, c'est le votre. J'ai dû le manger sans le voir. Cela m'est déjà arrivée vous savez. Je parle, je parle, je parle et j'oublies complètement ce que je fais d'autre._

L'elfe qui n'était autre que Cìrdan lui dit :

_-C'est le votre, il ne voulait pas rester dans votre assiette._

_-Oh merci ! La dernière fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'ai assommé le serveur._

_-Oui, c'était pour nos 4 ans de mariage. Tu m'avais invité dans un restaurant très chic. Tu as envoyé ton crabe à la figure du chef cuisinier._ Se rappela Ereinion en pouffant de rire.

_-Ce n'était pas un crabe, mais un homard et il était encore vivant._ Rectifia Amélie en le menaçant de son doigt ce qui fit exploser de rire Ereinion.

_-Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Tu as hurlé au meurtre tellement fort que la police est arrivée et le restaurant a été fermé 3 jours plus tard._ Raconta Ereinion d'un ton rêveur tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire.

_-Oui, et toi tu as hurlé que les mortels étaient des monstres sans morale qui torturaient les pauvres bêtes sans défenses._ Tout le monde explosa de rire même Ereinion qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Fingolfin éclata de rire en entendant les souvenirs de ses parents. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, ses parents qui revenait avec un homard agressif et rosâtre. Mais Amélie n'en avait pas terminé :

_-Et puis, tu as entraîné tous les clients à prendre les homards et ils l'ont tous fait._

_-Oui, nana. Et puis quand vous êtes revenus à la maison, nous sommes allés tous les 3 à Marseille et on a libéré notre homard._ Continua Fingolfin avec un grand sourire.

_-Oui, Marmar le homard, le pauvre, on l'a mis à l'eau, mais une mouette est arrivée et l'a mangé._ Termina Amélie avec un petit air triste.

Tous les elfes avaient du mal à respirer tellement ils riaient. Ereinion, Amélie et Fingolfin respiraient la joie de vivre et le bonheur, des sentiments que les elfes ne ressentaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils ressemblaient tous les 3 aux premiers elfes, surtout Amélie et Fingolfin qui regardaient ce nouveau monde les yeux écarquillés par la curiosité. Dans le silence qui revint peu à peu, un miaulement étouffé se fit entendre. Amélie regarda son fils avec un sourire et lui dit :

_-Allez, arrête de le coincer._

_-Qui ?_ Demanda innocemment l'enfant mal à l'aise.

_-Coronfast ! Sors – le de ton pull. Il doit mourir de chaud cette pauvre bête._

Très étonnés, tout le monde regardaient l'enfant très mal à l'aise qui retira un chat noir de sous son pull. Ereinion fronça les sourcils et dit sévèrement :

_-Fingolfin ! Qu'est – ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Coronfast ?_

L'enfant soupira et répondit :

_-Qu'il devait rester dans le salon parce qu'il risquait de se perdre. Mais il sera tout seul ada._

_-Peut – être qu'il sera tout seul, mais s'il se faisait manger par un gros chien parce qu'il s'était perdu. Hein ? _Lança Amélie.

Fingolfin devint tout blanc et serra fort le chat en disant :

_-Je... je... je... vais le ramener à la maison._

L'enfant fonça vers leur maison sans entendre Amélie qui criait :

_-Ce n'est qu'une... hypothèse._

Puis, de très mauvaise foi, elle tapa légèrement la main d'Ereinion en lui disant :

_-C'est de ta faute s'il prend tout au premier degré._

_-Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda Ereinion qui sentait qu'elle voulait sortir une stupidité.

_-Parce que c'est toi qui l'a élevé !_

_-Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais !_ Dit – il avec fierté.

Amélie avec un sourire sadique lança en français :

_-_« Ah oui ! Comme ton retour d'entre les morts quand tu croyais dur comme fer que j'étais un suppôt de satan. Et que tu hurlais de terreur face à la TV ».

_-_Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh ! Lança Ereinion en lui tirant la langue.

Amélie répliqua avec un air sage :

_-Majesté, vous n'avez pas le droit de tirer la langue._

_-Oh! Toi, je vais t'apprendre la brasse coulée._ Rétorqua – t – il tandis que Galadriel éclatait de rire.

Amélie lui fit un sourire à la ultrabrite et recommença à manger. Soudain elle se tourna vers son époux et lui demanda :

_-_« Mon doudou, que va – t – on pouvoir offrir pour leur anniversaire de mariage ? »

_-_« Je n'en sais rien ma douce. » Répliqua Ereinion en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_« Pourquoi pas un chien ? C'est mignon les chiens. »

_-_« Et tu connais une adresse où on peut acheter un chien ? » Demanda Ereinion légèrement moqueur mais aussi toujours ému par la gentillesse de sa femme. Enfin quand les gens le méritaient bien sûr.

_-_« Heu... non. »

_-De quoi parlez – vous ? _Demanda Celeborn étonné du dialogue des deux amoureux dans la langue de la jeune femme.

_-De plein de chose pas très elfique hihihi !_ Ria Amélie.

_-Amélie !_ Lança Ereinion d'un ton menaçant.

_-D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. _Et Amélie se tut.

_-3... 2... 1... _Compta Ereinion.

_-Mais tu sais quoi ?_ S'exclama Amélie.

_-J'en étais sûr. Quand tu es stressée, tu es incapable de rester 3 secondes sans parler._ Ria Ereinion.

_-Je suis désolée._ Dit Amélie avec une moue qui fit fondre Ereinion.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime tel que tu es._

_-Merci mon doudou._

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis un déferlement de rire. Amélie ne comprenait pas cette hilarité collective. Elle fit le silence en leur demandant:

_-Ben pourquoi vous riez ? Chez moi, enfin, dans ma famille, c'est comme cela qu'on appelle notre âme – soeur._

Ereinion fut très ému de ce qu'avait dit SON Amélie. Il l'étreignit et l'embrassa passionnément pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme qui y répondait de tout son coeur. Les autres les voyant sur leur petit nuage très loin du commun des immortels décidèrent de les laisser à leurs activités. Les deux amoureux furent séparés par un toussotement. Quand ils descendirent de leur nuage, ils virent leur fils avec un grand sourire leur dire :

_-Ada, nana ! Le repas est terminé depuis 45 mn. Vous avez passé votre temps à vous embrasser et Elrond a dit que vous étiez trop mignon. Mais que votre mariage n'est pas valide, car il n'a pas été célébré devant les elfes. Donc vous allez être remarié dans une semaine._

_-Pourquoi une semaine ?_ Demanda Amélie tandis qu'Ereinion blêmissait en comprenant pourquoi.

_-Heu... parce qu'il faut que pendant une semaine tu te prépare ainsi qu'ada au mariage. Tu ne devras voir aucun homme et ada aucune femme pendant une semaine._ Récita l'enfant avec beaucoup d'application.

_-KWOA !_ Hurla Amélie.

Elrond avec les souverains de la Lothlòrien pouffa de rire et leur dit :

_-Leur fils vient de les mettre au courant._

_-Oui, mon ami. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, elle n'est pas encore prête pour cela._ Dit Galadriel avec sagesse approuvé par Celeborn.

A suivre


	23. chapitre 23

RARRRRRRRRRR

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je voudrais vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous sortiez vos mouchoirs, parce que ce chapitre là, n'est pas vraiment, mais pas vraiment amusant du tout. J'ai réussi à presque faire pleurer Dame Chibi quand je lui ai fait lire. Mais j'espère que même triste et dur, ce chapitre vous plaira.

Fin des RARRRRRRRRRR

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Par Eru Chapitre 23

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Quand ils vinrent séparer la petite famille, Elrond fut effaré de voir Amélie en larme. Elle fit une véritable crise en menaçant quiconque oserait la séparer de sa famille. Ereinion avec tristesse lui dit :

_-Mon aimée, cela ne va pas duré éternellement, une toute petite semaine._

_-Mais nous n'avons jamais été séparé plus d'une journée. Une semaine, je n'y arriverai pas._

_-Si tu y arriveras, tu es la plus forte et je t'aime._

Galadriel passa doucement le bras autour des épaules d'Amélie et l'amena dans une pièce à l'écart de tout sauf de son fils qui la suivait. Galadriel les laissa seul pour qu'ils se disent au revoir et Amélie dit à son fils :

_-Mon ange, tu as apporté les talkies que ton oncle Arthur t'a offert ? _

_-Oui, nana. Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu vas en donner un à ton père et l'autre à moi._

_-Mais nana c'est de la triche._ La sermonna l'enfant.

_-Une semaine, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Je n'y arriverai pas._ Dit – elle tristement.

_-D'accord nana._

Le petit garçon fonça dans sa maison et ramena l'un des appareils à sa mère et lui expliqua le fonctionnement. Ensuite, il dut partir car Galadriel revint l'emmener. L'enfant retourna dans sa maison et vit son père regarder le vide avec un air désespéré. Il courut à sa chambre et ramena l'autre appareil et dit à son père :

_-Ada, tiens._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-C'est un talky walky. Ça sert à se parler, comme un téléphone portable, mais il n'y a pas de numéro à composer._

L'enfant lui expliqua le fonctionnement en lui disant que c'était Amélie qui avait eut l'idée. Quand la nuit tomba, ils eurent une longue discussion, Amélie en larme et Ereinion desespéré de ne pas pouvoir la consoler. Malheureusement, les piles rendirent l'âme au lever du jour avant la fin de la conversation. Amélie éclata en sanglot. Elle était seule dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et on venait de lui arracher son fils et son époux, on venait de lui arracher sa seule raison de vivre. La douleur fut trop forte et elle s'évanouit. Galadriel la trouva étendue sur le sol, les joues encore baignées de larmes. Elle la mit sur le lit et la veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Galadriel eut un soupire quand elle vit le regard empli de douleur et vide de tout autre sentiment de la jeune femme. Elle tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la ramener vers eux, mais rien à faire, la jeune femme se laissait aller, elle ne se battait plus et Galadriel sentait la mort se rapprocher inlassablement de la jeune femme. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne dormait plus passant son temps sur son lit à regarder le ciel. Après 5 jours de cet enfer, Galadriel alla voir Elrond et son époux et leur dit :

_-Cela ne peut pas continuer. On doit arrêter cela !_

_-Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda froidement Elrond.

_-Parce qu'elle se laisse mourir. Elle ne mange plus, ne dors plus, ne bois plus et ne parle plus. Elle ne répond pas quand on lui pose une question et ne regarde que le ciel. Je crains vraiment pour sa vie. Nous devons les réunir ou je crains qu'elle ne meurt._

_-Mais... _Commença Elrond qui n'appréciait pas que son roi ait épousé une misérable mortelle.

_-ELROND ! _Tonna Celeborn l'oeil noir et le sourcil froncé._ Nous ne sommes pas à Imladris, mais en Lothlòrien, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Je crains la rage d'Ereinion quand il verra l'état de son épouse. Et je crains qu'il ne vous en porte rigueur._ Continua – t – il un peu plus calme, mais un tremblement de temps à autre prouvait son énervement.

_-Bien. _Grogna le semi – elfe à contre - coeur.

Galadriel alla voir Amélie et poussa un cri quand elle vit Amélie sur le lit, les veines tranchées baignant dans une mare de sang, son sang. Elle se précipita vers la jeune femme et commença à la soigner, mais en vain, son coeur ne battait déjà plus et cela depuis qu'on lui avait arraché son époux et son fils. Depuis qu'on lui avait arraché sa famille, sa seule raison de vivre. Galadriel venait de perdre une amie. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle n'arriva même pas à retenir une larme qui se mélangea au sang, fluide vitale de la jeune reine. Ereinion qui passait par là se demanda soudain pourquoi il y avait foule devant ce talan en particulier, surtout que certaine femmes pleuraient, même celle qui avait insulté son Amélie.

Ah Amélie, durant 5 jours, il avait rien que pour sa reine fait pousser le plus beau mallorn de la forêt, et avec l'aide de son fils, avait construit un talan selon les plans du premier étage de leur ancienne maison. Il avait mis une cuisine, une chambre, un salon/ salle à manger et 3 chambres pour son fils et pour les amis qui viendraient. Il avait hâte que la cérémonie se fasse pour emmener sa princesse dans leur nouveau chez eux qui avait des portes et des fenêtre. Ils pourraient ainsi faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait sans déranger personne.

Il sortit de ses douces pensées en entendant un lourd sanglot. Il avisa une jeune elfe et lui demanda :

_-Que ce passe – t – il ? Pourquoi tant de douleur et de larmes ?_

_-C'est l'épouse du roi Ereinion, elle vient de se tuer._

Ereinion sentit son coeur exploser sous la douleur. C'était faux, cela ne pouvait être que faux. Elle lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût, c'est tout. C'est faux, ce n'est pas vrais, cela ne peut être la vérité. Il fit s'écarter tout le monde, fonça dans la pièce et s'arrêta de bouger, de penser, de respirer quand il vit la femme qu'il idôlatrait blanche comme la mort. Il tremblait de plus en plus, ne sentant même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues blêmes. Il avança d'un pas mécanique comme un robot vers le lit maculé de sang, son sang, le sang de sa femme, le sang de sa reine, de la femme de sa vie, de celle qui lui avait montré tout l'amour d'une humaine. Arrivé devant le lit, il s'effondra à genoux, ne faisant même pas attention au sang qui gorgeait peu à peu son pantalon. Il approcha lentement une main tremblante vers la main blanche d'Amélie et sursauta quand il ne sentit aucune chaleur, aucune couleur, aucune vie. Ce n'était pas sa femme, c'était une poupée, c'est ça, c'était une poupée, un mannequin sans vie et sa femme, son Amélie allait sortir de derrière un voile en criant « je t'ai bien eu mon chéri » c'était ça, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il sentit peu à peu une boule se former au fond de sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement, Sa respiration s'accelera alors que la terrible vision commençait à s'incruster dans son esprit, que son cerveau commençait enfin à accepter ce qu'il voyait. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une farce, quand son regard tomba sur la main alanguie l'alliance qu'il lui avait offerte, jamais elle ne l'aurait retiré. Jamais. Il ferma les yeux, renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit tressaillir la totalité du royaume de la Lothlorien. Il se jeta sur sa femme, la serra contre lui avec force et se mit à pleurer de désespoir se moquant totalement du sang qui souillait ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage. Il la sentait complètement flasque et froide dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front, les joues, les paupières closes de son épouse, ses lèvres bleuies par la mort. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui suppliant :

_-_« Je t'en supplie mon amour. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Mais la jeune femme resta inerte dans ses bras. Ereinion en larmes la serra plus fort contre lui, sanglotant de douleur à l'idée que son âme – soeur ne parte et ne le laisse seul. Il hurlait de douleur depuis plus de 40 mn devant Galadriel en larme quand il se calma brusquement en entendant et en sentant un souffle, faible mais chaud près de son oreille. Il posa délicatement la main sur la poitrine de sa femme et sentit son coeur battre faiblement. Il se coucha près d'elle, lui apportant sa chaleur et murmurant :

_-_« Reviens ma chérie, reviens. Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi, de toujours rester avec moi, tu t'en souviens. C'était une semaine après le sacrifice de notre petite fille, tu m'avais fait cette promesse près de notre lac, la promesse de toujours rester avec moi. Tu me l'avais promis. Je t'en supplie reviens. »

Les larmes revinrent inondés le beau et noble visage de l'elfe tandis que les autres partaient laissant l'époux avec sa femme qu'ils pensaient tous être morte. Elrond s'en voulait énormément tandis que Fingolfin qui avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé, hurlait qu'il voulait rejoindre sa mère, mais Haldir le retenait. Enfin pas pour longtemps, car l'enfant lui donna un coup faisant s'évanouir les rêves de paternité de l'elfe qui le lâcha et s'effondra en poussant un plainte très aigue et en tenant ses bijoux de famille malmenées. L'enfant se faufila entre les elfes, grimpa dans le talan et quand il vit ses parents, il éclata en sanglot. Instinctivement, il fit ce qu'il avait fait quand sa mère avait perdu son petit frère ou sa petite soeur. Il se serra contre sa mère et caressa doucement ses cheveux la consolant à sa façon. La journée, puis la nuit passa éprouvante pour le père et le fils qui sentaient pourtant le rythme cardiaque de leur épouse et mère s'accélérer tout doucement, la ramenant lentement à eux, vers la vie. Le lendemain à l'aube après une horrible nuit blanche, Fingolfin vit les paupières de sa mère papillonner faiblement preuve de sa reprise de conscience. Ereinion la serrait toujours contre lui en lui embrassant le cou. Il poussa une petite exclamation de joie quand il entendit une voix faible murmurer en elfique :

_-Vous n'avez pas... honte maître elfe... de... profiter ainsi... de ma faiblesse ? _

_-Non, madame. Je n'en ai aucune honte et s'il fallait le refaire, je le referais. De plus votre honneur est sauf, car nous avons été surveillés par un cerbère plus dangereux que le plus dangereux des balrogs._

_-Quel est... donc... ce personnage... si terrible... qui me fait... frissonner... de peur._

_-Notre cher et adorable fils qui a passé toute la journée et toute la nuit à te surveiller sans jamais s'endormir._ Murmura Ereinion en lui embrassant la joue et en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Amélie embrassa doucement le front de son fils, baisa tendrement les lèvres de son époux et murmura doucement avant de partir pour le pays de Lorien :

_-Ils n'ont pas... voulu de moi... là – bas. Ils ont dit que... mon temps n'était pas... passé et que... de toute façon... jamais la mort ne voudra... de nous._

Ereinion soupira de soulagement en entendant le murmure de sa femme qui se rendormit paisiblement. Fingolfin dit à son père :

_-Ada, se serait bien si nana se réveillait à la maison et pas dans cette prison._

_-Tu as tout à fait raison, mon fils et saches que je suis très fier de toi. Tu as montré une grande force morale et physique pour supporter cette épreuve._

_-Tu sais, nana m'a dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à supporter cette période. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose._ Renifla Fingolfin sombrant dans une immense culpabilité.

_-Non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en restant le plus possible avec ta mère et en lui donnant ces appareils. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus. J'aurais dû empêcher cela, c'était beaucoup trop de chose à supporter en peu de temps, la mort de ta soeur, le départ et cette séparation. Nous nous marierons que si elle le souhaite, et si les autres ne veulent pas d'elle et bien ils se passeront de moi._ Gronda Ereinion à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller son épouse.

_-Tu as bien raison ada. Je vais préparer le lit, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord mon ange adoré._ Murmura en souriant son père qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

L'enfant tout joyeux sortit du talan et tous furent étonnés de le voir courir vers sa maison. Il entrouvrit les couvertures pour que son père puisse y mettre sa mère et aéra la pièce. Puis, il fit le petit déjeuné que sa mère adorait. Il prit 3 lembas, les émietta et en fit de la bouillie qu'il sucra avec du miel. Pas n'importe quel miel, le miel qui venait de leur talan. En effet, 2 semaines auparavant, Fingolfin avait découvert une ruche sauvage et avait ramené un peu de miel et beaucoup de piqures faisant hurler sa mère qui s'empressa de le soigner. Son père était malade de rire et lui appris comment recueillir le miel sans se faire piquer. Ça avait été la plus belle journée de sa vie, car en plus il avait fait un dessert. Il avait pris les lembas et avait voulu faire des petits gâteaux. Les gâteaux avaient été dévorés en un rien de temps. De plus, il avait fait une variante pour le petit déjeuné tout autant appréciés. Sa mère l'avait félicité pour ça ainsi que son père. Il avait été tellement heureux ce jour là. Il laissa la mixture mijoté dans la casserole et se mit à attendre ses parents.

Après que leur fils soit partit, Ereinion prit délicatement sa femme dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Tous les elfes regardaient le roi tenir son épouse contre son coeur. Elrond voulut s'approcher du couple, mais un regard noir d'Ereinion le fit reculer et ce qu'il dit d'un ton glacial lui fit terriblement mal :

_-J'ai crû penser que vous plus que quiconque auriez pû comprendre l'amour que je ressentais envers mon épouse. Elrond, le SEMI – elfe._ Il cracha presque le dernier mot afin de bien montrer qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme lui, qu'il serait toujours à part, car humain de par son père.

L'ancien bras droit d'Ereinion recula les larmes aux yeux effondré par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réagit aussi mal que Thingol avec Beren. Oui, il aurait dû comprendre, car si Beren n'avait pas épousé Luthien, lui et son frère jumeau n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Il regarda tristement le roi des Noldor emmener sa reine vers leur maison. Quand il arriva, Fingolfin lui dit :

_-Nana va mieux ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais... Hhhmmm qu'elle est cette bonne odeur ?_

_-Petit déjeuné « _made in »_ moi._ Pouffa l'enfant entraînant son père.

Tous les deux prirent un bon repas, puis recommencèrent à veiller Amélie après avoir mit sa part de côté. Elle se réveilla complètement le lendemain, totalement affamée mais elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant les valises ou plutôt les conteners sous les yeux de son elfe et de son enfant. Elle leur ordonna d'aller se reposer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient dormir et la laisser seule. Alors Amélie décida que tous les trois allaient dormir cette nuit ensemble dans le même lit. Ce qu'ils firent, car Amélie était aussi épuisée et pas en super forme. Ils dormirent longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se réveillèrent que le surlendemain complètement affamée pour Amélie qui n'avait rien mangé depuis plus d'une semaine. Quand elle ouvrit un oeil, elle vit son fils les cheveux en bataille dormir le pouce dans la bouche. Elle se retourna doucement et croisa les yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude de son époux qui murmura :

_-Comment vas – tu amour ?_

_-Je vais mieux meleth nìn, mais j'ai encore mal aux poignets. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait cela, mais j'avais tellement mal que je voulais que la douleur disparaisse à jamais. J'ai honte, car je n'ai pas pensé à vous deux. C'était égoiste de ma part. _

_-Promets – moi de ne jamais le refaire, d'accord amour de ma vie ?_

_-Je te le promets, je suis encore fatiguée, je crois que je vais encore faire la sieste, mais j'ai faim aussi._

_-Alors je vais t'apporter ce que notre fils t'a fait avec amour._

_-Merci, meleth nìn._

Il partit à la cuisine, puis revint 20 mn plus tard avec une bouillie fumante. Amélie en se tortillant réussit à s'asseoir, et réveilla tendrement Fingolfin qui ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Quand il vit que sa mère était réveillée, il se réveilla instantanément. Ereinion grimpa sur le lit et donna à chacun un bol rempli de bouillie. Amélie fermait les yeux de plaisir, elle mangeait son petit déjeuné avec délectation un peu génée par les pansements sur ses mains. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps pour finir leur repas, et quand se fut fait, Amélie se recoucha et se rendormit l'estomac bien rempli. Maintenant qu'Amélie allait mieux, les deux hommes de sa vie pouvaient penser à autre chose, et Fingolfin s'amusa avec coronfast ravi que ses vacances soient aussi longues, et surtout ravi à l'idée de ne pas retourner à l'école. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, car Ereinion sortit la tête de leur chambre et lui dit :

_-Oh Fingolfin, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais demain, tu as école._

_-KWOA ! Mais adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'aime pas l'école._

_-Allez mon fils, tu vas te faire de nouveaux camarades de classe, et puis tu vas apprendre autre chose que ce que tu apprenais dans ton ancienne école._

_-Mais et nana !_

_-Je reste près d'elle._

_-Mais je vais me perdre ?_

_-Mais non, Haldir viendra te chercher demain à 7 h 00 du matin._

_-7 h 00. Mais c'est trop tôt. _S'exclama l'enfant.

_-Mais non c'est pas trop tôt. Il faudra que tu me montres tes devoirs de vacances, j'espère que tu les as fait._ Termina Ereinion d'un ton soupçonneux.

Vexé, Fingolfin alla dans sa chambre pour ramener ses devoirs.

_-Oui, Ada, je les ai fait, tu vas voir, j'ai tout fait et... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Ereinion arriva en courant paniquer à l'idée que son fils se soit blessé, ou pire, tuer. Amélie qui s'était réveillée en sursaut, avança péniblement jusqu'à eux et explosa de rire quand elle vit son fils tenir des confettis qui auparavant étaient ses devoirs de vacances. Ereinion se pencha et observant les marques lui dit :

_-Ce sont des griffes qui ont fait cela. Le coupable s'est trahi._

Le dit-coupable arriva la queue en périscope et commença à se frotter contre le père et le fils. Fingolfin lança un regard noir au chat qui répliqua en lui léchant le nez. L'enfant n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à son chat, et il commença à lui gratouiller le haut de la tête, chose que le gros matou adorait par dessus tout. Amélie eut un regard doux, et réussit tant bien que mal à se mouvoir jusque dans son lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber et dormit comme une souche sans voir que son époux était de retour et lui recouvrit le corps d'une chaude couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Puis il retourna estimer les dégats, heureusement, seuls les exercices d'histoire avaient étés déchiquetés par le chat tout ronronnant. Soudain Fingolfin s'exclama :

_-Mais ada, j'ai tout écrit en français, pas en elfique._

_-Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

_-Comment ! Tout réécrire ?_

_-Se sera moins long puisque tu n'as qu'à traduire tes devoirs._

_-Oui, ada._ Soupira l'enfant qui se mit au travail en plein milieu du salon. Ereinion lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, puis retourna auprès de son épouse endormie.

L'enfant fit avec beaucoup de soin son travail, puis vers 17 heures, il revint vers son père tout sourire avec son travail refait. Il fut grandement félicité par Ereinion qui lui fit une tarte au pomme, ce que son fils adorait. Fingolfin lui demanda un peu inquiet:

_-Comment va nana ?_

_-Elle se repose!_

_-Je peux dire à madame Galadriel que nana va bien ?_

_-Oui, vas – y mon ange._

_-Merci ada._

L'enfant tout excité sortit en courant de la maison et courut jusqu'à la salle du trône. Tous les elfes saluaient le fils du roi des Noldor qui rentra en coup de vent dans la salle du trône faisant sursauter Galadriel et Celeborn qui regardaient l'enfant. Fingolfin pila, reprit son souffle et leur dit :

_-Nana elle va mieux, elle est en train de dormir. _

Galadriel ferma doucement les yeux cacha l'atroce douleur qui s'y voyait, mais elle ne put retenir une larme qui dévala sur sa joue. Fingolfin rajouta tout excité :

_-Mais elle va mieux, elle s'est réveillée ce matin. Ada dit qu'elle se repose, mais que demain elle pourra peut-être sortir du lit._

_-Tu veux dire qu'elle est en vie !_ S'exclama Celeborn en se levant d'un bond en même temps que son épouse.

_-Oui, monsieur Celeborn. Ada est resté près d'elle, et il lui fait une tarte aux pommes, nana adore les tartes aux pommes._

Les deux souverains se laissèrent tomber sur leur trône et poussèrent un soupire de soulagement. Galadriel dit d'une voix un peu chevrotante :

_-Allez annoncer la nouvelle au royaume, l'épouse du roi Ereinion est vivante._

_-Bien majesté. _

Le garde partit crier la bonne nouvelle. Celeborn dit à Galadriel :

_-Ma mie, leur mariage doit avoir lieu, sinon toute cette souffrance n'aura servit à rien._

_-Oui, tu as raison. Veux - tu aller leur dire ? Je ne pense pas qu'Elrond soit bien accueillit par Ereinion._

_-J'y vais de ce pas. _

Celeborn se leva mais avant de pouvoir partir, Fingolfin lui prit la main et lui dit :

_-Venez, je vais vous y conduire, c'est difficile à trouver._

Les 2 souverains pouffèrent de rire. Mais Celeborn ne ria plus du tout quand Fingolfin l'emmena au fin fond de la cité, dans un arbre immense qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Fingolfin lui dit :

_-C'est ada qui l'a fait grandir, et c'est aussi ada qui a construit la maison, pendant les 5 jours où il a été séparé de nana, il a voulu construire son petit nid d'amour, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait notre ancienne maison. _

_-Cet arbre est superbe._

_-Oui, mais nana ne l'a toujours pas vu. Ada veut lui faire la surprise. Il faudra rien dire. D'accord ?_

_-Promis, je ne dirais rien._ Répliqua Celeborn en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amusé.

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Pegases** : Oui, je sais que le chapitre était assez dure, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre la pauvre amélie craque, elle n'a pas encore fait le deuil de sa fille et elle mettra du temps avant de reprendre vraiment goût à la vie. Quant à Fingolfin et l'école, ce sera pour un autre chapitre je le crains. Mais bon, le chapitre qui arrive est aussi bien et légèrement plus long que ce que je voulais faire d'abord. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Demoness Lange ou quand j'ai la flemme de signer** : Tsss, c'est pas bien ça, mais bon, personne n'est parfait. Allons, répondons à ta review. Justement, j'ai compté sur cette absence de donnée. Réfléchit bien, tu as porté pendant 7 mois un enfant, tu prêtes à l'accueillir et là tu le perds. Des familles se brisent après une perte pareille. Là, les événement se sont précipités, elle a perdu son enfant, elle est devenue une elfe, elle se retrouve en Terre du Milieu et on lui arrache sa famille. Tu vois j'ai fais en sorte que le monde d'Amélie ne tourne qu'autour de son époux et de son fils pour qu'elle ne pense plus à la mort de sa fille. Ça a duré un temps et puis d'un coup, elle a craqué ! Voili-voilou. Et il faut bien que certaines fics fassent réfléchir les lecteurs. Ce n'est pas bons de tout donner sur un plateau.

**Uruviele** : Désolé, mais c'était voulu et quand à la suite, la voilà.

**Kaena Almariel :** Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris. Souvent je regarde ce que je fais, et je trouve ça très nul, mais ça me rassure de savoir que mes fics plaisent. Et j'espère que le chapitre suivant va te plaire .

**Gedauphin **: Comme pour Uruviele, désolé, et quant à la suite, la voilà.

**Sinwen** : Il est trop chou hein ! L'émouvation ! Merci pour cette palme qui me touche beaucoup, snirf ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**gwladys **: Je te remercie de ces qualificatifs et j'espère que ce que je t'ai dit t'a aidé. Bon ben, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous dis bonne lecture .

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּPar Eru chapitre 24

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Soudain devant Celeborn éberlué, un escalier apparut autour de l'arbre s'enroulant autour du tronc comme un serpent plat. Fingolfin s'y engagea suivit par Celeborn. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, et une bonne odeur de tarte assaillit leurs odoras développés. Fingolfin courut dans la cuisine et vit son père embrasser langoureusement sa mère qui était assise sur la table. Celeborn eut un autre soupire de soulagement en les voyant et leur dit :

_-Ereinion, Amélie, c'est vraiment une joie de vous voire ensemble. Nous avons vraiment eu peur que vous ne soyez morte._

_-Monsieur Celeborn, pas besoin de parler à nana et à ada. Les vieux amoureux sont sourds comme des pots._ Lança Fingolfin avec un sourire tandis que Celeborn retenait un rire de justesse.

Amélie se dégagea doucement et lentement de l'étreinte de son époux. Elle était encore faible et lui dit :

_-Mon fils rappelle – moi de te jeter dans le lac._

_-D'accord nana. Monsieur Celeborn est venu. Je vais jouer dans ma chambre._

_-A tout à l'heure mon ange._

_-Que voulez – vous Celeborn ?_ Demanda froidement Ereinion.

_-Galadriel et moi – même avons discuté et nous avons décidé de célébrer votre union demain._

_-Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon époux._ Protesta Amélie un peu effrayé

_-Vous ne serez séparés qu'une matiné, le temps de vous préparer tous les deux et ensuite vous serez unis selon les lois elfiques et là, personne ne pourra discuter ce mariage._

Amélie regarda Ereinion. Elle n'était pas trop chaude à l'idée de se séparer de son époux et surtout de se marier devant les elfes. Amélie dit :

_-Je sens que ça va mal se passer ?_

_-Vous croyez ?_ Demanda Celeborn un peu intrigué.

_-Oui, parce qu'à un moment, on dit s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de ce mariage et là tout le monde va vouloir nous séparer._

_-Mais non !_ La calma Ereinion.

_-Moi, je vous dit que si. Il y a déjà Elrond qui me déteste._

_-Heuuu..._

_-Et bien, nous sauterons ce passage._ Lança Ereinion à Celeborn qui accepta d'un clin d'oeil discret.

Ereinion se rapprocha de Celeborn et se serra fort contre lui, comme on serre un ami de longue date.

_-Merci, Celeborn mellon nìn. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre mon épouse, mais si les elfes du Lindon réagissent aussi mal qu'Elrond, alors ils pourront allez se trouver un autre roi. Car je resterai ici, là où mon épouse et moi – même sommes les bienvenues._

_-Vous serez toujours les bienvenues Ereinion. Ton épouse nous a montré sa force malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle a eu à supporter. Elle est plus que digne de toi._ Répondit doucement le roi des galadhrim un peu ému de l'étreinte amical d'Ereinion.

_-Merci, Celeborn. Oh ! Pourrais-tu dire à ton épouse que mon fils commencera ses classes après – demain. _

_-Mais bien sur. Je vous laisse ensemble._Les salua Celeborn qui voulait les laisser tranquille.

_-Tu ne veux pas une part de tarte._ Demanda Ereinion en sentant que la-dite tarte était presque prête.

_-C'est vraiment toi qui les fait ? _Demanda Celeborn très intrigué.

_-Bien sur, Amélie ne sait strictement pas cuisiner. Mais elle fait des merveilles avec de la peinture et des fusains._

_-Merci mon aimé. Bon, je crois que je vais aller me reposer, je suis encore fatiguée._

Avec un dernier sourire, la jeune femme repartit lentement vers sa chambre, laissant les hommes discuter entre eux. Ereinion avait tendance à regarder vers elle pour voir si elle arrivait à revenir dans leur chambre et dans leur lit sans problème. Celeborn eut un doux sourire en voyant la prévenance du roi des Noldor. Ils discutèrent du mariage, de ce qu'ils devraient dire. Puis la discussion passa sur la cuisine d'Ereinion quand Galadriel en entrant lui demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui faisait cela. Ereinion leur expliqua qu'Amélie était capable de faire exploser une cuisine en voulant faire cuire des pates. Les deux elfes pouffèrent de rire quand Ereinion leur raconta ses premiers jours chez Amélie et toutes les catastrophes qui étaient arrivées. Ereinion ne s'arrêta pas de parler, même pas quand il dut sortir la tarte du four. Mais il se tut quand il n'entendit plus un bruit. Il se retourna et vit Galadriel et Celeborn qui regardaient la tarte avec envie. Le grand roi des Noldor pouffa de rire et dit:

_-Je vais aller chercher Fingolfin, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de goûter à ça. _

_-Je vais voir si votre épouse est réveillée. _Dit Galadriel en se levant tandis que Celeborn lorgnait sur la tarte.

_-Mais s'il vous plaît, si elle dort ne la réveillez pas, elle est encore épuisée._

_-D'accord Ereinion._

_-Merci._

Ereinion alla chercher son fils qui jouait avec Coronfast dans sa chambre, tandis que Galadriel allait voir Amélie. La reine des Galadhrim eut la joie de voir Amélie serrer contre elle un oreiller, la poitrine se soulever régulièrement au rythme du souffle paisible de la jeune mère. Galadriel ne put se retenir et remit tendrement une mèche derrière l'oreille pointue d'Amélie. Galadriel eut un doux sourire, puis embrassa tendrement la jeune elfe sur le front, comme une mère embrasse son enfant. Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit une voix ensommeillée lui demander :

_-La tarte est prête ?_

_-Oui, Amélie. Elle n'attends que vous altesse._ Pouffa Galadriel.

_-Galadriel ?_ Demanda Amélie encore très endormi.

_-Oui altesse ?_

_-Vous êtes mon amie, alors puis – je vous tutoyer ?_

_-Ce serait avec plaisir votre altesse._

_-Merci, Galadriel. Alors tu pourrais aussi me tutoyer, et m'appeler seulement Amélie._

_-D'accord Amélie. Ereinion doit nous attendre, tu veux que je t'aide à aller dans le salon ?_

_-Hhhhhmmmm ! Oui s'il te plait. Merci._

Galadriel aida la jeune femme à se lever et à aller dans le salon, là elles virent Celeborn découper la tarte devant le regard impatient de Fingolfin. Ereinion lui terminait la crème anglaise. Amélie avec l'aide de Galadriel s'assit difficilement sur le plus confortable des sièges, puis observa avec un sourire son petit monde. Fingolfin monta doucement sur son siège et se serra contre elle tentant de ne pas trop la gêner. Quand Ereinion eut terminé la crème, il l'apporta dans une petite saucière et fit un large sourire à son épouse qui avait l'air un peu moins fatiguée. Il déposa la crème sur la table, et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Puis tous les 5 firent un sort à la tarte. Les 2 souverains de la Lothlòrien abreuvèrent le roi des Noldor de compliments sur sa façon de cuisiner. En moins de 10 mn, la tarte fut engloutit ainsi que la crème pour la plus grande joie des convives.

Maintenant que le goûter était terminé, Amélie demanda à Galadriel si elle n'avait pas de robe qu'elle pourrait emprunter pour le mariage, tandis qu'Ereinion demandait à Celeborn une tunique digne de son épouse. Les souverains rassurèrent les 2 anciens futurs mariés en leur disant que tout était prêt, mais qu'ils devraient venir dans le palais. Mais Galadriel changea brusquement d'avis et dit à Ereinion de retrouver Celeborn dans le palais tandis qu'Amélie resterai ici pour se changer et ainsi elle ne se fatiguerait pas trop. Amélie était folle de joie, usant de ce fait le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Elle se mit à bailler, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et elle s'endormit profondément en tenant tendrement son fils dans ses bras. Fingolfin réussit à sortir de l'enlacement de sa mère et laissa son père la coucher. Ereinion après avoir salué joyeusement les souverains de la Lothlòrien, recommença à veiller sa femme tout en préparant le dîné du soir. Fingolfin fit la table pour deux, mais prépara aussi un plateau pour sa mère au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Quand Galadriel et Celeborn retournèrent dans la salle du trône, la reine fondit en larme et fut consolée par son époux très ému lui aussi.

_-Meleth nìn, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre, je la vois comme ma fille. Je la vois comme Celebrian. Je t'en supplies dis – moi qu'ils vont rester ici._

_-C'est à Ereinion et à Amélie de faire ce choix. Mais de la manière où vont les choses, je pense qu'Ereinion préférera protéger sa famille et son épouse que reprendre le titre de roi du Lindon. Surtout après la réaction d'Elrond. Si lui réagit de la sorte, les autres risquent de réagir encore plus mal. A part Cirdan qui adore Amélie._

_-Je ne veux pas les perdre. Ils sont tellement gentils._

Celeborn réussit après de nombreuses heures de sanglots à calmer sa royal épouse et tous les deux allèrent se reposer attendant avec une certaine hâte le lendemain et le mariage d'Amélie et d'Ereinion.

Le lendemain, Ereinion fut réveillé par Fingolfin qui le secouait dans tous les sens devant Celeborn qui tentait désespérément de ne pas trop rire de même que Galadriel qui avait amené avec elle une dizaine de servantes qui allaient se faire une joie de chouchouter la future reine des Noldor. Ereinion ouvrit enfin un oeil et grogna dans une langue inconnue des mortels et des immortels de quelconques paroles. Mais il se réveilla d'un bond quand il entendit un léger rire qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous, le rire de sa douce. Il la regarda avec un immense sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui caressa avec une immense tendresse ses cheveux et lui demanda :

_-Meleth nìn, veux – tu que Fingolfin reste avec toi ?_

_-Non, je préfèrerais qu'il reste avec toi. Que vous soyez entre hommes._

_-D'accord, mais tu écoutes ce que te dis Galadriel._

_-Oui nana !_

_-Gamine._ Pouffa Ereinion en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement, embrassa encore sa femme, puis sortit du Talan accompagné de son fils à la suite de Celeborn. Amélie tenta de se relever, mais Galadriel l'en empêcha en lui disant :

_-Je suis désolée Amélie, mais avant de pouvoir te lever, il va falloir manger._

Amélie fit un immense sourire à Galadriel et mangea autant qu'elle le put, puis enfin le repas terminé, la reine des Galadhrims, lui permis de se lever afin que les servantes lui fassent faire sa toilette. Elle eut droit à la totale, gommage de la peau de tout le corps, bain d'argile pour assouplir sa peau, puis elles lui massèrent tout le corps avec de la crème hydratante et des huiles essentielles. Pendant sa toilette et devant les servantes émues de sa fragilité, Amélie s'endormit. Quand son corps fut prêt, les servantes se mirent à laver ses cheveux avec un shampooing à base de fleur d'Elanor, puis lui firent un masque à base de jaune d'oeuf, d'huile de noix de mallorn et d'eau de la Nimrodel afin de réparer ses cheveux abîmés par les violentes émotions et le voyage qu'elle avait fait. Puis elles lui rincèrent les cheveux avec l'eau de la Nimrodel puis lui séchèrent tellement doucement les cheveux que la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Galadriel eut un doux sourire, et la mort dans l'âme, elle dut réveiller la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'habille. Amélie papillonna des paupières, puis réussit à se lever permettant ainsi aux servantes de l'habiller avec une robe blanche de mariée. Pas n'importe qu'elle robe blanche, mais celle que Galadriel portait le jour de son mariage d'avec Celeborn. Quand elle fut habillée, les servantes la firent s'asseoir sur un magnifique siège et la coiffèrent. De nouveau Amélie s'endormit laissant les servantes coiffer ses épais cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés. Elles lui firent une coiffure d'une élégance rare qui laissait dévoiler sa nuque gracile. Elles laissèrent 2 mèches libres qui tombaient avec élégance de chaque côté de son visage. Puis pour parfaire leur chef d'oeuvre, elles maquillèrent légèrement le visage de la future jeune reine. Très fière de leur travail, les servantes eurent un doux sourire qui disparut quand elles virent les deux grandes cicatrices rouges qui couraient le long des poignets d'Amélie preuve de sa tentative de suicide.

Les servantes et Galadriel cherchèrent le moyen de cacher ses horribles marques mais de façon artistique. Une servante trouva le moyen. Elle sortit en courant du talan, fonça chez elle et ramena deux larges bracelets en argent que lui avait offert sa mère pour son mariage. Elle les plaça sur les poignets d'Amélie et on ne vit plus une seule marque. Galadriel félicita doucement et gentiment la jeune servante qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Galadriel lui demanda quelle récompense elle souhaierait avoir et la jeune elfe lui répondit :

_-Simplement être au service de l'épouse du roi Ereinion votre majesté._

_-Je suis d'accord pour ma part, mais il faudrait demander à la principale concernée quand elle se réveillera. Elle était vraiment épuisée. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amélie se réveilla toute étonnée de s'être endormie. Galadriel lui fit un grand sourire, puis lui posa avec douceur le diadème princier qui permettait de tenir le voile, puis les servantes installèrent le voile. Amélie n'osait plus du tout bouger pour ne pas gâcher ce que venait de faire les jeunes femmes. Galadriel tenta difficilement de retenir son rire devant l'attitude guindée de la jeune femme. Elle prit la main d'Amélie et l'amena devant un immense miroir. L'air ébloui d'Amélie fut pour les elfes le meilleur des remerciements. Amélie se tourna vers Galadriel et les jeunes servantes et bafouilla :

_-Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. A part merci. Vous m'avez transformé en princesse de conte de fée. C'est magnifique. Merci, merci pour tout. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?_

La jeune servante regarda Galadriel qui accepta d'un signe de tête puis demanda à Amélie :

_-Et bien votre altesse, je me nomme Altaria et je souhaiterais me mettre à votre service comme dame de chambre._

_-Heuuu... C'est que je n'en ai jamais eu. Que doivent faire les dames de chambres ?_

_-Vous servir votre altesse. Vous aidez pour votre toilette, votre coiffure, pour vous aider à vous habiller._

_-Heu... Mais si vous faites ça, que va faire Ereinion, il adore... Mais peut – être voudrait – il faire autre chose. Nous allons y réfléchir, car ce n'est pas simplement moi qui suis concernée, mais toute ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas un refus de ma part._

_-Bien votre altesse. _Répondit la jeune elfe qui était quand même bien déçu pensant que la future reine ne la voulait pas à son service.

_-Amélie, c'est l'heure._

_-Bien Galadriel._

Les deux femmes quittèrent le talan entourées par les servantes qui les emmenèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie où l'attendait Ereinion nerveux comme un tout jeune marié sous les rires de Celeborn et Cirdan qui n'avaient jamais vu le grand roi des Noldor aussi fébrile. Il se rongeait les sangs devant son fils qui était très calme. Fingolfin lui dit :

_-Mais ada, nana elle ne risque rien. Madame Galadriel est avec elle. Et puis je suis sûr que nana elle est encore plus belle qu'avant._

_-Tu as raison, mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu marcher et respirer, j'aurais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et je... Oh par Eru ..._

Il se tut quand il vit arriver sa femme, sa splendide et magnifique femme dans une superbe robe de mariée. Elle était tellement belle, plus belle que toute les femmes elfiques, plus belles que les étoiles dans le ciel, la représentation de Varda sur la Terre du Milieu. Comme la première fois, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle, il se noyait dans les magnifiques yeux de sa splendide femme. Certaines elfes se préparèrent à briser l'union mais elles furent déçus car Celeborn zapa cette phrase et les 2 amoureux devinrent, après l'avoir fait devant les hommes et la loi, mari et femme. Ils scellèrent leur seconde union par un long, très long baisé. En fait, ils oublièrent complètement les autres, et Celeborn dut toussoter pour les ramener sur terre.

Fingolfin pouffait de rire devant l'air hébêté de ses parents. Elrond au nom du peuple du Lindon ceignit le front d'Ereinion de la couronne du Royaume du Lindon, car depuis sa disparition, personne d'autre ne lui avait succédé comme souverain des Noldor. Ensuite, les elfes apportèrent la couronne qu'ils avaient forgé rapidement pour Amélie, mais Fingolfin posa la couronne elfique qu'il trouvait très moche par terre et donna à son père la couronne de sa mère. Galadriel pouffa de rire quand elle vit la tête des elfes devant l'action du fils du souverain des Noldor. Certains elfes poussèrent des exclamations outragés et d'autres, des exclamations éblouies en voyant la couronne qui trônait fièrement sur la tête d'Amélie rougissant sous le regard amoureux et émerveillé de son mari. Ereinion la serra contre lui et l'embrassa longuement personne ne les interrompit, à part Fingolfin qui leur dit :

_-Ada, nana. Vous avez fini ? J'ai faim._

_-Mon petit amour ?_

_-Oui nana ?_

_-Rappelle – moi de te noyer dans une des fontaines._

_-D'accord nana._

L'enfant éclata de rire et sauta dans les bras de son père, sa mère étant encore trop faible pour tenir quoique se soit. Galadriel et Celeborn prirent Fingolfin des bras d'Ereinion qui lui prit sa femme dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne se fatigue pas plus et tous allèrent vers la salle à manger. Galadriel et son époux adoraient le fils d'Ereinion qui le leur rendait bien. Car il avait vraiment apprécié le fait qu'ils aient été là quand sa mère avait été au plus mal. Il entoura le cou de Galadriel lui racontant toute sa petite vie, pour la plus grande joie de la reine. Les parents du petit moulin à parole discutaient tendrement aussi et personne ne pouvait s'approcher d'Amélie pour la féliciter et encore moins Elrond, Ereinion y veillait comme un lion protège sa progéniture. Galadriel comprenait parfaitement Ereinion, si Celeborn avait été dans le même état, elle aurait tout fait pour le protéger et vis - versa.

Arrivés devant la grande table, Amélie pâlit et s'évanouit brusquement. Paniqué, Ereinion la porta dans une autre pièce suivit par les souverains de la Lothlorien très inquiets accompagné d'un médecin elfique qui osculta la jeune mariée. Il se redressa et leur dit :

_-Majesté, je suis très inquiet. Je trouve que la reine est beaucoup trop maigre et trop faible._

_-Mais pourquoi s'est – elle évanoui ?_ demanda Elrond qui les avait suivit et qui reçut un regard noir de la part d'Ereinion.

_-C'est à cause de sa grossesse, seigneur Elrond._

_-Sa... sa grossesse !_ S'exclama Ereinion éberlué. _OUAISSSSSS ! Je vais être papa._

Il attrapa le médecin et le serra contre lui en criant de joie. Puis il le lâcha, prit son fils dans ses bras et tous les deux se mirent à danser de joie. Elrond ne l'avait jamais vu aussi remuant, aussi excité, il trépignait tant il était heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amélie se réveilla et se retrouva serrer dans les bras de son époux qui maintenant pleurait de bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas trop, mais quand il lui dit le pourquoi du comment, elle cria de joie et voulut se lever pour le dire à toute la Terre Du Milieu, mais Ereinion le lui interdit. Cependant, Amélie lui dit :

_-Tu n'as qu'à me porter dans tes beaux bras musclés._

_-Amélie, ce n'est pas vraiment pas indiqué dans ton état._

_-Je ne me fatiguerais pas puisque tu vas me porter. Et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on devint une reine des Noldor. Allez !_ Supplia Amélie en le regardant avec des yeux de chaton mouillé.

_-Arrête de me regarder comme cela, tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à lutter._

_-S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ?_ Supplia – t – elle.

_-Bon, d'accord !_ Soupira – t – il.

Amélie eut un sourire ravi en voyant son époux abandonner la lutte. Elle encercla le cou de son elfe tandis qu'il passait un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre autour de sa taille puis l'emmena vers la salle à manger. Les elfes de la Lothlòrien qui étaient désolés que la jeune mariée soit souffrante le jour de son mariage, furent surpris de voir le couple et leur enfant arrivés une joie immense briller au fond de leur regard. Ereinion fronça les sourcils quand il vit que la seule chaise de libre se trouvait à l'autre de bout de la table. Alors il fit une chose étonnante, il s'assit à sa place en gardant sa femme dans ses bras. Amélie pouffait de rire devant les regards eberlués des elfes de la Lothlorien mais heureusement, ne vit pas les regards haineux des elfes du Lindon. Ereinion dit :

_-Nous sommes désolés de ce retard, mais ma chère petite femme que j'adore m'a fait un magnifique cadeau de mariage. _

_-Quel est – il, votre majesté ?_ Demanda Haldir amusé.

_-Un autre enfant._ Répondit – il avec douceur en regardant amoureusement sa femme.

_-Toutes nos félicitations majestés._ S'exclama Haldir en portant un toast aux nouveaux futurs parents. Tous les elfes de la Lothlorien les acclamèrent pour la plus grande joie des deux amoureux qui rougirent et piquèrent du nez sur leur assiette.

Il releva la tête et lut les regards de haine que lançaient les elfes du Lindon sur Amélie et il fut pris d'une grande, d'une très grande, d'une immense, d'une incommensurable colère de la mort qui tue. Il demanda à son fils :

« -Mon ange, tu pourrais ramener une chaise pour ta mère ? »

« -Oui, ada. »

L'enfant alla vers la place libre et tout seul ramena le lourd siège en le faisant un peu traîner et en déclenchant un bruit monstrueux. Puis enfin au bout de 5 mn, il arriva près de ses parents qui le félicitèrent chaleureusement pour cette épreuve de force. Ereinion déposa tendrement sa femme sur le siège puis se leva le visage tendu et la colère vibrant dans son regard.

_-Je me nomme Ereinion Gil Galad grand roi des Noldor et du Lindon. Et la manière dont mon épouse est traitée me rend honteux de mon propre peuple. Amélie ne me connaissait pas et pourtant elle m'a hébergé chez elle, son peuple m'a accueilli et vous vous en êtes incapable. Donc je vous annonce que j'abandonne le trône du Lindon et que je resterai avec ma famille en Lothlòrien._

Il y eut un tollé générale et le cri de joie de Galadriel passa complètement inaperçut sauf pour son époux qui était mort de rire.

_-Mais vous ne pouvez pas votre majesté !_ S'exclama Elrond horrifié.

_-Je le peux parfaitement Elrond et je prends ce droit. Sachez Elrond que je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mon épouse. Je pourrais tuer si cela recommencerait. Suis – je clair ?_

_-Oui, votre majesté._ Répondirent stupéfaits les elfes du Lindon qui par leur intolérance venait de perdre leur roi.

Cirdan était désolé, mais il comprenait tout à fait son ami et le lui dit :

_-Je comprend mon ami que tu veuilles protéger ta famille, et j'espère que notre amitié ne sera pas détruite._

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre mon ami, et sache que l'amitié qui nous lie est intemporelle et que tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous. _

_-Merci Ereinion._

« -Ereinion, tu ne devrai pas les traiter ainsi. » Lui dit doucement Amélie.

« -Mais tu as vu la façon dont ils te traitent eux ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne le supporte pas. J'ai fais le serment de te protéger et cela par deux fois alors je le fait. »

_-Tu sais, si j'ai réussi à supporter pendant 8 ans cette pouffiasse de Mélanie, j'arriverai à supporter ce rabat joie d'Elrond._

Galadriel explosa de rire tandis qu'Elrond se leva outré et hurla :

_-JE NE SUIS PAS UN RABAT JOIE !_

Amélie avec un sourire rajouta une couche :

_-Si vous êtes un rabat – joie. De plus, vous êtes intolérant, vous avez un mauvais caractère et surtout vous êtes un vieux grognon._

Tous les elfes de la Lothlòrien explosèrent de rire ravi que la jeune reine lui cloue le bec. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié le fait qu'il traite aussi mal LEUR Amélie.

_-Je ne suis pas grognon._ Grogna – t – il faisant augmenter le niveau sonore des rires.

_-Chérie calme – toi. Tu dois te reposer._

_-Mais..._

_-Votre époux a raison majesté. Vous êtes encore faible et puis du fait de votre grossesse, vous devez faire attention._ Conseilla Galadriel avec douceur.

_-D'accord, je resterai tranquille. Allez 2 mois qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-2 mois ! Je crains que ce ne soit pas 2 mois, mais 8. _Rectifia Celeborn désolé de couper court à la joie de la jeune reine.

_-COMMENT ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. 8 mois. Ce sera trop long. _

_-Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir d'ennui._La rassura Ereinion en lui embrassant tendrement la main.

_-Et que vais – je pouvoir faire à part jouer au scrabble avec de vieux elfes qui bavent sur leur tunique._

_-Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Ils seront éblouis par ta grâce et ta beauté._ La complimenta Ereinion.

_-Je t'adore amour de ma vie._

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Les elfes de la Lothlòrien les trouvaient adorable tandis que les elfes du Lindon écoeurés ne voulaient même pas les regarder. Pire, ils se levèrent de table et quittèrent le royaume à l'exception de Cìrdan qui resta à sa place mortifié par la honte.

_-Allez Cirdan, c'est pas grave. Maintenant que les enquiquineurs sont partis, la fête va vraiment pouvoir commencer._ S'esclaffa Amélie avec un grand sourire. Elle n'attendait que ça pour vraiment faire la fête.

Une musique très entrainante s'éleva et Galadriel lui dit :

_-Vous avez tout à fait raison, majesté._

_-Majesté ? Te rappelles – tu notre accord ._ Demanda Amélie.

_-Oui, Amélie._ Répondit Galadriel avec un petit sourire.

Elrond se leva, alla près d'Amélie, lui fit un baise – main et récolta le grondement dangereux d'un roi des Noldor vert de jalousie. Amélie fit un sourire à Elrond et dit :

_-Je suis désolé, mais mon coeur et ma main appartiennent à Ereinion et cela est réciproque._

_-Je ne voulais que vous montrer mon allégeance. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et..._

Ereinion mit la main sur la bouche d'Amélie avant qu'elle ne sorte une grosse stupidité bien vexante pour Elrond. Ce dernier les regarda bizarrement puis reprit où il en était.

_-... heu... et donc, je voulais vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour ce que je vous ai dit ou fait. Veuillez me pardonner. Votre époux a raison, de par mon lignage j'aurais dû comprendre et accepter l'amour qui vous lie l'un à l'autre._

_-J'accepte vos excuses, Elrond. Mais à une seule condition._ Répondit Amélie qui savait que cela avait été dur pour Elrond de reconnaître ses torts (- tu ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA !)

_-Laquelle, majesté ?_ Demanda Elrond un peu méfiant.

_-Alors que vous m'appeliez Amélie et que vous me permettiez d'aller à Imladris et aussi si vous pouviez convaincre mon petit mari que j'adore de ne pas me coincer pendant 8 mois dans ma chambre ?_ Lui supplia – t – elle avec des yeux de chaton mouillé.

Elrond eut un petit rire qu'il cacha sous un toux et répondit avec un sourire soulagé:

_-Alors, oui, Amélie. Ce sera avec un immense plaisir que je vous ferez visiter Imladris avec votre époux et votre ou vos enfants. Et non, vous devez rester vous reposer dans votre chambre, car vous êtes encore faible à cause de mon stupide orgueil qui a failli vous tuer._

Ereinion d'un mouvement de tête pardonna à Elrond qui venait reconnaître qu'il était responsable de tout et surtout il acceptait les quelconques retombées qu'il pourrait y avoir.

_-Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiii !_ Gémit – elle.

_-Parce que vous êtes bien trop faible et bien trop dépendante de votre époux. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ou qu'il partait en voyage, vous vous laisseriez dépérir. Vous devez donc reprendre des forces et briser cette dépendance._ Lui expliqua – t – il avec patience sachant que la jeune femme n'allait pas apprécier le fait de rester tout son temps allongé.

_-Je ne peux pas !_ Murmura doucement Amélie avec tristesse. Elle ne s'en sentait vraiment pas la force de se détacher de son époux.

_-Oui, cela est vrai. Aujourd'hui vous ne pouvez pas, mais quand le temps sera venu, alors vous pourrez briser ces chaînes qui vous empêchent de vivre._

« -Amélie chérie » _Elrond a raison. Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces._

Elrond eut un sourire ravi en voyant que son avis était pris en compte et accepté par Ereinion. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'une amitié les relie, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Elrond se promis de faire son possible pour connaître Amélie et pour l'apprécier. Si le roi l'avait épousé c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus.

_-Mais..._ Tenta de dire la jeune femme.

_-Meleth nìn, je t'aime plus que ma vie et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en relèverais pas et je te suivrais dans les cavernes de Mandos._

_-D'accord, je serais bien sage et je reprendrais des forces._

_-Je sais que cela va être dure, mais toute la population de la Lothlorien te soutiendra._

_-Merci Ereinion. Alors si je te dis que je meurs de faim, de soif et de sommeil, tu dis quoi ?_

_-Que tu vas bien manger, bien boire et bien dormir._ Répondit Ereinion avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Elrond pouffait un peu de rire.

_-Je t'aime mon aimé. Oh! J'ai oublié de te dire, voilà, une jeune servante du nom d'Altaria voudrait se mettre à notre service. Pour la toilette, coiffer les cheveux, aider à habiller et heu..._

_-Et moi je ferais quoi ! _Demanda Ereinion qui commençait à paniquer. _J'aime te faire prendre ton bain, coiffer tes magnifiques cheveux, t'aider à t'habiller, surtout te voir te tortiller dans tous les sens pour attacher tes robes. C'est non. Je refuse. Ce ne sera pas une dame de chambre, mais une Dame de compagnie. Elle te tiendra compagnie quand tu auras des crises de bougeotte, et elle pourra nous aider quand notre fils ou notre fille viendra au monde._

_-D'accord Meleth nìn._ Amélie se tourna vers Galadriel qui discutait avec son époux et lui demanda :

_-Galadriel, pour l'offre d'Altaria, Ereinion refuse qu'elle soit ma dame de chambre, mais plutôt qu'elle soit ma dame de compagnie._

_-Altaria va être ravi. Je vais la prévenir._

Galadriel ferma un instant les yeux, puis tout le monde entendit un hurlement de joie qui venait de l'extérieur. La jeune domestique se présenta devant Ereinion et Amélie et leur dit :

_-Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites vos majestés et j'en serai digne._

_-Bien, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, alors tu peux aller t'amuser._ Lui ordonna Ereinion avec un sérieux qui fit fondre Amélie. Elle lui sussura à l'oreille :

«- Tu sais que tu es vachement sexy quand tu es sérieux comme ça. »

Ereinion bomba le torse et l'embrassa avec une passion décuplé. Le repas fut beaucoup plus joyeux maintenant que les empêcheurs de tourner en rond étaient partis. Normalement, la tradition voulait que le roi et la reine de la soirée ouvrent le bal, mais la reine dans l'état où elle se trouvait était bien incapable de le faire et donc délégua ses pouvoirs à une petite elfe de 5oo ans qui passait par là et à qui Fingolfin faisait les yeux doux croyant que personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Amélie fit un geste à la petite fille qui vint à leur table et elle lui demanda :

_-Comment t – appelles tu ?_

_-Je m'appelle Earenwen majesté._

_-Bien Earenwen, durant la première danse, tu seras la Reine des Noldor._

Tous les elfes regardaient la reine les yeux exorbités, cela ne s'était jamais fait. C'était le plus grand honneur que pouvait faire la jeune reine à cette toute petite elfe. Avec difficulté, preuve de sa faiblesse, elle retira sa couronne et la plaça sur la tête de l'enfant qui ne bougeait plus, ne sachant pas si elle se trouvait dans un rêve ou dans le réalité. Amélie arrangea la couronne qui avait tendance à tomber sur le nez de la petite fille. Quand cela fut fait, Amélie regarda avec fierté l'enfant rouge de confusion qui tordait ses mains dans un geste nerveux. Elle en rajouta une couche en lançant :

_-C'est une belle petite princesse que voici._

Tous les elfes furent d'accord avec la reine, la petite elfe était vraiment adorable avec cette somptueuse couronne un peu lourde sur la tête. Ereinion ne voulant pas laisser sa femme seule eut un petit sourire et appela son fils qui était en train de parler avec Elrond sur le monde d'où ils venaient. L'enfant s'excusa poliment auprès d'Elrond, puis trottina vers son père qui lui dit :

_-Mon fils, durant toute la première danse, tu seras roi des Noldor._

_-Mais ada..._

Ereinion retira sa couronne et la mit sur la tête de son fils, mais comme avec celle d'Amélie, elle lui tomba sur le nez. Avec un sourire, Ereinion la lui arrangea avec une douceur toute paternelle. Les 2 souverains en culottes courtes se regardèrent en rougissant et regardèrent leurs homologues adultes en blêmissant puis leur demandèrent, enfin Fingolfin demanda :

_-Ada, nana, on doit faire quoi ?_

_-Vous devez ouvrir le bal._ Répondit Ereinion en lui réajustant une ultime fois la couronne des Noldor tandis qu'Amélie faisait la même chose avec Earenwen.

_-Mais ada, je ne sais pas danser._ Souffla son fils sur un ton de confidence, sans voire que tous les elfes se retenaient de rire devant l'affolement du petit prince.

_-Heu... moi non plus._ Dit une petite et timide voix qui appartenait à la petite Earenwen.

_-Et bien, ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que vous vous amusiez._ S'exclama Amélie avec un sourire joyeux.

_-D'accord nana._

Il se tourna vers Earenwen et lui demanda prit d'une subite inspiration tiré de son apprentissage auprès d'un père amoureux de sa mère qui devenait poête :

_-Belle jeune fille puis – je vous inviter pour cette unique danse. Nous pouvons imaginer que nous savons danser._ Souffla – t – il pour ses seules oreilles mais fut entendu par toute l'assemblée qui eut une beau sourire.

_-Bien altesse._

Fingolfin tourna un instant les yeux vers Elrond et le vit saluer gracieusement une belle elfe mais en le regardant lui et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Fingolfin prit une grande respiration et imita le souverain d'Imladris, puis tendit son bras comme lui montrait les hauts elfes tandis qu'Earenwen faisait ce que les femmes lui montraient. Tous les deux prirent une grande respiration puis s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse. Il n'y avait aucune conversation, tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux enfants qui se dandinaient maladroitement sur la piste tentant de suis une musique douce et lente. Mais il n'y avait aucune critique, non, toute l'assemblé les trouvait vraiment trop adorables. Quand la musique se termina, ils furent submergés par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger sur la piste, puis retournèrent auprès des souverains des Noldor. Amélie leur dit :

_-Et bien, pour une première fois, c'était excellent._

_-Tu trouves nana ? Si Monsieur Elrond n'avait pas été là, j'aurais cumulé les gaffes. _Avoua son fils en retirant la couronne de son père et en la tendant à Ereinion.

Earenwen, retira la couronne d'Amélie et la lui tendit le regard empli de joie et de bonheur. Cela avait été les 5 mn les plus belles de sa vie. Amélie serra l'enfant contre elle et lui dit :

_-Tu vas en rêver toutes les nuits pendant toute ta vie, hein, ma puce ?_

_-Oh oui, majesté. Tenez, elle vous va mieux qu'à moi. _

_-Merci, c'est un trésor qui se transmet de génération en génération de femme depuis plus de 700 ans. Et à mon tour, je la transmetterai à la première de mes filles qui se mariera et ainsi de suite._

_-Oh! C'est une belle tradition. Je vais aller retrouver mon ada et ma nana._

La petite fille repartit retrouver ses parents en sautillant ravi de sa soirée. Arrivée devant eux, elle fut calinée par ses parents ravi de l'aubaine. Danser avec le prince héritier des Noldor ce n'était pas rien, même si le roi était en exil, et il y aurait peut – être des fiançailles dans l'air. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que cela se fasse maintenant, leur fille et le prince était beaucoup trop jeune. Ereinion dit à Amélie :

_-On devrait peut – être les fiancer tous les deux !_

_-A 5 ANS ! Mais ça va pas ! Ils sont trop petits. Si Fingolfin est toujours amoureux d'elle après que le dernier bouton soit parti de son visage d'adolescent, alors on pensera aux fiançailles. Mais pas avant. Laisse – les avoir une enfance. Ils ont tous leur temps avant de penser au mariage._

_-Oui, Tu as raison meleth nìn. _

Les parents d'Earenwen furent d'accord avec la reine et espérèrent que le prince allait toujours aimer leur fille. Fingolfin lui était revenu auprès de ses parents et trépignait de joie. Ereinion en riant remit la couronne des Noldor et lui dit :

_-Tu as été formidable mon fils. Mais il va falloir te donner des cours de danse, de musique en plus de ceux sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. L'elfique tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin et puis tous ce que les petits elfes apprennent à l'école._

_-Mais nana elle va faire quoi?_

_-Elle va rester à la maison, à se reposer._

_-Mais tu vas rester avec elle hein ?_

_-Mais bien sur, je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur. Et puis de toute façon Altaria restera avec elle._

_-D'accord !_

Vers minuit, Fingolfin et Amélie baillèrent dans un parfait ensemble et eurent un fou rire mémorable entraînant leur mari et père qui adorait les voir rire et s'amuser. Amélie ria :

_-L'adage avait raison, un bon bailleur en fait bailler 7._

_-Oui nana, je suis fatigué._

_-Moi aussi mon ange. En fait, je dors debout._ Répliqua – t – elle en s'étirant doucement.

_-Alors nous allons nous coucher._ Décida Ereinion en voyant bien que sa petite famille était complètement crevée.

_-C'est une bonne idée, mais je n'ai plus de force._

_-Moi non plus nana. _

_-D'accord, j'ai compris, je vais vous porter._ Soupira Ereinion avec un sourire heureux.

Il prit Amélie, qui tenait leur fils, puis partit vers leur maison après un ultime au revoir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, ils prirent un bain tous les trois, s'amusant à s'arroser et inondant la salle de bain comme en France. Fingolfin comme Amélie s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Mellyna Yanou** : merci, j'aime bien Elrond alors je ne vais pas le faire souffrir trop longtemps. Quand à la petite famille, elle va évoluer dans le mode trop mignon, mais ça se sra dans les autres chapitres. Alors, bonne lecture.

**Uruviele** A là, c'est pas d'actualité, elle va pas s'en remettre avant longtemps, mais chouchoutée par un bel elfe, elle va pas trop le regretter. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite va te plaire.

**Gwinnith** Qui te dit que c'est un autre enfant, hein ? Pour les piques entre Amélie et son fils, je voulais montrer leur amour filiale de cette manière. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Gedauphin ** Merci, oui la tarte était très bonne. Quand à la suite, la voilà.

**Pegases** Allez, bon courage pour ton devoir de math et qut à la suite, la voilà.

**Alma** Oui, mais je ne vais pas m'appeusentir dessus, puisque c'est logique qu'elle souffre de l'abscence de ses parents. Mais avec Ereinion près d'elle, elle souffre moins.

Bon maintenant que les RAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

Par Eru chapitre 25

Amélie ne se réveilla même pas quand son fils vint lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Ni quand Galadriel vint pour lui apprendre l'histoire de la terre du milieu. Ereinion passa sa journée entre la chambre et la cuisine. Quand Galadriel arriva, il lui demanda de surveiller sa femme, car il voulait faire un plat typiquement humain qu'il avait adoré, un cordon bleu. Malheureusement, il lui manquait la viande, le fromage et la panure. Tout quoi. Il poussa un gros soupire, puis décida d'en faire qu'en même un. Il remercia sa cousine, puis partit pour les cuisines royales afin de demander de la viande, du fromage et des lembas. Les cuisiniers lui donnèrent le fromage, des lembas, mais pas la viande.

Il décida alors d'aller chasser. Il rentra chez lui et rangea la nourriture. Il prit l'arc que lui avait offert Amélie et partit chasser. Il revint quelques 3 heures plus tard avec une grosse oie bien grasse encore choquée d'avoir été tuée par un elfe sois-disant végétarien. Il la pluma en en _(1) _mettant partout et en riant comme un petit fou. Quand l'oie fut plumée, il ramassa les plumes et les mit dans un sac. Puis, avec un regard dégoûté, il lui trancha la tête et vida le volatile. Enfin, comme dans un livre de cuisine qu'il avait lu, il trancha de beaux filets. Il mit la graisse d'un côté et la viande de l'autre qu'il mit à sécher. Ensuite, il prépara les autres ingrédients, il coupa le fromage en fines tranches, puis broya les lembas qu'il mélangea à un peu d'eau, de graisse et de farine afin de faire une bouillie épaisse et collante. Après, il mit une tranche de fromage entre deux filets d'oie, puis il roula l'assemblage dans la bouillie et fit cuire le tout dans la poêle huilé d'un peu de graisse d'oie.

Se fut la bonne odeur qui réveilla Amélie surveillée par Galadriel qui eut un doux sourire en voyant la jeune reine se poulécher les lèvres les yeux fermés. Elle s'étira longuement, puis enfin ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle eut un sourire ensommeillé quand elle vit que Galadriel était là à veiller sur elle comme une mère surveille le sommeil de sa fille malade. Elle lui demanda :

_-Galadriel, tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_-Depuis 9 heures ce matin._

_-Mais quelle heure est – il ?_

_-Oh ! Il est bien plus de midi._

_-Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller !_

_-Non, mon amie, tu étais beaucoup trop fatiguée, ce sommeil t'as fait énormément de bien._

_-Oui._

A ce moment, Ereinion arriva et fut ravi de voir que sa moitié était enfin réveillée. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui demanda :

_-Tu as bien dormi ma douce ?_

_-Comme une marmotte en hibernation._

Ereinion éclata de rire de même que Galadriel. Il lui dit :

_-Tu as dormi toute la matinée et tu as raté ton cours d'histoire._

_-Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Galadriel quand je me suis réveillée._

_-Tu t'es bien reposée ?_ Demanda – t – il un peu inquiet.

_-Assez bien, ce n'est pas encore la grande forme, mais c'est mieux que rien. Mon doudou, qu'es – tu en train de préparer ? Ça sent merveilleusement bon._

_-Des cordons bleus._

_-Miam, j'adore ça._

_-Des cordons bleus !_ Interrogea Galadriel qui ne comprenait plus trop la conversation des deux époux.

_-Le cordon bleu chère cousine que j'adore, est un met délectable à base de viande et de fromage._ Répondit Ereinion avec un sourire.

_-De viande !_

_-Tu n'as jamais goûté, tu ne peux pas savoir. Après les soupes, c'est le premier repas solide que j'ai eu après m'être réveillé auprès d'Amélie._

_-Tu en as fait combien amour ?_ Demanda Amélie en baillant discrètement, tellement discrêtement qu'on pouvait voir sa luette au fin fond de sa gorge.

_-Oh ! Assez pour nourrir 5 personnes._

_-5 pourquoi 5, Pourquoi pas 6 avec Altaria ?_

_-Parce que l'époux d'Altaria a décidé de quitter la terre du Milieu, ils sont partis ce matin à l'aube. Quant à Celeborn et notre adorable fils, ils arriveront piles à l'heure._

_-Oh d'accord. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être à notre service. Mais bon, son bonheur passe avant le mien. Tu as mis la table ? Si tu veux je peux la mettre._

Ereinion lui lança un drôle de regard et lui dit :

_-La table se fera en quelques minutes et toi, tu as pile le temps de prendre une douche. Galadriel, voudrais – tu l'aider, je crains que ma chère et tendre soit encore un peu trop faible. _

_-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème._

Amélie soupira lourdement, et dut avoir toute l'aide de Galadriel pour prendre une douche de 10 mn. La pauvre était morte de honte d'être autant dépendante de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Galadriel l'aida pour s'habiller d'une autre chemise de nuit, puis la recoucha sur un lit refait. Amélie dit :

_-Merci Ereinion. Merci Galadriel, merci de nous avoir accueillit dans votre royaume et de nous avoir protéger. Nous te devons tant._

_-Ta famille et toi ne nous devez rien, sans le courage de ton époux, la Terre du Milieu serait aux mains de Sauron, ce n'est que justice._

_-Merci quand même._

_-GALADRIEL !_ Cria Ereinion qui avait l'air un peu pressé.

_-Je reviens._ Dit la reine avec un grande sourire. Son cousin ressemblait à un jeune humain.

Galadriel alla voir Ereinion qui lui demanda :

_-Heu... comment va – t – elle ? Peut – elle se lever ?_

_-Non, pas sans une aide extérieur._ Répondit Galadriel avec un air inquiet.

_-Merci, je voudrais te demander, pourrais – tu m'aider à faire le couvert, tout est préparé, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'Amélie mange toute seule, elle serait encore plus mal. _

_-Mais bien sûr._ Accepta – t – elle avec un sourire.

La grande reine des Galadhrim prit une petite table et l'amena dans la chambre d'Amélie, elle repartit et en ramena 4 autres avec des chaises devant la jeune reine qui ouvrait des yeux plus qu'étonnée. Puis Galadriel fit le couvert avec l'aide d'Ereinion qui apportait les assiettes, verres et autres couverts. Galadriel trouvait cela un peu inconvenant de manger dans une chambre, mais après la tentative de suicide de la jeune femme, elle comprenait l'inquiétude d'Ereinion et de plus, cela la changerait des repas protocolaire et ennuyeux du palais. Puis enfin Fingolfin et Celeborn qui fut promptement invité à partager le repas, arrivèrent, Fingolfin assez grognon et Celeborn les sourcils froncés. Il fut assez surpris quand il vit où ils allaient manger et s'assit un peu nerveux auprès de son épouse.

Fingolfin alla embrasser sa mère et alla aider son père dans la cuisine à ramener le repas. Enfin, Ereinion et Fingolfin disposèrent les cordons bleus et le chef de famille lança :

_-Et bien, bon appétit à tous._

La petite famille se souhaitèrent mutuellement et aux deux souverains de la Lothlorien un bon appétit et commencèrent à déguster avec délectation le repas préparer avec amour par Ereinion. Celeborn et Galadriel regardèrent la petite famille, leur assiette et se lancèrent. A la première bouchée, Galadriel se sentit fondre, elle adorait le mélange fromage fondu, viande et panure. C'était tout bonnement succulent. Celeborn fermait les yeux en sentant les différentes saveurs qui composaient ce met délicat. Galadriel après une gorgée d'eau parfumé à la fraise dit :

_-Tu nous avais caché tes dons culinaires, Ereinion. C'est encore meilleur que ta tarte aux pommes_

_-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, chez Amélie, c'est moi qui tenais la maison et elle qui ramenait l'argent._

_-Que faisais – tu comme travail ?_ Demanda Galadriel très curieuse tandis que Celeborn continuait à manger avec un sourire extatique.

_-Je suis... en fait, j'étais game designer._

_-Gaime quoi !_ Demanda Celeborn sortant enfin de son cordon bleu.

_-Je concevais et testais des jeux vidéo sur ordinateur._

_-Hein !_ Les deux souverains étaient complètement perdus, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que voulait dire la jeune reine.

_-Heu... Comment vous expliquer. C'est comme une pièce de théatre, sauf que les personnages ne sont pas réels, n'ont pas une vie propre, c'est vous qui les dirigez._

_-O.O_

_-Et oui, je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir, mais c'est un métier passionnant, j'adore mon travail. Enfin, j'adorais._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras écrire des histoires ou faire des bandes – dessinées. Celle que tu faisais de temps en temps étaient hilarantes._

_-Oui, tu as raison, et cela me permettra de faire et de penser à autre chose._

_-J'aimerai bien voir tes oeuvres._ Demanda Galadriel.

_-Malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai fait se trouve en France, chez nous._

_-Oh! Cela est bien dommage. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux nous créer de véritables merveilles._

_-Merci, mais je sens que je vais consommer des tonnes de papier._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut._ La rassura Galadriel qui voulait vraiment voir le talent de la jeune reine.

_-Merci._

Le repas continua toujours joyeux, enfin, sauf pour Fingolfin qui chipotait dans son assiette. Amélie fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-Que t'arrive – t – il mon petit ange, c'est bien la première fois que je ne te vois pas te jeter sur le repas préparé par ton père. _

_-C'est l'école !_ Bougonna l'enfant.

_-Ça c'est aussi mal passé que ça_. Répliqua Amélie un peu inquiète.

_-Et encore pire._ Répondit son fils qui commença à lui raconter sa matinée.

**Récit de Fingolfin**

« Je me suis réveillé quand ada m'a dit que Monsieur Celeborn allait venir m'amener à l'école et non Haldir. Quand je suis venu pour te dire bonjours,tu dormais encore alors j'ai pris mon petit déjeuné et je suis parti avec monsieur Celeborn. Au début, c'était super, si tu avais vu nana, il y avait plein d'enfant partout. Il y avait aussi Earenwen. ( _il rougit un peu puis continua_ ) Elle est gentille je trouve. La maîtresse ne m'a même pas demandé mon nom et m'a placé d'office au fond de la salle. Et puis elle m'a demandé mes devoirs, alors je lui ai donné tous les devoirs de vacances, mais je me suis trompé et je lui ai donné ceux écrit en français. C'était amusant, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les feuilles. Heureusement, je les ai retrouvé au fond de mon sac et je lui ai donné. La maîtresse n'a quand même rien compris de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. J'ai dû lui expliquer l'algèbre, les divisions et les multiplications. Elle ne connaissait rien des math. Heureusement, je déteste les math."

Amélie éclata de rire entrainant Ereinion . Et elle rajouta :

_-Alors, je te ferais des révisions._

_-Oh non !_ S'exclama Fingolfin qui n'aimait vraiment pas les math.

_-Si ! bon reprend ton récit, mon ange._ Répliqua Amélie avec un sourire.

_-D'accord ! Alors la maîtresse m'a placé à côté d'Elian, et je ne l'aime pas!_

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda son père très intrigué.

_-Parce qu'il dit qu'Earenwen est une pimbêche_. Grogna Fingolfin encore outré qu'on ose insulté sa future femme, parce que pour lui, c'est sa future femme et quand il sera plus vieux, il lui demanderait de l'épouser..

Ereinion trouva que son fils était vraiment trop mignon en défenseur de sa future petite amie. Il pressentait qu'il aurait le même caractère surprotecteur de sa mère. Amélie regardait avec émotion les premiers émois amoureux de son fils qui continuait de plus en plus sombre à raconter sa matinée.

_-Et là, ça a été atroce, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit. Nirnaeth Arneodiad ou Beleriand. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est cette Beleriand. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, tous se sont moqués de moi alors je leur ai demandé si ils connaissaient NY ou L.A, et quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, j'ai rigolé comme ils ont rigolé de moi. La maîtresse a dit que j'étais un menteur et que ces villes n'existaient pas et que mes parents devraient avoir honte de moi._

_-KWOA !_ Rugit Ereinion en se levant d'un coup furieux. _Non mais elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe cette p..._

_-EREINION !_ S'exclama Amélie avant que le language de son elfe ne déraille.

Galadriel serra le poing énervé qu'on insulte ainsi un enfant, cette institutrice allait rarement aux fêtes préférant lire et elle n'était pas présente ni pour le mariage, ni pour leur arrivée donc elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait en ville Ereinion Gil-Galad, le roi des Noldor.

_-Désolé amour. Mais elle n'a pas à douter de la parole de notre fils. Je vais y aller_

_-Attend, Mon ange ?_

_-Oui, nana ?_

_-Tu as ton puzzle 3D._

Tous la regardèrent, enfin les deux souverains de la Lothlorien, se demandant ce que c'était que ce machin.

_-Oui, nana. Je voulais le faire pendant les vacances et pendant que vous seriez en train de vous embrasser._

_-Alors, cet après -midi, tu vas le montrer pour que tous le voit. Ton père va rester avec toi._

_-Mais tu vas rester seule nana ?_

_-Mais non, Galadriel et Celeborn vous rester avec moi et m'apprendre plein de choses très intéressantes sur ce monde si bizarre pour moi._

_-Tu es sûr nana ?_

_-Oui, j'en suis sûr._

_-D'accord._

Le repas continua par une tarte aux pommes qui fit sensation sauf qu'Amélie grogna qu'il manquait une glace à la vanille. Galadriel et Celeborn en reprirent deux fois. Mais bientôt, le repas s'acheva et les deux hommes de la vie d'Amélie partirent vers l'école avec le puzzle sous le bras. Amélie surveillée par les 2 souverains souriait en imaginant la stupeur des autres en voyant le jouet de son fils. Galadriel commença à lui apprendre l'histoire de la TDM avec l'aide de son époux sans remarquer qu'Amélie souriait béatement en imaginant un jeu vidéo à faire baver son big boss. Soudain elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordi ni d'électricité, ni même le téléphone et se mit à hurler :

_-NOOOOOOONNNN !_

Les 2 souverains sursautèrent violemment et lui demandèrent :

_-Que se passe - t - il ?_

_-Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur et que je ne pourrais pas faire le jeu que je viens d'imaginer. La vie est injuste._ Gémit - elle tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire. Celeborn lui demanda :

_-Qu'avais - tu imaginé ?_

Elle commença à leur raconter le fonctionnement du jeu style black and white avec un zeste de warcraft 3 et de tombraider. Les 2 elfes étaient sidérés par l'imagination fertile de la jeune femme, elle avait réussit à les passionner par leur propre histoire. Mais elle dût s'arrêter là où Galadriel avait stoppé son cours.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école, l'institutrice était tout miel avec Ereinion ne disant rien aux enfants et pestant contre Fingolfin qui montait tranquillement son puzzle sans s'occuper des autres. De toute façon, aucun de ses camarades ne s'approchaient de lui, sauf Earenwen qui connaissait l'identité de l'enfant, de son futur fiancé. Il était beau, il dansait bien, et puis il était gentil et surtout elle l'aimait beaucoup. Pour le moment, l'objet de ses pensées se mordillait la langue en plaçant des pièces plates qui formaient une boule bleue. Au bout de 3 heures de patience, la boule était terminée et Earenwen regardait avec émotion son amoureux déposer délicatement la dernière pièce. La petite fille regardait épater la boule bleue qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Ereinion s'approcha de son fils et le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il lui avait fallut énormément de force de caractère pour ne pas frapper l'institutrice qui n'avait pas cessé d'insulter ou de lancer des insinuations méchantes sur son fils. Quand Fingolfin apporta le globe sur le bureau de l'institutrice, il croisa le regard de son père qui lui fit un clin d'oeil prouvant à quel point il était fier de son fils. Fingolfin se mit à rougir sous le regard chaleureux de son père, puis dit à tout le monde :

_-Bon, voici la terre, l'endroit où je suis né, d'où nous venons mon ada, ma nana et moi. Alors là_ ( en montrant un des continents) _c'est l'Amérique, ici, c'est l'Afrique, là c'est l'Australie, ici, c'est l'Asie, là l'Inde, ici c'est l'Antartique et là, l'Arctique_.

_-Oooooohhhhhh ! _S'exclamèrent tous les enfants qui venaient de comprendre que le petit garçon n'avait pas menti.

_-C'est bien mon ange, je suis très fier de toi, et ta mère aussi, tu as bien retenu les cours qu'elle t'a donné._

_-Oui ada, elle raconte tellement bien, que je n'oublie jamais ce qu'elle dit._

L'institutrice devint blanche comme un linge en comprenant qui était l'enfant qu'elle avait insulté pendant 3 heures. Mais Fingolfin n'avait pas terminé et continuait sur sa lancée :

_-Alors là, c'est la France, c'est là que je suis né, que nana est née ainsi que Feanor, Blanche neige et surtout feu - follet. Ce sont nos chevaux._

_-Feanor?_

_-Oui, c'est le cheval de mon ada._

_-Est ce vrai ?_

_-Oui, c'est bien mon cheval. Je n'ai pas connu ce traître qui a entrainé la chute des Noldor, mais j'ai connu ces fils qui ont détruit Doriath._

_-Mais alors... !_

_-Oui, je suis Ereinion Gil Galad grand roi des Noldor. Et durant plus de 3 heures, vous avez insulté MON fils et MA famille. Pour votre gouverne, mon fils se nomme Fingolfin comme son grand – père.._

_-Pard..._

_-Non, je ne pardonne rien. Viens mon ange, ta mère doit avoir terminé son cours. Prend ton globe terrestre et ta boite._

_-D'accord ada. Mais nana ne va pas être contente._ Dit l'enfant en rangeant ses affaires.

_-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un elfe comme les autres, que tu perde ton imagination et que tu deviennes obtus et stupide._ Lança - t - il en regardant l'institutrice qui rougit d'indignation.

_-Comme Linwen ?_ Demanda l'enfant.

_-Oui !_

Le petit garçon sortit en saluant Earenwen et dit à son père :

_-Tu en veux beaucoup à Linwen ?_

_-Oui. Car même mariée, elle a tenté de brisée notre union entre ta mère et moi._

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils virent Amélie en train de dessiner tandis que les deux elfes éclataient de rire en tenant des feuilles entre leurs mains. Ereinion s'approcha et explosa de rire en voyant la caricature de Celeborn. Il était représenté des grimaces de douleurs en train de se faire masser par sa femme avec de la pommade, une boîte au premier plan montrait que c'était de la pommade contre les rhumatisme. Mais il rit encore plus quand il vit celle de Galadriel. Sa cousine était représentée en diseuse de bonne aventure complètement illuminée, le cou et les bras recouvert de bracelets et de colliers en or. Elle était accroupie et regardait avec beaucoup d'attention une flaque d'eau par terre qui reflétait Cirdan dans son bain en train de jouer avec un petit canard en plastique. Celeborn, Galadriel et Ereinion lui dirent que c'était le meilleur pour l'instant. Enfin jusqu'au moment où elle sortit son nouveau chef d'oeuvre. Il représentait Morgoth avec une énorme tête et un tout petit corps se battre avec un elfe dans le même état pour 3 cailloux qui luisaient, tous les deux se tapaient dessus avec des petits bâtons.

_-AHAHAHAHAH ! C'est le meilleur._ Explosa Ereinion.

_-Je le confirme, autant le mien était amusant, autant celui là est hilarant._ Dit Galadriel avec un sourire en séchant quelques larmes de rire.

_-Merci._

_-Ils sont super beaux nana !_

_-Merci mon ange. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?_

_-Je l'ai retiré de cette école. Je lui apprendrais ce que je sais tandis que tu lui apprendras l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu._

_-OOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !_

_-Haldir t'apprendra le maniement des armes._

_-OOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIII ! _

L'enfant sautait dans tous les sens, dans les bras de son père, de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire devant la joie manifeste de l'enfant et Amélie lui dit :

_-Quand j'irais mieux, je t'apprendrais les gestes qui sauvent, tu dois pouvoir te débrouiller seul dans n'importe quelle situation._

_-D'accord nana._

_-Et puis il faudra t'apprendre la faune et la flore de la TDM._

_-La quoi ?_ Demanda Celeborn complètement perdu.

_-La Terre du Milieu._

_-Oh d'accord. Bien, nous ne voudrions pas vous importunez plus longtemps, et nous allons retourner chez nous._

_-Déjà, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que vous restiez ici plus longtemps. Mais vous devez avoir du travail. Alors bonne journée._

Les deux souverains saluèrent la petite famille et rentrèrent dans leur palais avec leur caricature respective. Ils discutèrent ensemble de la petite famille :

_-Ereinion a bien changé._

_-Oui, sa femme a eut un impact positif sur sa vie._

_-Oui, il est vraiment heureux. Il n'a plus cette lueur triste au fond de son regard.._

_-Tu as raison, je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui, Amélie lui apporte tant et elle est tellement gentille. Je l'adore cette enfant et j'adore son fils. Il ressemble vraiment à mon oncle en beaucoup plus jeune._

Quand les souverains arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, ils virent l'institutrice toujours aussi indignée qui venait se plaindre de la façon dont l'avait traité Ereinion. Le problème, c'est qu'elle qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Galadriel était assez énervée de la façon dont avait été traité le petit garçon et ce fut l'instit qui pris tout dans la face. Celeborn n'avait jamais vu sa petite femme dans un tel état. L'institutrice perdit le droit de donner des cours, car elle n'avait pas à traiter aussi mal un enfant qui aurait dû être à l'école. L'ex-institutrice repartit du palais en larme et au chômage. Elle se retira dans sa maison et commença à soigner ses plantes vertes qui en avaient bien besoin. Galadriel demanda à l'une de ses demoiselles de compagnie d'être la nouvelle institutrice. C'était une jeune elfe très douce et très instruite qui adorait les enfants, mais pouvait aussi être sévère quand il le fallait.

A suivre

(1) : le double en est fait exprès.


	26. Chapter 26

Par Eru Chapitre 26

Pendant ce temps chez les amoureux :

_-J'aurais préféré qu'il reste à l'école, il aurait pu jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Ce n'est pas sain qu'il reste trop longtemps avec des adultes._

_-Tu as raison, je le reconnais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ressemble à Elrond ou pire à mon ancien peuple._

_-Tu dois avoir raison. Mais alors il jouera plus longtemps._

_-D'accord._

Dans sa chambre, Fingolfin trépignait de joie à l'idée de ne pas revenir à l'école. la seule qu'il aimait était Earenwen. Il se promit de bien travailler pour être digne d'elle. Ereinion se remit au fourneau ravi de faire quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'oublier les paroles de l'institutrice tandis qu'Amélie dessinait son fils et son époux. Elle riait comme une petite folle puis sortit de son lit et les montra à son elfe qui fronçait les sourcils en la voyant hors de son lit.

_-Que fais - tu dehors ?_

_-Je voulais te montrer mes oeuvres._

Il se nettoya les mains et explosa de rire en voyant les dessins en couleur, il dut même se retenir au plan de travail. Le premier représentait Amélie les yeux explosés devant un écran d'ordinateur, des personnages de jeu vidéo derrière elle qui tapaient du pied en regardant leur montre. Le deuxième le fit pleurer de rire, il se voyait debout, les cheveux court ébouriffé dans tous les sens et une partie de son visage noire de suie. Il tenait d'une main une feuille de papier un peu brûlé avec écrit dessus "notice", de l'autre un tournevis et derrière lui se trouvait un cratère encore fumant. Tout près du cratère se trouvait un panneau roussit avec écrit dessus "Imladris". Il hurla littéralement de rire quand il vit un petit Elrond qui s'approchait en colère avec les cheveux grillés et encore fumant.

Mais quand il vit le troisième, il arrêta de rire et regarda avec tendresse et mélancolie le dessin. Il voyait son fils monté sur une colline lui faire des grands gestes de la main avec un air rieur sur ses traits enfantins. Mais derrière lui, en transparence se trouvait un elfe majestueux aux cheveux blond, aux yeux bleus et un sourire sur son visage sévère. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur son épée légèrement courbe, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux et dans sa cape bleu foncé. Ereinion les larmes aux yeux murmura doucement :

_-Grand -père ! Ma chérie, il est magnifique. Quand je pense que notre bout de chou sera le portrait craché de son arrière - grand - père. Merci, merci pour tout, merci de faire revivre mon grand - père._

_-Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise autant._

_-Je l'adore. Attend moi, je le mets dans notre chambre._

Il courut hors de la cuisine, posa délicatement le dessin sur une commode et revint assez vite pour voir Amélie passer un doigt dans sa crème pâtissière. Il mit les mains sur sa taille et gronda :

_-Amélie !_

_-Oui, mon doudou ?_ D'un air innocent.

_-Viens - je de voir un doigt traîner dans ma crème ?_

_-Heu... Un tout petit, minuscule._

_-Monte dans ta chambre._

_-Maieuhhhh..._

Amélie trottina vers sa chambre, grimpa sur le lit tout en grognant et lança :

_-A Y EST ! JE SUIS DANS MON LIT !_

_-GAMINE !_

_-Hihihihi !_

Après sa petite crise de rire, elle commença une BD sur l'histoire de la terre du milieu et du Beleriand. Tous les jours, Celeborn et Galadriel venaient s'extasier devant ses dessins.

Tous les jours les souverains de la Lothlorien venaient lui rendre visite, un pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, lui permettre de ne pas s'ennuyer et surtout lire les histoires en BD qu'elle créait. Elle prenait son temps, prenant le maximum de renseignements sur les différents personnages historiques et principaux du premier âge. Elle dessina tellement bien Melkor, que Galadriel crut qu'elle l'avait dessiné de visu. De même, elle fit pleurer Ereinion en dessinant Fingon, son père. Il voulut absolument avoir un dessn de lui en grand pour le mettre près de son grand-ère. Ce qu'Amélie fit sans aucun problème. Plus le temps passait, plus son ventre s'arrondissait prouvant à tout le monde qu'elle portait la vie. Et maintenant, Ereinion ne lui laissait même pas la possibilité d'aller prendre sa douche seule, il venait l'aider. Mais comme Galadriel était de son côté, la future mère ne pouvait que faire mauvaise fortune bon coeur et accepter difficilement son emprisonnement.

Mais au moins il y avait une bonne compensation, une nourriture saine et équilibrée qui l'empêchait de prendre trop de poids. Ereinion surveillait tout, souvant Amélie se moquait gentiment de lui en lui disant que s'il pouvait, il aurait bien voulu avoir 4 autres bras pour tout faire. Son époux se tournait alors vers elle et lui tirait très sagement la langue faisant rire la jeune reine. Elle ne sortait jamais de son lit, car Galadriel la trouvait encore faible et avait donc décidé qu'elle ne sortirait qu'après avoir accoucher et pas avant. Alors Amélie rongeait son frein chouchoutant son fils en lui racontant à sa façon l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Le petit garçon écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et posait moults questions qu'Amélie écrivait pour les poser à Galadriel qui y répondait avec beaucoup de précision. La vie du jeune couple s'écoulait tranquillement quand 7 mois après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte, arriva le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Amélie venait enfin de terminer l'histoire du premier âge quand elle ressentit la première contraction de sa nouvelle grossesse. Elle ne put dire qu'une chose :

_-EEERRRREEIIIIINNNIIIIOOOOONNNN !_

Ereinion arriva en courant et vit Amélie dans son lit empêtré dans des draps trempés. Il lui demanda :

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe meleth nìn ?_

_-Ce qu'il se passe ? J'ACCOUCHE VOILA CE QU'IL SE PASSE !_

_-Mais meleth nìn, c'est trop tôt. Tu ne devais accoucher que dans 2 mois._

_-Et bien, vas te plaindre à ton fils, parce que tu le veuilles ou non, il arrive et vite._

Ereinion reprit difficilement son calme et prépara la chambre pour l'arrivé de son deuxième enfant. Il demanda à Fingolfin d'aller chercher d'urgence Galadriel qui devait se trouver dans la salle du trône. L'enfant apeuré hocha rapidement de la tête et partit en courant. Il dévala l'escalier manquant de rater 2 marches, fila devant Haldir sans lui dire bonjour et défonça pratiquement la porte de la salle du trône. Galadriel et Celeborn froncèrent des sourcils en colère d'être déranger dans une réunion importante, même si c'était par le fils du roi des Noldor. Mais Galadriel commença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit les différentes émotions qui se battaient dans le regard du jeune elfe. Fingolfin reprit sa respiration et hurla pour le malheur des oreilles elfiques :

_-NANA VA AVOIR SON BEBE !_

Galadriel se leva d'un bond et répondit :

_-Ce n'est pas possible, elle a trop d'avance, et elle est trop faible pour mettre au monde son enfant. Il faut faire quelque chose._

Galadriel avait l'air effrayé, car elle s'était beaucoup rapprocher de la jeune femme et ne voulait pas la perdre, car même si elle était une elfe, elle avait vu de nombreuses elfes mourir en couche. Fingolfin voyant la reine dans son petit monde commença à s'énerver et dit :

_-Tante Galadriel, nana elle attendra pas!_

_-Pardon, j'arrive tout de suite._ Répondit la souveraine sans relever l'appelation Tante.

Elle laissa en plan la réunion et suivit rapidement le petit garçon, elle ne courait pas mais presque. Quand ils arrivèrent au talan des futurs parents, ils furent accueillis par un :

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! J'ai mal Ereinion, j'ai tellement mal._

_-Continues amour de ma vie, je vois la tête. Vas - y meleth nìn, POUSSES !_

_-HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! _

Amélie poussa de toutes ses forces et sentit la tête de son bébé franchir la barrière qui l'avait protégé durant 7 mois du monde extérieur. Elle pleurait de douleur, mais ses sens torturés entendirent un son qui lui prouvait que toute cette souffrance n'était pas vaine :

_-OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !_

Ereinion prit le bébé dans ses bras, lui coupa le cordon qui le reliait à sa mère et cria :

_-C'est une fille, c'est une fille meleth nìn._

Galadriel se précipita pour voir Ereinion et Amélie pleurer de joie devant leur petite fille qui gigotait et s'égosillait furieuse d'être dans le froid et de ne plus sentir la chaleur maternelle. Ereinion nettoya sa fille, l'habilla et allait la donner à sa femme qui se relaxait quand Amélie poussa un cri de douleur, entraînant un début de panique au nouveau papa. Ereinion fourra sa fille dans les bras de Galadriel et se remit à soutenir sa femme dans cette longue épreuve. Il lui criait :

_-Vas - y meleth nìn, pousse, tu vas y arriver._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! _

Amélie souffrait le martyre, la douleur était de plus en plus intense, elle n'avait même plus le temps de souffler entre chaque contraction de plus en plus douloureuse. La souffrance s'intensifia encore tandis qu'elle poussait pour mettre au monde son deuxième enfant. Elle sentait la tête sortir, puis tout le corps et enfin, elle put se relaxer, la respiration haletante. Amélie souria difficilement quand son elfe lui dit :

_-C'est un garçon._

De nouveau, Ereinion coupa le cordon, mais avant de pouvoir nettoyer son fils, Amélie poussa un autre cri de douleur et Galadriel se retrouva avec un deuxième enfant gigotant et braillard dans les bras. Ereinion de nouveau recommença à aider sa femme dans l'accouchement qui fut plus rapide que les autres, car l'enfant sortit presque tout seul et hurla encore plus fort que son frère et sa soeur. Ereinion en larme lui dit :

_-Ma chérie, c'est... c'est une fille. Elle est..._

Mais Amélie n'entendit pas le reste, car elle s'évanouit sous la douleur et la fatigue faisant complètement paniquer son cher et tendre qui crut l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Galadriel qui avait mis la soeur aîné dans le berceau et tenait le cadet dans ses bras le réconforta en lui disant :

_-N'ait crainte Ereinion, elle se repose. Après ce difficile travail, elle l'a bien mérité._

_-Des triplés, je viens d'avoir des triplés._ Répéta Ereinion toujours sous le choc en tenant sa petite dernière dans ses bras.

_-Oui, mon ami, des triplés. Un garçon et deux filles. Tu peux être fier, ils sont vraiment magnifique._

_-Merci. Mon ange, jusqu'à ce que ta mère se remette, voudrais - tu nous aider ?_

_-Oh oui ada._

Ereinion, Galadriel nettoyèrent les deux bébés tandis que Fingolfin regardait très intéressé. Quand les enfants furent propres, secs et habillés, la petite famille se retrouvèrent face à un gros problème. Ils avaient misé sur un enfant, pas sur trois et ils avaient un problème de place, ils n'avaient qu'un berceau. Ereinion demanda à Fingolfin de battre la campagne afin d'en ramener 2, car il savait que l'enfant débrouillard comme tout pourrait en ramener sans problème. Fingolfin accepta la mission et partit en quête des berceaux en plus. Ils revint 2 heures plus tard suivit par Celeborn et les parents d'Earenwen qui apportaient les deux berceaux manquant. Ereinion les remercia vivement et déposa avec tendresse sa fille dans l'un, tandis que Galadriel déposait le petit garçon dans l'autre. Les 2 bébés suivirent l'exemple de leur soeur aîné et s'endormirent rapidement. Celeborn s'approcha d'Amélie et lui murmura de douces paroles de réconfort après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de supporter. Ereinion approcha un fauteuil et commença la garde de son épouse tandis que Fingolfin rangeait la chambre. Galadriel eut un sourire qui disparut quand elle vit le dessin qu'Amélie avait fait de son fils. Elle murmura :

_-Fingolfin !_

Le petit garçon arriva et lui demanda :

_-Oui tante Galadriel ?_

_-Je regardais ce dessin._

_-C'est nana qui l'a fait. Il est beau un ?_

_-Il est magnifique. Tu sais qui est l'elfe derrière ?_

_-Non, c'est qui ?_

_-C'était ton arrière - grand - père._

_-Comment il s'appelait ?_

_-Fingolfin, comme toi. _

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ada me l'avait dit mais j'avais oublié, et nana m'a dit aussi que Sébastien c'était le nom de mon arrière - grand - père mais du côté de nana._

_-Tu représentes le passé et le futur mon enfant. Tu es la nouvelle génération d'elfe. Tu représente le renouveau des elfes, même si le temps des elfes sur la terre du milieu est bientôt révolu._

Amélie se réveilla le lendemain assez difficilement, son ventre lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle tourna la tête et eut la joie de voir que son époux la veillait avec tendresse. Avec un doux sourire, il lui dit :

_-Comment vas – tu amour de ma vie ?_

_-Mal, j'ai très mal._

Ereinion lui donna une infusion en lui disant :

_-Tiens, bois. C'est Galadriel qui me l'a donnée, ça calmera la douleur._

Amélie souleva difficilement la tête et but d'une seule traîte la boisson que lui donnait son époux. Ereinion ne lui dit pas que cette potion en plus de calmer la douleur rendait infertile. En un mot, Amélie ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant, mais Ereinion n'en voulait pas plus, il était un époux et père comblé. Il voulait maintenant que sa femme se repose et ne risque pas de mourir à cause d'une grossesse non désirée. Quand elle eut tout bu, elle se recoucha et demanda :

_-Amour, j'ai légèrement raté l'accouchement que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une autre un peu inattendue. Laquelle veux – tu en premier ?_ Dit – il avec un grand sourire.

_-Heu... ben... donne – les dans l'ordre._

_-Et bien l'accouchement c'est bien passé, et j'ai choisi des noms, Aerine, Ailinel et Aegnor._

_-Hein ?_

_-Non ma chérie, pas un, mais 3._

_-Je crois que je vais me sentir mal là. 3 bébés._

_-Oui, ma douce. Mais ils sont tellement beaux, tu peux être vraiment très fière d'eux. Nos filles et notre fils sont superbes. Et puis jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez forte et bien je m'occuperai de nos enfants. _

_-Merci, mon amour, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que je peux me reposer sur toi._

Elle se rendormit profondément rassuré par son époux et encore un peu étonnée par la nouvelle de la naissance de ses triplés. Ereinion lui fit une douce caresse sur le front et lui sourit tendrement. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Mais il se réveilla, enfin, ils se réveillèrent à 2 heures du matin quand leurs enfants se mirent à hurler l'estomac vide et la couche pleine. Ereinion à moitié endormi changea ses enfants qui se calmaient les uns après les autres. Ils étaient maintenant propres, mais toujours affamé. Prenant ses 2 aînés, il dût la mort dans l'âme réveiller son épouse qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle fit un sourire douloureux à son elfe qui lui donna leurs enfants un par un. A 6 heures, le repas fut enfin terminé pour les 3 bébés et Amélie put se recoucher toujours aussi épuisée. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit une pression douce sur ses seins. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Ereinion lui malaxer doucement les seins, mais elle fut encore plus choqué quand elle vit du lait couler dans un pot. Elle lui demanda :

_-Mais qu'est – ce que tu fais ?_

_-Disons que je mets du lait maternel de côté._

_-Tu es en train de me traire ! Mais..._

_-Je n'ai pas du tout aimer te réveiller alors je préfère que la nuit on ait des biberons d'avance._

Amélie fut ravi en comprenant l'idée de son elfe. Elle pourrait enfin dormir la nuit et se reposer. Comme avec Fingolfin, les premiers jours de l'après grossesse, se fut Ereinion qui s'en occupait, mais pour la traite d'Amélie, Galadriel lui apporta ce qui l'aida considérablement, un tire – lait. Cela aida grandement la jeune mère qui ne souffrait plus de douleur à la poitrine. Amélie était trop épuisée, trop faible même pour se lever alors s'occuper de trois enfants, c'était totalement impossible. Le problème, c'est qu'elle dormait mal car ses enfants la réveillaient en hurlant la nuit. Alors Ereinion prit de nouveau les choses en main, il alla à la ruche, prit de la cire et en fit des boules qu'il inséra dans les oreilles de sa belle. En moins de 3 mn, Amélie dormait profondément ne se réveillant même pas quand ses enfants têtaient. Elle mit quand même une semaine avant de se réveiller. Ce qui la surprenait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Amélie encore un peu fatiguée demanda à son elfe :

_-Mon doudou, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas faim ?_

_-J'ai fait ce que tu as fait quand j'étais malade. Je t'ai nourri toutes les 3 heures d'une soupe bien chaude et bien nourrissante. Je t'ai fait prendre une douche matin et soir pour que tu sois toujours propre._

Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle était trop faible et s'abattit lourdement dans ses oreillers. Ereinion passa tendrement son bras sous son dos et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis mit des oreillers derrière son dos. Amélie le remercia avec un doux baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse puis lui demanda :

_-Comment vont nos enfants, amour de ma vie ?_

_-Fingolfin a de grandes discussions avec Haldir. Et quant à nos autres petits monstres à part dormir et manger, ils ne font que ça. _

_-Mais tu vas voir, bientôt, ils vont se mettre à courir dans toute la maison, une véritable tornade. _Répliqua Amélie en rigolant.

_-Ne parles pas de malheur, meleth nìn._ Lui dit Ereinion avec un sourire.

Amélie mit énormément de temps avant même de pouvoir lever la tête sans avoir mal au cou. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, Ereinion passait son temps dans la cuisine car son Amélie passait son temps à manger, reprenant les forces qu'elle avait perdues. Elle était plus tendre que jamais avec son elfe et ses enfants qui étaient ravis de cette immense tendresse. Galadriel venait de temps à autre la voir et la soigner. Elle était de plus en plus contente de voir que la jeune femme allait de mieux en mieux.

Celeborn aussi allait voir la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille et Ereinion comme son fils. Ce dernier était vraiment heureux, il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, une famille qu'il adorait, une femme qu'il idôlatrait et des enfants qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il sortit de sa rêverie en s'approchant de leur chambre portant un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il eut un immense plaisir quand Amélie laissa plus de la moitié de son repas preuve que ses forces revenaient rapidement et que bientôt elle pourrait se relever. Cependant, il lui fallut encore plus de 6 semaines avant de pouvoir se lever et encore plus pour errer comme une âme en peine dans leur maison. Et quant à sortir à la maison, il fallut qu'Amélie attende les 3 mois de ses triplés. Ce fut la fête ce jour là.

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

_-Amélie calme – toi!_

_-Me calmer ! Mais ça fait 2 ans que j'attends de pouvoir sortir de la maison._ S'exclama Amélie en trépignant d'impatience tandis qu'Ereinion l'habillait d'une magnifique robe blanche.

Fingolfin du haut de ses 6 ans éclatait régulièrement de rire en voyant sa mère aussi excité.

_-Tiens, mets tes chaussures. meleth nìn._

_-Heeeeuuuu... NON !_

Elle s'échappa des bras de son cher et tendre dévalant de toute sa vitesse les escaliers poursuivit par Ereinion qui lui ordonnait de revenir, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et continua sa fuite trop impatiente de fouler l'herbe verte et la mousse moelleuse. Les elfes virent une flèche passer devant eux suivit par un roi elfique hilare. Quand elle sentit l'herbe sous ses pieds, Amélie stoppa et resta immobile se délectant des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis 2 longues années. Ereinion s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

_-Es – tu heureuse meleth nìn ?_

_-Oh oui, cela fait tellement longtemps que je voulais sentir l'herbre sous mes pas. Cela fait tellement plaisir._

_-Alors je suis heureux pour toi amour. Mais pourrais – tu mettre tes chaussures, s'il te plait ?_

_-Hhhhhmmmmm ! Non !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je veux marcher sur l'herbe et pieds nus. Et surtout, je ne veux pas tomber._

_-Mais non, tu ne vas pas tomber._

_-Chéri, je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons hauts._

_-Tu apprendras._

_-Je ne veux pas, parce que c'est mauvais pour le dos. Alors, c'est non._

_-Mais chérie... ?_

_-J'ai dit non !_

_-Mais..._

_-Non, c'est non. J'ai toujours refusé de mettre des talons hauts et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le ferai._

Ereinion qui connaissait bien sa petite femme abandonna la lutte, il savait qu'elle s'obstinerait et refuserait de les mettre. Soudain Amélie lui dit :

_-J'ai changé d'avis, donne – les moi, s'il te plait._

Ereinion lui tendit la paire de chaussures avec un regard soupçonneux, se méfiant du changement d'avis de sa femme. Amélie prit les chaussures, fit demi – tour et se mit à courir vers le lac. Ereinion courut derrière elle et s'arrêta quand elle stoppa. La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui, fit un sourire vicieux à son elfe et lui dit :

_-Voilà ce que j'en fait de tes chaussures._

Elle les jeta de toutes ses forces qui étaient tellement faibles que les chaussures attérirent pour la grande honte d'Amélie aux pieds de cette dernière.

_-Tu voulais faire quoi là?_

_-Je voulais prouver que les chaussures pouvaient voler et qu'elles étaient amphibies. Et que leur élément de prédilection, était l'eau du lac._

Ereinion explosa de rire et serra tendrement sa femme contre lui.

_-D'accord, j'ai compris le message. Tu pourras marcher sans chaussure à talons._

_-OUAISSS !_

La jeune reine sauta dans tous les sens heureuse d'avoir libéré ses pieds. Les autres riaient de voir la jeune reine aussi heureuse. Ils avaient tremblé quand elle avait failli partir pour les cavernes de Mandos, ils avaient tous prié afin qu'elle survive. Et enfin elle était devant eux, faible, mais là. La joie résonnait dans la cité elfique, montant jusqu'à la salle du trône. Les 2 souverains de la Lothlòrien furent vraiment heureux de revoir Amélie hors de sa chambre. Cependant, leur joie fut de courte durée car Amélie vacilla légèrement mais Ereinion la rattrapa rapidement et dit d'un ton inquiet :

_-Bon, je vais te ramener, tu es encore trop faible._

_-Ah non ! S'il te plait !_ Gémit – elle en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

_-Non ! Tu dois aller te reposer._

Amélie eut une moue obstinée qui fit fondre en un instant l'autorité de son elfe. Galadriel pouffa de rire en voyant l'air un peu niais de son cousin.

_-Ereinion, ton épouse a besoin de soleil, alors nous allons préparer un repas sur la colline de Cerin Amroth. Ainsi Amélie ne se fatiguera pas et prendra le soleil._ Conseilla Galadriel avec un doux sourire.

_-Allez, dis oui, mamour !_ Supplia Amélie avec un regard de chien battu.

Ereinion devint rouge comme une écrevice tandis que Celeborn s'étouffait de rire. Le souverain des Noldor ressembla bientôt à une tomate trop mûr quand la main de sa femme s'égara sur ses muscles fessiers. Elle palpait consciencieusement les fesses musclées d'Ereinion qui rougissait de plus en plus, pas une partie de son visage était épargnée. Quant à ses oreilles, elles étaient écarlates. Amélie après l'avoir bien tripoté, passa amoureusement ses mains sous la tunique de son elfe et effleura tendrement ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien musclés. Elle voulait le faire craquer et en sentant son elfe trembler de tous ses membres, elle savait qu'il allait craquer dans pas longtemps.

_-D'accord, mais arrête cette torture !_

_-Torture ! Alors délicieuse, non ?_

_-Oui, espèce de sadique !_ Gronda – t – il.

_-Merci du compliment, meleth nìn. _

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers la colline. Cependant, elle continuait à le caresser, cela faisait 1 an qu'ils n'avaient pas pû faire l'amour ensemble et ça leur manquait terriblement. Mais Ereinion ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Amélie attendre un autre enfant et risquer de perdre la vie. Amélie, elle, s'en moquait royalement ne désirant que posséder son elfe rien qu'à elle. Ereinion n'en pouvait plus, son désir pour elle devenait de plus en plus évident et Amélie pouvait le sentir dur comme du bois sur ses fesses. Soudain il marmonna une quelconque excuse et l'emporta vers leur maison, Amélie rayonnante.

Ereinion plus que pressé emmena sa belle dans leur petit nid d'amour. Il la déposa avec une immense tendresse sur leur couche conjugale. Amélie le regardait avec un amour aussi fort même plus qu'auparavant. Ereinion, lui, se noyait dans les magnifiques yeux de sa femme adorée. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder jouer avec leurs enfants, dessiner leurs petits amours ou même tenter désespérément de faire la cuisine ce qui se terminait à la poubelle la plus part du temps.

Avec des gestes mesurés, il caressa la chevelure sonbre de son épouse et remodela avec tendresse le visage de sa bien-aimée. Amélie tremblait de désir sous les gestes doux de SON elfe. Sa respiration s'accéléra à mesure que les mains d'Ereinion descendait de son visage et se promenait librement sur le corps souple de la jeune femme encore protégé par ses vêtements. Les muscles d'Amélie se contractaient au doux passage des mains fortes et pourtant délicates de l'elfe de sa vie. Bientôt, les lèvres d'Ereinion remplacèrent ses mains sur son cou et son visage. Amélie passait amoureusement ses mains sur le dos fort et la nuque de son amoureux.

Ereinion descendit l'une de ses mains sur le flanc de sa femme et lui passa tendrement la main dessus, sur son ventre puis remonta sur sa poitrine et pétrissa avec délicatesse l'un de ses seins dont la pointe se durcit sous le plaisir.

Amélie ne put retenir un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisées tendres et pourtant fougueux de son époux. Ereinion lui fit un sourire amoureux, puis toujours avec des gestes tendres, il retira un à un les vêtements de sa belle qui commençait à se tordre sur le lit. Avec patience, il retira lentement les boutons de la tuniques de son aimée et embrassa ses épaules ainsi dénudées, puis tout aussi calmement, il dénuda sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, puis les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Ereinion eut la joie de revoir son épouse nue, alanguie sur le lit conjugal, le regard brillant de désir.

Ereinion se déshabilla rapidement se coucha contre elle savourant avec délice la douceur de sa peau veloutée. Amélie caressait amoureusement la cuisse ferme et puissante de son elfe et remonta sa main sur les fesses au combien musclés de son amour tandis que de son autre main, elle lui caressait la nuque en lui mordillant l'une de ses oreilles pointues. Ereinion poussa un gémissement rauque, puis lui embrassa le cou, les épaules et la poitrine. Il lui suça un sein, lui mordilla la pointe jusqu'à ce qu'Amélie pousse un petit cri de pure plaisir. Ereinion pouffa de rire et se releva fier de lui. Mais la jeune femme prit un air vexé et avec un sourire, attrapa la virilité brûlante de son elfe et commença à y imprimer des des va et viens tendres qui rendaient Ereinion complètement fou de désir. Amélie pouffa elle aussi de rire et d'un geste vif, le fit basculer sur le dos. Elle commença à lui embrasser les lèvres, puis traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'au bas ventre. Ereinion gémit une nouvelle fois, puis poussa un cri de plaisir quand sa femme embrassa son sexe tendu. Après quelques coups de langues, elle engloutit la verge d'Ereinion entre ses lèvres brûlantes. L'elfe attrapa les cheveux d'Amélie et accompagna les mouvements de lèvres de sa compagne avec des coups de reins. Dans un cri, il se déversa dans la bouche de son aimée.

Amélie se redressa et embrassa passionnément son amoureux qui reprenait lentement son souffle. Ereinion eut un soupire de bien-être et eut l'air de s'assoupir sous le regard outré d'Amélie. Elle commença à chatouiller les flancs exemptés de la moindre once de graisse de son elfe, quand brusquement, il retourna la situation et se coucha sur elle. Avec un petit rire de gorge, elle encercla de ses jambes les hanches de son mari et poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand elle sentit Ereinion s'enfoncer profondément en elle et y resta quelques secondes faisant trembler Amélie. Il se pencha sur sa femme et l'embrassa langoureusement puis commença à bouger en elle. Amélie s'accrochait aux épaules de son amour en poussant des petits cris de plaisir. Elle ondulait des hanches pour ressentir plus profondément les mouvements d'Ereinion.

La chambre des 2 amoureux étaient remplis des cris de plaisirs des 2 partenaires. Une légère brise caressa doucement les 2 corps humides de sueur. Les va et viens d'Ereinion allèrent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort faisant crier Amélie de plaisir. Soudain Ereinion et Amélie se tendirent et hurlèrent à l'unisson leur jouissance. Ereinion s'effondra sur sa femme et reprit difficilement son souffle. Amélie serrait fortement son homme... enfin son elfe contre elle. Ereinion était épuisé et caressait tendrement le corps de sa femme.

Après 20 mn de repos, il se retira d'elle et se coucha près d'elle. La jeune femme se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Ereinion. Elle reprenait lentement son souffle et commençait à somnoler quand on frappa à la porte.

_-_Vos majestés, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn vous attendent !

_-_Mouairf ! Grogna Amélie.

Elle cacha son visage contre le torse de son époux tandis que celui-ci pouffait de rire.

_-_Allez amour, on nous attend

_-_J'veux pas y aller !

_-_Allez ma douce, une bonne douche et on va les rejoindre.

_-_D'accord !

Tous les deux se relevèrent, puis prirent une bonne douche chaude qui les relaxa tous les deux. Ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement. Puis Ereinion prit Amélie dans ses bras et descendit rejoindre Celeborn et Galadriel.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Amélie se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son elfe, mais elle avait l'air un peu plus fatigué et pourtant plus rayonnante de même qu'Ereinion qui était plus serein, plus détendu et plus souriant que jamais. Ils arrivèrent tous les 2 en haut de la colline, puis Ereinion s'assit près de Celeborn et de Galadriel. Amélie observait le paysage avec éblouissement. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur les cuisses d'Ereinion et murmura tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux :

_-C'est tout simplement féérique._

Galadriel rougit émue que la jeune reine aime autant ce pays. Amélie demanda :

_-Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous gêne pas que nous restions chez vous ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde. C'est plutôt un plaisir de vous recevoir en notre royaume._

_-Merci._

Amélie ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme une masse. Elle souriait largement en sentant avec un bonheur immense et évident Ereinion lui baiser tendrement le front. Elle se réveilla quelques 12 heures plus tard affamée et en plein forme à temps pour voir le soleil se lever. Ereinion qui la regardait s'éveiller, assis sur un fauteuil une expression d'intense soulagement sur les traits de son visage. Il lui dit tendrement :

_-J'ai vraiment eu peur mon aimé._

_-Que c'est – il passé ?_

_-Tu as dormi toute la journée et toute la nuit._

_-Et bien, ça m'a fait du bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme. _

_-Alors je suis heureux._

Elle se prépara pour aller se doucher, totalement seule sous le regard fier de son époux qui partit dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour sa chère et tendre épouse. Amélie rentra dans la salle de bain et quand elle croisa son reflet aux oreilles pointues, elle se rappela cette terrible journée où elle avait perdu sa fille, elle se précipita sous la douche et ouvrit l'eau. En un instant, toute la douleur et le désespoir que contenait son coeur s'échappa et Amélie s'effondra sur le sol pleura sa petite fille qui lui avait donné l'immortalité, qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Elle commençait enfin son travail de deuil, elle pleura pendant plus de 3 heures sous la douche, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau tiède qui tombait sur son visage et étouffait une partie de ses sanglots sans savoir qu'Ereinion se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs chambres. Il ne devait pas aider sa femme, il devait la laisser pleurer afin que toute la douleur disparaisse de son coeur pour qu'elle puisse vivre enfin totalement heureuse. Au bout de 5 heures de sanglots déchirants, Amélie sortit enfin de la salle de bain, encore humide et les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Mais elle était soulagée, car une grande partie de sa détresse avait disparu.

Cependant quand elle croisa le regard de son époux, les larmes repartirent à l'assaut de ses yeux et tous les deux pleurèrent la mort de leur fille. Pour la deuxième fois, Ereinion montra la profondeur de son chagrin à Amélie. Ils pleurèrent longtemps chassant définitivement la tristesse de leur coeur. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre tentant de trouver mutuellement du réconfort, Fingolfin entra dans la pièce et s'exclama :

_-BEURK ! Vous pourriez faire ça autre part, il y a des enfants dans cette maison qui pourraient vous surprendre !_

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers leur fils et explosèrent de rire. Amélie attrapa son fils et le serra contre elle, heureuse de son existance, de sa présence près d'eux :

_-Mon amour de fils. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi._

_-Nana, tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

_-J'ai enfin accepté la mort de ta soeur. Et ça fait mal._

_-Alors c'est une fille que tu attendais, nana ?_

_-Oui, mon ange. Nous voulions te faire la surprise._

_-Ben j'ai eu une bonne surprise, puisque tu es là et que tu seras toujours avec nous. Et ça c'est la meilleur surprise qu'on aurait pû avoir ada et moi. Et..._

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Ereinion l'attrapa brusquement et le serra contre lui, lui embrassant tout le visage. Fingolfin était tout étonné, mais il ne s'en offuscait pas, trop heureux de revoir ses parents aussi joyeux.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Quand ils sortirent tous les 3, les triplées ronflant comme des sonneurs, Galadriel vit dans le regard d'Amélie une flamme qui dansait libre et joyeuse. Galadriel venait de rencontrer la tigresse qui pouvait s'acharner pendant 6 heures contre une femme qui osait regarder **son** elfe ce qui arriva assez vite quand Alya une elfe de Mirkwood mit la main sur le postérieur musclé d'Ereinion. Le rugissement de rage fut entendu jusqu'à Mirkwood en passant par les plaines du Rohan. Galadriel et Celeborn furent premiers les témoins du drame. Pliés, ils virent Ereinion retenir Amélie par la taille tandis que la jeune femme tentait d'arracher les yeux de la peloteuse terrifiée. Fingolfin se tordait de rire par terre de même que Cirdan qui venait d'arriver du Lindon, tandis qu'Elrond était effaré par la violence physique et verbale de la jeune reine.

Soudain Amélie se calma et commença à décrire avec beaucoup de détails et de précisions la manière dont elle allait lui arracher les entrailles, tous ses membres et ses yeux. Alya s'enfuit en hurlant de terreur criant qu'Amélie était la réincarnation de Morgoth. Les souverains de la Lothlòrien éclatèrent de rire devant l'effroi de l'elfe qui n'était pas reconnue comme quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais plutôt comme une tête de piaf vide.

Elrond s'énerva et dit à Amélie :

_-Comment pouvez – vous dire des horreurs pareilles ?_

_-C'est très simple, avec ma bouche ! _

_-Majesté !_

_-ET ALORS ! VOUS AIMERIEZ QU'UN ELFE AILLE PELOTER VOTRE FEMME DEVANT VOUS ?_

Une terrible douleur se vit dans les yeux du semi – elfe qui répondit doucement :

_-Non, je n'apprécierais pas._

_-Mon époux me protége contre les dangers extérieurs et moi je le protège contre les furies shootées aux oestrogènes !_

Ereinion explosa de rire tandis que les autres regardaient Amélie avec un oeil de bovin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'était des oestrogènes. En voyant leur mines perplexes, Amélie s'exclama :

_-Bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je protège mon pauvre et inoffensif mari (_il y eut de nombreux sourcils levé, parce qu'Ereinion Gil Galad n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un d'inoffensif, loin de là_) contre les pires créatures qui puissent exister sur la Terre du Milieu. Plus dangereureuse qu'un dragon, plus excitée qu'un orc en rut (_certains elfes pouffèrent de rire tandis que d'autres tremblaient en imaginant ce que pouvait être ce terrible monstre_), plus mauvaise qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres souffrant d'une rage de dents, les femmes célibataires en quête de mari. _

_-O.O' _

Il y eut un déferlement de rire bruyant qui stoppèrent quand Ereinion lur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé sur une plage de Nice :

_-Amélie, Fingolfin et moi – même étions au bord de la mer, sur une plage de sable fin. J'étais en train d'apprendre à mon fils à nager et ma reine était en train de dormir au soleil quand un femme rousse s'est jeté sur moi. Elle m'a fait lâcher mon ange et il a failli se noyer. Je l'ai repoussé pour attraper mon fils, mais elle s'est accroché à moi en hurlant qu'elle ne savait pas nager. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour la vie de mon adorable fils. Heureusement Amélie s'est réveillée et voyant la scène, elle s'est précipité pour m'aider. Elle était furieuse. Elle a attrapé l'autre femme par les cheveux et l'a propulsé dans l'eau me libérant. On a sortit notre Fingolfin qui pleurait terrifié, on l'a séché et on l'a consolé jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mon pauvre petit ange avait faillit se noyer. Quand Amélie a été sûr que notre fils ne risquait rien, elle voulut faire payer ça à la rousse. Elle était tellement en colère que j'ai été obligé de la mettre en travers de mon épaule et de rentrer dans notre mison avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté._

_-Que s'est – il passé d'autre ? _ Demanda Elrond fasciné par le récit.

_-La rousse est allé se plaindre aux forces de l'ordre._

_-Et que c'est – il passé d'autre ? _Demanda Cirdan outré par le toupet de l'humaine.

_-Elle a fini en prison parce qu'Amélie a contre – attaqué en disant que l'autre femme avait tenté de tuer notre fils ce qui dans le monde d'Amélie est quelque chose de très grave._

Les elfes étaient effarés en écoutant leur roi. Quant à Galadriel, elle regardait Amélie très étonnée. Elle savait qu'elle était très protectrice, mais pas qu'elle était aussi aggressive. Quoique après tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

A suivre


	28. la fin de l'aventure

Comme dit la chanson : **Voila, c'est fini**. Ce chapitre est le dernier de par Eru mais où ai-je attéri ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je voudrait remercier tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et tous ceux et toutes celle qui ont déposé des review. Merci. Bonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

Par Eru chapitre 28

a

a

a

Pendant ce temps, Amélie pouponnait leur fils qui la serrait contre lui heureux d'être là avec sa mère qu'il adorait. Ereinion demanda silencieusement :

"-Les enfants dorment ?"

"-Je vais aller voir!" Répondit la jeune femme de la même manière.

Elle lui fit un baisé de loin, puis fit demi – tour et alla voir ses 3 enfants. Ereinion eut un regard amoureux quand son Amélie grimpa l'escalier du Talan. Celeborn surprit son regard et lui dit :

_-C'est vraiment la femme de ta vie._

_-Oui, Celeborn. Comme Galadriel est la tienne._

_-Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans elle._

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens, car j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer quand elle a voulu me quitter à jamais._

_-La souffrance était trop forte. Elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de votre fille._

_-Oui, cette année a été terriblement dure pour elle. Et pourtant elle a tenu le choc. C'est quand Elrond a eu cette idée de mariage que tout a dégénéré._

_-Oui, mais il s'est bien fait pardonner depuis._

_-Oui. Amélie continue à dire que c'est un vieux grincheux, mais elle l'aime bien. _(Elrond qui avait blêmit en entendant cela, eut un grand sourire en entendant le reste. Il partit se promener dans la cité elfique tout sourire.) _Je me demande qui Elrond a bien pu épouser._

_-Ma fille, Celebrian._

_-Celebrian ! La petite puce !_

_-La petite puce avait bien plus de 2000 ans quand elle a épousé Elrond._

_-Par Eru que le temps passe vite._

_-Et oui mon ami. Et je..._

_-EREINION, VIENS M'AIDER !_

_-J'ARRIVE MELETH NIN! Les petits sont intenables ces temps – ci. Bien, à tout à l'heure mon ami._

_-A tout à l'heure. _Pouffa Celeborn.

Il salua tout le monde puis alla rejoindre son épouse qui avait des problèmes avec les triplés. 2 de ses petits monstres gigotaient dans tous les sens tandis que le troisième hurlait à s'en arracher la glotte. La patience de leur mère commençait à s'épuiser. Heureusement son époux arriva et l'aida, le hurleur cessa de hurler quand ses fesses furent propres et les 2 gigoteurs arrêtèrent de gigoter quand ils furent nourris. A deux, ça allaient plus vite que tout seul. Elle embrassa tendrement son époux vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là près d'elle, en fait qu'il soit là tout simplement. Maintenant tout propre et l'estomac plein, les petits monstres s'endormirent laissant Amélie et Ereinion souffler.

Maintenant qu'Amélie avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle avait un très mauvais caractère quand on s'approchait de son elfe, la vie reprit tranquillement son cours ponctuée de rire et de joie. Amélie rendait la vie de sa famille en paradis. Ses 4 enfants respiraient la joie de vivre et Ereinion était aux anges. Sa femme faisait son possible pour que le bonheur règne dans la petite maison. Fingolfin continuait à travailler dur pour être un bon roi même s'il savait qu'il ne le sera jamais et pour être digne de son amoureuse qui grandissait enfin et commençait à atteindre sa taille adulte. Tandis que cette dernière apprenait avec la reine à être une princesse digne de ce nom.

Amélie et Ereinion couvaient leurs enfants pour la plus grande joie de ceux-ci. Amélie racontait à ses 3 enfants et à sa façon l'histoire et la Terre du Milieu. Elle les fit trembler en leur racontant les guerres du Beleriand, les fit pleurer en racontant l'histoire de Beren et de Luthien et les firent rire en leur relatant les mauvais coups que lui avait raconté son amour d'elfe contre ses cousins. Elle leur racontait le second âge, jusqu'à la terrible bataille de Dagorlad. Amélie en racontant cette partie de l'histoire, avait tendance à serrer son époux contre elle. Ereinion était désolé d'avoir fait autant peur à son épouse. Puis elle leur raconta le troisième âge jusqu'à leur arrivé en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, elle n'oublia pas de leur raconter l'histoire de la terre, car comme l'avait fait remarquer Amélie, il fallait connaître le passé afin de ne pas recommencer les erreurs du passé. Ereinion était tout à fait d'accord avec elle et l'aidait au maximum en remplissant leurs ventres avec de bons petits plats.

Les elfes voyaient bien que le temps du roi des Noldor était révolu. Ereinion ne se considérait plus comme roi des Noldor, mais il aidait sa cousine avec de précieux conseils. Un jour Amélie alla voir Galadriel et lui demanda :

_-Galadriel, c'est normal que nos chevaux et notre chat ne vieillissent pas ?_

_-Heu... non, pas trop. Normalement, ils auraient dû mourir depuis plus de 40 ans. C'est vraiment bizarre._

_-Quoique je ne m'en plains pas, j'adore mon chat et nos chevaux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous quittent._

_-Peut-être votre amour les protège de la mort ? A moins que les Valar l'aient décidé ainsi._

_-Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes interrogations. Bon, je vais aller chouchouter mon elfe adoré. _

Amélie retourna dans leur talan, prit Coronfast dans ses bras et se mit à baver sans vergogne sur le physique toujours aussi parfait de son elfe. Il avait retrouvé sa longue chevelure noire et soyeuse qu'adorait Amélie. Cette dernière s'était bien adaptée à la mode elfique et même laissait son elfe lui coiffer les cheveux à la mode des elfes.

Le temps passa rapidement voyant Fingolfin grandir, embellir sous les compliments de sa mère et atteindre enfin ses 180 ans. Fingolfin était excité comme une puce, car le jour de son anniversaire, il deviendra enfin un adulte responsable et pourra demander la main de sa bien aimée. Amélie avait été strict, pour elle Fingolfin serait majeur à 180 ans et pas une année de plus. La fête battait son plein quand le héros de la soirée alla vers la dame de ses pensées, puis il mit un genou à terre devant elle. La jeune elfe se demandait ce que voulait le prince jusqu'au moment où il déclama dans le silence obtenu :

_-Oh Earenwen ! Toi qui possède mon cœur. Veux-tu faire de moi le semi-elfe le plus heureux de la Terre Du Milieu et accepter de me prendre pour époux ?_

La jeune elfe ouvrit de grand yeux puis se jeta au cou de Fingolfin en criant :

_-Oui ! Oh oui !_

Amélie folle de joie embrassa sa future belle fille et son fils. Ereinion était heureux pour son fils qui avait toujours été fidèle à son coup de foudre d'enfant. Les triplés crièrent de joie à savoir que la jeune elfe allait entrer dans leur petite famille. Elle était tellement heureux qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Fingolfin la serra contre lui et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres avec la même douceur que se témoignaient ses parents. Les parents de la jeune elfe étaient fiers que leur fille cadette épouse le prince. Quand la fête fut terminé, Fingolfin et Earenwen eurent du mal à se séparer, mais Ereinion la mort dans l'âme dû ramener son aîné chez eux. Arrivé là-bas, Amélie lui dit :

_-Mon fils, maintenant que tu vas te marier, tu ne peux pas rester à la maison. Donc comme ton père, tu vas construire ta maison afin d'y accueillir ta femme et tes futures enfants._

_-D'accord nana._

_-Pendant que vous travaillerez, je vous ferais le repas._

Les 2 elfes de sa vie se tournèrent vers elle et firent une tête de 25 mètres de long, connaissant les talents culinaires de leur épouse et mère. Ereinion murmura :

_-Tu sais chérie, je peux faire le repas. Je ne voudrais pas te surcharger de travail._

_-Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ! Sache mon cher que j'ai appris avec Galadriel. Et maintenant je sais faire la cuisine sans aucun problème._

Les 2 elfes se regardèrent la même idée en tête :

_-"Mais par Eru, pourquoi Galadriel avait eu une idée pareil."_

Mais ils décidèrent de faire confiance à Amélie. Le lendemain, Ereinion utilisa les pouvoirs transmit par son père et fit pousser un superbe chêne avec l'aide de son fils qui lui pouvait faire changer les couleurs d'un arbre. Le chêne prit la couleur d'un érable en automne et son tronc prit celui d'un mallorn. Ereinion était très fier de son fils et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire. Quand l'arbre fut à la bonne taille, Amélie leur apporta le repas qui se composait de sandwich à l'oie sauvage et aux crudités accompagnés d'une boisson qu'Amélie avait inventé à base de sève de mallorn et d'eau. Les 2 bâtisseurs dévorèrent le repas en quelques minutes sous le regard fier d'Amélie qui avait réussit son repas. Quand ils eurent terminés de manger, Ereinion embrassa tendrement sa femme et alla reprendre le travail, mais Amélie le retint et leur montra le plan d'une maison. Fingolfin adopta la maison et embrassa sa mère fou de joie. Tous les deux reprirent le travail avec les plans de la maison tandis qu'Amélie s'occupait de ses triplés qui jouaient à un jeu de rôle, Amélie étant le maître du jeu. Les 3 enfants adoraient jouer à ça, ils créaient des tactiques pour survivre le plus longtemps possible, mais avec les idées vicieuses de leur mère, c'était pas gagné.

La construction de la nouvelle demeure de Fingolfin dura 7 jours, le temps nécessaire à la préparation d'Earenwen à son mariage. En effet, Fingolfin avait hurlé qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il épouserait Earenwen 7 jours après leurs fiançailles. 7 jours plus tard, la Lothlorien vit Amélie transformée en fontaine ambulante. Elle serra sa nouvelle fille contre elle heureuse de ce tout nouveau bonheur.

Quand ils allèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux, Earenwen ouvra de grands yeux devant la beauté de sa nouvelle demeure. Elle était avec l'elfe qu'elle aimait et en plus ils avaient une maison rien que pour eux. Elle était éblouie c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une telle maison et elle ne regrettait en aucun cas le temps qu'elle avait du attendre pour se marier avec lui. Plus le temps passait, plus elle découvrait le véritable caractère de son époux, il était secret et aussi discret dans ses amours que sa mère. Mais comme elle, il était possessif et gare à celui qui oserait regarder sa femme, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Une nuit, la Lothlorien fut réveillée par les cris d'un nouveau né, le premier petit-fils d'Amélie et d'Ereinion. Les deux nouveaux grands parents fous de joie organisèrent une grande fête où ils présentèrent le nouveau membre de leur famille.

Quand les triplés eurent 500 ans, Aerine et Ailinel décidèrent qu'à leur mariage, elles ne prendraient pas la couronne de leur mère ni la parure. Amélie leur expliqua la tradition, mais ses filles lui dirent :

_-Nana, les traditions sont faites pour être abandonnées._

_-Et puis maintenant, cette couronne est celle de la reine des Noldor._

_-Mais je..._

Mais en voyant l'air obstiné de ses 2 filles, Amélie abandonna la lutte et la tradition fut abandonnée pour la plus grande joie d'Ereinion. En effet, il adorait voir sa femme avec cette couronne, rien qu'avec cette couronne. Le temps passa rapidement, et 19 ans après cette petite mise au point, Aegnor eut la brillante idée de projeter sa mère dans le lac. Furieuse et désirant sa vengeance, elle le poursuivit dans la cité elfique. Soudain, ils passèrent en flèche devant 8 étrangers qu'Haldir amenait vers une clairière afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Les 8 étrangers s'arrêtèrent quand Amélie plongea et plaqua son fils sur le sol tel un rugbyman. Puis elle se mit à le chatouiller vicieusement. Le pauvre se tortillait sur le sol en hurlant de rire. Les 9 personnes eurent un sourire jusqu'au moment où le père de famille arriva et les sépara. Un des humains ouvrit de grands yeux puis s'agenouilla devant Ereinion qui était assez gêné. L'autre humain demanda :

_-_Aragorn, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_-_Je montre mon respect pour le grand Ereinion Gil-Galad grand roi des Noldor.

Devant la tête gênée de son amour d'elfe, Amélie éclata de rire. Par esprit de vengeance, Ereinion eut un sourire et présenta son épouse.

_-Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez mon épouse, Amélie grande reine des Noldor._

Amélie se mit à rougir quand tous s'agenouillèrent devant elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et si elle avait trouvé un trou de souris, elle se serait caché dedans. Son fils et son époux se moquèrent gentiment d'elle. Se reprenant un peu, Amélie leur demanda :

_-Mais qu'est ce que... heu je veux dire. Que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes vous perdu ?_

_-Non ! Pourquoi ?_ Demanda l'elfe du groupe.

_-Parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir des humains, des elfes, des nains et des nains de jardins se promener ensemble._

_-_Des nains de quoi ? Demanda outré le nain quand le dit Aragorn traduisit hilare les paroles de la reine.

_-Heu... amour, ce sont des hobbits pas des nains de jardins. _Pouffa Ereinion. Amélie les regarda et lança :

_-Désolé, mais je ne vois pas de différence. _

Les hobbits regardèrent Amélie furieux de même que Gimli qui n'appréciait pas le terme nain de jardin. Les elfes et les hommes riaient devant la réplique de la jeune reine. La durée du séjour de la communauté de l'anneau passa totalement inaperçu pour Amélie qui passait son temps à baver sur son elfe qui lui jouait de ses muscles pour augmenter le litrage de baves. Et quand elle ne passait pas son temps à baver sur son elfe, elle chouchoutait ses triplés, sa belle-fille, son petit-fils et son fils pour la plus grande joie de tous. Le temps passe vite quand on y fait pas attention et Amélie et Ereinion furent très surpris quand ils furent réveillés par des cris de joie. Ils rejoignirent les elfes et apprirent que :

_-SAURON A ETE VAINCU !_

_-Chouette ! C'est qui Sauron ?_ Demanda Amélie encore dans le brouillard du sommeil.

_-La bestiole baveuse !_ Répliqua Ereinion avec un petit sourire.

_-Ah ça ! Et ça va changer quoi ?_

_-La paix va enfin régner sur la Terre du Milieu._ Répondit Galadriel émue par la fragilité de la jeune reine qui s'étirait près de son époux.

_-Mais ?_Commença Amélie qui sentait qu'il y avait un « mais » dans la phrase de Galadriel.

_-Les elfes quitteront les terres d'Arda pour celles du continent d'Aman._

_-Hein ?_

_-Valinor mon amour._

_-Oh ! D'accord, j'ai compris._

_-Le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undomiel va avoir lieu dans 3 mois, voudriez-vous y aller ?_

_-Heu… ?_ Répondit Ereinion en regardant sa femme. Cette dernière répliqua :

_-C'est comme tu veux tu choise mon doudou._

_-Alors allons – y._

Ils se préparèrent tous puis 3 mois plus tard quittèrent la Lothlorien pour les terres du Gondor. Amélie et Ereinion étaient habillés comme devait l'être des souverains. Elle portait la couronne des Noldor et lui aussi. Quand ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith, ils entendirent les humains murmurer :

_-_Regardez, comme ils sont beaux, comme ils sont vraiment majestueux.

Le problème, c'est qu'Amélie et Ereinion ne comprenaient pas un mot de cette langue, car lui avait quitter la Terre du Milieu avant la conception du langage commun et il ne comprenait que l'elfique et la langue des Numenoreens. Il se pencha vers Galadriel et lui demanda :

_-Que viennent de dire les humains ?_

_-Que vous étiez superbes tous les deux._

_-Oh ! D'accord. Cette langue est étrange, elle ressemble à de l'adunaic, mais pourtant elle est totalement différente._

_-C'est normal, le langage commun à pour origine la langue de Numenor._

_-D'accord._

Amélie était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de la Lothlorien et elle était vraiment très curieuse. Elle recroisa les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, y compris les nains de jardin… heu… les Hobbits. Elle croisa aussi des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen qui la regardaient avec une grande curiosité, curiosité réciproque. Ils étaient en train de s'entre-regarder, quand Ereinion vint la voir et lui dit :

_-Meleth nin, on nous attend pour le mariage._

_-J'arrive amour._

Elle salua les elfes, puis suivit son aimé afin de pouvoir être présente pour le mariage du siècle. Comme pour le mariage de son fils, elle était devenue une véritable fontaine et pleurait dans la tunique de son elfe. Celui-ci devant les regards très étonné de l'assistance expliqua :

_-Mon épouse est très sensible et voir un mariage la fait toujours pleurer._

Aragorn et Arwen pouffèrent de rire devant l'explication si inattendu. Après le mariage, ils retournèrent en Lothlorien sentant que leur temps sur ces terres étaient bientôt arrivé à leur fin. Même Amélie avait hâte de partir, mais elle voulait partit en même temps que Galadriel, elle ne voulait pas faire le trajet seule avec sa famille. Devant son époux un peu inquiet, elle préparait déjà leurs affaires pour leur dernier grand voyage. Elle prit tout son temps, emmenant les bandes dessinés qu'elle avait faite afin qu'elle ne soit pas détérioré par le temps où par les orcs ou encore les humains. Elle fit des cartons en tube afin de transporter ses œuvres sans les abîmer. Dans un seul sac, elle pu prendre toutes ses affaires de dessins avec ceux-ci. Puis, elle emmena ses affaires, plia les robes que lui avait offert Galadriel et son époux, elle plaça astucieusement ses bijoux et certains tableaux. Cela lui prit 3 sacs et enfin le dernier contenait ses livres. Toute la famille fit de même afin d'être prête le jour du départ qui arriva 3 ans après le mariage d'Aragorn.

Ils avançaient lentement, Coronfast accroché à la selle de blanche neige qui suivait paisiblement Fëanor entouré par Riri, fifi et loulou les trois chevaux des jumeaux. Ils avaient donné ces noms à leur chevaux quand ils avaient entendu leur mère les appeler comme cela pour les taquiner un peu. Fingolfin lui montait feu - follet accompagné de sa femme et de son fils montés sur une belle pouliche qui répondait au doux nom de mistë. Ils mirent plus de 6 mois pour arrivé en vue des Havres gris, ils avaient été rejoint entre temps par Elrond et les derniers elfes. Cirdan eut un sourire triste en voyant son vieil ami quitter la Terre du Milieu, mais il le comprenait et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Amélie lui dit avec un sourire :

_-Je peux vous dire Cirdan qu'il va passer un très bon voyage._

Sous l'allusion sous-entendu, le charpentier de navire pouffa de rire et l'aida à monter dans l'un des 3 navires qui quittaient les Terres mortelles pour les Terres immortelles. Amélie et Ereinion ne regrettaient rien, car ils sentaient qu'ils allaient vraiment être heureux quand ils arriveraient en Valinor. Les triplés étaient tout excités en pensant qu'ils allaient pouvoir courir dans tous les sens sans risquer de tomber sur un orc en furie. Amélie fit de grands gestes vers Cirdan et vers la Terre du Milieu. Ereinion la regardait avec un amour encore plus fort qu'avant si cela était encore possible. Elle le surprenait encore et toujours malgré les années de mariage, son amour ne devenait pas comme celui de Celeborn et de Galadriel, mais il était resté intact, il n'était pas devenu une routine qui tue le couple. Il la serra contre lui pas pressé que le voyage se termine. Malheureusement toute bonne chose à une fin et si Amélie n'avait pas été stérile à cause de sa dernière grossesse, après ce long voyage elle serait irrémédiablement tombé enceinte.

Pour les enfants, le voyage fut long, très long, mais bientôt ils virent au loin une île, puis après avoir longé l'île, ils arrivèrent devant un immense continent entouré d'immenses montagnes. Quand le navire accosta, Amélie sortit les chevaux qui avaient une envie folle de se dégourdir les pattes de même qu'un gros chat qui miaulait de contentement à l'idée de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Ils furent accueillis pas un être d'une grande beauté qui leur dit :

_-Ereinion, Amélie. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous vous attendions, venez suivez-moi, je vous amène chez vous._

Tous se regardèrent très étonnés, puis montèrent sur le chevaux, Fingolfin prit Coronfast dans ses bras et ils suivirent l'être. Ils traversèrent une immense plaine, ils virent au loin une colline avec deux arbres morts. Alors que les elfes partaient plutôt vers les deux arbres morts, l'être les conduisit vers l'ouest, puis pénétra dans une forêt. Ils connaissaient cette forêt, ils l'avaient déjà vu. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent un lac scintillant et Amélie poussa un cri de joie quand elle reconnut la grand écurie et surtout sa maison. Sa maison des Vosges qui se retrouvait en Valinor. Elle se tourna vers l'être et lui demanda :

_-Où sommes-nous ? Dans les Vosges ?_

_-Non, nous sommes en Aman. Nous avons décidé d'amener votre maison ici, afin que vous viviez aussi heureux qu'avant et sans voisin pour détruire ce que vous avez accompli._

Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux, enfin, Ereinion, Amélie et Fingolfin eurent les larmes aux yeux, car ils se rappelaient tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient de cette maison. Fingolfin relâcha Coronfast qui miaula de joie et se précipita dans la demeure. Amélie déposa ses affaires, et voulut emmener son cheval dans l'écurie quand brusquement elle changea d'avis, elle retira le licol de sa monture, tout son harnachement et la libéra. La jument folle de joie partit en trombe vers le lac suivit de prêt par Feanor, feu follet, riri, fifi, loulou et mistë. Puis les cavaliers prirent les affaires et entrèrent après plus de 600 ans dans la maison familiale. Amélie posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'exclama :

_-Ahhh ! Qu'il fait bon de rentrer chez soit !_

**FIN**


End file.
